No Hay Luna Sin Sol
by El Nano
Summary: SasuGaaSasu Aunque los problemas estén a la vuelta de la esquina, siempre hay alguien para echar una mano... ¿una mano para qué? Yaoi UA
1. Arena Con Sabor A Miel

_Hi!! Bueno, es mi primer fic aquí, así que espero haberlo hecho bien y que se pueda leer xD. Ya he visto que esto hace un poco lo que le da la gana y no puedo intentar ponerlo a mi gusto (aquí estoy editando esto T.T), pero bueno, me aguantaré. Nada más, espero que os guste, aunque no sea muy bueno (y no haberme desviado mucho en cuanto a los personajes, es que no he visto la serie n.n' xD). Quiero decir que lo he hecho gracias a Kotoko Hyuuga, así que va por ti enana, por ser la que me ha "animado" a hacer el fic aun sin saber apenas nada de la serie xD. Aquí os lo dejo!_

_**Nota:** fic yaoi y con partes explícitas, ya sabéis (jujuju xD)._

* * *

**1.**** A****rena Con Sabor A Miel**

Las luces parpadeaban sin ton ni son. A veces incluso me cegaban sin compasión cuando brillaban un tanto más fuerte o, por mi imprudencia, giraba yo la cabeza hacia el origen de las mismas. No estaba acostumbrado a esa situación. De hecho, no me gustaba tanto como yo creí. Me sentía incómodo, agobiado, sin espacio personal por ningún lado. Y el olor, ese olor a humo tan asfixiante y tan odioso que penetraba por mi nariz hasta el fondo de mi ser y me daba tanto asco.

-Hola guapo, has venido.

Me giré despacio. La música estaba muy alta, pero ella gritó lo suficiente como para hacerse oír. Reconocí su voz al instante, hastiado. Era una voz tan aguda que a veces se afinaba de forma estridente. No quería admitirlo, pero no podía soportar su voz. Tragué saliva al verla. Sus cabellos rosáceos ondeando al ritmo de su cuerpo, desprendiendo un vago olor empalagoso. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción, mirándome con ansia contenida. Me daba vergüenza que me mirara con ese deseo tan claro. O no quería, o no podía disimularlo. Y eso era una de las cosas que menos me gustaban de ella. De pronto, sin previo aviso, acercó su boca a mi oído, con un movimiento muy sensual y casi frotando su mejilla con la mía para decirme algo que no llegué a asimilar. En ese momento estaba prestando más atención a ese olor a vainilla que me mareaba y que ahora me llegaba tan profundamente como si estuviera en mis fosas nasales. Además intentaba separarme de ella y eliminar todo mínimo –y malamente disimulado- contacto que me producía con sus brazos y sus piernas, pero me era casi imposible.

-Sí, he venido, Sakura –dije forzando una sonrisa levemente cordial. Pero no dije nada más. Me quedé mirándola, tal vez como ella quería, pero no de la forma que buscaba. Empezó a bailar siguiendo la música, con un ligero contoneo insinuante que a mí, en realidad, no hacía sino repelerme más. Me miraba a los ojos en momentos que, supongo yo, ella consideraba importantes, como por ejemplo su lento descenso e inclinación para mostrarme su gran escote, o el movimiento de sus caderas que a veces se frotaban a las mías sin pudor.

-Oh, no seas tan frío. ¿No hay ya confianza? –me dijo con un deje de cariño en la voz que me heló la sangre.

---

Sinceramente, para mí no había ningún tipo de confianza. Nos conocíamos desde hacía tres semanas tan sólo. Y más concretamente, de tres encuentros en el supermercado –uno por cada semana. La primera vez yo cogía las cosas sin percatarme de nada más a mi alrededor, observando precios y comparando, ensimismado en mis pensamientos. Ella me abordó en la caja, mientras esperábamos. Empezó a hablarme con naturalidad y sólo intercambiamos unas pocas palabras. En ese momento he de reconocer que me pareció simpática. Las otras dos veces, en cambio, las conversaciones fueron más largas, e igualmente pesadas. Desde el principio noté que se me insinuaba. Hasta supe, cosa que me cuesta darme cuenta siempre, que yo le gustaba; tampoco era difícil, me miraba mucho, de arriba abajo, me analizaba el cuerpo y se detenía en cada una de las partes del mismo. Creo que una vez, de reojo, la vi relamerse. Pero prefiero pensar que fue mi imaginación. No quisiera saber que fue así. Me moriría de la vergüenza.

Yo la evitaba hasta que al final ella se decidía, sin pensárselo dos veces y como si se hubiera cansado de esperar a que diera yo el primer paso, a acercarse a mí. Entonces ya no tenía más escapatoria que mis lacónicas contestaciones y mi pronunciado desinterés en ella, que le dejaba bien claro y hasta le lanzaba indirectas. Pero ella no parecía entenderlo. Seguía con su actitud, y yo cada vez me ponía más nervioso.

-Me llamo Sakura Haruno –se presentó frotando uno de mis pectorales con su dedo índice, mirándolo ella como si fuera tan tímida como para mirarme a mí directamente a los ojos-. ¿Y tú?

-Sasuke Uchiha –contesté cortante.

---

Sakura me hablaba al oído, arrimándose todo lo que podía y más. Yo aguantaba el tipo de la forma más cordial posible, sin decir nada. Pero me sentía tan incómodo. No sé porqué accedí a ir cuando, en nuestro último encuentro, me dijo dónde iba a estar para que nos viéramos. A mí no me gusta salir por las noches. Y a causa del trabajo, lo que menos me apetece hacer es eso mismo. Prefiero descansar y dormir las noches que paso en casa. Pero de algún modo sabía que si esa vez no iba, no podría quitarme a Sakura de encima. Y lo que es aún peor, la próxima vez que se me abalanzara para hablarme, me reprocharía el no haberme presentado con esa voz tan escalofriante y un tanto infantil que me irritaba hasta más no poder.

Miré mi reloj un poco nervioso e impaciente. Se hacía tarde. Si no estaba acostumbrado a salir de noche y meterme en un pub con el estresante galimatías que eso conllevaba, menos aún lo estaba para mantenerme despierto a horas tan altas y en compañía de gente que en realidad no me terminaba de agradar.

De pronto, noté cómo la gente se iba moviendo de forma extraña, dejando paso sin duda a alguien que se acercaba adonde nos encontrábamos Sakura y yo. Apareció ante nuestros ojos un chico joven, con una cara blanca y brillante y un pelo sedosamente rojizo. Vestía de negro, pero de una forma tan atractiva que resultaba casi imposible no analizar las prendas que encerraban el cuerpo en desarrollo, casi formado, de un chico de unos diecinueve años. Se acercó a nosotros con paso firme, dedicándole una rápida mirada de soslayo a Sakura y concentrando su vista en mis ojos negros. Se detuvo ante mí, serio y seguro. Levantó una mano a un lado de mi cara. Miré y me topé con un papelito blanco que sujetaba con fuerza entre sus dedos. Y entonces, sin avisar ni pretender hacerlo, se abalanzó sobre mí. Me rodeó la cintura con fuerza y decisión con el brazo en cuya mano no sostenía el papel. Posó sus labios sobre los míos y me regaló un casto beso que rápidamente cesó, quitando la cara de nuevo. Pero no contento con eso, volvió a arrimarse a mí y sacó la lengua, la misma lengua con la que acarició mis labios fruncidos y los abrió descaradamente sin permiso. Me tapó la boca con la suya y jugueteó con su lengua dentro, frenéticamente. Y entonces, mientras me besaba tan húmedamente, bajó la mano del papelito y me rozó con él la barriga, mientras seguía descendiendo. Abrí los ojos muy sorprendido cuando percibí su mano entrando en mi pantalón. Me acarició el bulto de mis calzoncillos con los nudillos y volvió a sacar la mano, ahora ya sin papelito. Pero siguió besándome, mientras yo le correspondía con tímidos roces de mi lengua y, ya decidido, posaba mis manos en sus nalgas y daba pequeños apretones. Se separó lentamente de mí, produciendo una tierna fricción en mis labios con los suyos. Se fue. No pronunció palabra alguna. Una vez que al fin me soltó y dejó de besarme, dio media vuelta y se marchó por entre la multitud, tal y como había venido.

Miré a Sakura. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, y yo sabía que no era a causa de aquel chico, sino de mi respuesta a sus actos. Parecía como en un leve estado de shock, sin habla, y mirándome fijamente, estática. Ya no bailaba. Su ceño se frunció y vi en sus ojos dolor. Pero durante una fracción de segundo que casi me pareció una ilusión óptica, producida quizá por las luces del lugar. Enseguida se mostró irritada, casi furiosa. En lugar de gritarme, cosa que yo me esperaba, recibí un tortazo en la mejilla bastante fuerte. He de decir que me pilló desprevenido. Y ella, al igual que el chico, se marchó sin decir nada.

Salí del pub con cierta dificultad. Cuando me vi en la calle, silenciosa, oscura –dentro de lo que cabe- y sin el olor a humo del tabaco, me sentí aliviado. Además, corría una brisa fresca que me sentaba bien. Sobre todo en la mejilla, acalorada y con un rubor rojo por el golpe. Me froté un poco y sonreí. Al menos, me había librado de Sakura y no volvería a molestarme, por muy rastrera que hubiera sido la forma de hacerlo.

Eché a caminar en dirección a casa. Y de pronto... ¡El papel! Me paré en seco y me metí la mano en el pantalón. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo él tan fácilmente con lo ajustados que me quedaban en la cintura, justo por donde debía entrar la mano? Agarré el trocito de papel que aún estaba ahí y lo saqué, con más problemas de los que tuve para introducir mi mano. Lo desdoblé divertido ante la situación y leí: _¿Te ha gustado? Llámame_. Junto a esto aparecía un número de teléfono. Lo obvié. Seguí caminando mientras hacía una bolita con el papel y acercaba el puño cerrado donde la guardaba a una papelera. Sin embargo, lo pensé mejor y guardé la bolita de papel en el bolsillo delantero de mis vaqueros, con una sonrisa.

---

Metí la llave en la cerradura de casa y giré... ¿sólo una vez? Hubiera jurado que cerré la puerta cuando salí. La cerré despacio a mi espalda y entré con cautela, más por instinto que por otra cosa. Llegué al salón. ¡No podía ser!

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Miré al chico del pub sentado en el sofá, con una pierna doblada sobre el acolchado y apoyado de lo más natural. Me miró sonriendo y se levantó de un salto. Se llevó una mano a la espalda y forcejeó con el bolsillo del pantalón. Escuché un tintineo y de repente me mostró unas llaves, moviéndolas esclarecedoramente.

-Me las diste tú¿recuerdas?

-¡Cierto! –contesté golpeándome la frente. Hacía tanto que no me lo encontraba en casa al llegar, que ya no me acordaba que le di un juego de mis llaves-. Perdona, no me acordaba. Me extrañó por eso.

-No me has llamado –me dijo reprobadoramente.

-¡Gaara! –exclamé entonces. Sus palabras me hicieron retroceder en mi mente hasta el momento del beso-. Quedamos en un solo beso. ¿Por qué me metiste la mano?

-Para hacerlo más... excitante –dijo entornando los ojos, con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No había por qué llegar a tanto. Me sorprendiste cuando lo hiciste.

-Así quedó más real, como si de verdad no nos conociéramos de nada.

-Sí, eso es verdad. Pero del guantazo no me libró nadie –dije acariciándome inconscientemente la mejilla-. Bueno, voy a por Naruto, ya vengo.

Sabaku no Gaara. Éramos amigos desde hacía bastante tiempo. Cuando le comenté el asunto de Sakura, se ofreció para ayudarme. En qué momento accedí. Él era gay, y claro, qué otra forma se le ocurriría a él para ahuyentar a una chica. Para él fue fácil besarme, pero yo tuve que fingir una homosexualidad inexistente posando mis manos en su culo y correspondiendo a su beso. Me asustaba pensar que ese beso, el primero que nos dábamos nosotros dos, en realidad me gustó. Pero preferí no darle más vueltas y lo dejé estar.

Llegué a casa de la vecina y llamé al timbre un poco avergonzado por lo avanzado de la hora. A ella, no obstante, no le importó. Regresé a casa, donde permanecía Gaara, con un dulce niño de tres añitos en mis brazos. Su cara sonrosada y sus mofletes abultados incitaban a pellizcarlos. Sus ojitos, tan azules y cristalinos como los de su madre, estaban cerrados y ni siquiera notó que lo transportaban de un lugar a otro. En su cabeza un pelito rubio brillaba bajo la luz artificial de la lámpara.

-Hola, Naru-chan –susurró Gaara rozando con su dedo la naricita del niño, el cual, ante el tacto, se movió un poco sin llegar a despertarse.

Sonreí con la situación. No podía parecerme más enternecedora. De pronto me sentí contento de haber salido de aquel lugar infernal donde lo único que podía sentir era incomodidad y estrés –cosa que no me faltaba para nada-, y al fin me encontraba en casa para descansar y poder tomarme un baño en compañía de mi querido hijito Naru-chan.

* * *

_Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Espero no haberme cargado nada v.v . Agradecería muchísimo todo tipo de opiniones, tanto buenas como malas. Siempre es bueno xD. Así que nada, el mes que viene volveré para dejar el siguiente capítulo. Así a lo entregas mensuales ... nah! Es broooma xD La semana que viene estará aquí (si ya tengo listos varios capítulos xD). Bai!_


	2. Momentos De Soledad Compartida

_Hello, hello!! Ya estoy aquí otra vez con este intento de fic, pero bueno, se me perdona¿verdad que sí? xD Me han dicho que no son horas para colgarlo, pero bueno, a mí eso me da igual, Así me distraigo un poquito y no me aburro tanto pensando xD. Este capítulo es un poco extraño porque es más de presentación, quizá debió ser el primero, pero me apetecía empezar de una forma un poco "de sopetón", así que mejor las descripciones y todo eso para ahora. Los siguientes (desde mi punto de vista, ya me dirá la "opinante" profesional xD) se desvían un poco del sentido que tienen estos dos, creo, pero bueno, espero que os gusten de todos modos. Y éste creo que me lo voy a dedicar a mí, porque sí, para tener algo en Internet mío que, a fin de cuentas, me hace un poco de ilusión. Ea, para quitar un poco de los problemas que me rodean T.T Así que, aquí está!!_

* * *

**2. ****Momentos**** De Soledad Compartida**

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Gaara –le dije, realzando la palabra _ayuda_ con cierto tono recriminatorio por la forma que tuvo de hacerlo. Aunque debía reconocer que fue, cuanto menos, efectiva.

Él sonrió ampliamente con un aspecto infantil, orgulloso de haberme sido útil en un momento así. Mas no prestó atención al matiz que le di a esa palabra. Sólo sonreía con felicidad y miraba a Naruto, que dormía en mis brazos, con ojos de satisfacción.

-¿Has visto, Naru-chan? El tito Gaara ha librado a papi de otra pelandusca que iba buscando lo que hay entre sus piernas.

-¡Gaara! –exclamé horrorizado. Sin embargo, en el fondo, me hacía gracia la forma en la que lo había expresado. En cierta medida, tenía toda la razón.

---

Sabaku no Gaara. Era tan peculiar. Lo conocí cuando él contaba tan sólo con unos catorce años. Por aquel entonces era un muchacho solitario y callado. No se relacionaba con nadie y hasta parecía agradecerlo. Su rostro mostraba un ligero y bello contraste entre la inocencia de sus rasgos de niño bueno y su fruncido ceño que enmarcaba unos ojos tristes y furiosos, típicos de un adulto resentido. De hecho, lo estaba. Estaba resentido con el mundo, con la gente que le rodeaba, con su familia, a veces hasta con él mismo. Pisaba poco su casa, lo que me ayudó a encontrarlo cada vez más por la calle y poco a poco ir conociéndole, casi más por deducción que por lo que me contaba –hablaba apenas nada y explicaba menos aún de su vida. Su familia no le hacía mucho caso y él, acostumbrado ya a esa situación, lo aprovechaba para salir y perderse en quién sabe qué sitios.

Me llamaba la atención. Cada vez que lo miraba veía un mundo por descubrir, lleno de puertas cerradas a cal y canto y ventanales que sin embargo te permitían asomarte a echar un vistazo. Era como si Gaara se negase a aceptar el trato con la gente, pero en el fondo fuese lo que más deseara. Su ropa negra –que aún usa- daba a veces escalofríos, y dejaba intuir una personalidad sádica y violenta. Una violencia latente en sus ojos cristalinos e inexpresivos. Le gustaba la sangre, y no le importaba perderla. Su soledad se hizo tan grande que llegó incluso a pensar que no merecía su propia compañía. Intentó suicidarse no mucho tiempo antes de que lo conociera. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue que para ello quiso buscar su último momento de placer: se rajó las dos muñecas con un cuchillo de la cocina y, a pesar del dolor, raspó luego las heridas con un tenedor. Cuando lo supe, de sólo imaginármelo, casi vomité; se me revolvió el estómago. No podía creer que su oscura personalidad hubiera llegado a tanto. Al menos, su hermano lo encontró tirado en el suelo del cuarto de baño, y la poca humanidad que le quedaba a su familia para con él, hizo que ahora yo pudiera conocer los detalles de su vida.

Poco a poco Gaara fue confiando en mí; no sin esfuerzo. Al principio me miraba con odio, me gritaba desde el fondo de sus orbes sin articular palabra y me evitaba en la medida de lo posible. Yo sé que le molestaba que me acercara a él y pretendiese hablarle, pero a pesar de ello, no me rendí. Sólo quería darle compañía y una razón para dejar de lado su rostro fruncido. El día que explotó, empezó el cambio. Me gritaba haciendo aspavientos con los brazos y golpeándome de vez en cuando el pecho con los puños, como si hubiera estado acumulando durante años una necesidad de despotricar y dar alaridos que se vio al fin expirada cuando aparecí yo en su vida para ser el blanco de su ira desatada. Cuando se calmó por fin, siguiendo un impulso, abracé su cuerpo inmóvil y lo apreté contra mi pecho. Paulatinamente, sus brazos fueron rodeándome hasta sujetarme con fuerza, casi temblando, y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho con levísimos sollozos. Había llegado el momento de que alguien le diera el cariño que se le había negado tanto tiempo y, a pesar de mi frialdad con la gente, no pude resistirme a ofrecerme silenciosamente a ser ese alguien. Me cautivó ese niño tan pequeño que lloraba por dentro mientras chillaba y odiaba a la gente por fuera. Así fui yo en su día, hasta que decidí cambiar. Y me dolía pensar que Gaara pudiera tardar mucho tiempo en darse cuenta para actuar del mismo modo. Por eso planté cara al destino y forcé los hilos que movían la vida del pelirrojo para que intentara enterrar bajo tierra la furia que anidaba en su corazón, oprimiéndolo con tanta fuerza que había dejado unos surcos demasiado profundos.

---

-¿No vas a despedirme con un beso como el de antes? –me susurró con voz melosa ya en la puerta de mi casa, a punto de marcharse. Era muy tarde y me apetecía dormir para poder descansar en paz.

-No, sabes que no –contesté extrañado.

-Pero si te ha gustado. Hasta me tocaste el culo –dijo acercando su cara a la mía y apoyando una mano en mi pecho. La deslizó lentamente hasta que a la altura de mi ombligo lo paré. Ahora lo entendía todo, tanto su actitud provocativa y habladora –a pesar del paso de los años seguía siendo un poco callado-, como el detalle del papelito tan atrevido que me brindó en el pub.

-Gaara, vete a descansar. Has bebido –le dije paternalmente. A veces me pasaba con él, la diferencia de edad me impedía tratarlo como el adulto que ya era. Aunque su comportamiento no parecía demostrarlo en algunas ocasiones, como ésa por ejemplo. Suerte que no estaba realmente borracho y podía mantenerse en pie y ligeramente cuerdo. Pero, como suele decirse, tenía la _chispilla_ que hacía variar su personalidad hasta límites insospechados, tales como el de insinuársele a su único y heterosexual amigo.

-Esaborío –me soltó con disgusto, entornando los ojos en un gesto de displicencia exacerbado.

Sonreí para mis adentros, sabedor de que no era así como pensaba en realidad. Me incliné y le besé la mejilla tiernamente, apretándole con suavidad el brazo. Gaara ronroneó y cerró los párpados como si ese dulce beso en la cara le produjera un gran placer. Frotó su rostro con mis labios, al tiempo que yo le besaba, imitando el gustillo de un gato al que se le acaricia con suavidad. Me besó él después, igual que hice yo, aunque Gaara se acercó a la comisura de mis labios distraídamente. Pero no dije nada, fingiendo no darme cuenta y quitándole importancia. Lo vi bajar la escalera absorto en sus pensamientos. Esperaba no haberme equivocado al mandarle a su casa en lugar de hacer que se quedara en la mía a dormir. Pero no lo consideraba tan borracho como para eso, de modo que lo dejé ir y entré en casa, cerrando la puerta con lentitud. Me desnudé y, sin ganas de ponerme el pijama, besé con cuidado la frente de Naruto y me metí en mi cama, hasta dormirme pesadamente.

---

Sus ojos azules y traslúcidos me acompañaron todo el sueño. Sus cabellos rubios y rizados me acariciaron toda la noche. Su piel suave y brillante me embriagó con sus roces. Era una silueta delgada y estilizada, con pechos turgentes y caderas firmes. Hacía días que no soñaba con ella. Con aquella mujer que me robó las ganas de vivir cuando partió de mi lado para no volver a despertarse nunca más. Con aquella mujer con la que deseé más de una vez estar, en un lugar desconocido y lejos de la vida. Pero no podía acompañarla. Naru-chan. Cuando ella murió al darle a luz, yo prometí, a pesar de las lágrimas que se me clavaban en las mejillas conforme caían, que nunca abandonaría a nuestro hijo, que lo cuidaría como si ella estuviera conmigo, que le daría el cariño que ella ya no podría. Y aun habiendo transcurrido tres años desde que perdí a la persona más importante en mi vida, el dolor seguía creciendo en mi interior y el recuerdo se hacía un hueco más hondo en mi mente, impidiéndome dormir con sueños que me ayudasen a empezar desde cero al lado de mi niño.

Ya sólo me quedaba él. Naruto era el único por el que decidía despertar y seguir adelante, trabajar en algo que ya no me llamaba la atención, luchar con ganas para vivir en paz. Naruto y Gaara. Los dos únicos hombres –y las únicas personas también- de mi vida. Uno por ser parte de mí, por llevar mi sangre y mirarme con sus ojitos azules reclamándome atención y mimos. Otro por haberse mantenido a mi lado y haberme sacado del abismo en el que me sumergí cuando ella murió. Su carácter fuerte me sirvió para seguir adelante y no olvidar la promesa que hiciera en su día. Una promesa tan pesada que mis hombros a veces no podían soportar. Pero entonces llegaba él y ayudaba con los suyos permitiéndome descansar de esa carga que me había impuesto el destino y que a veces, para mi propio reproche, odiaba.

Yo quería a Naruto, pero también la quise a ella. Y el perderla era muy doloroso para mí. En esos instantes ni siquiera Naru-chan conseguía hacerme sonreír. Sino todo lo contrario. Me recordaba enormemente a ella con sus ojos tan bien copiados y sus cabellitos dorados. Gaara también adoraba a Naruto. Era él quien me ayudaba a cuidarlo por el día cuando yo estaba trabajando en el hospital –por las noches, en cambio, si yo tenía guardia se encargaba la vecina para que así Gaara pudiera descansar. Me sorprendía que un chico de diecinueve años se ofreciese, tan voluntariamente y sin pedir nada a cambio, a cuidar de un bebé que no era nada para él. Aunque tal vez no lo fuera en un principio, porque acabó por quererlo tanto como a mí. Incluso puede que ya lo quisiera incluso antes de nacer –como me pasó a mí-, sólo por el hecho de que fuera hijo de la persona que había intentado ayudarle de joven.

---

-Naru-chan... cariño, despierta –le susurraba tiernamente en el oído. No me gustaba tener que despertarlo, pero mientras yo trabajaba y Gaara iba a la universidad, alguien debía cuidarlo por las mañanas. Y no quería abusar de la generosidad de mi vecina. De modo que antes de ir al hospital, al que llegaba siempre con la hora pegada al culo –suerte que me lo permitían, supongo que por conocer mi situación-, pasaba por la guardería para dejar a Naruto y que alguien se hiciera cargo de él. Después se pasaría Gaara a recogerlo y llevarlo a casa, donde se quedaría cuidándolo o avisaría a la vecina si él estaba muy ocupado o debía estudiar. Me sentía mal por aprovecharme de ellos dos de esa manera, pero no me quedaba otra opción.

El niño abrió lentamente sus ojitos azules y me miró con sueño. Llevaba dos noches durmiendo con la vecina –malditas guardias-, y supongo que despertarse y encontrarse con mi rostro lo alegró tanto que se desperezó de golpe. Me rodeó el cuello y empezó a darme besos de alegría mientras yo reía sin poderlo evitar.

-¿Quieres bañarte con papi antes de irnos? –le pregunté cogiéndolo en brazos y mirándolo a los ojos. Aún tenía en la nariz el desagradable olor a humo, y quería quitármelo de encima cuanto antes.

-¡Sí! –exclamó contento.

Había tiempo para tomarnos un baño. No me gustaba mucho eso de llenar la bañera, pero no todos los días podía darme el lujo de disfrutar un momento con mi hijo lleno de tranquilidad y sin preocuparme de salir corriendo de casa. Lavé bien al pequeño y lo dejé jugueteando con el agua mientras me lavaba yo, un poco incómodo, para después añadirme a sus juegos. Me encantaba ver feliz a Naruto. Eso era algo que me hacía feliz a mí. Me ayudaba a olvidarme de todo y concentrarme tan sólo en mi hijo, en su bienestar.

Salimos de casa y lo llevé directamente a la guardería. Me separé de él a duras penas, sobre todo cuando empezó a hacer pucheros y a sujetarme de la camisa con sus manitas, susurrándome que no lo dejara allí. Yo sabía que no era porque no le gustase el lugar, sino porque en esta ocasión lo llevé yo. Cuando dormía con la vecina porque yo tenía guardias, era ella quien lo llevaba a la guardería. Y él se ponía contento de ver a sus amiguitos. Pero esta vez, fui yo quien lo llevó, y creo que prefería mi compañía a la de ellos, porque comprobó que agarrando la camisa podía librarme fácilmente de él, así que me rodeó el cuello con fuerza.

-Naru-chan, tengo que irme –le dije despacio y sonriendo para intentar tranquilizarlo.

-No quiero, quiero ir contigo.

-Pero no puedes venir conmigo. Tienes que quedarte aquí y jugar con los demás niños¿vale? Luego por la tarde vendrá Gaara y te llevará a casa. ¿No quieres que venga Gaara?

Utilicé un punto a mi favor. Naruto adoraba a Gaara, al igual que ocurría en sentido opuesto. Era como su segundo padre, más joven, y éste lo mimaba como nadie. Se separó lentamente de mí y me dejó que lo depositara en el suelo, donde una chica de aspecto dulce lo agarró de la mano. Naruto parecía triste, y se me encogió el corazón de verlo así. ¿Por qué no podía él tener una familia normal como todos los demás niños y no tener que estar cambiando constantemente de cuidadores?

-¿Te veré hoy? –me preguntó temblándole los labios.

-Sí, por supuesto que me verás –esperaba poder cumplirlo-. Te quiero mucho, Naru-chan –lo besé en la frente y le di un tierno y dulce golpecito en la nariz con mi dedo. Lo hice sonreír al fin. Me marché y me dirigí entonces al hospital, donde esperaba poder estar lo más tranquilo posible sin incidentes, para luego regresar a casa cuanto antes y cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi hijo.

* * *

_Ya, todo lo bueno se acaba xD. Na, es broma, de bueno nada. Pero de todos modos, espero no haberos decepcionado demasiado. A ver si esta vez recibo más reviews ò.ó xD Aunque eso sí, los tres que tuve me hicieron ilusión, muchas gracias a Nekoi, Denisuki y mi enana Kotoko (que conste que os nombré en orden, por como los recibí . ). Lo dicho, hasta el próximo capítulo xD. Bai!!_


	3. Se Hizo De Noche En Tus Ojos

_Hi!! Estoy aquí ya, actualizando de nuevo. Sé que me he adelantado un día con respecto a los demás y todo eso, pero es que mañana me voy a Granada y tal vez no vuelva. Por eso, para no dejaros sin leer (los pocos que leáis xD), lo actualizo ya. Soy bueno¿eh? xD. Nah, me llevo el portátil, pero no sé si de todas formas podré actualizar, pero por si acaso no, ahora lo hago. Y el capítulo cuatro pues a lo mejor ya hasta el Viernes que viene que vuelva no puedo ponerlo, pero eso ya se verá xD. Ahora al fic xD. Creo que cada vez me salen los capítulos un poco más largos (sobre todo el siete, de momento xD), pero éste en concreto es de los más cortitos, no lo sé. Espero aun así que os guste y todo lo demás y aquí ya lo dejo un poco intrigante al final (para crear tensión muahaha xD). No sé, no me enrollo más y os dejo con el capítulo xDDD. Bai!!_

* * *

**3. Se Hizo De Noche En Tus Ojos**

Suerte. Tuve suerte. No siendo gran cosa, para mí fue un gran alivio no haber tenido que dar el cien por cien de mi persona durante esa jornada de trabajo. Digamos que fue un día tranquilo, tal y como yo esperaba y deseaba. Y no recordaba que ese día no tenía guardia y que incluso podría marcharme a casa a las siete de la tarde. Pasaría el resto del tiempo con mi niño y descansaría tranquilamente. No podía estar más contento.

Sólo quedaban dos horas. Dos horas para terminar. Dos horas para que al fin pudiera eliminar todo rastro de la personalidad distante que adquiría al entrar en el hospital y que había nacido tras el lejano incidente de mi esposa. Paseaba por la recepción de urgencias, sin algo verdaderamente importante que hacer. Tan sólo inspeccionaba un poco la zona y divagaba sin prestar mucha atención. Ni siquiera me interesé por el teléfono que sonaba a mis espaldas, hasta que alguien descolgaba y contestaba con una voz agradable y cordial.

-¿Doctor Uchiha?

Volví en mí como si cayera a la Tierra desde un mundo externo y ajeno, donde nada importaba ni valía la pena, donde todo estaba de más y la preocupación por uno mismo era el mayor logro al que se podía aspirar. Era mi mundo, sin gente, sin ruido, sin estrés, sin responsabilidades. Sólo yo. Mi mente, mis cosas, mis deseos y anhelos convertidos en trozos importantes que componían ese mundo irreal y cubierto por un vago hálito de felicidad permanente.

-Doctor, le llaman de la guardería de su hijo.

-Muchas gracias –respondí desconcertado, sin entender el motivo de tal llamada. Eran ya las cinco y cuarto, los niños abandonaban la guardería a las cinco en punto. No me imaginaba qué podía pasar para que precisamente ahora me llamaran. No obstante, la mejor forma de averiguarlo era contestar a la llamada. Me acerqué el auricular a la oreja, sintiendo un ligero temblor en la mano-. ¿Diga? Sí, soy yo... ¡¿Cómo?! Debía estar allí hace quince minutos... sí, entiendo... no, no se preocupe... voy para allá. Y disculpen.

Colgué más confuso de lo que estaba. ¿Cómo podía Gaara no haber ido a recoger a Naruto? Él debía saberlo, conocía mis horarios casi mejor que yo, y a él no se le olvidaban algunos detalles, como que ese día salía de trabajar a las siete, como me pasaba a mí. No llegaba a entender. Y tampoco pudo olvidar el ir a por él. ¿Qué pasó entonces?

Nuevamente, tuve suerte. Dada la situación y a causa de la inactividad tan exasperante que inundaba el hospital, el jefe de urgencias me permitió, casi obligándome con una sonrisa, que fuera a por mi hijo y no hiciera esperar más tiempo a las pobres muchachas que se habían quedado un rato más por si llegaba alguien a por el niño. Ese alguien fui, finalmente, yo. Llegué cuanto antes. El pobre Naru-chan se me colgó del cuello en cuanto me vio, suspirando aliviado como si hubiera estado pensando esos breves quince minutos –para él debieron ser eternos- que nadie iría a recogerlo. Lo abracé con fuerza y noté cómo se tranquilizaba mientras se apretaba con fuerza a mi cuerpo. Le susurré que no pasaba nada y lo besé en la mejilla. Me disculpé otra vez a las chicas que cuidaban a los niños y monté a Naruto en el coche, asegurándolo bien.

-¿Y el tío Gaara?

-No lo sé –contesté sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Yo me hacía la misma pregunta. Y no era capaz de dar con una respuesta coherente o lógica, así que daba vueltas una y otra vez por la misma cuestión sin salir de ese laberinto tan enredado que iba cubriendo poco a poco los recónditos lugares de mi parte consciente.

-¿Pero por qué no ha venido?

-Pues... tampoco lo sé –dije distraídamente. No podía darle la respuesta que buscaba, y eso me sentaba mal. Por dos motivos: uno porque al morir su madre, me propuse responder a cualquier pregunta que tuviera y no dejarle en la ignorancia, informarle de todo, hablarle sin tapujos ni tabúes; el otro porque yo también estaba deseoso de poder decir: _¡Pues sí lo sé!_, y confirmarlo con seguridad-. Tampoco yo lo sé.

---

-¡¿Cómo que apagado?! –exclamé un poco enfadado. Mi enfado, sin embargo, era a causa más de la impotencia que de otra cosa. Había intentado llamar a Gaara desde que llegué a casa. Y para mi sorpresa, la misma voz metálica de siempre me informaba de que el teléfono estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Y eso era casi imposible. Gaara sabía que yo podía llamarle en cualquier momento, a horas un tanto insospechadas, para pedirle que cuidara de Naruto. Él me pidió que lo hiciera en cualquier momento que lo necesitara, pese a mis objeciones en un primer momento; luego me alegré de que estuviera dispuesto. Por ello se preocupaba de mantener siempre el móvil cargado para que no se apagara, y me parecía increíble que lo apagara él por propia voluntad.

¿Le habría pasado algo al volver a casa por la noche? Me inquietó la idea, sobre todo porque tuve en mi mano el haberlo podido evitar en caso de que así fuera. Pero realmente, era una exageración por mi parte pensar de esa forma. Tampoco estaba tan borracho como para que le sucediera nada. Y sabía lo que hacía, dentro de lo que cabe. Eso sí, no podía asegurar, estando seguro de ello, que hubiera vuelto directamente a casa. Podría haberse pasado por algún bar o cualquier otro pub. Pero no tenía amigos¿de verdad que Gaara aceptaría estar solo en un sitio así? Unos años atrás, no habría dudado, pero ahora...

---

Dos de la madrugada. Sonó el teléfono. Me desperté con el timbre intermitente y monótono de mi móvil, que permanecía apoyado en la mesita de noche. Soñoliento, alargué la mano y tanteé en la oscuridad, guiado tan sólo por el leve resplandor que el propio teléfono desprendía mientras recibía la llamada. Mas a mis ojos casi cerrados les daba igual que el resplandor fuera leve o cegador, porque realmente, apenas veían nada. Esto se demostró en las veces que me topé con la pared o con la lamparita, sin llegar a coger el móvil. Al fin di con el aparatito, que vibraba casi imperceptiblemente y que, sin embargo, en esos momentos de silencio sepulcral, el roce con la madera producía un ruido desagradablemente atronador. Número oculto.

-¿Diga?

-Sasuke, soy Gaara –escuché. Me desvelé de pronto, prestando mucha atención a lo que oía. Al fin me daba señales de vida. Debió ver todas mis llamadas para dignarse a ponerse en contacto conmigo a esas horas, sino estoy casi seguro que hubiera esperado a la mañana. No obstante¿por qué ocultaba el número?

-Oye¿se puede saber...

-Lo siento mucho –me dijo interrumpiéndome con una voz trémula algo inquietante-. Debí haberte avisado que no podría ir.

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes –le contesté tratando de que se calmara. Lo escuchaba nervioso y casi asustado. Fruncí el ceño. No podía estar pensando que me iba a enfadar con él. Tampoco cometió un delito, se le debió olvidar.

-No lo entiendes, Sasuke.

-¿Qué no entiendo?

-Te llamo para despedirme. No quiero que nos veamos más, y tampoco cuidaré a Naru-chan, despídeme de él¿sí? –me quedé atónito. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? No podía creerlo, y mucho menos viniendo de él. Debía ser un sueño incómodo que aspiraba a convertirse en pesadilla sin conseguir dar el menor miedo; pero sí me intranquilizaba-. Adiós, Sasuke.

-Pero Gaara...

Había colgado. Miré la pantalla del teléfono móvil con las cejas arqueadas. ¿Qué pasaba? Gaara me acababa de decir que no quería verme más ni cuidar a Naruto. Eso no era cierto. No me costó llegar a esa conclusión. Si de verdad no quisiera, no se habría molestado en llamar para informarme de ello. Habría dejado el tiempo pasar, ignorando todo lo que nos concerniera a Naruto y a mí, olvidando todo rastro nuestro por su vida o simplemente aislándose del mundo como hizo en su día. Algo le había sucedido para que reaccionara de ese modo. Yo sé que adoraba a Naru-chan, no me parecía razonable que de la noche a la mañana no deseara cuidarlo más, con la de veces que lo había visto sonreír mientras le cambiaba el pañal de bebé, o cuando le hacía reír mientras le ayudaba a vestirse. Y a mí me apreciaba como nunca apreció a nadie. Lo sabía, podía afirmarlo sin temor a pecar de egocentrismo. Alguna pieza no encajaba en el gran rompecabezas invisible que se inició en el momento en el que me avisaron de que no se había pasado por la guardería. Tendría que descubrir qué era.

Me recosté en el colchón y cerré los ojos de nuevo. Pero en la penumbra de mis párpados, en aquel fondo cercano y diminutamente enorme, no hacía sino ver una y otra vez a Gaara, en mil situaciones distintas, en miles de problemas que pudieran herirle. No, no pensaba aplazarlo para el día siguiente. Mejor era saberlo cuanto antes y hacer algo si era necesario y si estaba en mi mano. Se lo debía. Tal vez una amistad no se base en el intercambio de favores y ayudas, y en caso de ser así, a lo mejor podría decirse que estábamos en paz. Una ayuda por otra. Pero de algún modo, yo sentía que le debía todo.

Así que me levanté de un salto y me vestí con lo primero que pillé, sin pensar ni pararme a mirar mi reflejo en el espejo como hacía otras veces. Avisé a la vecina, sabiendo que estaba despierta, y la invité a pasar a casa para no tener que trasladar a Naruto y poder despertarlo. La mujer era tan buena que no hizo ninguna pregunta. Tal vez me notara alterado, tal vez no quisiera saber mis motivos. Sólo sonrió y se quedó sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión, mientras yo salía disparado a casa de mi amigo.

---

-¡Gaara! –llamé al timbre varias veces. Nadie me abrió. Nadie salió a recibirme como otras veces había ocurrido. Ni siquiera los vecinos se molestaron en averiguar qué pasaba. La gente en aquel lugar no vivía para estar pendiente del resto. Ya era muy difícil preocuparse por ellos mismos como para prestar atención a los demás. Lo llamé al teléfono desde su misma puerta, pero volvía a estar apagado. Por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, mi preocupación aumentaba a pasos agigantados, no sé si de forma justificada o no.

Me lancé contra la puerta, empleando el hombro. He de reconocer que no es tan fácil como se ve por televisión. ¡Me hice mucho daño! Sin embargo la puerta se abrió, aun cuando sólo di un solo empujón, cosa que por otro lado agradecí. La puerta debía estar cerrada sin llave, y el aspecto del edificio –un tanto cochambroso- tampoco indicaba que tuviera mucha resistencia. Entré a su piso, ahora tan oscuro y solitario, lejos del toque de humanidad que le infundí con los años a mi amigo para que no permitiera que la penumbra se lo tragara día tras día. No se oía ni un murmullo en su interior. Caminé despacio, precavido, a pesar de conocer bastante bien esa casa. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz, empecé a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando escudriñar cada rincón, cada parte de un sitio lóbrego y que parecía abandonado a su propia suerte.

-¿Gaara? –pregunté alzando la voz para que se me escuchara en toda la casa. Llegué al salón y me lo encontré todo desordenado, tirado por el suelo. Hasta la mesa estaba volcada. Yo estaba paralizado observando el aspecto de la estancia, con la mesa en mitad, los cojines desperdigados y fuera de su sitio habitual –el sofá-, infinidad de libros revueltos y por el suelo, y hojas rotas que pertenecían a estos mismos envolviendo el lugar. No había muchas cosas más en su salón, pero con lo que había, dispuesto de una forma arbitrariamente desordenada, bastaba para dar ese aspecto desolador.

-¡¡Vete!!

Me giré. La voz provenía de su dormitorio, con un deje de pánico y desesperación. Supe sin necesidad de que me lo dijera, o de mirarlo al menos, que sentía miedo de saber que yo estaba ahí, a escasos metros de él, y no iba a tener problema alguno para encontrarlo.

Salí al pasillo y giré una esquina, en dirección al cuarto del chico. Mientras caminaba, despacio, fui encontrándome por el suelo unas zapatillas aún anudadas, seguramente arrebatadas de sus pies a tirones, unos pantalones y una camiseta rasgada, todo tirado de mala manera. Reconocí en todo ello el rasgo distintivo de Gaara, su estilo personal. No podía confirmar claramente que esa ropa se la hubiera quitado él, presumiblemente enrabietado, o alguien se hubiera encargado de esa tarea. Justo en la puerta del dormitorio, pero fuera del mismo, había unos calzoncillos, negros como el resto de su ropa, y con muestras de haber sido separados de su cuerpo con ira.

Entré con parsimonia, temeroso de lo que iba a encontrar. La oscuridad era casi más grande dentro, y me sobrecogió un sentimiento de enorme tristeza. Una tristeza nueva y distinta. Sí, me sentí triste por él, no por mí. Nunca me había dejado envolver por ese sentimiento que cubría su corazón, pero de alguna forma, el penetrar en su territorio, después de mucho tiempo sin poder hacerlo, y descubrirlo tan melancólico, me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que apreciaba al pelirrojo y lo triste que me hacía sentir el percibir, precisamente, su tristeza.

Divisé una silueta acurrucada sobre la cama, encogida sobre sí misma y posiblemente mirándome. Me miraba con sus ojos transparentes que casi refulgían en mitad de la noche que reinaba en el dormitorio. Una figura asustada, en un rincón de la cama deshecha, temblando ligeramente –quién sabe si por frío o miedo- y fulminándome sin compasión.

-¡Te dije que te fueras!

* * *

_Ea, hasta aquí lo que se daba. ¿Os gustó? Pues un review para el menda lerenda xD. Ah¿que no os gustó? Bueno, pues otro review para el menda lerenda xDDD Si el mecanismo es más fácil que el de un chupete, para que veáis . Muchas gracias a los reviews anónimos que no contesté en el capítulo anterior, lo siento U.U Los demás espero que ya hayáis visto en vuestros correos los replies que os mandé contestando a vuestros reviews. Gracias a todos! . Así que nada, hasta el próximo, que cada vez se pondrá un poquito más interesante (para mi gusto xD). Bai!!_


	4. Brillante Luna Llena

_Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Sé que debería haber actualizado ayer, pero como la semana pasada lo publiqué el Martes por si acaso no podía en esta semana, pues ahora me retraso un día. Espero que me lo perdonéis¿a que sí? Como véis puedo actualizar aun estando en Granada, si es que tenéis más suerteee xDDD (es broma, la suerte en todo caso la tengo yo, vosotros puede que lo que tengáis sea una desgracia por tener que leerlo xD. Aunque claro, yo no obligo a nadie, quien no quiera leerlo, supongo que sabrás salir de este fic xD. Nada, que me tengo que ir rápido y no sé qué decir, así que me parece absurdo enrollarme aquí tontamente cuando en realidad si entráis es para leer el fic, no mis estupideces. Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste. Besos!!_

_**Nota:** fic yaoi y con partes explícitas (ya sabéis kukuku, aunque todavía no xD)._

**

* * *

4. Brillante Luna Llena**

Observé a Gaara boquiabierto, sin saber qué decir. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar ante mi intrusión. Me había gritado bastante enfadado que me fuera, y yo, desobediente, me fui acercando cada vez más a él, a su espacio personal, invadiendo su territorio y luchando en un pulso mudo con sus ojos, que me miraban, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con furia. Pero era una furia defensiva. Intentaba ahuyentarme por miedo, y eso yo lo podía saber con sólo mirarlo.

El muchacho estaba completamente desnudo, sin nada que cubriera su cuerpo. Ni siquiera las ropas de la cama. Tan sólo su propio cuerpo servía de barrera para taparse medianamente. Acabé viendo perfectamente –dentro de lo que cabe- en medio de la oscuridad. Gaara tenía las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos alrededor de las mismas, con la barbilla apoyada en ellas y –creo- el entrecejo fruncido. Pero no podía averiguar más detalles de tal situación, ni siquiera la razón para que se comportase así.

Di unos cuantos pasos lentos y minúsculos hacia la cama. Quería que viera que deseaba acercarme a él, pero que no pensaba presionarlo. De hecho, casi prefería que me diera su permiso, que me dijera que me acercara y lo abrazara. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y me sentía aturdido, pero eso ahora no importaba. Era él quien acaparaba toda la relevancia del momento.

-Gaara¿qué ha pasado?

-Vete –susurró escondiendo de pronto la cabeza entre sus piernas. Estaba realmente asustado. ¿Pero por qué¿Por qué me tenía miedo a mí? Yo no iba a hacerle daño, ni mucho menos. Esperaba que no pensara nada de eso, porque, hablando egoístamente, me dolería que así lo creyera.

-No –le contesté con voz queda-. No pienso irme de aquí. No si no vienes tú conmigo.

Llegué al fin a la cama. Ahora podía verlo mejor. ¡¿De dónde provenía la sangre?! Gaara tenía heridas, en las piernas y los brazos, aunque no parecían del todo graves. Algún que otro moretón adornaba su piel blanca y, cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarme, me fijé en que en una mejilla tenía varios cortes, como si fueran zarpazos de un animal salvaje, cerca del labio partido por el que corrió un hilillo de sangre ahora reseca. Temblaba de frío. Sus dientes castañeteaban con un sonido tenue y monótono. Me senté en el borde del colchón, sin apartar la mirada de mi amigo. Extendí una mano para tocarlo, pero me fue imposible. El desconcierto me podía y me impedía acariciarlo. Él me miró fijamente. Con lentitud, dos lágrimas brillantes rodaron por sus mejillas, convirtiéndose en el preludio de un llanto amargo y copioso que no se hizo esperar. Se lanzó a mis brazos y me rodeó con fuerza. Lo noté frío, tembloroso y lleno de un pánico que era lo que a mí me daba miedo. Nunca había visto a Gaara asustado. Correspondí a su abrazo con delicadeza, escuchando sus sollozos sobre mi pecho. Acaricié su espalda desnuda para darle calor. Pero casi era más un calor interno, una especie de consuelo que le regalaba sin pensarlo.

-Debes irte, Sasuke –dijo ya sin rastro alguno de aquel _falso_ enfado.

Lo aparté ligeramente de mí y sujeté su rostro entre mis manos, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Había un vacío enorme en ellos, un vacío que iba a ser muy difícil de llenar.

-¿Por qué?. ¿Qué pasa?

-Van a venir por la mañana. Si estás aquí, te harán daño, como a mí.

Arrugué el ceño, sin comprender. Empecé a reflexionar sobre lo que me decía, pero me era imposible entender sus palabras. Parecían dichas sin coherencia ninguna, como si hubieran salido por sus labios atropelladamente sin pasar antes por su mente.

-¿Quiénes?

-Ellos –vale, eso no me aclaraba nada. Pero estaba tan asustado que para él parecía tener todo el sentido del mundo lo que decía-. ¡Vete!

-Sí, será mejor que me vaya –dije levantándome de la cama. Él me miró sorprendido, casi decepcionado. Supongo que intuyó que pondría más resistencia. Pero si de verdad pasaría alguien por la mañana, y sería peligroso, no quería estar presente. Se acurrucó nuevamente en la esquina de la pared sobre la cama, rodeando sus rodillas. Yo agarré con fuerza la sábana arrugada y tiré de ella. Me acerqué a Gaara y abrí los brazos, sujetando la sábana extendida-. Y tú te vienes conmigo –añadí.

Abrió mucho los ojos. Sus lágrimas se hicieron un poco más abundantes, pero no se movió. Aunque veía en su mirada agradecimiento y alivio, también me di cuenta que no quería ponerme en peligro, que en el fondo consideraba mejor que me marchara yo quedándose él. Pero no pensaba permitirlo. Me vi obligado a rodear su cuerpo frágil con mis brazos, tapándole con la sábana. Lo alcé y lo apoyé contra mi pecho, como si cargase con un niño chico, y empecé a andar hacia fuera del dormitorio. Me lo llevaba a mi casa, quisiera él o no.

-No, Sasuke, déjame –me dijo, pero no opuso resistencia. Tan sólo se movió con las fuerzas que le quedaban, y no eran muchas. Estaba tan débil que para mí no fue más que un ligero temblor sobre mis brazos. Ningún impedimento para llevármelo-. Debo quedarme aquí, si no estoy cuando vengan se enfadarán.

-¿Más?. ¿Esto te lo han hecho estando calmados? Gaara, te vienes conmigo y punto.

Permaneció en silencio durante un rato, hasta que finalmente me rodeó el cuello y se sujetó resignado, suspirando y creo que sintiéndose protegido al fin, como si ya nada pudiera ir mal ni fuera a ocurrirle nada malo. Eso esperaba yo. Poder solucionar lo que fuera que pasase en su pequeñito mundo y que sin embargo para mí, me empezaba a dar cuenta, tenía una importancia enorme.

¿Pero por qué era tan importante? Nunca me paré a pensar que Gaara significara tanto para mí. Y ahora que lo veía tan claro como el cristal, como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo plantándome la situación ante los ojos, me aterraba. Siempre había creído –y tal vez así fue- que la única persona importante en mi vida había sido mi mujer. Y luego Naruto. Quizá Gaara estuvo tan presente en mi vida desde hacía tanto tiempo, que ni siquiera me planteé el darle la importancia que se merecía y de hecho tenía. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora me preocupaba por Gaara tanto como había hecho él en tanto tiempo. Y me parecía justo. Pero igualmente incomprensible.

Lo acomodé en el asiento trasero del coche y conduje despacio. Al llegar, volví a cogerlo en brazos y lo subí hasta mi casa. Mi vecina se alarmó un tanto cuando lo vio con sangre, e intentó ayudarme. Para ella Gaara significaba tanto como Naruto y yo; éramos casi su única familia. Le dije que se marchara y descansara un poco. Yo me ocuparía sin problemas de él. Necesitaría, eso sí, que ella se encargara de los dos al día siguiente. Me esperaba un día largo y duro. Por el momento, debía pensar en curar las heridas del pelirrojo. Lo metí en la bañera, previamente llena con agua tibia, y lo limpié con delicadeza y esmero. Él se negaba a mirarme, ruborizado hasta más no poder. Intentó persuadirme de que él podía bañarse solo, pero apenas podía moverse. Y mi instinto paternal me decía que no lo permitiera. Lo sequé y me dispuse a curar las heridas, algunas más profundas de lo que me temía. Me di cuenta de que no había cogido nada de ropa suya, de modo que tuve que vestirle con prendas mías, las que consideraba más pequeñas, y que aun así le quedaron holgadas.

Lo acosté en mi cama; tampoco tenía otra para él. Lo tapé y, sin percatarme, lo besé en la frente, igual que hacía con Naruto. Gaara estaba casi dormido ya por el cansancio cuando hice esto, pero estoy casi seguro que muy consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, por lo que recordaría todo aquello con exactitud y sin problemas.

-Gracias –susurró cerrando completamente los ojos.

Me quedé mirándolo durante un breve espacio de tiempo. Se le veía tan sosegado, tan aliviado. Su rostro era un precioso marco de paz y tranquilidad. No había muestras ya de ese miedo que yo aún no terminaba de entender. Pero de momento, daba igual. Parecía un niño pequeño. Aquel niño de catorce años que acabó por desahogarse conmigo liberando su rabia y exterminando ese odio por todo y todos. Así se veía ahora. Tranquilamente dormido, a gusto con ninguna situación en concreto y con una vida llena de cambios. Cambios que acabarían por envolver mi existencia.

---

Metí la llave en la cerradura. Eran las seis de la mañana del día siguiente cuando pude llegar a casa. Había tenido guardia. Una guardia, todo sea dicho, penosa. Me dolían los hombros y toda la espalda, el cuello era un amasijo de huesos quejumbrosos y las piernas me pesaban hasta tal punto, que casi me habría parecido normal si se hubieran hundido en el suelo. Y mis ojos... ¡oh, ya no aguantaban abiertos!

Había pasado todo el día imaginando numerosas situaciones que podrían estar sucediendo en tiempo presente en casa de Gaara, cuando _ellos_ llegaran y vieran que el pelirrojo no estaba. Pero poco a poco la gente –un tanto exagerada- fue ocupando mi mente. Y ya por la noche, había olvidado completamente los problemas de la gente –los atendía por costumbre-, los de Gaara, y hasta los míos propios. Sólo pensaba, una y otra vez y casi de forma instintiva, en un colchón mullido y grande. Muy grande. Lo suficiente como para permitirme dar vueltas y vueltas sin que me cayera y que me permitiera dormir tantas horas como mi cuerpo pudiera soportar.

Despedí muy agradecido a la vecina, que intentó quedarse para velar ahora por los tres, pero me parecía excesivo. Ya me ocuparía yo si pasaba algo. Y como era Sábado, no había que llevar a Naruto a la guardería. Me informó, antes de irse, de que Gaara no se había despertado en todo el día. Él debía estar también bastante cansado. De hecho, eso pensé cuando lo vi tumbado, ocupando toda la cama -¿cómo una personita tan menuda podía hacer tanto bulto en una cama de matrimonio?- y boca abajo, con la cara escondida en la almohada. Se le veía tan cansado, aun cuando llevara todo un día durmiendo. No quise despertarlo, así que me fui al salón mientras sacaba ferozmente la camiseta y la tiraba al suelo, no sé en qué parte de la casa. Misma suerte corrieron los pantalones. De pronto, vi el sillón, tan estrecho, tan corto, tan incómodo. Yo necesitaba estirarme y dejar todos y cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo en reposo, no seguir manteniéndolos en tensión para no caerme del sillón. Regresé al dormitorio y con delicadeza -¡si bien deseaba acostarme ya!- moví el cuerpo de Gaara hacia un lado de la cama. No se inmutó. Me tumbé despacio y, disfrutando del momento, extendí las cuatro extremidades, notando una liberación al no tener que soportar mi propio peso sobre las piernas. Era tan agradable, que ni siquiera recuerdo haberme regocijado con esa sensación; el cansancio era más fuerte. Mucho más fuerte.

---

Cuán normal era. Todo lo demás no era más que un sueño. Eso sí era real, sí era normal. No había perdido a mi esposa. Yo abría lentamente los ojos sintiendo su abrazo cálido en mi cintura y su respiración pausada en mi nuca. Después de todo, llevaba una vida corriente, junto a mi mujer y mi hijo. No había habido dolor, no había habido soledad ni problemas. Todo lo había soñado en una noche espeluznante.

Terminé de acostumbrarme a la oscuridad de mi dormitorio. Recibí tal puñetazo en la boca del estómago que pensé marearme. Nada había sido un sueño. Era tan real como que respiraba. ¿Pero quién me abrazaba entonces? Gaara. Claro. El contacto con su piel me confundió, me hizo creer que era mi esposa. Fue tan doloroso recibir la verdad de forma tan instantánea. Casi hubiera preferido saborear un poco más esa sensación de bienestar y consuelo al creerla viva. Pero no, a fin de cuentas, yo debía aceptar la verdad y asimilarlo. Engañarme no ayudaba. No _me_ ayudaba. Giré la cabeza y observé el rostro tranquilo del pelirrojo, con sus párpados cerrados y los labios ligeramente abiertos, respirando con suavidad. No podía creer que fuera tan agradable su abrazo. No quería casi aceptarlo. Pero no iba a despertarlo. Me mantendría así un rato más, al menos el suficiente para poder pensar. Y eso hice mientras, sin darme cuenta entonces, acariciaba con un solo dedo el brazo blanquecino del chico.

-¿Te has despertado? –preguntó una voz quebrada y muy queda a mi espalda, con un deje de soñolencia que me hizo parpadear con lentitud, como si resistiera la llamada del sueño para adentrarme de nuevo en un mundo de fantasía e inventado por mi subconsciente.

-Sí, hace un momento –contesté igual de bajito, deteniendo rápidamente el deslizamiento de mi dedo por su piel-. ¿Me puedes soltar, por favor?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy casi desnudo. Y me estás abrazando. Me siento incómodo, es...

-Placentero –me interrumpió. No iba a continuar mi frase con esa palabra, pero no fui capaz de contradecirle. Realmente lo era. Tenía razón y no quería reconocerlo. Era todo tan extraño, tan nuevo y confuso. Me daba miedo. No quería más complicaciones en mi insignificante vida.

-Gaara, por favor...

-¿Qué? –dijo alzando un poco la voz, aunque se convirtió tan sólo en un susurro cuyo volumen aún distaba mucho de alcanzar el tono normal con el que solía hablar. Levantó el brazo al fin y suspiré aliviado, como si no fuera a ser dueño de mis actos de seguir percibiendo su calor con su simple brazo. No obstante, estiró de mi hombro con tranquilidad hasta colocarme boca arriba. Pasó una pierna por encima de mi cuerpo y la apoyó de nuevo junto a una de mis caderas, haciendo lo mismo con la otra. Extendió los brazos y se sujetó con los codos, uno a cada lado de mi cara, la cual notó rápidamente la presencia de la suya muy cerca-. ¿Acaso no te gusta?

-Levántate, por favor –ignoré su pregunta.

-No –replicó. Era bastante cabezota, pero no sabía adónde quería llegar. Bueno, estaba bastante claro, pero yo no dejaba en esos momentos a mi cabeza divagar para dar con la respuesta-. ¿No te das cuenta, Sasuke?

-¿De qué?

-De que... –se calló. Rompió la distancia que nos separaba hasta juntar la punta de su nariz a la mía. Yo sentía su aliento en mi boca. Mi corazón palpitaba con frenesí, como si fuera a desbocarse. Y no podía prestar atención, sin embargo, a nada que no fueran sus ojos penetrando en los míos-, yo... –continuó antes de colocar los labios sobre los míos en un roce efímero que quebró sin problemas. Fue tan distinto de aquel beso ardoroso en el pub-, te-qui-e-ro –terminó de decir, remarcando independientemente sílabas que ni siquiera podían separarse, antes de regalarme un pequeño besito en la nariz. Me sonrojé hasta la raíz del cabello.

-¡Gaara, basta! –exclamé más nervioso que enfadado, echándolo a un lado en la cama y levantándome. Le daba la espalda, y sabía –conociéndole- que al menos en un momento me miró el trasero. Pero tampoco quería que me viera la cara. No quería agrandar sus alas si veía el efecto que había provocado en mi entrepierna. ¿Por qué? Era un hombre, no podía ocurrir lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de mi cuerpo. Fue el tacto. Seguramente se debió a eso, a la sensualidad con la que me habló y tocó. Sino, no había explicación posible.

-¿Cuánto hace que no follas, Sasuke? –preguntó con mordacidad, como si le hubiera ofendido mi reacción y quisiera hacérmelo pagar.

Me giré de sopetón, con una mirada vacía e inexpresiva. Pero por dentro, sentía tantas cosas: ira, dolor, impotencia, desconsuelo, soledad, tristeza, incomprensión. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo¿Por qué tenía que recordármelo? Él sabía la respuesta. Puede que lo hubiera dicho sin pensar, dolido por mi rechazo indirecto. A veces duele más la indiferencia que una negativa clara y directa. Pero aún así, me dolía lo que había dicho.

-¡¿Cuánto?!. ¿No sabes cuánto hace que no follo, Gaara? –lo miré a punto de llorar. Pero no iba a hacerlo-. Desde que ella murió. ¿Se te olvidó? A mí no...

* * *

_Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo de hoy. Creo que es un poco más larguillo que los anteriores, como dije, y así creo que van siendo cada vez, así que si os está gustando (cosa que veo poco probable xD), entonces os alegraréis de que haya más para leer cada vez. En fin, no sé. Quiero daros las gracias por los reviews, no pensé nunca que fuérais a dejar ninguno (no tantos al menos, que para mí ésos son muchos), y menos aún que gente desconocida para mí lo leyera. Así que muchas gracias. Y esta vez, voy a contestar aquí los reviews anónimos que no pude_ _contestar por replies, porque también merecéis que os diga algo y os conteste, no sé. Todos iguales (al resto, ya sabéis que os mando un reply en cuanto dejáis review xD)._

_**Matakishi-chan (x2):** Holaaa!! No sé quién eres, pero me has hecho muy feliz dejándome no sólo uno, sino dos reviews!! Muchas gracias, de verdad. Primero decirte que sí, me decidí a hacer el SasuGaa (o viceversa xD) porque me gustan mucho los dos personajes (qué digo... me ponen y punto xD). A ver si te registras y haces tú uno que lo leamos xD. No, la madre de Naruto no es Ino (así sirve de contestación para otras personas que lo han preguntado, y para ti, que no te dije nada la primera vez, lo siento). De hecho, la mamá de Naruto está muerta para no tener que complicarme la vida pensando en un personaje xD. Con respecto a tu otra pregunta, la verdad, no sé si responder. Bueno, si alguien no quiere enterarse, que cierre los ojos y se salte este trozo (LO ACABO DE ADVERTIR). No, no han violado a Gaara... ya verás qué es lo que le ha pasado a Gaara, y espero no decepcionar a nadie que le guste este chico U.U. Y sí, continúo el fic, tranquila, cada semana habrá un capítulo nuevo xD. Nada más que decirte, que muchas gracias otra vez y espero verte pronto . Cuídate, bai!!_

_**Valentina:** Uaaa!! Hello, hello! xD Qué privilegio verte por estos lares xD (o es lades? Mm ... bueno, da igual xD). Me alegro que hayas dejado review (mejor dicho, que hayas sabido, no? xDDD). A ver, hablamos muuucho, pero no del fic, así que... yo on veo tan tétrica la historia de los personajes, puede que sí, no sé, pero ya sabes que a mí se me da mejor hacer las cosas tristes, que sufran, que mueran, bla bla bla. Sé que ya tiene el mundo demasiado como para encima inventar más cosas malas, pero a ver qué remedio. Que sirva como ejemplo para intentar evitar esas cosas, no sé. Bueno, no exageres. Tampoco está tan bien escrito, aunque no me quejo (respecto a cómo escribía antes, pues la verdad es que sí xD). Ya ves que en estos dos capítulos empiezan a salir cosas que dejan con la intriga y tal, aunque sé que no has podido leer el capítulo 3 aún (mea culpa) y el 4 ya para qué decir nada ... pero espero que los leas pronto y me dejes otro review diciéndome qué te parece la historia y esas cosas xDDD. Bueno, me queda un anónimo y casi me tengo que ir, así que me despido y ya nos vemos. Cuídate mucho guapa, bai:_

_**Namida:** Hola! Tampoco sé quién eres pero también me alegra mucho que te haya llamado la atención mi fic como para que te dignes a dejarme un review. Thanks! Siento dejarte así, pero está todo el mundo igual, nadie lee más, así que paciencia. Espero que no se haga pesado alargando las cosas para no desvelarlas tan pronto, aunque en el fondo también quiero crear intriga y dejaros sin uñas muahahaha xDDD Bueno, aquí va yha el capítulo 4, para que veas. Nos vemos pronto (please, otro review xDDD). Cuídate, bai!_


	5. Cuando Me Miras A Los Ojos

_He "güerto"!! Sí, aquí estoy, porque hoy es Miércoles¿no? Es que no sé ni en el día en que vivo, pero bueno. Si por alguna razón no es Miércoles (día que me toca actualizar xD), pues nada, aquí está el capítulo 5 y ya'sta. Éste me parece un poco raro, no sé, no me termina de convencer, pero hay una parte (de las pocas en que interviene Naruto) que me parece más graciosa... xD Y muy lindo su comportamiento (yo quiero un niño así¿quién me lo hace? xD). En fin, me dejo ya de paranoias y demás y os dejo que leáis el capítulo a ver qué os parece que, a excepción del número 7 (me parece muy curioso ése xD), casi todos los capítulos no me gustan mucho, me parecen un poco cutres (todo por culpa de Kotoko y Nekoi, jo, malaaas!! NOTA: porque los suyos me parecen muy buenos, que conste xD). Lo dicho, bai._

_**Nota:** fic yaoi y con partes explícitas (ya sabéis jujuju. Ya queda menos xD)._

**

* * *

5. Cuando Me Miras A Los Ojos**

Miré a Gaara con cierto resentimiento paseándose por mis venas como quien camina en su casa. Me había dolido lo que me había dicho, y no llegaba a entender la razón. Quizá fue el recuerdo, quizá su tono mordaz muy cerca del límite en que pasaba a la maldad. No lo sé. Pero me sentía raro a su lado. Era una actitud infantil que hasta los adultos sentimos profundamente. Ese sentimiento que nos impide hablar con claridad cuando no estamos del todo a gusto con alguien. Y eso me pasaba a mí.

Recuerdo el momento de nuestra _discusión_ muy claro. Lo dejé con la palabra en la boca, sin querer conocerla. Intentó pararme con una mirada de lo más arrepentida, pero prefería irme y tratar de controlar la cantidad de impulsos irracionales que se agolpaban para salir a la vez, como si fuera una carrera por descubrir cuál era el primero en hacerme perder los estribos. Me fui a la ducha sin permitirle pedirme perdón. A lo mejor no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero en esos momentos mi mente decía que sí, que era _su deber_: se me había declarado. ¿Podía llamarse así? Sí, lo había hecho. Me había dicho que me quería, y no amistosamente, pues lo acompañó con un beso. Y luego me recordó maliciosamente a mi esposa. ¡Oh, claro que tenía que pedirme perdón!

-Sasuke, me gustaría disculparme... –su voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Volví a mirarlo, esta vez un poco desorientado. Él estaba sentado en el sofá, jugando con Naruto. Me miraba suplicando que le hiciera caso. Me sentí mal conmigo mismo. Pero el orgullo era más fuerte. Más incluso que yo.

-Ya te puedes duchar –contesté ignorando lo que me dijo. Clavó sus ojos en los míos durante un momento, hasta que suspiró y se levantó despacio, dirigiéndose después al cuarto de baño, donde desapareció tras cerrar la puerta una vez estuvo dentro.

Yo suspiré de igual modo y me acerqué a mi hijo, que me miraba casi asustado.

-¿Te ha hecho pupita Gaara, papi?

Sonreí.

-No, Naru-chan. Nada de eso –dije acariciando las hebras doradas que envolvían su cabecita. Me resultaba tan curioso que un niño pequeño asociara el pedir disculpas con las heridas físicas únicamente. Pero todo se aprende en su momento oportuno, y esperaba que el suyo quedara bien lejos.

---

Ese día no tuve que trabajar. Dulce Sábado. Mi primer día libre en mucho tiempo. Aproveché para descansar un poco por la mañana, tumbado en el sofá mientras miraba, sin prestar atención, los dibujos animados de la televisión, sujetando en mi barriga al enano entusiasmado en la ficción más irreal y descaradamente grotesca. Gaara por su parte estaba sentado en suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el mismo sofá que ocupábamos mi hijo y yo. Se me había pasado el momento primigenio de rechazo y enfado, si bien sentía un tanto de incomodidad. Pero nada difícilmente soportable. De vez en cuando, en alguna risotada, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y su cabello rojo rozaba mi brazo con delicadeza. Eso me hacía desviar la vista hasta su nuca. Controlaba, constantemente, mis ganas de pasear mis dedos entre su pelo, sentir la suavidad del mismo tocando mi piel y la calidez de su nuca penetrando más psicológica que físicamente.

Después de comer, propuse a Gaara ir a su casa. Era un riesgo un poco tonto, lo sé, pero él se sentiría más cómodo viviendo conmigo –sí, decidimos que se quedara a vivir, al menos durante cierto tiempo- si como mínimo podía contar con ropa propia con la que cambiarse sin depender de las prendas más viejas y por tanto más pequeñas de mi armario.

Dejamos a Naru-chan con la vecina por enésima vez y nos metimos en el coche camino del edificio medio en ruinas en el que había vivido. Gran parte del trayecto lo pasamos en silencio, sin desviar la mirada del frente. Yo no sabía qué decir y él debía sentirse tan arrepentido, por lo menos avergonzado, como para hablar. Tantos años de amistad para que unas simples palabras dieran al traste con ella. Así, sin más. Me parecía muy patético por nuestra parte. Se suponía que éramos lo suficientemente maduros como para llevar el asunto lo mejor posible. No de esa forma.

-Lo siento –escuché a mi derecha después de tanta espera. Después de tanto desear que se disculpara, ahora se me antojaba exagerado y sin sentido. Ya no creía que tuviera que hacerlo.

-Yo también, no debí comportarme como un niño chico.

-No, es normal. Hablé más de la cuenta, no quería que recordases... bueno, eso –dijo incómodo. Sin embargo, no hizo mención al beso ni a su tímida declaración. Quise creer que entraba en el _pack_ de la disculpa, pero no pude asegurarlo.

Llegamos. La conversación, o el intento, culminó ahí. Subimos con recelo. No sabíamos si el posible enfado les hizo, a quien fuera, quedarse a esperar, pero vimos que no fue así. La casa estaba vacía. Tanto, que si antes había pocas cosas, ahora había menos. Se habían llevado el sofá y la mesa, algunos libros -¿por qué no todos o ninguno?- y poco más. No debió interesarles, para nuestra suerte, la ropa del pelirrojo, la cual recogimos a puñados desesperados, sin pararnos a doblarla o meterla en alguna maleta. Bajamos rápidamente y dejamos la puerta abierta de par en par. Dicho sea de paso, así fue como nos la encontramos. No íbamos a ser nosotros los que se tomaran las molestias ahora de ser precavidos con lo que no merecía la pena. Echamos la ropa en el asiento de atrás y emprendimos el camino de vuelta.

-Gaara¿me vas a explicar ahora qué es lo que pasa?

Agachó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Lo miré de reojo sin decir nada. Pero me moría de curiosidad, además de la preocupación que no había conseguido abandonar desde entonces.

-Oye, en otras circunstancias, no te presionaría. Tu vida es, nunca mejor dicho, tuya. Pero creo que, si vas a vivir en mi casa donde, por cierto, vive también mi niño de tres años, tengo derecho a saber qué pasa. ¿No crees? –lo dije aguantando los remordimientos. Era chantaje emocional y lo sabía, pero no se me ocurría mejor forma para hacerle hablar. Sabía que metiendo por medio –por supuesto, haciendo creer que metía- a Naruto, no podría con su silencio más tiempo.

-Debo dinero, Sasuke.

-¡¿Qué¿De qué?

-De... yo... bueno... –se le trababa la lengua al hablar. Y eso que apenas estaba diciendo nada.

-¡Gaara! –exploté impaciente. Me di cuenta que ésa era una expresión tan común en mí, para tantas ocasiones, que no pude reprimir una sonrisa. La borré rápidamente de mi cara y me dispuse a continuar-. Oye, compraras lo que compraras, no vas a decepcionarme.

Se giró bruscamente para mirarme. Tal vez fue la intuición, tal vez un golpe de suerte. Pero creía saber perfectamente de qué hablaba. Y creo que su reacción tan sorprendida me lo confirmó. Sólo quería que me lo dijera él. La confianza de tanto tiempo lo merecía.

-¿Cómo sabes que no te decepcionaré? –disimuló.

-Porque esto viene de lejos¿me equivoco? –pregunté mirándole durante una fracción de segundo. El mismo tiempo que él necesitó para negar con la cabeza, dándome la razón-. Entonces, si te he aceptado antes cuando estabas... digamos, en pleno proceso, ahora no va a cambiar nada.

-¡Pero eso era así porque no sabías nada!

-Cierto. Pero seguías siendo tú. Y yo confiaba en ti. Esa confianza ya pasada no va a cambiar ahora. Y como creo no equivocarme tampoco si digo –lo miré seriamente-, que ese _proceso_ va a empezar a terminar, no tengo motivos para dejar de confiar en ti. ¿O sí los tengo?

Entendió perfectamente a lo que me refería. No me valían las excusas, no me valía la autocompasión, no me valía nada. Tan sólo su fuerza de voluntad para variar la situación. Y por supuesto que yo estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo. De hecho, no dudé ni un segundo que lo haría.

-Gracias –susurró con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas por la vergüenza.

-No quiero tu agradecimiento –lo dije con una voz más fría de lo que pretendía-. Sólo quiero que me prometas que va a cambiar.

-Te lo prometo –afirmó convencido. Lo vi en sus ojos. Fue un presentimiento, un extraño sentimiento. Pero algo me decía que de verdad iba a cumplir su promesa. Sólo quería que dijera abiertamente lo que ocurría, tal y como llevaba haciendo todo el rato mientras conducía la conversación a mi antojo. Si lo decía, estaría un pasito más cerca de conseguirlo.

-¿Qué me prometes? –dije alargando una mano hacia él, con la palma abierta.

Tragó saliva. No tenía escapatoria. Se dio cuenta entonces.

-Te prometo... –metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón –mi pantalón- y sacó el puño cerrado, ocultando algo que nunca llegué a ver y que puso en mi mano, la cual yo cerré fuerte sintiendo un diminuto alivio antes de guardarlo en mi bolsillo para deshacerme de ello más tarde-, que no me volveré a drogar –suspiró como si acabara de quitarse un gran peso de encima. Esbocé media sonrisa, orgulloso de que lo hubiera reconocido ante mí. No esperaba, sin embargo, las palabras que siguieron-: Por ti...

---

Estábamos en casa, doblando la ropa de Gaara junto a algunas prendas que recogí del tendedero. Hablábamos de temas intrascendentales, incapaces de mantener una conversación seria. Yo me sentía tan incómodo en esos momentos, expectante de que en cualquier momento se me volviera a insinuar y deseando que no lo hiciera. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? Las cosas estaban bastante claras entre nosotros. ¿O no? Ya ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de ello, aunque... sí, definitivamente, él eso no lo sabría o vería posibilidades en algo, realmente, imposible.

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Hum? –lo miré aturdido. Volvía a estar sumido en mis pensamientos ignorando al pobre pelirrojo que trataba desesperadamente de llamar mi atención.

-¿Me estás escuchando? –dijo frunciendo el ceño-. ¿En qué piensas?

-En nosotros –solté sin pensar. Mi cabeza no tuvo tiempo de ordenar a mis labios que se quedaran cerrados. Y me arrepentí de ello con una imperceptible mueca de fastidio.

-¿Hay un _nosotros_? –entornó los ojos mientras agarraba dos esquinas de la gran sábana que le tendía para que me ayudara a doblarla.

Negué con la cabeza sin mirarle a los ojos, doblando por la mitad la tela en actitud impasible y desenfadada. Por dentro, en cambio, me corroía un sentimiento extraño que no sabía reconocer. Mejor era pues no conocerlo. Prefería mantenerme en la ignorancia antes que permitirle a mi cabeza dar vueltas y vueltas sin sentido para acabar hecho un lío.

-No me refería a eso, Gaara –dije calmado. No podía dejar que notara mi nerviosismo. Un nerviosismo, por cierto, incomprensible. No debía existir-. Sino a la situación, a nuestra amistad, no sé.

-¿Nada más?

-¿Debería haber algo más?

-Quién sabe... –dejó caer mientras nos acercábamos poco a poco para juntar la sábana. Cuando iba a agarrar las esquinas que él sujetaba, noté sus dedos envolviendo a los míos fuertemente, en un intento por impedirme escapar. Se pegó, disimuladamente para no llamar la atención de Naruto –que observaba la tele-, a mí, mirándome a los ojos-. Podría haberlo¿no?

-No, no podría –dije soltándome y terminando de doblar la sábana. Finalmente, había vuelto a insinuar lo mismo. ¿No se rendía nunca?-. ¡Yo no soy homosexual, Gaara!

-Ya, demasiado hetero... –dijo molesto.

-¿Qué es ho... homo... _homosual_? –escuché desde el sillón. Me giré sobresaltado y encontré unos ojitos azules brillando de curiosidad, ansiosos por saber algo nuevo y con pinta de interés.

-Pues... es... –dije sentándome y cogiéndolo en brazos. Quería explicárselo, saciar sus ansias de aprender. Pero, preocupado tal vez por la conversación con Gaara, no daba con las palabras adecuadas en mi mente. Estaba en blanco.

-Homosexual –corrigió el pelirrojo acercándose a nosotros y poniéndose en cuclillas. Naru-chan lo miró contento de que alguien pudiera aclarárselo-. Es... una persona como yo –dijo después, señalándose a sí mismo.

-¿Cómo tú?

-Sí. Yo soy un hombre y me gustan los hombres. Eso es ser homosexual –dijo a grosso modo, obviando a las mujeres. Supongo que, como yo, pensó que sería demasiada información para su cabecita. Por el momento, bastaría con esa imprecisa explicación. Yo suspiré.

-¿Te gusta papi?

¿Ahora mi hijo de tres años iba a empezar con lo mismo? Me parecía increíble. No podía creer que aquello me estuviera ocurriendo a mí. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Todo eso tenía que terminar cuanto antes o me daría un ataque de nervios. Demasiada presión.

-Naru-chan...

-Sí, me gusta. Mucho –me cortó Gaara. Deslicé mis ojos hacia él. ¡¿Por qué me miraba a mí?! Era al nene al que le estaba _explicando_ las cosas, no tenía que mirarme tan fijamente. Tragué saliva, incómodo.

-¿Vas a ser mi... –comenzó excitado, pero se calló, desconcertado-. No puedes ser mi papá, ya tengo uno.

Yo reí divertido, sin poderlo evitar. Acaricié su pelo cariñosamente y lo miré con ternura. Me resultó en ese momento tan encantador, luchando consigo mismo por entender algo que su mente no le dejaba.

-Naruto, claro que puede haber dos papás. Igual que dos mamás.

-Pero los demás niños tienen un papá y una mamá –dijo extrañado, enlazando elementos en una lógica reducida a su escaso conocimiento.

-Bueno, no tiene que ser siempre así –zanjé. Me dolía ver a mi niño reflexionando sobre aquello. Y daría lo que fuera por no saber que se planteaba por qué él sólo tenía un padre. Pero sabía que empezaba a hacerlo. Aunque no le fuera tan doloroso a él. A fin de cuentas, nunca tuvo una madre a la que poder abrazar.

-¿Entonces vas a ser mi otro papá? –se dirigió ahora a Gaara, retomando la conversación anterior. Abrí mucho los ojos.

-Si él quisiera... –contestó el pelirrojo desviando mínimamente la vista hacia mí al tiempo que apoyaba su mano en mi rodilla. El gesto pasó inadvertido para Naruto, pero yo me incomodé más si cabe. ¿Me estaba diciendo lo que yo creía que me estaba diciendo? Además, su voz sonó más cálida que de costumbre.

-Voy a recoger la ropa –dije colocando a Naru-chan otra vez en el sofá y levantándome precipitadamente para huir de algo que más que miedo, me causaba embarazo. Y eso, precisamente ese embarazo, era lo que de verdad me daba miedo, porque yo debía estar tranquilo conmigo mismo y con las cosas claras. Pero empezaba, para mi desgracia, a dudar.

Entré en mi dormitorio para guardar la ropa de Gaara. De momento, tendríamos que ajustarnos a lo que teníamos. Y no me apetecía aún devanarme los sesos por buscar soluciones a nimiedades. De pronto, entró él y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Me giré cuando comprobé que no decía nada y lo vi apoyado en la madera, con las manos en la espalda y clavándome sus ojos cristalinos con tesón. No dije nada.

-Sasuke, oye...

-Déjalo¿quieres? –susurré.

-Pero es que quiero hablar contigo.

-No hay nada que hablar –cómo no, actuó mi voz más fría de lo que mi mente pretendía-. Eso sí, te agradecería que no metieras a Naruto en todo esto. No lo confundas más de lo que pronto empezará a estarlo.

-No tendría por qué confundirse.

-Sí. Lo estoy yo¿cómo no va a confundirse él con lo pequeño que es?

-¿Ah, sí¿Estás confundido?

-No empieces. Mira, están pasando cosas muy extrañas y no sé qué pensar. Si no quieres entender que no sea gay, al menos dame tiempo.

Gaara asintió sonriendo. ¡Mierda, pensé frustrado. Había sido capaz de entender más cosas con esas simples palabras de lo que a mí me hubiera gustado. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Así que decidí seguir fingiendo tranquilidad, como si lo hubiera dicho tan sólo para cortar las alas que iban creciendo, haciéndole volar hasta un final estrepitoso. Pero sabía, los dos sabíamos, que no fue ésa la verdadera y única razón por la que, resignado, le pedí tiempo.

* * *

_Hale, z'acabó xD Es que soy andaluz, a veces me sale al escribir xD (es broooma, lo hago a posta xD). Bueno¿qué os ha parecido? Ya os digo que a mí no me termina de agradar, pero bueno, espero vuestros comentarios, que están llegando bastante buenos, así que muchas gracias. Esta vez tuve menos reviews T.T Pero en fin, qué le vamos a hacer. Todo no puede ser perfecto (como mi fic xDDD). Uy, ahora que lo he mirado, sí he tenido algunos, qué alegría. Ya no me acordaba (como la mayoría los contesto en reply, no me acordaba xD). Muchíiisimas gracias. Ahora, a contestar los dos anónimos que tienen también derecho a que les diga cuatro tonterías como al resto xD._

_**Alexia hyuga:** Hola. Muchas gracias por tu review y por lo que dices en él. Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta, y mira, ya ves, aquí está. ¿Es pronto o para ti una semana es tarde? xDDD Pero de cualquier modo, sí lo pienso continuar. No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. Además, estoy descubriendo que el publicar aquí y que haya gente que lo lee (al principio, no lo leía nadie) me ayuda a no olvidarme de él, porque recuerdo que tengo que publicar y todo ese rollo xD. Pero bueno, gracias por tus felicitaciones (sin fundamento). Aquí tienes el cap 5!! xD_

_**Neko-chan:** Ohh!! Qué cortito xD Pero bueno, al menos dejaste algo. Aunque claro, puede ser que el bonito de FanFiction (nótese la ironía) te haya cortado el review. Lo dice uno que lo sabe por experiencia, así que no sé que habrá pasado. ¿Lo dejé interesante? Bien, es lo que quería, aunque ahora se desvela y quizá a partir de aquí ya no os intrigue casi nada ni os llame la atención, pero bueno... gracias por el review, bai!!_

_Creo no dejarme a nadie sin haberle contestado, aquí o por reply. Si es así, que me lo diga y trataré de no olvidarme más. Hasta el próximo capítulo!!_


	6. Dolores Dulces Y Sonrisas Agrias

_Nuevo Miércoles, nuevo capítulo. Antes de nada, he de decir que me perdonéis. Ahora que por fin estoy leyendo Naruto, me estoy dando cuenta de verdad de que las personalidades se me están yendo demasiado. Pero ahora no puedo dar marcha atrás, quedaría incoherente. Así que lo siento muchísimo T.T Es verdad que este capítulo me gusta un poquito más y es más larguillo, pero sigo teniendo la sensación de que es muy cutre. Es algo extraño. Espero que os guste. Y sobre el fic... bueno, no sé si quedará un poco raro o no, sobre todo por algunas explicaciones que doy, pero he intentado que no se me fuera de la realidad (o la realidad que yo conozco) respecto a Gaara, por lo de las drogas y eso. Si a alguien le parece extraño, lo siento, pero repito que así lo conozco yo UU' A ver si os gusta! ò.ó_

_**Nota:** fic yaoi y con partes explícitas (éste es menos yaoi, pero ya queda muy poquito kukuku xD)._

_

* * *

_**6. Dolores Dulces Y Sonrisas Agrias**

Me hizo caso. Tenía que agradecer, no sé a quién, el que me hiciera caso. No estoy seguro de qué forma fue, pero de pronto pude sentirme libre de presión y de ese sentimiento de incomodidad que me envolvía cuando estaba en presencia de Gaara. Parece que se tomó al pie de la letra lo de darme tiempo, porque dejó de _acosarme_ de aquella manera tan directa, y ya no tuve que mantenerme en un estado constante de alerta y a la defensiva para ignorar sus insinuaciones.

Mas no fue en lo único en lo que cambió. Su actitud se hizo cambiante de una forma extrañamente aleatoria. De pronto estaba tan contento y amistoso hablándome, como se ponía a gritar y hacer aspavientos enfadado. Aunque, he de reconocer, que la mayor parte del tiempo permanecía arisco conmigo. Creo que debía desfogarse con alguien para tratar tan amablemente como trataba a Naruto. Y casi prefería que así fuera. Mejor que la pagara conmigo antes que con él. Lo que no llegaba a entender eran esos cambios en su ánimo. Me desconcertaba sobremanera. Y por mucho que me costase admitirlo, no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Al menos eso creía yo en esos momentos. Pero hasta que diera con lo que poder hacer, me tocaba quedarme de brazos cruzados y esperar pacientemente, tal y como estaba haciendo, sin rechistar.

Me sumergí nuevamente en mi propio estrés. Ése que me rodeaba como si quisiera abrazarme con brazos de acero para no poderme soltar. Y no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo así. Los días pasaban con lentitud. Una lentitud exasperante, y esa exasperación no hacía sino aumentar el estrés. De vez en cuando, sin embargo, desconectaba de todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Y era en esos momentos cuando me dedicaba –centrándome de nuevo en Gaara- a buscar una solución para su problema. Un problema a simple vista nimio; no obstante, se puede apreciar mucha más gravedad cuando te sientes involucrado. Y fuese como fuese, yo pensaba encontrar el modo de acabar con esa deuda que a él, como a mí, le intranquilizaba cada vez más, con el paso de los días. Y se lo callaba fingiéndose tranquilo.

-Gaara, no te he preguntado… -dije una noche mientras hablábamos sentados en el sofá, después de acostar a Naruto. Él me miró fijamente, con la curiosidad cubriendo sus pupilas cristalinas y un brillo de interés desbordante. Esa expresión me hizo callar sorprendido, perdiendo las palabras para continuar y quedándome en blanco, escrutando sus atrayentes ojos en busca de algo que hasta yo desconocía.

-¿El qué?

-Bueno, le he dado muchas vueltas, pero… ¿cuánto dinero debes?

Silencio.

-No te lo voy a decir, Sasuke. Sé lo que estás pensando, y lo que te hace preguntármelo. No vas a pagarlo.

-¿Por qué? Quiero ayudarte.

-Ya lo estás haciendo. No tienes por qué hacer eso también –dijo bajando la mirada avergonzado. Se refería a mi casa. Creo que para él era demasiada ayuda por mi parte el que le permitiera quedarse ahí a vivir. Para mí, sin embargo, no era demasiada, ni siquiera suficiente. Mas era muy cabezota y no me dejaría pagarlo. ¿Pero como lo haría él sin dinero? Acabarían por dar con él si lo dejábamos pasar más tiempo.

-Gaara, escucha…

-¡¡Que no, Sasuke!! –me gritó como poseído por una fuerza externa. Vi en sus ojos refulgir un sentimiento de ira incontrolable. No me atreví a decir nada. Algo me decía que podía ser capaz incluso de abalanzarse sobre mí-. Lo siento…

Lo observé alzando una ceja, sin comprender nada. Y diría que, por su rostro arrepentido, él tampoco. Había vuelto a cambiar tan rápido que no pude ni darme cuenta de lo que iba a suceder. Empezaba a preocuparme de veras el modo tan fugaz que tenía de transformar –a su antojo o no- su comportamiento. Sinceramente, en un principio siempre me dolía. Me sentía atacado sin razón, y no podía sino mirarlo a los ojos con una expresión de aturdimiento. Era entonces, al observar la verdad en sus orbes, cuando ese dolor perdía vitalidad. En realidad, él no quería tratarme así, no sabía porqué lo hacía. Y yo pasaba a mostrarme francamente apenado. Eso era lo que a él sí le dolía.

No pude reprimirme más. Fue un impulso muy precipitado y lleno de una carga dominadora que pudo con mi fuerza de voluntad. Me acerqué a él, muy lentamente. Él no me miraba, pero estoy seguro que supo lo que yo estaba haciendo; su respiración se aceleró considerablemente. Posé una mano en su hombro, sin dejar de mirarlo. Gaara levantó la cabeza y se sonrojó cuando sintió mi mirada sobre él. Lo atraje muy despacio y, cuando su cuerpo rozó el mío, pasé ambos brazos alrededor de él. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y acabó correspondiendo a mi gesto al rodearme la cintura con suavidad. Suspiró. Creo que se sintió tranquilo, libre de toda tensión, protegido. Yo quise transmitirle mi apoyo, pero sólo se me ocurrió acariciar su espalda –y aprecié por primera vez los bultitos que formaban sus músculos contraídos al apoyarse en mí-, ante lo cual se estremeció ligeramente.

Tuve un pálpito. Nuevamente intuí lo que estaba pasando. La droga. Aunque tenía que reconocer que Gaara no había llegado a ese punto en que una persona empieza a consumirse por dentro y a deshumanizarse, sí era cierto que tras esos días sin probarla, su cuerpo la echaba en falta. Y eso se percibía, sobre todo, en su estado anímico. Así como en su miedo a que lo tocara. Él siempre había asimilado los roces con naturalidad, incluso los ocasionaba. Pero ahora, cada día que pasaba, era un paso más para que rechazara el contacto.

-Gaara, nunca hago lo suficiente por ti¿me oyes? Quiero hacer eso también –le susurré al oído, sin separarme ni un centímetro de él. Apreté mis dedos en su espalda, como si quisiera incrustarlos en su piel. Pero fue de una forma muy sutil y delicada, pretendiendo expresarle algo que ni yo sabía. Sólo necesitaba hacerlo.

-Pero no puedes, Sasuke, tú no…

-Schhh –murmuré-. No digas nada y déjame a mí¿quieres?

Resignado, asintió, justo antes de apretarme más fuerte contra su cuerpo, en un claro intento de agradecerme algo, que para mí no tenía importancia, de un modo tan silencioso que casi no hubiera conocido sus intenciones de no saber cómo era el pelirrojo y cómo actuaba.

---

No podía creer que estuviéramos haciendo lo que estábamos haciendo. Me sentía mareado y no era capaz de pensar con claridad. Allí estábamos los dos, callados, caminando en mitad de la calle –ya anocheciendo- para encontrarnos con el _camello_ que había estado vendiéndole la droga a Gaara y al que éste le debía dinero. Creo que estábamos un poco locos, o tal vez no éramos conscientes del riesgo que conllevaba –era casi peor-, pero nos metíamos, como me decía mi mente sin cesar, en la boca del lobo.

Conseguí hacerle confesar cuánto debía. Sé que se sentía herido, humillado ante su propia persona por tener que aceptar que yo pagara su deuda. Pero en esos momentos yo estaba más interesado en liberarle de esa carga que en mantenerme al margen para que no se sintiera así. Cuanto antes pudiéramos quitarnos a esos tipos de encima, antes podría respirar Gaara con tranquilidad. Así que decidí coger el toro por los cuernos y le pedí al pelirrojo que me llevara ante el culpable de todo aquello.

-¿Estás seguro, Sasuke? –me preguntó con un susurro casi imperceptible. No estaba seguro si había sido cosa mía o por el contrario realmente me habló. Por si acaso, asentí de igual manera, con un levísimo movimiento de cabeza lleno de firmeza y decisión, aun cuando por dentro estuviera asustado.

Él envolvió con su mano el pomo de la puerta ante la que nos encontrábamos. Habíamos llegado al fin y los dos mirábamos la entrada cautelosos, deseosos de marcharnos pero al mismo tiempo dispuestos a entrar. Abrió de sopetón con brusquedad. Dentro reinaba una penumbra escalofriante que nos impidió ver nada con normalidad en un primer momento, hasta que nuestras pupilas se acostumbraron a la falta de luz, si bien el fondo de la habitación seguía siendo un misterio para nosotros. Dos, sólo dos –por suerte- siluetas fusionadas con la oscuridad se dieron la vuelta, sobresaltadas, para observarnos. Se me encogió el estómago cuando noté la tensión en el ambiente, como si pudiera tocarla con mis dedos y agarrarla con fuerza.

-¡Vaya, nuestro querido amigo Gaara!

Esa voz… fruncí el ceño intentando escudriñar el interior de la estancia. No podía vislumbrar nada dentro. ¿Quiénes eran esos dos tipos? Se me antojaba familiar la voz del que habló, con un tono pausado y suave, casi con cordialidad. Se percibía sin embargo cierto carácter irónico e hipócrita, mezcla del que intenta encandilar a los demás para conseguir lo que quiere.

-Hemos venido a pagarte –dijo Gaara temblándole las palabras conforme salían por su boca.

-¿De veras? –dijo esta vez la otra silueta. Su voz era, a diferencia de la anterior, femenina. Se acercó a nosotros con movimientos arrogantemente provocativos. Una coleta alta balanceó al ritmo de sus pasos mientras sus ojos de un azul claro y brillante se fijaban primero en uno y luego en otro, para volver a cambiar-. Debiste haberlo hecho en su momento… Gaara… -dijo acercándose a él, dejando que su voz se fuera haciendo melosa y anhelante.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva.

-No los asustes, Ino –dijo el chico, levantándose-. No queremos que nuestros invitados se sientan incómodos. Pero pasad, no os quedéis ahí.

La chica, la tal Ino, se apartó a un lado dejándonos el camino libre hacia el interior. Gaara no se movió, sin apartar la vista de aquella silueta oscura que nos observaba desde la oscuridad. No podíamos estar así todo el día, y además no quería que pareciésemos desafiantes. De modo que, respirando hondo, di el primer paso para entrar. Me acerqué despacio, sintiendo los pasos del pelirrojo muy cerca de mí. Ino cerró la puerta cuando entramos, y se quedó allí, quieta y obstaculizando el paso. Aún sin haber llegado hasta él, pude ver el rostro del que parecía controlarlo todo a su antojo. Me quedé helado, respirando con dificultad y sin llegar a entender nada. Todo debía ser un sueño pesado.

-Tú…

-Qué alegría… –dijo sin convicción con una sonrisa socarrona. Miré su cabello largo y recogido en una coleta, su piel blanca, su mirada prepotente. Intentaba buscar algo que me refutara lo que tan claro se presentaba ante mis ojos. Pero no había nada. Y sus pupilas brillaban tan negras, tan iguales, sobre las mías-, Sasuke.

Gaara arqueó las cejas extrañado, mirando primero a uno y luego a otro, boquiabierto. Me imagino que no fue demasiado normal para él descubrir que aquél que le había estado vendiendo droga me conocía, y viceversa –para mi desgracia. Intentó hablar, quizá para preguntarme de qué nos conocíamos, quizá simplemente para terminar con lo que habíamos ido a hacer allí. Mas las palabras no salieron de su boca, en parte por la impresión, en parte porque le fue imposible cuando fue interrumpido por Itachi. Itachi Uchiha.

-Somos hermanos, Gaara –habló con toda naturalidad. Aguardó un momento, el justo para que el pelirrojo se sorprendiera, tal y como había previsto-. Oh¿no te dijo que tenía un hermano? –me miró a mí reprobadoramente, falsamente ofendido-. Muy mal hecho, hermanito, reniegas de mí. No me enorgullece saberlo.

-¡Cállate, cerdo! –espeté guiado por un impulso irracional que me controlaba desde dentro. Escuché unos pasos acelerados a mi espalda, pero Itachi levantó una mano para detenerla; Ino se iba a abalanzar sobre mí.

-Sin faltar, por favor –me contestó mi hermano, comenzando a caminar hacia donde estábamos Gaara y yo. Desde su altura, ligeramente más lata, agarró mi barbilla con autoridad y me hizo mirarlo fijamente. Apreté la mandíbula claramente disgustado, pero no aparté la cara. El enfado que creció en mí al verle, engendrado tiempo atrás, me hacía mantenerme, ahora sí, desafiante-. Has cambiado mucho, Sasuke. Se te ve más… _humano_…

Obvié el tono con el que remarcaba la última palabra de la frase, dejándola en el aire como si estuviera inacabada. Sí, había cambiado, yo ya no era ese chiquillo resentido y furioso con todos. Pero me alegraba del cambio. Fruncí el ceño molesto con su actitud. Siempre había sido muy altivo.

-Tú, por el contrario, sigues igual de… _agradable_…

Dejó escapar un risa leve y complacida. En el fondo, le gustaba que yo le plantase cara. Y aunque sabía que me estaba provocando, no podía evitar responder tan despectivamente como hablaba él. Era incontrolable. Por más que mi mente se empeñara una y otra vez en decirme que ignorara sus palabras y saliéramos cuanto antes de allí.

Itachi acercó un poco más su rostro al mío. Cerró los ojos aspirando descaradamente, oliéndome como si fuera un animal en celo. Esbozó media sonrisa, en una mueca de placer que me desconcertó. De pronto, no para serenarme precisamente, sacó su lengua y la deslizó por mi mejilla, de abajo arriba. Ahora sí me aparté, dándole un ligero empujoncito enfadado. Me pasé la mano por donde me había chupado, secando el pequeño rastro de saliva que dejó en mi cara. Empezaba a sentirme violento, y debía controlarme como fuera.

-Aquí está el dinero –intervino Gaara, soltando el fajo de billetes, que yo le di, sobre una mesa que había cerca-. No volveré por aquí, Itachi.

Éste recogió el dinero y se puso a contarlo, ignorándonos a ambos. Gaara se quedó a la espera de que le contestara, y, viendo que eso no sucedía, se dio la vuelta temeroso y caminó hacia la puerta, seguido por mí.

-¿Cuándo voy a verte de nuevo? Puedo darte algo ahora si quieres, para que no tengas que regresar en un tiempo…

-¡¿Es que no lo has oído?! –grité yo girándome para observarlo.

-Tranquilo –susurró-. Lo he oído perfectamente. Pero sé que volverá. Siempre vuelve…

-¡No! –exclamó ahora el pelirrojo-. Esta vez no…

Itachi se encogió de hombros, desenfadado. Parecía divertido con la situación, libre de la tensión que nos cubría a Gaara y a mí. ¿Tan seguro estaba de sí mismo? Porqué lo dudaría entonces; claro que sí. Itachi siempre estaba seguro de que las cosas saldrían como él esperaba. Y he de reconocer que no sin razón.

-Bueno, de cualquier modo, falta dinero.

-¿Qué? –se extrañó Gaara-. Está todo lo que te debía.

-¡No intentes timarme! –por primera vez, perdió la compostura, arrebatado por una ira inusual en él-. Pequeño… -dijo mientras se acercaba al muchacho y posaba una mano en su hombro, para continuar después con su tono sosegado-: ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Has olvidado los intereses?

-Pero… tú no dijiste nada de… eso –tartamudeó Gaara, presa de un pánico incongruente con la situación y el trato tan afable que estaba recibiendo. Apretó los ojos cuando mi hermano le revolvió el cabello como si le tuviera un gran cariño. Me asombraba el miedo que le tenía el pelirrojo, siempre tan directo y a veces un tanto arisco. Pero por otro lado, casi comprendía que le tuviera ese miedo a Itachi; durante un período de tiempo, corto o largo, yo también lo sentí.

-Itachi, déjalo en paz. No intentes engañarlo, te ha pagado.

-No te metas –me miró con odio.

-¡Sí me meto!

Mi hermano volvió a mirarme y posó su mirada en mí durante un ratito tan pequeño pero tan intenso, que creí que se había parado el tiempo. De pronto se abalanzó sobre mí y me propinó un puñetazo en la mejilla. Perdí el equilibrio, me tambaleé y finalmente caí al suelo de culo. Me pilló desprevenido. Me froté la zona magullada con resentimiento. Itachi sonreía altanero, satisfecho de ser capaz de hacerme caer con un solo golpe. No obstante, su sonrisa se borró de inmediato, sorprendido por el abrazo frenético y rudo de Gaara. Éste se echó encima de él pretendiendo tumbarlo, mas Itachi se mantuvo en pie. Rápidamente, dio un codazo hacia atrás y atinó en el estómago del pelirrojo que, tras soltarlo, se inclinó sobre sí mismo sujetándose la barriga y tosiendo.

Me levanté vertiginosamente, listo para ayudar a Gaara tal y como había intentado hacer él. Pero una vez me vi en pie, Itachi me puso una mano en el pecho parándome. Ino se apresuró a agarrar al pelirrojo por los hombros, impidiéndole soltarse. Me concentré pues, sin más remedio, en mi hermano, que había abandonado definitivamente su estado de amabilidad por el de irritación.

-No vayáis de listos conmigo, Sasuke –me dijo con una voz amenazadora-. Os dejaré un poco más de tiempo para que paguéis el resto. Pero sólo un poco más.

Me percaté de que ya hacía referencia a los dos al hablar de la deuda. Sin comerlo ni beberlo, me habían metido en todo aquel asunto como un mero culpable más. Vale que yo me involucrara solo, para ayudar a Gaara, pero intuía que Itachi se refería, al hablar así, a que no sólo buscaría a mi amigo de ahora en adelante, sino a ambos. Y eso no me hubiera importado tanto de no ser por Naruto, que esperaba en la casa de la vecina a que volviéramos.

Tuve ganas de matar a mi hermano. Ese sentimiento se había perdido en el tiempo y ahora, como impulsado por un resorte, volvía a aparecer dentro de mí para convertirme en algo que no deseaba, ansioso por saciar mis deseos más oscuros e internos. No sé si me leyó el pensamiento o tan sólo lo movió la intuición –como me pasaba a mí-, pero Itachi sonrió perversamente. Con un movimiento fugaz, encogió la pierna izquierda al tiempo que viraba hábilmente sobre la otra, hacia atrás. Justo cuando terminaba el giro, estiró la pierna para asestarme en la cara una patada que me lanzó de espaldas. Me quedé un momento atónito, paralizado y sin entender. Ese golpe había sido desafortunada –pero evidentemente- más doloroso que el puñetazo. Desde arriba, estirado de pie cuan largo era, me señaló con el dedo índice en señal de advertencia y me habló con superioridad:

-Estáis avisados.

De repente, Ino soltó a Gaara y éste corrió hasta arrodillarse a mi lado, preocupado. Me ayudó a levantarme, ofreciéndome en silencio su hombro para que me apoyara en él, si bien mi orgullo me llevó a rechazarlo. Echamos a andar hacia la puerta, la cual la joven rubia mantenía abierta invitándonos insolentemente a salir. Algo que no tuvimos que pensar durante mucho tiempo, porque verdaderamente habíamos estado esperando el momento de abandonar aquel lugar y vernos lejos de Itachi. Tan lejos como yo siempre había creído que estaba de mí, para ahora descubrir que estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

Al llegar a casa, recogimos a Naru-chan y lo acostamos, aunque estaba ya dormido. Cogí un poco de hielo y me lo puse en la cara, que me dolía enormemente y me ardía como si alguien hubiera prendido una llama en mi interior. Gaara se molestó en _cuidarme_, como me dijo él sonriendo para esconder su inquietud. Sé que le sorprendió la patada de mi hermano, y se hallaba más alarmado de lo que hubiera debido. Sin embargo, a mi pesar, me gustaba que estuviera tan atento. Tal y como siempre lo había estado, hubiese querido verlo así o no.

* * *

_Ya, por ahora se acaba. El próximo capítulo es de los más largos y más interesante. Bueno, quiero decir que es diferente, a mí me gusta mucho. Éste por ahora se terminó y ojalá que os guste mucho. Los reviews son mejores de lo que me esperaba cuando publiqué el primer capítulo, incluso más. Puede que sigan siendo pocos, pero para mí significan mucho, me ponen bastante feliz (lo necesito T.T), así que gracias a todos por vuestras palabras, no las merezco . En fin, os espero la semana que viene, o al menos tengo esa ilusión (no me la quitaréis, no? xD). Bueno, voy a contestar a los reviews anónimos, aunque creo que esta vez sólo tengo que contestarle a Valentina, los demás los respondí por reply, verdad? Sino, decídmelo._

_**Valentina:** a ver, por dónde empiezo, te tengo que contestar a tres reviews a la vez... Gaara si es bueno, jo, pobrecito, no lo trates así ni desconfies de él que es un sol (verdad que sí, fans de Gaara? xDDD). No es un drogadicto (bueno, casi), y si recaerá o no se verá más adelante. Pero bueno, Sasuke va a estar siempre ahí, porque evidentemente, se ve que empieza a gustarle (me niego a usar esa expresión!! Cambiar de acera ... por dios, a quién se le ocurriría. Igual que salir del armario, ni que fuéramos abrigos!! Seguro que fue un gilipollas homófobo (bueno, sé que tú piensas como yo pero sin insultos xDDD)). Así que espero que sí se esté notando que le empieza a gustar y que le cuesta aceptarlo. Necesito que entándais que es un proceso complicado para más adelante, es decir, que no cambia de la noche a la mañana v.v Y sobre Naruto... ¿Sí es muy chico para hablar así? Bueno, no sé, yo hago que hable medianamente bien porque no estoy seguro de cómo hablan los niños de 3 añitos, pero hay que tener en cuenta que hay que imaginárselo con la voz un poco pastosa, como si le costara aún pronunciar xDDD No sé, a lo niño chico, vaya. Y sobre mi forma de escribir... gracias, de verdad. Aunque a mí no me lo parezca xD. Cuídate y te espero en el siguiente, bai!!_


	7. Stupid Mind

_Hola di nuovo (no sé si se escribía así xD). En fin, como soy un chico muy puntual, aquí está la actualización del capítulo 7. Soy tan impaciente que no puedo ni esperar a la noche para publicarlo, si es que... xD Pero en fin, éste me gusta bastante, tiene algo especial (y no es lo que todos pensaréis cuando lo leáis ¬¬). A partir de este capítulo, lo aviso ya, comenzarán a tener más importancia los cambios temporales. Incluso los cambios de narrador. Al principio ponía a Gaara un poco como de relleno (ya lo notaréis cuando llegue ese capítulo xD) pero luego me pareció oportuno darle un poco de protagonismo. Así que a ver si el pequeñito giro que da os gusta. Al igual que este capítulo, por supuesto Espero que se entienda bien xD._

_Hoy me gustaría decir una cosa... siento abusar de vuestra generosidad (porque soy un aprovechado xDDD), pero estoy leyendo Naruto (sí, ya era hora, voy por el tomo 16 (o el que yo creo que es el 16, porque esoty hecho un lío, ahora veréis porqué xD)). El problema está en que las ediciones que vienen por Internet parecen ser de la versión inglesa y editadas en el ordenador (no muy bien . ). Hay algunas viñetas, incluso algunas páginas enteras sin traducir (que no me es problema a mí, pero mejor todo en un mismo idioma) y además la letra es tan pequeñita (sí, incluso en los grandes bocadillos, la letra es minúscula) que me quedo ciego. No digo que no lo hayan trabajado, pero quisiera pedir que si alguien tiene los tomos en el ordenador de una forma un poquito más mejor, si podría hacerme el gran favor de pasármelo, porque página web donde me meto, página web donde están así, como si fueran del mismo U.U _

_En fin, siento haber aprovechado para decir algo así y haberme enrollado más de la cuenta, así que ya, sin más demora (a que queda bonito eso? xDDD) os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Que lo disfrutéis..._

_**Nota:** fic yaoi y con partes explícitas (ya, ahora sí que tiene partes explícitas kukuku xDDD)._

* * *

**7. Stupid Mind **

Me dolía un poco la cabeza. Era un dolor nimio e intermitente en las sienes, pero molesto a fin de cuentas. No podía dejar de pensar en el maldito martilleo que golpeaba mi cabeza desde dentro, y cuanto más pensaba en ello, más difícil era conseguir que no doliera. Me vi envuelto en un círculo vicioso del que no podía salir, sin escapatoria. Me sentía mareado y confuso, sin llegar a calibrar con exactitud lo que sucedía a mi alrededor o cuanto había pasado antes de ese dolor que me estaba matando de aquella manera tan insignificantemente estúpida.

El suave sonido de las sábanas me sacó de mi embelesamiento. Algo se estaba moviendo a mi lado, en la cama. No recordaba nada, y lo poco que aún sobrevivía en mi mente, eran vagas y difusas imágenes sin sentido. Lo último de lo que me acordaba con claridad era el encuentro con mi odioso hermano y la vuelta a casa. ¿Qué hacía Gaara tumbado a mi lado? Desde aquella primera –y única- vez en que dormimos juntos, y al despertar él se me insinuó, él dormía en el sofá. Yo no llegué a pedírselo –aunque lo deseé con fuerza-, pero creo que estaba bastante claro lo que yo quería, y fue él quien voluntariamente se ofreció a dormir allí. Y yo no me atreví a contradecirle. Pero ahora… ¡Y además estaba desnudo! En uno de sus imprevistos movimientos, el pelirrojo se destapó inconscientemente mientras se ponía de costado dándome la espalda. Y fue cuando yo me fijé en su espalda tersa remarcando algunos músculos, sus nalgas descubiertas, blancas y blanditas.

Me incorporé en la cama sujetándome la cabeza. El dolor había, posiblemente, aumentado al no comprender nada. Y fue entonces, al poner mi mano sobre la frente, cuando misteriosamente un flash pasó por mi mente.

_**Flash Back**_

_Yo llevaba a Naruto en brazos, dormidito. Acabábamos de regresar de aquél lugar en el que no habíamos conseguido eliminar nuestros problemas, sino casi aumentarlos aún más. Dejé que Gaara diera un pequeño beso en la mejilla al niño y lo llevé a su dormitorio para acostarlo de nuevo, continuando así su sueño en paz._

_-Creo que yo también me iré a la cama ya. Estoy un poco cansado –dije entrando en el salón, sujetándome la mejilla inconscientemente. _

_-¿Te duele?_

_-¿Hum?. ¡Ah, esto! Bueno, no mucho. No es gran cosa –sonreí tranquilamente, tratando de disimular el dolor que realmente me embargaba por dentro. Ese maldito Itachi… ¡cuánto dolía!_

_-Déjame ver –dijo levantándose del sillón de un salto y acercándose a mí con pasos raudos. Posicionó una mano en mi mejilla con una delicadeza extrema. Sin embargo, a mi pesar, el hueso del pómulo se resintió ante el contacto, que quedó claramente visible por la mueca de mi rostro-. ¡Sí te duele!_

_-¿Y a ti? –contraataqué tocando su estómago con una pequeña presión. Recordaba el codazo que recibió por ayudarme. No obstante, si a Gaara le dolió, lo disimuló muy bien. O puede que el dolor se le hubiera pasado de camino a casa, porque no se inmutó. Tan sólo echó una pierna adelante, encajándola entre las dos mías, y se acercó más a mí, sin separar su mano de mi cara._

_-A mí me duele si a ti también –susurró mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Alzó su cabeza la distancia que nos separaba y puso sus labios donde anteriormente tuvo la mano, besando con cuidado mi mejilla. _

_Se me cerraron los párpados incontrolablemente mientras mi cabeza se echaba ligeramente hacia atrás, dificultando que pudiera besarme con facilidad. Pero sólo dificultando. Siguió dando leves besos en mi mejilla ante los que mi cuerpo, sin mi permiso, reaccionaba disfrutando considerablemente. Pasé un brazo por su cintura y lo rodeé, apretándolo con fuerza a mi cuerpo y sujetándolo en la medida de lo posible para que, sin pensarlo, llegara mejor hasta mi cara._

_-Esto no debe seguir así… -susurré aún con los ojos cerrados. Mi mente luchaba por mantener el control y no dejarse llevar por el aluvión de placenteras sensaciones que mi cuerpo sentía y se negaba a interrumpir. Era una lucha interna conmigo mismo en la que mi raciocinio tenía todas las de perder, ya que mi cuerpo contaba con el apoyo incondicional de Gaara, que ignoró mis palabras y continuó con los roces que sus labios me regalaban, acercándose a la comisura de mis labios._

_**Pausa del Flash Back**_

¿Qué había sido todo aquello?. ¿De veras me había dejado llevar? No lograba asimilar que yo hubiera sido capaz de no pararle los pies a Gaara. De dejarle que me besara de esa forma. Bueno, a fin de cuentas, tan sólo habían sido inocentes –o no tanto- besos en la mejilla, no había porqué alarmarse tan a la ligera… ¡Sí que había que alarmarse! Yo estaba disfrutando con esos _inocentes_ besos. Aun sabiendo que se trataba del pelirrojo quien me los daba. Era una cosa de locos.

Intenté levantarme de la cama, pero me quedé paralizado. Gaara no era el único que estaba desnudo en aquella habitación. Cerré los ojos muy fuerte, deseando que todo fuera fruto de mi imaginación. Simple y únicamente de mi imaginación. Los volví a abrir y descendí la cabeza. Mi torso estaba al descubierto, pero tampoco era tan grave. Continué bajando y descubrí que, efectivamente, no tenía nada de ropa. Ni siquiera unos simples calzoncillos. Estúpidamente, pegué mi barbilla a mi pecho, como si eso fuera a hacerme ver bien y comprobar que me había equivocado, que en realidad tenía ropa. Pero no cambió nada.

Un nuevo movimiento de mi compañero de cama me distrajo de mis pensamientos y captó toda mi atención. Me quedé observándolo durante un rato. Se había colocado boca arriba, con la sábana tapando hasta su ombligo. Se le veía tan lindo con sus párpados cerrados y su pecho subiendo y bajando pausadamente. Me sacó una sonrisa tal visión. Sonrisa que se borró cuando me vinieron nuevas imágenes a la cabeza al descubrirme a mí mismo observando con tesón el bultito que provocaba la sábana en su entrepierna…

_**Continuación del Flash Back**_

_Sus labios al fin encontraron los míos, triunfantes. Se pusieron ahí, tocando mi boca, y no se movieron, en un prolongado roce tan superficial que al rato se me antojó que aquello no era un beso. Pero, sin quererlo, deslicé mi otro brazo por su cintura, como lo había hecho anteriormente, y lo estrujé más hacia mí. Él me rodeó el cuello y empezó a dar mordisquitos en mis labios, suaves y encantadoramente agradables. _

_Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, dejándome llevar por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, sin meditar realmente lo que eso conllevaba. Gaara acercó su boca a mi oreja y la lamió imperceptiblemente primero, para pasar a una sensualidad desenfrenada mientras se introducía mi lóbulo entre sus labios y jugueteaba con su lengua._

_-Vamos al dormitorio –me susurró con una voz queda y anhelante que me decía a gritos, desde una tranquilidad silenciosa, que ya le iba a costar detenerse._

_Asentí como poseído por un ente externo y apreté mis manos en su cintura, señal que él entendió perfectamente. Se sujetó a mis hombros y dio un pequeño saltito, enroscando sus piernas en mi cintura mientras yo pasaba mis manos a su trasero para evitar que resbalara y cayera. Anduve con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando mantenerlos abiertos para ver dónde pisaba, pero sin conseguirlo al cien por cien mientras se cerraban solos para dar rienda suelta al placer que Gaara me profesaba con sus incansables besos y lametones en el cuello._

_Cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio con el talón, a mis espaldas, y caminé hasta llegar a la cama, donde dejé con cuidado al pelirrojo y me apoyé con un brazo para quedar encima de él. Lo miré a los ojos y, verdaderamente, en esos momentos ni se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de que fuera un hombre. Sólo tenía en mente que yo tampoco quería parar, que quería hacerlo mío y yo ser suyo. Y con esos pensamientos inundando mi cabeza, no pude resistir la tentación de inclinar mi cabeza hacia él y resbalar mi lengua por su nariz, hasta llegar a sus labios, que de inmediato se abrieron para dejar salir su propia lengua, húmeda y juguetona, que se entremezcló con la mía en un punto neutral en el aire, entre su boca y la mía._

_**Pausa del Flash Back**_

Me puse rojo como un tomate. Me repetía constantemente en la mente que no podía ser cierto lo que se suponía que había pasado. No podía haber correspondido así a sus actos, yo no era homosexual. No lo era,. ¿verdad? Ya no sabía nada. Aún no terminaba de recordar con claridad lo que había pasado, cuanto menos cómo terminó la cosa. Pero sí tenía clara una cosa: todo lo que recordaba, me encantaba. Me sentía bien bajo sus caricias y sus besos, y me excitaba pensar que posiblemente nos hubiéramos acostado juntos. No lo entendía.

Debía ser el tiempo sin sexo. Llevaba tres años sin practicarlo, desde que murió mi esposa. Seguramente por eso mi cuerpo reaccionaba así, tan necesitado, tan deseoso, tan suplicante. No podía haber otro motivo. Aunque ni siquiera sabía cómo empezó lo que ahora me traía de cabeza, ni tampoco por completo el final –a pesar de las fugaces imágenes que corrían por mi mente.

Respiré hondo y esperé, confuso. Gaara seguía moviéndose a mi lado, dormido, mientras los primeros haces de luz atravesaban las cortinas de las ventanas. Empezaba a amanecer y pronto el Sol despertaría inevitablemente al pelirrojo. No quería encontrarme con sus ojos pícaros y rebosantes de alegría tan pronto. Me levanté y bajé la persiana con cuidado para no hacer ruido, observando de vez en cuando al chico tumbado en mi cama. _El chico tumbado en mi cama_… se veía tan bien, enredado entre mis sábanas, intuyéndose desnudo, incitándome a despertarlo para quién sabe qué.

_**Continuación del Flash Back**_

_Por fin me atreví a besarlo de verdad. Tapé su boca con la mía y rocé su lengua frenéticamente, buscando que correspondiera tan fervientemente como yo. Me agarró la nuca y tiró suavemente hacia él, haciéndome caer encima de su cuerpo al fin. Me rodeó con sus brazos, y me acariciaba sin cesar, mientras nos besábamos, casi impidiéndome moverme, como si temiera que me fuera a escapar. Y de pronto, volvió a enroscar sus piernas en mi cintura, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se tocaran más aún. Movió sus caderas un tanto, frotándolas con las mías. Me encendió tanto que no pude aguantar más. Eché las manos a la espalda y tanteé hasta encontrar sus zapatillas, las cuales saqué de un tirón sin miramientos y las dejé caer al suelo._

_-Por lo que veo… quieres seguir… -me dijo muy quedo tras separarse un momento de mí, mientras yo intentaba volver a besarlo desesperadamente._

_-Sí –contesté lacónico. Me di cuenta entonces a lo que se refería. Él había supuesto que no quería sobrepasar el límite de los besos, y me imagino que no le importó, resignado. Pero yo quería más, necesitaba más. Empecé a acallar la vocecita de mi conciencia que me decía que estaba mal en el mismo instante en que se puso a hablar._

_Al escuchar mi respuesta, Gaara descendió sus manos hasta mi cintura y agarró precipitadamente el borde de mi camiseta, tirando de ella hacia arriba y despojándome de la misma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, interrumpiendo por un instante brevísimo el beso que ya era casi monótono pero, para ambos, necesario. Acarició con deleite mi pecho y se dedicó a pellizcarme los pezones, con suavidad pero lascivia. Me estaba volviendo loco. Me separé de él y con una brusquedad impropia en mí, lo desnudé lo más rápido que me fue posible, lanzando la ropa por los aires y dejando que cayera por ninguna parte en concreto. No pude evitar reírme cuando vi sus calzoncillos: unos boxers negros –cómo no- muy ajustados, en los que se podía ver la cara enmascarada de _spiderman_ en el centro, ligeramente deformada por el bulto de entre sus piernas. Obvié este curioso detalle y se los quité también._

_Observé su cuerpo desnudo, blanquito, brillante, suave. Me quedé por un momento parado, sin atreverme ahora a tocarlo. Él me miraba un poco extrañado, sin entender, y subió una mano hasta acariciarme la mejilla, como si quisiera preguntarme qué ocurría. Me despertó de mis pensamientos y pasé mis manos por todo él, notando la escasa musculatura de su cuerpo de diecinueve años recién formado. Lo besé en el cuello, en el pecho, en los abdominales y el ombligo, jugueteando inocentemente con éste. Pero no llegué más allá. Volví a subir y me concentré en su boca otra vez, mientras él seguía sobándome la espalda, comprendiendo porqué no había bajado más._

_En un hábil movimiento, me giró y se colocó encima de mí, y fue deslizándose hacia abajo, sin despegar las manos de mi cuerpo, cayendo al suelo. Agarró el botón del pantalón con los dientes, sonriendo maliciosamente y mirando mis ojos sorprendidos. Dio un tironcito y lo desabrochó con maestría –ésa no era la primera vez que hacía eso-, para arrebatármelos después con las manos. Me acarició las piernas mientras subía hasta mis caderas, donde se detuvo para coger la goma de mis calzoncillos y bajarlos despacio, quedándome desnudo igual que él. Me dio besitos insignificantes en los pies, el pecho, las rodillas, la barriga, los muslos, la ingle, cercando cada vez más la periferia. _

_-¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunté un poco asustado cuando sujetó mi miembro erecto entre sus dedos. Mi miedo era, ahora sí, tan sólo por el hecho de que fuera hombre._

_-¿Tú qué crees? –me dijo desconcertado y acercando su cara. Posó sus labios con delicadeza en la punta, mientras movía apenas nada su mano arriba y abajo. Sacó la lengua y la utilizó para sacarme un gemido ahogado por la almohada –que puse en mi boca por eso mismo- mientras en mi interior pedía que no parara. Y entonces, sin ver nada, percibí sus labios envolviendo toda la extensión, humedeciéndome por completo tocando tan sólo esa pequeña parte de mí, asfixiando el calor que sentía y al mismo tiempo aumentándolo sobremanera. _

_Se sentía tan bien. No paraba de moverse, introduciéndose una y otra vez aquella parte de mi cuerpo en la boca. Yo no podía parar de gritarle a la almohada, mordiéndola y empapándola de saliva, mientras una de mis manos se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas, como si quisiera atravesarlas y coger el colchón debajo de ellas. Calambrazos recorriendo mi espalda. Me arqueé todo yo, sin poder aguantar el placer tan desbordante que empujaba para salir al exterior, haciéndome gritar estrepitosamente sobre la almohada y apretando los párpados con fiereza._

_Todo pasaba. Poco a poco el éxtasis abandonaba mi cuerpo, que se estremecía violentamente mientras procuraba respirar con normalidad, recuperando el aliento de un trabajo forzoso que, en realidad, yo no había hecho; sólo me dejé hacer. Abrí los ojos para mirarlo y lo vi, sonriéndome cariñosamente mientras se frotaba sus húmedos labios con un dedo, para arrimarse después a mí y besarme muy tierno, compartiendo conmigo lo que había salido de mí._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Un sudor leve y frío corría por mi frente. No podía creer que yo me hubiera prestado tan fácilmente a llevar eso a cabo. No podía aceptarlo. ¿O tan sólo no quería? Mi cabeza era un laberinto embrollado de ideas y pensamientos que no me dejaban, en realidad, pensar con claridad. Me sentía guiado por sensaciones y presentimientos ajenos, como meros autómatas en mi cabeza con vida propia que tomaban conciencia de sus actos para forzar mi mente a su antojo.

Miré a Gaara, dormido. Negué imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, sin darme cuenta en ese momento, como si quisiera convertir mis recuerdos en un simple sueño que arrojar de mi cabeza al exterior para olvidarlo todo. ¿Sueño?. ¿Y si quizá aquello que yo creía recordar no era más que un sueño? A lo mejor había una explicación más razonable para que el pelirrojo estuviera tumbado y desnudo en mi cama y todo lo que yo acababa de ver en mi cerebro no fuera más que la creación de éste mientras yo dormía. Recé por que así fuera, aliviando mis sentimientos tan contradictorios para con el chico que dormía a poca distancia y los cuales me atormentaban sin cesar.

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Su cara era un hermoso marco de soñolencia. Parecía no entender qué hacía ahí, en mi dormitorio. Crecieron las esperanzas en mi interior. ¡No pasó nada entre los dos! Sonreí contento ante esta idea, pero entonces recibí un mazazo que me descolocó. Gaara respondió a esta sonrisa con otra igual, pero más cálida y cariñosa, mientras salía de la cama, desnudo como estaba, y me abrazaba, rozando su cuerpo con el mío –aún no me había vestido.

-Gracias, Sasuke –susurró en mi oído-. Te quiero.

¿Eso qué significaba?. ¿Acaso debía sospechar de nuevo sobre la veracidad de las imágenes que inundaban mi cabeza sin control? Esperaba que no fuera eso. Esperaba que sólo fuera otra insinuación más como las anteriores y tan sólo me agradeciera el ayudarle frente a Itachi.

-¿Por… por qué? –musité, nervioso, con los brazos estirados hacia abajo, sin corresponder a su abrazo.

-Pues porque te quiero –contestó desconcertado-. ¿Debe haber alguna razón?

-No,. ¿por qué me das las gracias?

Gaara rió.

-Ah, perdona. Aún estoy un poco dormido –dijo sonriendo-. Por lo de anoche. No parecías querer que te diera más tiempo –susurró con voz pícara.

-¡¿Qué?!. ¿Fue real?

-Por supuesto –se separó de mí, alzando una ceja y olvidando la felicidad de momentos antes.

-Pero si sólo te dejé que me… bueno, eso –desvié la mirada.

Nueva risa. Lo miré extrañado. Se reía muy divertido, como si yo hubiera dicho algo bastante gracioso. Pero yo no entendía nada. Era raro. Mi cabeza no conseguía trabajar con normalidad y sentía como si hubiera lagunas dentro de ella. No sabía porqué me costaba tanto recordar.

-No, Sasuke. No sólo me dejaste…

_**Flash Back**_

_(…) Me acarició las piernas mientras subía hasta mis caderas, donde se detuvo para coger la goma de mis calzoncillos y bajarlos despacio, quedándome desnudo igual que él. Me dio besitos insignificantes en los pies, el pecho, las rodillas, la barriga, los muslos, la ingle, cercando cada vez más la periferia. _

_-¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunté un poco asustado cuando sujetó mi miembro erecto entre sus dedos. Mi miedo era, ahora sí, tan sólo por el hecho de que fuera hombre._

_-¿Tú qué crees? –me dijo desconcertado y acercando su cara. Posó sus labios con delicadeza en la punta, mientras movía apenas nada su mano arriba y abajo. Sacó la lengua y la utilizó para sacarme un gemido ahogado por la almohada –que puse en mi boca por eso mismo- mientras en mi interior pedía que no parara. Y entonces, sin ver nada, percibí sus labios envolviendo toda la extensión, humedeciéndome por completo tocando tan sólo esa pequeña parte de mí, asfixiando el calor que sentía y al mismo tiempo aumentándolo sobremanera. _

_Se sentía tan bien. No paraba de moverse, introduciéndose una y otra vez aquella parte de mi cuerpo en la boca. Yo no podía parar de gritarle a la almohada, mordiéndola y empapándola de saliva, mientras una de mis manos se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas, como si quisiera atravesarlas y coger el colchón debajo de ellas. Y de pronto sentí que aquella agradable sensación paraba, que nada me tocaba ya. Abrí los ojos y lo miré. Gaara me sonreía con complacencia y al mismo tiempo picardía. Se arrodilló en la cama y gateó hasta mi cara, pero no me besó, para mi sorpresa._

_-Yo también quiero –susurró en mi oído, ante lo que alcé las cejas, asustado. Lo vi que se colocaba detrás de mi cabeza, de rodillas, y con su mano forzaba su erección hacia abajo. La puso ante mis ojos. Yo no sabía qué hacer, no estaba preparado para aquello. Pero yo decidí seguir y no era justo que disfrutase sólo yo. Subí mi mano y envolví su miembro con mis dedos, a lo que le siguió el acercamiento temeroso de mis labios. Respiré hondo como si fuera a hacer algo malo o grave y estuviera preparándome mentalmente para ello. Aunque esto sí era cierto; me estaba preparando para, tal y como hice, rodear torpemente su miembro con mi boca. Succioné sin saber muy bien cómo, tragando lo que podía y comprobando que en verdad me gustaba el ligero saborcillo que desprendía, el calor que emanaba envolviendo mi cavidad bucal, el líquido pre-seminal ligeramente viscoso mezclándose con mi saliva. _

_Con la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, para permitir que mi boca alcanzara lo más alto posible, conseguí ver el rostro de Gaara, que se contraía de placer y emoción mientras hundía sus dedos en las sábanas, estrujándolas con fuerza mientras resoplaba con frenesí. Y por alguna extraña razón, me llenó de gozo saberme el responsable de que se sintiera así, lo que consiguió que mis movimientos se hicieran más rápidos y efectivos. Entonces, el pelirrojo se echó hacia delante y llegó hasta mi entrepierna, a la que comenzó nuevamente a chupar como hiciera en su momento. Nuestros movimientos desacompasados se hicieron casi miméticos, en un desesperado intento por saciar las ansias de uno mismo a la vez que le entregábamos al otro lo mismo que recibíamos._

_No pude soportar más esa situación. Me arqueé ligeramente mientras soltaba de mí el placer que llevaba acumulando durante todo ese tiempo, notando cómo Gaara se preocupaba por tragarlo sin impedimentos, al tiempo que gemía más fuerte cuando, quizá por verse inundado por dentro, culminó él también dentro de mi boca, pillándome desprevenido y casi asustándome al notar ese líquido espeso y un tanto agrio._

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

Al fin y al cabo, no todo había sucedido como yo creí en un primer momento. Ahora tenía la sensación de que ya no quedaba ninguna laguna en mi mente. ¿Por qué entonces lo vi en un principio trastocado? La actitud de Gaara y un nuevo presentimiento me dijeron que las últimas imágenes se acercaban más a la realidad que lo que pensé al principio, enlazándolo con el comienzo de todo que sí estaba seguro de que fuera así. Y ahora mis dudas crecieron más aún, porque no sólo me dejé llevar por lo que me hacía Gaara, sino que además yo le correspondí de la misma manera. Era todo tan extraño, que necesitaba averiguar algo cuanto antes para tratar de aclararme. Aunque sólo fuera, al menos, averiguar lo que de verdad sentía.

* * *

_Hala, se acabó. Sé que parece un poquito de relleno el capítulo, como si no tuviera nada que ver, pero tampoco era plan de hacerlo kilométrico, no? xDDD En fin, en realidad no es de relleno, eh? Lo que pasa es que quería hacer algo raro para una escena así y que no fuera tan típica, aunque lo que se desarrolla no sea muy original xD. ¿Os ha gustado? Bueno, espero algunos reviews con opiniones, a ver qué tal es la acogida de este capítulo, después de que llevo tanto diciendo que es uno de mis favoritos xD (seguro que ahora es el que menos gusta... v.v). Bueno, paso a los reviews no logueados (que por cierto, he estado diciendo siempre reviews anónimos... pero no son anónimos, todos vienen con su nombre, por qué nadie me corrigió? No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Sorry!! xD)._

_**Valentina:** sí, hay muchas cosas estúpidas en este mundo, a ver qué remedio. Si te fijas, también es estúpida la mente de Sasuke (o es la mía?), mira lo que le hace xDDD Y también es estúpido el título del capítulo... que nooo, no es por que sea estúpido, sino porque pone estúpido xD En el fondo me gusta este título. ¿Sigue habiendo intriga? Qué bien, me alegro entonces. Es que para mí no hay mucha intriga. Tal vez sea por eso de que soy el escritor y sé lo que va a pasar xDDD. Pero bueno, el pasado de Sasuke no es tan secreto como crees, de hecho aquí la gente que me lee lo conoce incluso mejor que yo (por poco tiempo, ya ha aparecido Itachi por donde voy en el manga muahahaha). Así que por eso tampoco le doy mucha importancia al pasado de Sasuke: 1) porque se conoce y no lo quiero cambiar; 2) porque de momento tampoco lo conozco yo al cien por cien y no quiero cambiarlo sin darme cuenta y meter la pata, aunque puede que algo cambie sin querer T.T De todas formas, si te interesa, un día quedamos y te lo cuento xDDD Y sí, a Sasuke le cuesta aceptarlo (aunque no lo parezca por este capítulo xD). No sé si estoy sabiendo expresar bien sus dudas y sus miedos (ya sabes, me baso en mí mismo y me da vergüenza explicarlo así xD), pero espero que no seáis muy duros conmigo, intento hacerlo lo más real posible, aunque parezca que va todo muy precipitado . Ah!! Y Naru-chan aprende rápido eso que has dicho! xDDD _

_**Kotoko Hyuuga:** qué sorpresaaa¿Cómo tú por aquí? Ah, ya sé, no te logueaste porque querías ver tu nick escrito en la contestación del capítulo, no? Y claro, así no te podía mandar reply. Bueno, sea como sea, aquí estoy diciéndote algo. Aunque sé que tu review ha sido cortado xDDD Pero tranquila, no te preocupes (ni te preocupes por lo que hablamos ayer ¬¬ Aquí hay revirew, no? Pues ya'sta). Aunque una cosa... si eres mala hermana, por qué narices me tienes que matar a mí? Yo no hice nada, vale que quieras matarte como penitencia, pero a mí déjame tranquilo que tengo que continuar el fic para el resto de lectores xD (parezco importante y todo... lectores... xDDD). ¿Qué es eso de que no tenías intriga? Tú sabías lo de las drogas y poco más. En todo lo demás, te tengo en completa ignorancia, como el resto xD. Bueno, baja tus humos señorita xD Nada de terrorismo ni nada por el estilo. Tú querías que Sasuke le diera un beso, te sirve este capítulo como compensación a ese beso no dado? xDDD Si no te sirve, te aguantas, así se va a quedar xD En fin, y lo último (que tengo yo, no sé qué más decías xD) es que todos queremos un Gaara así (bueno, a lo mejor sólo yo xD). Pero ya sabes, con Sasukito tengo suficiente. En fin, que hoy me estoy enrollando mucho con la contestación de los reviews, te dejo. Cuídate (y ya hablaremos sobre una cosa que me he enterado ¬¬ ...). Bai!_

_Ea, eso es todo. Quería avisar antes de nada, de forma breve, que en próximos capítulos, siento que sobre todo Itachi vaya a salir muy OOC. Vamos, aún apenas lo conozco, pero tengo la impresión de que saldrá así. Y ahora me doy cuenta que Sasuke y Gaara también, pero cuando empecé con esto sí que no conocía nada. ¿Qué créeis vosotros? Bueno, de todas formas, lo siento, espero que no dejéis de leerme por eso xD. Gracias a todos!!_


	8. Pequeño Pequeño Pequeño

_Por fin estoy de nuevo aquí. ¿Me esperábais ansiosos/as? No, verdad... bueno, da igual, el caso es que aquí estoy de vuelta, igual de puntual que siempre. Si es que soy un amor, a que sí? xDDD Nah, no tanto. Bueno, antes de nada, aclaro que sale un nuevo personaje en este capítulo. Pero sale por unos momentitos de nada en una conversación telefónica (así que ya sabréis quién es), pero ya no saldrá más (o eso tengo pensado). Necesitaba ponerlo un poco como "enemigo", pero que conste que lo quiero un montón, eh? Es que no sabía a quién poner. No penséis que me cae mal por darle ese papel... "hasta los héroes a veces tienen que hacer de malos...". ¡Ah! Bueno, también digo que a lo mejor tenéis que leer el último trocito del capítulo anterior, al menos la conversación de antes del Flash Back, porque aquí empieza justo después de eso, por si se os olvidó o algo saber seguir con todo. Vamos no sé, lo digo porque a mí a veces me pasa que tengo que volver un pelín para atrás, pero ya allá cada uno, no sé. Era por avisar._

_Bueno, y también quiero decir algo que nunca digo y que se me deberías reprochar v.v Quiero dar las gracias a todo el mundo que lee este fic, porque cuando empecé a publicar no pensé que fueran a ser tantos. Por poquitos que seáis, para mí sois suficientes y muy importantes, sobre todo habiéndoos mantenido constantes. Yo que pensaba que esto sólo lo leerían los más allegados... muchas gracias. Me hacéis muy feliz con vuestros reviews. Y he de decir que, sinceramente, no es una buena época, así que necesito y agradezco que me llegue esa poca felicidad que me dais con vuestra atención en algo tan simple a primera vista. Pero para mí, significa haber dado un pasito minúsculo (pero a la vez enorme) para cumplir un sueño olvidado..._

* * *

**8. "_Pequeño... Pequeño... Pequeño..._" **

-…

-¿Ocurre algo? –me preguntó el pelirrojo alzando la cabeza, desconcertado. No había retirado sus brazos de mi cuerpo. Mas yo tampoco hice nada por apartarme de su lado, aun cuando ambos estábamos desnudos, piel con piel, rozándonos sin apenas movernos y sintiendo el calor mutuo. Mi corazón se agitó violentamente bajo mi pecho y no paró, haciendo que Gaara lo notara-. ¿Sasuke?

No, después de todo, como él me dijo, no sólo dejé que él actuara. Yo hice lo propio. Eso no podía ser real, todo tenía que tener alguna explicación razonable que mi estúpida mente fuera capaz de asimilar. Porque no lo asimilaba. No podía, no quería, no debía. Me sentí mareado y noté como si mis piernas temblasen, invitándome a caer al suelo estrepitosamente. Pero traté de mantener el equilibrio.

-Sólo que… ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

Gaara dejó caer los brazos pesada pero lentamente. Sé que en esos momentos no era su intención, pero los deslizó inconscientemente por mi espalda y sus manos resbalaron por mis nalgas con una suave caricia. La misma caricia que mi cuerpo pidió a gritos cuando se interrumpió. El chico dio un paso hacia atrás y frunció el ceño, mirándome a los ojos fijamente. Se mantenía tan impertérrito que me daba miedo. No podía averiguar qué estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese instante, por mucho que me lo imaginara. Porque desgraciadamente, sí, me lo imaginaba.

-¿Te estás quedando conmigo, verdad Sasuke? –su voz era una sutil mezcla de ironía ofensiva con una dolorosa decepción.

-… no –respondí desviando la mirada. No podría haber soportado ver cómo una lágrima intrépida se lanzaba mejilla abajo. Me deshice en arrepentimientos, sobre todo por haber permitido que aquello pasara la noche anterior, por eso no me quedaba más remedio que aclarar las cosas cuanto antes. Por mucho que me doliera hacerle daño-. Lo siento, no me estoy quedando contigo, pero…

-¡¿Qué coño te crees que soy?! –gritó enfurecido. Yo cerré los ojos y me encogí ligeramente, aguantando lo que se suponía me merecía-. ¡¿Acaso piensas que te puedes follar al tonto de Gaara para desfogar y hale?! Yo no lo hice con esa intención.

-Pero Gaara, en realidad…

-Déjalo,. ¿quieres? No hace falta que me expliques nada.

Se alejó de mí, hastiado. Cogió una camiseta y unos pantalones, nada más, y se marchó del cuarto, aún desnudo –imagino que se vestiría fuera- y sin importarle el no llevar zapatillas o calzoncillos. Supongo que ése era, entonces, el menor de sus problemas.

Me dejé caer sobre el colchón, aturdido. Suspiré intentando no pensar en nada ni en nadie. Ni siquiera en mí. Sólo dejé que mi esencia volara lejos y se olvidara por unos momentos de mi cuerpo, como un desecho inservible. Pero no pareció querer alejarse demasiado, porque casi al instante recuperé esa sensación de que yo estaba ahí, tan mezquino y taimado como para utilizar a mi mejor amigo sólo por un poco de sexo. Y sin embargo no era ésa la razón ni había sido jamás mi intención, porque debía reconocer que me gustó y que sólo me dejé llevar, compartiendo con él, durante una sola noche, la única felicidad placentera en tres años. No obstante, no podía evitar sentirme, tras sus palabras, como un cabrón que jugó con él.

Me senté en el colchón, dejando las piernas por fuera, y mi cabeza cayó hacia abajo como si pesara unas cuantas toneladas. Me fijé en mi cuerpo desnudo. Recordé de nuevo esas imágenes que no sabía si llegaban a atormentarme o, por el contrario, a complacerme. Me froté las sienes como si así fuera a revolver mis pensamientos en mi cabeza para que éstos estuvieran más pendientes de reorganizarse en lugar de seguir torturándome.

Me levanté y me vestí despacio, con la mente en blanco. Salí del dormitorio y caminé en silencio –Naruto seguía dormido y por suerte no oyó nada- hasta el salón, esperando encontrar a Gaara e intentar hablar más calmadamente con él. Pero no había rastro de él por ningún lado de la casa. Me dejé caer, con un cansancio antinatural, sobre el sofá, ahora sí, pensando en mil cosas y sin prestar mucha atención a ninguna.

En realidad, no llegamos a hacer el amor. Puede que si por él hubiera sido, habríamos llegado hasta eso. Pero lo conocía muy bien. Debió pensar que era adelantarse demasiado y precipitar las cosas, por lo que seguramente se conformó con lo que vivimos. Total, yo le estaba demostrando que había aceptado algo que, en el fondo, me era imposible. Porque yo no quería demostrar nada. Había estado casado con una mujer y había tenido un hijo suyo. No podía llegar de la noche a la mañana y reconocer una homosexualidad que –ahora ya no lo tenía claro- no debía existir.

---

-¿Diga? –contesté con los ojos cerrados, soñoliento, notando cómo el teléfono móvil resbalaba despacio por mis dedos sin ser yo consciente casi, debido al sopor que aún me embargaba. Me vi recostado en el sofá del salón, con una pierna encima del mismo y percibiendo por dentro una extraña debilidad.

-¿Sasuke-san? –preguntó una voz insegura, como si supiera que era imposible encontrarme pero sólo quisiera asegurarse.

-Sí, soy yo –contesté extrañado, sin reconocer la voz del hablante-. ¿Quién es?

-Soy el doctor Hatake. ¿Se puede saber dónde estás?

-Pues… en mi casa –dije como lo más lógico del mundo.

-¡Ah, claro, muy normal eso! –espetó alzando el volumen. No sabía si estaba enfadado realmente o no, pero mis sospechas se disiparon rápidamente-¡Mueve el culo hasta aquí ahora mismo y ponte a trabajar como todo el mundo!

Miré el reloj de la pared. ¡No! Ya llegaba con tres horas de retraso. Me había dormido nada más levantarme por la mañana. Y esta vez sin haber puesto el despertador, si bien anteriormente no me sirvió de mucho. Pero el tiempo no espera a nadie y, ahora, yo debía recuperar el tiempo que había perdido inconscientemente. Aunque no era eso lo único que tenía que recuperar…

-Lo siento mucho, pero ahora mismo no puedo…

-Ni ahora mismo ni leches –me cortó tajante-. ¡Ven aquí ya!

No había notado a mi jefe tan enfadado nunca conmigo, siempre me había tratado bien. Pero no me importaba que eso hubiera cambiado, el trabajo ya no me importaba. Ya casi nadie me importaba. Y uno de los que sí, no pensaba perderlo tan fácilmente por un trabajo que no sólo no me llenaba como persona, sino que además cada día me dejaba un vacío más grande. Lo que no iba a aguantar es que aquel hombre me gritara como si tuviera todo el derecho a hacerlo.

-¡Le digo que ahora no puedo!

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó más enfadado aún, seguramente por mi grito de respuesta-. ¡¿Pero tú quién coño te has creído que eres para gritarme así?!. ¡Que vengas ya!

-¿Y a usted que narices le interesa quién sea yo? –lo desafié.

-Sasuke, puedo entender tu situación, pero eso no te da derecho a ignorar tu trabajo así como así –comentó más calmado, como si mostrando una actitud más comprensiva y benévola fuera a servir para hacerme cambiar de idea-. ¡Te espero en cinco minutos!

Iba a colgar, pero yo no pensaba dejarme amedrentar. Y mucho menos iba a permitir que nadie me pisoteara como a un trapo viejo.

-¡¡Métase su asqueroso trabajo por donde le quepa!! –vociferé, justo antes de colgar. "_Esos cinco minutos… podrían ser muy importantes…_".

---

_¿Qué se había creído?. ¿Qué yo era un simple juguete? Yo lo quería de verdad, me importaba mucho. Esa noche... ni siquiera pensé llegar tan lejos, sólo quería besarlo, sentir sus labios con los míos y paliar mis ansias de tenerlo a mi lado. Eso me hubiera bastado. Pero él accedió a continuar. Por fin me sentí verdaderamente feliz conmigo mismo. Ya no me sentía sucio y vacío. Por fin podía decirse que mi interior se había purificado de una mancha tan profunda que yo solo no era capaz de borrar._

_Y por la mañana… ¿Se pensaba que no dolía? Mis esperanzas y, sobre todo, mi felicidad, se rompieron dentro de mí como si fueran un simple cristal, fino y frágil. No podía permitir que se riera de mí, que me utilizara para saciar sus ganas de sexo –aun cuando por lo menos no llegamos a tanto- y luego tuviera la desfachatez de mandarme a paseo con sus estúpidas excusas de la heterosexualidad. _

_-¿Diga? –me contestaron al fin por el teléfono, tras un largo rato esperando a que se dignaran a dar señales de vida al otro lado de la línea._

_-Soy Gaara… quisiera… quisiera verte… Itachi._

_Me dolía tanto saber que toda esta situación venía de él. Si me hubiera pasado con cualquier otra persona, un desconocido incluso, no le habría dado tanta relevancia. Lo habría mandado a tomar por culo y hubiera vuelto a mi vida tan campante. Pero Sasuke… no quería creerlo, no podía creerlo. Porque si lo creía, entonces tendría que matarme…_

_---_

No estaba seguro de adónde debía ir. Sólo andaba. Andaba sin cesar y sin rumbo fijo, sin nada en mente y sin poder quitarme a Gaara de la cabeza. Era todo tan confuso que incluso lo encontraba muy lógico y coherente. Y eso me asustaba. Porque no podía dejar de recordar lo que vivimos, lo que sentimos. Y casi quería repetirlo. Pero no por puro placer físico. Empezaba a entender que yo necesitaba su cariño, el placer que me daba con su sola presencia, con sus palabras, su mirada juguetona que se intuía a primera vista tan fría y distante.

¿Dónde se había metido? Me arrepentía enormemente de haberle hablado así, de haber conseguido que se sintiera mal consigo mismo. Sabía que debía sentirse como un juguete sexual al que yo tomaba o dejaba dependiendo de mis necesidades, satisfaciendo mis impulsos más básicos. Y con sólo una vez que esto había pasado, era más que suficiente para que así lo creyera. Por eso ahora debía desengañarle. No me estaba comportando bien con él. No era justo.

"_Gaara… no me lo pongas más difícil…_".

Me senté finalmente en un banco de un parque perdido. Estaba vacío, sin nadie que pudiera inmiscuirse en mis asuntos o que me molestara. Porque yo entonces sólo quería pensar, aclarar mi mente de todas esas estúpidas y tan fáciles ideas que me invadían. Me sentía confuso conmigo mismo y con Gaara, con Naruto y con el futuro. No entendía nada, y aunque quería entenderlo, algo dentro de mí se empeñaba en cerrar las puertas que pudieran abrirse para que todo se resolviera. Me revolví el pelo con ambas manos, frustrado. Un fogonazo cruzó mi cabeza de manera precipitada. Y lloré. Suerte que el parque estaba vacío, sin nadie para verme llorar por algo tan sencillo de lo que nunca quise darme cuenta.

---

Ya era hora de volver a casa, comenzaba a declinar el Sol. Había dejado a Naruto casi todo el día con la vecina aun cuando ese día no trabajaba. Posiblemente al otro tampoco. Ni al otro… ¿Qué más daba? No me llamaba ya la atención, tal vez un descanso no fuera tan grave. Recogí al pequeño rubito y, con él en brazos, me dispuse a entrar. Pero, para mi asombro, dentro ya había gente. Encontré, en mi dormitorio, al pelirrojo recogiendo la ropa que un día trajimos, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, respirando por tanto, violentamente, por la nariz. Estaba molesto.

-¿Gaara?

-¡¿Qué?! –espetó sin parar de _doblar_ –por llamar de algún modo al amasijo de arrugas en que estaba convirtiendo su ropa-, concentrado.

-Quiero hablar contigo –le dije en voz baja, abatido-. Naru-chan,. ¿por qué no vas a ver la tele? –le dije dejándolo en el suelo e invitándole a que nos dejara tranquilos para no verse metido en lo que posiblemente acabara en discusión, tal y como se presentaba el panorama.

-¿Le pasa algo al tío Gaara? –preguntó entristecido, lo que consiguió hacer que el pelirrojo se detuviera y mirara al niño, desconcertado. No me pasó inadvertido.

-No, no, no te preocupes por eso. Sólo tenemos que hablar de una cosa –lo tranquilicé. El rubito se dio la vuelta, sin dejar de mirar de reojo al muchacho, hasta que empezó a andar muy despacio hacia la puerta, justo antes de echar a correr cuando le di una pequeña y cariñosa palmada en el trasero para que se apresurara a salir.

Por fin solos.

Miré entonces a mi amigo. En cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron, volvió a reflejar una actitud desafiante y desdeñosa, retomando su tarea de maltratar la ropa en un descarado intento de escucharme, pues hubiera podido terminar hacía un buen rato. En realidad, debía querer verme, aunque tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en casa _recogiendo_.

-¿Y bien? –me instó a hablar a causa de mi silencio.

-Bueno, he estado pensando… pero antes de eso, al igual que Naruto, me fijé en que te pasa algo, me estás preocupando. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿A mí? Nada. ¿Por qué tendría que ocurrirme algo? –dijo con indiferencia.

-Estás muy raro. Y enfadado. ¿Aún estás así por lo de esta mañana? Siento mucho lo que dije, incluso lo que tú entendiste –metí la pata. No debí hacer referencia, fuera verdad o no, a que el culpable fuera él por entenderme mal-. Algo te debe pasar.

-¡Pues mira, sí! –explotó poniéndose de cara a mí-. ¡Llevo años enamorado de un tío que no me ha hecho caso en ese sentido, que se casó y tuvo un hijo al que ahora adoro y que al mismo tiempo me duele mirarlo por saber que no es mío, que a pesar de haber estado siempre a su lado, no he conseguido que sintiera nada por mí porque _él no es homosexual_, al que acabé chupándosela para que a la mañana siguiente me dijera que eso no debió pasar, me vi tan desesperado y dolido que por no cortarme las venas de nuevo, acabé drogándome…! –gritó sin evitar su llanto. Y yo sentí ganas de hacer lo mismo mientras escuchaba sus palabras, tan cargadas de sentimientos que me dolían incluso a mí-. ¡Ah, y no olvidemos que como ya debía suficiente dinero, la necesidad de meterme algo me impidió negarme a… a…!

Miré cómo Gaara caía al suelo de rodillas, temblando y sin parar de llorar. Quise acercarme a él, pero tuve miedo. Miedo a herirlo más si cabía. Porque, de un modo u otro, yo me sentía el culpable de todo, directa o indirectamente.

-¿A qué? –fue lo único que atiné a decir, aunque bien debí morderme la lengua y arrancármela de cuajo si con ello no escuchaba lo que seguidamente contestó.

-A que me follara un tío al que detesto y que me da tanto asco, pero aún así entró en mí para que yo pudiera tomar una mierda que me está matando y no puedo dejar de desear día sí y día también…

Lo observé boquiabierto. No podía creer que mi hermano se aprovechara de él de esa forma. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Por supuesto que podía creerlo. Era despreciable y renació por enésima vez en mí ese odio hacia esa parte de mi familia. Esa parte que parecía perseguirme desde mis peores pesadillas hasta la realidad de mi mundo.

Gaara… el pobre pelirrojo estaba destrozado, sus ojos me lo decían a través de la niebla de lágrimas que los cubría. Y yo lo había inducido a que se drogara otra vez, si bien me prometió que no volvería a hacerlo más. Pero claro, era yo quien le había hecho daño, no tenía por qué cumplir su promesa para conmigo. Era más que comprensible, no podía reprochárselo. Eso sí, no pensaba dejar que se marchara de casa, tal y como parecía estar pensando mientras recogía su ropa. Ahora mi deber era enmendar mi error y ayudarlo a seguir adelante.

-Pequeño… -susurré agachándome a su lado y posando mi mano en su cabeza.

-¡No me toques! –exclamó apartándose violentamente, cayendo por tanto hacia atrás-. ¡Y no me llames así!. ¡No soy tu pequeño!

Lo miré entristecido. ¿Tanto había llegado a odiarme en un solo día? No era posible. De hecho, es lo que él intentaba, pero ambos sabíamos que en realidad no podía odiarme. No al menos como él deseaba en esos momentos. Me aproximé apenas nada, imperceptiblemente. Y entonces, impulsivamente, me lancé sobre él y lo abracé con vehemencia, estrujándolo entre mis brazos mientras él se revolvía frenéticamente, tratando de zafarse.

-¡Suéltame!. ¡Te dije que no me tocaras!. ¡Que me suel…!

-Pequeño… Pequeño… Pequeño… -repetí en su oído incansablemente, mientras dejaba que mis lágrimas resbalaran hacia abajo, sujetándolo con fuera para que no escapara. Mis palabras lo calmaron e hicieron que se callara, pero seguía moviéndose con fuerza para alejarme de él. Hasta que seguí hablando, haciendo que se quedara paralizado-: Eres mi pequeño…

Nos quedamos en silencio; yo abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas, él inmóvil y supongo que intentando asimilar lo que acababa de decir. Parecía todo un sueño difuso que se paseaba por nuestras mentes, de una a la otra, sin previo aviso y con total libertad. Pero lo cierto es que era aquello que Gaara había estado queriendo desde hacía tanto tiempo, en silencio, gritándolo para sí mismo sin que yo lo supiese hasta hacía poco. Aquello que yo nunca quise comprender pero siempre había estado ahí, en mi interior, como una parte de mi ser inseparable.

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Hum?

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Que eres mi pequeño –susurré melosamente, esbozando media sonrisa, invisible para él, pero que, a fin de cuentas, mostraba cómo se habían disipado todas mis dudas. Me separó despacio de él y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin llegar a entender al cien por cien.

-Pero…

-Schhh –puse un dedo en sus labios, haciéndole callar. Mejor era no decir nada en ese instante. Mejor dejar que hablasen nuestros ojos, sin interferir nosotros. Así todo se haría más fácil de decir; más fácil de comprender. Sobre todo, para mí.

Gaara sonrió ampliamente, por debajo de las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir. Creo que lo hice feliz. Todo era nuevo y extraño para mí, pero para él… era un sueño hecho realidad. Y tal vez, al descubrirlo, eso me bastó a mí para responder a esa sonrisa con otra igual. Acababa de darme cuenta, sin quererlo, que lo que más me importaba era que él fuera feliz, por encima de todo. Y si podía ser yo el causante de esa felicidad, creo que entonces sería yo también feliz. ¿Era eso amor?

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo con parsimonia, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas, con ese leve resplandor que trataba de imitar a su pelo. Suspiré sobre su boca, que reaccionó abriéndose levemente para dejar escapar un quejido ahogado de la impresión. Y más consciente de mis actos que muchas veces en mi vida, junté nuestras bocas en un beso que distaba mucho de los que compartimos por la noche. Acaricié su mejilla sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras él hacía lo mismo. Al tiempo que nos besábamos, sintiendo cómo nuestras lenguas buscaban desesperadamente la del otro cuando la perdía, nos mirábamos fijamente sin dejar de hablar en silencio, sin dejar de sentir lo que tanto nos gustaba y que yo siempre había querido ocultar.

Cuando nos separamos, el muchacho rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, entrecerrando los ojos mientras éstos brillaban por las copiosas lágrimas. Era un llanto bello y puro, pero al mismo tiempo, lleno de un sufrimiento extraño que no acababa de entender. Me rodeó el cuello y hundió el rostro en mi hombro, con ligeras convulsiones incontrolables. Acaricié su espalda con delicadeza, de arriba abajo, para transmitirle todo el poyo y comprensión que era posible.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Rompí mi promesa –dijo muy quedo-. Y además me acosté con Itachi…

Sonreí tristemente, sin que me viera. Lo ayudé a ponerse en pie y caminé hasta la cama, donde hice que se tumbara. Salí rápidamente del cuarto y le dije a Naruto que viera la tele hasta la hora de la comida. Al regresar al dormitorio, me encontré al pelirrojo acurrucado y sollozando, como si le hubieran apaleado y apenas pudiera moverse salvo para agarrarse a sí mismo y _autocompadecerse_. Se me hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago. Me acerqué a él y me senté en el borde de la cama, posando mi mano en su hombro y mirando su espalda.

Silencio.

Me quité las zapatillas y subí las piernas en la cama. Me deslicé con suavidad hasta su lado, pasando un brazo por su cintura y abrazándolo por la espalda, apretándome contra él. Por mucho que estuviera más que claro, deseaba que supiera que estaba ahí, que me tenía para lo que necesitase y no pensaba dejarlo solo. Y todo eso, sin palabras. Eran innecesarias. Él siguió llorando, ahora en silencio, mientras con una de sus manos agarraba la mía, y terminaba por entrelazar nuestros dedos, impidiéndome apartarla.

-Tranquilo –dije pausadamente-. Duerme y descansa. Ya arreglaremos esto como sea. No por algo… se supone que estamos juntos... ¿no es así?

* * *

_Aquí se ha acabado el capítulo de hoy. Debería decir lo de "Continuará...", para que quede más misterioso, no? xD No, da igual, si sabéis de sobra que esto va a continuar, porque soy más cansino que el de "Cruz y Raya" xD... : "el cansino, ha llegado el cansino, señores, el cansinooo..." xDDD (Bueno, quien me haya escuchado decirlo en persona, con mi velocidad al hablar, sabrá que puedo ser estresante xDDD). Y no sé, que este capítulo tampoco me gusta mucho (volvemos al principio), y mucho menos el principio. Sobre todo porque creo que le he dado a Naruto una personalidad y demás más madura de tres años, pero en fin, lo siento. Aunque la parte de la reconciliación y tal, aunque sea muy cutre, sí que me gusta, al menos en mi mente es tan... bonita? Bueno, que si no lo hubiera escrito yo, a lo mejor hasta me hacía llorar... (no os imagináis lo difícil y meritorio que sería eso... xD). Ains, que me enrollo, voy a contestar el review que me queda del capítulo anterior:_

_**Valentina:** hola!! Bueno, no es que dijera que quedaba fuera de lugar, sino que me daba la impresión de que quizá pareciera un poco de "transición", como si la historia no perdiera sentido sin ese capítulo. Aunque en el fondo, véis que sí que perdería, o eso creo yo. Y sí, los flash backs los seguiré usando, y también los cambios de "mente", como se ve en este capítulo. He de decir que la parte en cursiva es porque se trata de Gaara. Creo que está claro, pero por si acaso... Ya dije que a partir del capítulo anterior lo explotaría bastante. Y sí, tú también los usas muy bien (es que de verdad que quedan guays xD)... pero no dejaré de indicarlo poniendo "Flash Back", lo siento... soy un poco torpe... Ah! Me alegro que no parezca que va rápido la cosa, porque creo, desde mi experiencia, que de rápido nada... bueno, ya lo sabes tú muy bien lo que a mí me costó... xD (Ahora que pienso... también fueron 3 años, no? xD). Y sí, todo lo que pasó al final fue real. Espero que no haya dudas en la parte que la mente de Sasuke se inventó. Y sobre mis partes explícitas... por qué dices que "parece que ya tenga experiencia"? Si es que la tengo, sé bien de lo que hablo... xDDD Es broma, ojalá. No sé, lo cierto es que trato de imaginar lo que yo sentiría en ese momento para hacerlo lo más real posible. Por supuesto, en caso de tener experiencia, como tú dices, me quedaría mucho más real, eso seguro. Y no, no entiendo eso de porqué te echas a llorar... así que me lo tendrás que explicar, que conste... que es sexo... llorar por eso, no entra en mi lista de "lo entiendo perfectamente" xD. En fin, gracias por tus últimas palabras, no tengo nada que contestar... v.v Lo siento. Que te vaya a ti también y aquí lo dejo, que al final voy a hacer tu contestación más larga que el capítulo como me descuide n.n' Así que nos vemos, cuídate mucho. Arrivederci!_


	9. Siente El Calor De Mi Mano

_A ver, hoy es Sábado (bueno, creo que ya Domingo xD) y encima fue este Miércoles cuando publiqué, lo sé. Pero tengo mis razones. El Miércoles que viene publicaré normalmente, pero a partir casi de ese día, un poco despés, ya no podré hacerlo hasta a saber cuándo. Así que aprovecho hoy que más o menos pilla en medio del pasado cap y el siguiente, y os compenso por la posible espera. Puede que puede publicar normalmente y no haya espera ninguna, pero por si acaso... que no sé, me sentiría mal si no lo hago. Así que aquí os dejo el capítulo 9. Éste hasta el final casi es una bobada, lo sé, pero comprendedme... a veces la mente se va de vacaciones y deja a mi cuerpo solo en la difícil tarea de escribir (sobre todo un fic, que hoy descubrí cosas que no sabía antes y... bueno, lo continuaré porque me lo han pedido y no quiero dejaros tampoco a medias, pero no me motiva ya mucho). No os molesto más, os dejo leyendo. Espero, después de todo, que os guste._

_**Nota:** fic yaoi y con partes explícitas (bueno, otra vez queda mucho para eso xD)._

_**Nota 2: sé** que en este capítulo se verá un comportamiento muy extraño por parte de Sasuke, pero tiene parte de lógica, aunque no se note y luego en realidad no sea relevante. Supongo que es una especie de detalle de esos que no tienen importancia. _

* * *

**9. Siente El Calor De Mi Mano**

Aún era temprano. La mañana llegó al fin con un leve resplandor anaranjado que penetraba por la ventana haciendo que mis párpados se tambalearan inconscientemente, sumidos en un extraño balanceo que culminó cuando se abrieron por completo, justo antes de que el golpe de luz los obligara a permanecerse entrecerrados para no sufrir las consecuencias de toda una noche de oscuridad. Mis ojos se desplazaron guiados por su propio impulso hacia el brazo que descansaba sobre mis hombros, sujetándome posesivamente.

Gaara estaba acurrucado a mi lado, apoyando su rostro en mi pecho mientras me rodeaba cariñosamente. Sonreí tiernamente al ver sus ojos cerrados y su respiración constante. Se le veía tan tranquilo y a gusto que no deseaba por nada del mundo despertarlo. Deslicé un dedo curioso por su mejilla, con sumo cuidado. Tanto que apenas noté yo el tacto. Y entonces me dispuse a levantarme, despacio para no importunar su sueño. Cuando al fin me vi de pie, junto a la cama y lejos del pelirrojo –lo mío me costó-, me acerqué a la ventana y sin pensarlo eché un vistazo. Era una mañana extraña y un sentimiento de incomodidad perturbó mi tranquilidad recorriendo mi espina dorsal. Meneé la cabeza olvidándolo y bajé, nuevamente con una parsimonia que me desesperaba, la persiana para que la luz no molestara al dormilón que había en mi cama –tal vez, ahora _nuestra_ cama.

---

-Naruto, el desayuno –dije dejando caer las palabras, resignado, sujetando una cuchara entre mis dedos camino de la boca del pequeño, que miraba embobado la televisión sin prestar atención a la comida que yo le estaba intentando dar. ¿En qué momento se me ocurriría encenderle la tele mientras le daba el desayuno?-. ¡Naru-chan!

En ese momento, la puerta de la cocina donde estábamos se abrió y entró Gaara, frotándose los ojos y arrastrando una cara soñolienta que no podía aguantar. Me recordó a Naruto recién levantado. Estaba tan gracioso, que no pude reprimir una sonrisa mientras lo miraba acercarse a nosotros. Le dio un ligero beso en la frente al niño, que apenas si se dio cuenta, y se sentó en una silla cerca de mí, ensimismado en su lucha interna por tratar de despertarse.

-¡Hey! –exclamé, fingiéndome ofendido-. ¿Es que a mí no piensas darme ningún beso? –dije dejando la cuchara y mirándolo fijamente. Yo era muy consciente del enorme cambio que había dado casi de la noche a la mañana. Pero a fin de cuentas, ese cambio llevaba dándose, dentro de mí, mucho tiempo atrás. Distinto era que se apreciara más en mi actitud ahora, reclamándole un beso como si de siempre hubiera sido así.

-Eh… -me miró sorprendido, enarcando una ceja como si no terminara de creérselo-. Sí… claro… -se levantó un tanto ruborizado y se aproximó a mí, dubitativo. Me reí a carcajadas y súbitamente me quedé serio, mirándolo. Le agarré una mano y tiré para que se agachara. Entonces pasé mi mano por detrás de su nuca e hice que su boca se juntara al fin con la mía, en un beso que yo controlaba al cien por cien.

Nos separamos y dejé que el muchacho, abochornado, se dirigiera a la nevara para tomar algo. Habíamos cambiado misteriosamente las tornas. Ahora yo me mostraba tan abierto y tolerante con la situación, aceptando lo que sentía que desconcertaba al muchacho. Él, en cambio, parecía estar muy incómodo con mis muestras de cariño y se avergonzaba por ellas, aun cuando siempre las había buscado él; y eso me desconcertaba a mí. Pronto descubriría que eso no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

-¿Tú no deberías estar trabajando?

-Debería, tú lo has dicho –respondí yo-. Ayer discutí con mi jefe. Si no pretende despedirme, ya me encargaré yo de dimitir. No aguantaba más.

-Pero…

-Tranquilo, ya lo arreglaré en su momento. ¡Naruto! –volví a exclamar por enésima vez, sintiéndome, como estaba, ignorado por el rubito que no parecía tener muchas ganas de desayunar.

-Déjame a mí –dijo Gaara riéndose mientras se acercaba a mí y cogía la cuchara de mi mano, rozándola cálidamente. Me encogí de hombros y le cedí mi puesto, en parte aliviado-. Hey, Naru-chan… mira…

Acabó llamando la atención del pequeño, que se mostró ligeramente disgustado cuando el pelirrojo se metió la cuchara en la boca y tragó lo que debía ser para él. La siguiente cucharada que iba a entrar en su boca, fue reclamada al instante por el pequeño, que veía peligrar su desayuno, ya que en el fondo estaba más pendiente de él de lo que yo había supuesto.

Me quedé boquiabierto al ver la facilidad con la que Gaara le había dado de comer, hasta que Naruto volvió a girar la cabeza hacia el televisor. Se me escapó una sonrisa de suficiencia, como si mi interior quisiera mostrarle un altanero: _te lo dije_. Vi entonces cómo Gaara esperaba ligeramente sin dirigirme la mirada, como si estuviera calculando algo. Y entonces, sin decir ni una sola palabra, tocó el hombro del niño y éste volvió a mirarlo, con una cara interrogante y al mismo tiempo un poco molesta por interrumpirle.

-Una más, Naruto –dijo encaminando la cuchara hacia la boca del niño, que esperó, cansado, a que él intentara darle de comer como había hecho yo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de su boca, el pelirrojo desvió la trayectoria y empezó a pasear la cuchara por el aire, delante de la boca de Naru-chan, que terminó por tomárselo como algo personal y buscar la parte del desayuno que el muchacho se negaba a darle, hasta que el niño agarró entre sus manitas la cuchara –claramente como planeaba Gaara- y la condujo hasta su boca presuroso, mostrando que _lo que era suyo no era de nadie más_.

Sonreí abatido, aunque por otro lado enternecido al ver a Gaara actuando como padre. Era tan lindo ver cómo jugaba con el niño hasta que conseguía darle de comer cuando a mí me había costado horrores conseguir que se tomara unas cuantas cucharadas. De pronto sonó el teléfono del salón, así que fui a por él, regresando al momento con el aparato inalámbrico pegado a la oreja, para poder seguir observando el espectáculo tan encantador de los dos hombres de mi vida.

-¿Diga? –pregunté con una amplia sonrisa. Sonrisa que al momento se borró-. ¡¿Cómo has conseguido este número…?!. ¿Qué coño quieres? –Gaara desvió su atención hacia mí al escucharme hablar, por lo que me giré y salí de la cocina, cerrando la puerta para que no pudiera oír nada más, cosa que sé que le debió extrañar e intrigar-. No te pases de listo… sí, sí que lo sé… no me importa… ¡¿Pero que te has creído…?! Eso es asunto mío, no tuyo… -intentaba mantenerme tranquilo y no dejar que me sacara de quicio, pero realmente me estaba costando lograrlo-. No, ya veré yo qué hago… ¡¡Te he dicho que ya veré yo que hago…!!. ¡Vete a la mierda! –colgué ofuscado. Al final, había perdido los estribos, pero era algo que sobrepasaba mis límites.

Dejé el teléfono en el salón nuevamente, en el aparatito donde debía cargarse la batería, y me encaminé a la cocina. No me apetecía, sinceramente, pero si no volvía sé que hubiera resultado sospechoso. Resoplé con la mano en el pomo y, aspirando profundamente, abrí justo cuando mostraba una gran sonrisa. Vi a Naruto y Gaara riéndose mientras éste último terminaba de darle el desayuno y le hacía cosquillas, antes de levantarse y ponerse a fregar las pocas cosas que habíamos manchado entre los tres.

-¿Quién era? –me preguntó mirando por encima del hombro y frunciendo el ceño, preocupado.

-Mi jefe –contesté mientras le limpiaba, sin importarme que ya lo hubiera hecho Gaara –sólo intentaba tener algo que hacer para no mirarlo a la cara-, la boca y la cara a Naru-chan con una servilleta. Evidentemente, el niño se mostró un poco contrariado por que repitiera el gesto del pelirrojo, así que cogí sus mofletitos con una mano y le planté un beso en una mejilla, a lo que el niño sonrió agradecido, como decía a veces, por que su papi le diera besos.

-¿Hoy no te vas a trabajar? –me preguntó el niño olvidándose al fin de la televisión –ahora…-, dejando claro que no había tenido intención anteriormente de hacernos caso.

-No, hoy no me voy –le dije cogiéndolo en brazos y acariciando su cabecita-. Y mañana tampoco, y puede que pasado tampoco…

Naruto me rodeó con fuerza el cuello y apretó cariñosamente, aunque no por eso dejó de hacerme un poco de daño que disimulé para disfrutar de mi hijo. Lo estreché cálidamente mientras sonreía.

-¡Yo también quiero! –espetó Gaara con una voz infantil mientras corría hacia nosotros y nos abrazaba a ambos con efusividad, dando un beso en la cara al rubito que ni se dio cuenta del cambio que estábamos mostrando entre nosotros el pelirrojo y yo. Un cambio que tendría sus consecuencias.

---

Mis ojos se abrieron de sopetón como si alguien se hubiera molestado en abrirlos violentamente. Había estado simulándome dormido hasta que me di cuenta, no sé cómo, de que Gaara y mi hijo sí lo estaban de verdad. El pelirrojo estaba tumbado en el sofá, sosteniendo entre sus brazos al niño, mientras que yo me encontraba sentado en un sillón. Después de comer, había previsto que acabarían durmiéndose la siesta como siempre ocurría, así que me senté yo en solitario para no despertarlos al marcharme. Tal y como hice, cerrando la puerta de la casa a mi espalda tan silenciosamente como me fue posible. Y eso fue mucho.

No podía creerme ni yo mismo que estuviera a punto de hacer lo que iba a hacer. Parecía ser un sueño irreal que me cubría la cabeza para no dejarme pensar fríamente y poder llegar a la conclusión de que todo aquello no llevaba a ningún lado bueno. Para echarme para atrás y regresar a casa donde debería estar plácidamente dormido. Tal vez si me hubiera recostado con Gaara y Naruto, cómodamente, no me habría atrevido a levantarme y salir de casa para eso; por un lado, por no despertarlos y que me descubriera el pelirrojo. Por otro lado, por verme protegido y comenzando a experimentar, después de mucho tiempo, lo que era la felicidad. Pero no, yo debía aventurarme estúpidamente, y para lo que me faltaba valor, era precisamente para dar media vuelta.

Seguí andando con la cabeza gacha, acariciándome de vez en cuando el mentón, meditando si de verdad estaba actuando correctamente. Pero sí, tenía que estar haciéndolo bien. Sino, al menos, estaba haciendo lo que yo creía que debía hacer. Por el bien de todos, porque de lo contrario, acabaríamos viéndonos metidos en un círculo vicioso del que no podríamos salir, y las consecuencias no serían sino más perjudiciales de lo que pudieran serlo con lo que iba a ocurrir. Y a fin de cuentas, ese sentimiento que me recorrió al despertarme y mirar por la ventana, tal vez se cumpliera. Pero no podía retroceder. Ya no.

Ya era tarde para volver a perder de vista el edificio tan cochambroso y desmejorado en el que había vivido Gaara. No entendía cómo había podido hacerlo en aquel lugar, pero ya daba igual, lo había sacado de allí. Y ahora, yo tenía que volver a su antigua casa para que los recuerdos, a veces tan hondos como la realidad, dejaran de acosarlo como si él fuera una presa débil perseguida por un feroz depredador incansable y hambriento. Me vi enfrente de la puerta, ligeramente abierta y dejando escapar una inmensa oscuridad que me hacía estremecer.

-Adelante, te estaba esperando.

---

_¡Qué dolor! Me desperté sobresaltado, sintiendo un agudo dolor en la entrepierna. Abrí los ojos y vi a Naruto encima de mí, dormidito. Pero su postura indicaba claramente que me había dado en sueños una patada en aquella zona tan sensible y que ahora requería cuidados para paliar el dolor. Me acaricié aplicando una ligera presión, frunciendo el ceño molesto. Me sentaba muy mal que me despertaran en mitad del sueño, y si esta vez le sumábamos el modo de hacerlo, podía asegurar que mi enfado iba en aumento. Pero no podía pagarla con el niño que, __después de todo, no tenía culpa alguna. De modo que me levanté con él en brazos y lo recosté de nuevo en el sofá, dándome más movilidad para poder sujetarme la zona afectada con mayor ahínco._

_¿Y Sasuke?. ¿Dónde estaba? Al mirar al sillón que supuestamente debía ocupar, lo hallé vacío. Intuí que debía estar en el baño o cualquier otra parte de la casa. Así que me dispuse a buscarlo, pero mis intentos fueron en vano. Ahí sólo estábamos Naru-chan y yo. No había rastro del moreno por ningún lado. Era extraño._

_Pero también era extraña la forma de comportarse que tenía ahora. De pronto, se mostraba muy cariñoso conmigo, me pedía que lo besara y sus ojos demostraban que tenía muy claros sus sentimientos. El día anterior, sin ir más lejos, lo que me decían sus orbes era que no intentara acercarme porque no conseguiría nada, que me olvidara de un heterosexual empedernido y consagrado. No niego que me agradaba ese cambio, poder sentirlo mío y que aceptara lo que yo había querido durante tanto tiempo. ¿Pero por qué tan rápido?. ¿O es que acaso, sin yo saberlo, llevaba librando esa batalla interna con la que finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que sentía¿O lo hacía por pena, o incluso miedo a que me volviera a drogar?_

_Se me erizaron los pelos de la nuca con este último pensamiento, pero no podía dejar las cosas así como así y quedarme esperando de brazos cruzados. Fuera como fuese, debía descubrir qué había pasado para que las cosas tomaran ese giro que en realidad me alegraba tanto._

_---_

-¿Me estabas esperando?

-Sí, sabía que acabarías por venir, tarde o temprano.

Entré despacio en la penumbra, sin reparar en nada a mi alrededor salvo la silueta de mi hermano sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas. Esta vez no había rastro de Ino por ningún lado. Pero no me importaba. Itachi me había pedido que nos viéramos, no sé por qué en la antigua casa del pelirrojo, y aunque al principio opté por ignorar su proposición, ahora estaba frente a él, mirándolo con recelo y cautela.

Aunque me costara reconocerlo, mi hermano se veía tremendamente imponente ahí sentado, en silencio y en mitad de la oscuridad, mirándome fijamente y con pleno control de la situación. Porque pronto descubrí que era él quien tenía el mando sobre lo que estaba por pasar.

-¿Por qué no te acercas, hermanito?

-No me llames así –mascullé entre dientes. Sin embargo, inconscientemente, le hice caso y di unos cuantos pasos hacia él, no sin quedarme a cierta distancia, eso sí.

Me sorprendió ver entonces a Itachi desnudo de cintura para arriba, con su pelo perfectamente cuidado y atado en su habitual coleta sobre un hombro, tapándole uno de sus fuertes pectorales. Su flequillo caía hacia abajo cubriendo levemente sus ojos negros y profundos que me traspasaban el alma sin yo permitírselo. Y eso no era algo que me agradara lo más mínimo. Por lo pronto, no obstante, tendría que hacer acopio de valor y aguantar como me fuera posible.

-¿Para qué querías que viniese?

-Uh… para verte.

Silencio.

-Olvídate de mí –dije dándome la vuelta para irme. No iba a dejar que me molestara con sus tonterías para nada importante en concreto. Así sólo demostraba que aún tenía cierto control sobre mí. Y eso no podía ser así.

-Espera, espera –dijo con un tono de superioridad inimaginable, como si me tuviera a su merced-. Recuerda que hay una pequeña deuda para conmigo…

-¡Serás cerdo! –lo interrumpí-. ¡Ya te has follado a Gaara en contra de su voluntad, date por pagado!

-¿Ah? –giró levemente la cabeza hacia un lado en una actitud irresistiblemente encantadora e infantil-. Sí, ya recuerdo. Fue tan delicioso…

Me abalancé sobre él. Rodeé su cuello con mis dedos y empecé a apretar sin poderme contener, inundado por una ira que me pedía más, seguir así y no parar por nada del mundo. Itachi abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Eso me sentó muy bien. Malévolamente bien. Me hizo creerme con poder sobre él, dominándolo a mi antojo. No obstante, de pronto torció los labios en una extraña sonrisa de suficiencia y, con un fugaz movimiento del que apenas me percaté, me asestó un puñetazo en el estómago con el que se vio libre al fin de mi agarre. Yo estaba asombrado ante su velocidad, sujetándome la barriga. Pero él no se contentó con eso. Dio un pequeño saltito y se mantuvo en equilibrio apoyando en el suelo los brazos extendidos, al igual que las piernas, en una posición ofensiva de cuclillas. Levantó la cabeza y posicionó sus ojos en los míos, en una fría mirada que me heló la sangre cuando la acompañó de esa sonrisa tan escalofriante. Seguidamente mi hermano colocó sus dedos estratégicamente y con un gran impulso, que no llego a entender de dónde sacó, giró todo el cuerpo y alzó una pierna hasta golpearme el estómago nuevamente, con la diferencia de que esta vez el impacto fue mayor y me lanzó de espaldas, con un dolor más grande.

-Hermanito, eres débil –me dijo acuclillado en el suelo, mirándome con ojos hipócritamente compasivos-. No sé ni porqué lo intentas siquiera.

Me quejé, ignorando sus palabras y hasta su presencia. Algo me decía que no había sido aquélla la razón para invitarme a encontrarnos, pero las cosas habían girado drásticamente, debido sobre todo a mi imprudencia de provocarlo, aunque su rostro no quisiera mostrarlo así. Me incorporé y me quedé sentado en el suelo, cruzando las piernas, tal y como estaba anteriormente Itachi. Lo miré entonces. Gateó un poco y se quedó así, de rodillas, mirándome fijamente, con su cara muy cerca de la mía, lo que me ponía nervioso y a la vez me fastidiaba.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Mirarte.

-Déjate de tonterías y dime para qué querías que viniera.

-Ya te lo dije –respondió echándose hacia atrás y sentándose de igual modo, enfrente de mí-. Para verte.

Observé a mi hermano. No sé si quería provocarme sin camiseta, pero, aunque no sabía lo que estaba consiguiendo, era cierto que algo sí conseguía. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba de una forma extraña que no sabía adivinar. No era como cuando miraba a Gaara, pero tampoco me desagradaba.

-Y también para tratar el tema de _mi_ dinero…

-Ya te dije que te des por pagado con lo que hiciste –dije molesto.

-No, no –meneó la cabeza, muy serio-. Eso fue por el nuevo pedido que me hizo. Me seguís debiendo lo de anteriormente. Ya os lo dije. Daos prisa.

-¡Eres un cabrón!

Me levanté del suelo y miré hacia abajo, esperando que me imitara. Me volvían a asistir esas ganas de estrangularlo. Aunque esta vez a lo mejor me conformaba con darle un buen puñetazo. No soportaba imaginar a mi hermano tomando a Gaara, sobre todo a través del punto débil del pequeño pelirrojo. Quería hacérselo pagar.

-Estás muy irascible –dijo-. Pero muy poco preparado –añadió.

-¿Quieres probarme?

Itachi se levantó muy despacio, casi como si le costara hacerlo. Se acercó a mí y juntó su cara a la mía, en un acto descaradamente sensual. Respiró sobre mí mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Negro con negro. Y sin poder reprimirme más, lancé mi puño cerrado hacia su cara tan cercana y por tanto fácilmente a mi alcance. No obstante, para mi sorpresa, mi hermano se movió más rápido y esquivó el golpe, sujetando después mi brazo estirado y retorciéndolo, consiguiendo así que mis fuerzas flaquearan, concentrado en la postura tan incómoda en la que me había dejado. Me soltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Bien –susurró muy serio, amenazador-. Te voy a demostrar… -siguió hablando en el mismo tono, mientras se soltaba con parsimonia el pelo de la coleta, el cual cayó sobre sus hombros desparramándose armoniosamente-, que no estás a la altura… -dijo colocándose en una postura sutilmente agresiva-, para poder defender de mí… -sonrió maliciosamente-, a tu novio.

* * *

_En fin, se acabó ya. Sé que hay demasiado capítulo "que no vale nada" y apenas nada de "lo que se supone que vale", pero en fin... Bueno, que hoy estoy un poquito depre y no voy a seguir hablando de esto porque al final, yo que soy el autor, voy a ser quien más critique (más de lo normal) este fic... y no es plan. Así que paso a los reviews que tengo que contestar por aquí._

_**Gaaneji:** hola, bienvenid (no me atrevo a ponerte un género aún porque a mí siempre me confunde. Para que a mí no me pase xD Aunque intuyo algo... xDDD). Bueno, gracias por pasarte y por tu review. Mira, has tenido suerte y ha coincidido que ahora que llegas pasa esto y publico antes de lo normal. Espero verte más a menudo, me haría ilusión. Bai!!_

_**Valentina: **hola!! Ya veo que dejaste el review al poco de decírmelo. Gracias. En fin, Sasuke lo acepta bastante "bien", no? Bueno, es raro, ya digo. Y la cosa no será tan sencilla después de todo xD. Pero en fin, eso será algo que se verá más adelante y todo ese rollo. Y yo no hago spoiler xD. Y bueno, no dejo de decirlo porque igual que vosotros tenéis vuestra opinión y la decís en todos los reviews, yo tengo la mía. Que casualmente, dista mucho de la vuestra. Pero creo tener el mismo derecho a decirla, no? Pues eso, si creo que no lo hago del todo bien, pues es lo que creo. Y sí, salió, aunque sea en chino... de momento tuve que utilizar el traductor, pero... ya llegará el momento en que lo haga mentalmente, ya... ¬¬ Y bueno, me voy despiendo ya que no estoy inspirado, aunque aun así me enrollé. Y ya veo que no me explicaste eso al final. Nos vemos... bai!!_

_**Kristuky: **bienvenida a ti también!! (creo que contigo no tengo problema xDDD). Muchas gracias por tus palabras (dios, cómo me repito). Me hicieron gracia, en serio. Y sí, Sasuke lo acepta... a medias xDDD. Esto también lo repito más que el "Padre nuestro", pero en fin ... xD (Uy, no quería decir que esté todo el día rezando, que conste, de hecho nunca lo hago xD). A ti también te gusta el SasuGaa? Me alegro, por aquí a poca gente le hace gracia. Creo que me leen por... no sé porqué, pero creo recordar que hay varias personas que me han dicho que no ve a esta pareja con mucho futuro xD Tampoco estoy seguro si me lo dijeron o es cosa mía. Aunque una amiga no me lee sólo por tratarse de esta pareja... ¬¬ Y mira, te digo a ti también que si querías que lo siguiera rápido, has tenido suerte xD. Cuídate!! (Ah, una última cosa... soy un chico U///U)._


	10. Vinagre En La Piel

_Bueno, esto es un puto caos, y todo por mi culpa, lo sé, así que me explicaré. Publico hoy porque es Miércoles. El del Sábado pasado era porque quizá el Miércoles que viene no pueda. Una especie de compensación. En caso de que sí me sea posible, pues mejor, y entonces sería... un regalito, no sé. Y bueno, tengo una noticia... algunos lo saben porque me tienen en el msn y tal, pero éste es el último capítulo muahaha. Nah, sólo de la primera parte. Es que al final me ha salido como dividido en dos, y el capítulo siguiente empezará la siguiente parte, un poco diferente xD. En fin, a ver que haga memoria, que ya tenía todo esto escrito y se me jodió... yo sé que tenía que pediros perdón por tres cosas (también porque me voy a extender un poco más de la cuenta y aquí supongo que estáis para leer el capítulo, no mi aburrida y patética vida xDDD). _

_En fin, por un lado está lo del ItaSasu... sólo diré que ya veréis cómo se desarrolla la cosa en este capítulo, que hay muchas alusiones a todo eso. Sólo siento si hay alguna decepción para alguien. Eso sí, me ha dicho bastante gente (o eso creo recordar) que les gusta que Itachi sea malo y capullo. Así que lo siento, porque va a cambiar bastante y quizá no os guste. Nada más, no recuerdo qué más iba a decir sobre esto (vaya mierda de memoria xD)._

_Otra cosa es por el final de este capítulo. Itachi le pide una cosa a Sasuke (que espero que sepáis cuál es, yo supongo que sí). En el manga es todo lo contrario, le hace la misma petición pero a la inversa. Y no lo puse yo así porque aún no lo supiera y tal, no, es que me gustaba así, por eso lo he cambiado un poco (si es que en fondo aprecio a Itachi xD). Así que nada, también pido perdón por haber cambiado eso respecto al manga (que por fin me lo leí, entero!! Uooo!! (Bueno, hasta donde lo llevan, claro xD)). Y había algo más, pero no recuerdo qué era, así que os dejo ya leer._

_**Nota:** fic yaoi, esta vez un poco más notable xD._

* * *

**10. Vinagre En La Piel**

-¡Dios…! –exclamé aturdido, tumbado sobre un mullido colchón-. ¿Qué narices ha pasado?

En realidad lo pregunté al aire. Era una pregunta retórica que no pensaba que tuviera respuesta. Al menos a mi alcance. Pero me equivocaba. Una voz asustada me habló con tranquilidad, desde un lado de la cama –sentado en una silla, en actitud incómoda:

-Te desmayaste. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Miré en aquella dirección, hasta toparme con los ojos de Gaara, que me miraba sin cesar. Se le veía cansado, como si hubiera dormido más bien poco, más pendiente de mí que de sí mismo. Estaba un poco desaliñado, pero eso era algo que no iba a captar toda mi atención en esos instantes.

-Bien, supongo que bien –susurré moviendo imperceptiblemente la cabeza en señal afirmativa, aún tumbado. Él se tendió a mi lado, apoyándose en un brazo, de costado, para mirarme, aunque yo evité el encontrarme con sus ojos.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

-Creo que sí…

_**Flash Back**_

_Mi corazón latía con violencia. En parte porque me sentía nervioso y frustrado al verme sin escapatoria, incluso cuando fui yo el que provocó tal situación. Pero por otro lado, estaba excitado, ansioso por empezar con todo aquello y poder ensañarme con mi hermano. ¿En serio que pensaba que podría? Bueno, tampoco era tan descabellado, pero, tal vez, sí un poco irreal. Mas eso carecía de importancia. A mí me interesaba más verme metido en ese círculo del que no podría salir así como así. _

_Adquirí una posición semejante a la de Itachi, aunque yo me mantuve más visiblemente en defensa, esperando que se atreviera a echarse sobre mí. Deseaba poder pararle los pies y sentirme orgulloso de mí mismo, por encima de sus límites. Ser capaz de librarme de toda esa carga que me carcomía por dentro como termitas en la madera… ¡Oh, parecía un sueño! De hecho, no era más que eso: un sueño difuminado por el espectro del deseo que no me dejaba analizar todo el asunto con frialdad, para darme cuenta de que ni en mil años podría ver todo aquello cumplido._

_Me cansé de esperar. Salí corriendo, impulsado por la impaciencia y la excitación, hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de mi hermano, alzando un puño amenazadoramente. Quizás no lo suficiente. Lo descargué sobre su cara, la cual se desvió hacia un lado pesadamente, sin conseguir que su cuerpo se moviera. Sonrió sardónicamente y volvió a girar el cuello para mirarme a los ojos. Yo no terminaba de comprender. ¡Le había golpeado!. ¡Había conseguido tocarlo!. ¿Por qué sonreía de esa forma entonces? Se acarició la mejilla con lentitud, mirando al suelo. Y de pronto, sin previo aviso, me propinó un puñetazo a mí en la cara, que me desestabilizó, más que nada por la impresión del momento. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar de cualquier modo, mi otra mejilla sintió un nuevo golpe hacia el lado contrario al primero. Y fue entonces mi estómago el que sufrió la fuerza de su puño. Me encorvé inevitablemente hacia delante sujetándome la barriga, aspirando aire con dificultad y tratando de serenarme. Si me ponía nervioso, entonces estaba acabado incluso antes de empezar. Alcé el rostro para mirarlo, extrañado de que no se moviera. Justo en ese momento subió velozmente la rodilla y la frenó con mi mentón. Mi cuerpo se vio impulsado hacia atrás, hasta caer de espaldas con un sonido sordo. _

_-Cab… -me callé. Me dolía demasiado la mandíbula como para hablar. Y total, un simple insulto no iba a conseguir que se me pasara el enfado, así que opté por tragármelo y despotricar contra él en mi mente, sujetándome la cara con la mano. _

_-Ay, hermanito, nunca vas a aprender –me dijo amigablemente desde arriba, mientras recorría el moflete en el que le pegué con la yema de su dedo índice, acercándose parsimoniosamente hacia sus labios-. ¿No deberías saber ya que no te debes meter con los que son más grandes que tú? –llegó al fin a la boca con su dedo. Lo introdujo poco a poco, provocadoramente, y lo lamió con lujuria, como si quisiera incitarme, sin apartar sus pupilas negras de las mías, en una mirada que me estremeció._

_-Cá… llate –escupí molesto, no sé si por sus palabras y movimientos, o por el hecho de que me costara tanto pronunciar una simple palabra tan corta._

_Itachi agarró un mechón de su pelo suelto y comenzó a enredarlo entre sus dedos, distraídamente, casi ignorando mi presencia. Su cara parecía revelar una amnesia profunda y un autismo descarado. No obstante, tan sólo se limitaba a eliminar toda pequeña preocupación que cruzase su mente. Eso lo sabía yo muy bien. Se llevó el mechón de pelo a la boca y lo mordió torciendo los labios hacia un lado, cruzándose de brazos._

_-¿Sabes? –me habló al fin mientras miraba hacia arriba, sin permitir que el pelo resbalara de sus labios. Mostraba un aspecto tan aniñado que no podía creer que fuera él quien me había tumbado con ese enorme dolor en el mentón-. Te propongo algo._

_-¿Qué? –susurré. _

_Mis palabras captaron su atención. Sus ojos descendieron del techo y se posaron en mí, con un atisbo de superioridad. La diferencia de altura –él de pie y yo tirado por el piso- no hacía sino aumentar este hecho._

_-Puedo perdonaros la deuda –dijo enganchando un dedo en su labio inferior, que se torció hacia abajo ante el peso muerto de todo su brazo, sujeto tan sólo por ese dedo-, a cambio de algo muy simple –añadió volviendo a meterse el dedo en la boca como anteriormente. Lo sacó y lo metió despacio un par de veces, y lo apartó de su boca definitivamente para deslizarlo por su cuello hacia su pecho. Yo alcé una ceja desconcertado, sin querer entender lo que parecía insinuar._

_-¿Qué…?_

_Itachi se acercó a mí y se acuclilló, sin dejarme de mirar. Agarró uno de sus pezones desnudos y lo retorció delicadamente, mientras dejaba salir un poco de aire por la nariz, en un leve suspiro, al tiempo que pasaba su lengua por su labio inferior de forma casi imperceptible. Alargó su otra mano hacia mí y me acarició la cara con un cariño raro. Me agarró una de las muñecas y acercó mi mano a su otro pezón. No sé porqué lo hice, pero lo pellizqué igual que se había hecho él mismo. Mi hermano puso los ojos en blanco y, pausadamente, echó la cabeza hacia atrás. _

_Cuando pareció recuperarse –sin que mis dedos dejaran de jugar, incontrolables, con su pezón-, me miró y sonrió agradecido. Aproximó su rostro al mío y pegó nuestras frentes, cautivando mis ojos con los suyos de forma irremediable. Por alguna extraña razón irradiaba algo que me enredaba para no dejarme escapar, que me conducía por senderos insospechados que me negaba a andar. _

_-¿Ves, Sasuke-kun? –dijo melosamente, llegando incluso a frotar su nariz con la mía varias veces-. Es mejor esto que pelearnos como niños pequeños._

_-¿Qué quieres a cambio de perdonarnos la deuda…? –susurré sin pensar._

_-¿No lo sabes? –dijo muy quedo-. Tu cuerpo… una noche…_

_Empezó a acercarse a mi boca, que se entreabrió sin mi permiso, quizá esperando algo que en realidad yo no quería. El tiempo se hizo pesado y empalagoso, como si se hubiera ralentizado y no pudiera avanzar a pesar de mis desesperados esfuerzos por moverme más rápido. Esperaba ansioso el momento de probar el sabor de mi hermano, sin ser consciente entonces de lo que eso significaba. Mis párpados se fueron cerrando lentamente conforme intuía sus labios más cerca de los míos. ¿Por qué aún había tanta separación entre nosotros?_

_En el momento preciso en que sentí su respiración, cálida y embriagadora, sobre mi boca, un fogonazo de luz recorrió mi mente como el flash de una cámara fotográfica. Una piel blanca. Ojos cristalinos. Un pelo revuelto y rojo. Una sonrisa torcida. Abrí los ojos de sopetón mientras la imagen de Gaara se esfumaba como un ente sin cuerpo. Reaccioné a tiempo, antes de que mi hermano llegara a besarme, al fin dándome cuenta al cien por cien de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Retorcí con fiereza, mostrando inconscientemente los dientes apretados, el pezón de Itachi que aún estaba entre mis dedos, por lo que éste dio un respingo hacia atrás con un quejido molesto. Se frotó mientras me miraba con rabia. Pero me daba igual. Prefería que ideara mil formas de apalearme, incluso que las llevara a cabo todas, antes que dejarme besar por él. Y más ahora que había aceptado que mis sentimientos por el pelirrojo anidaran dentro de mí y me permitieran dormir sin tormentos._

_-¡Niñato malcriado!_

_-Soy un poco mayor ya para que me llames niñato,. ¿no te parece? –dije socarrón, descubriendo sin proponérmelo que podía hablar más o menos como de costumbre, a pesar de la molestia que aún sentía._

_Aprovechando la distracción de mi hermano mayor, que parecía un poco aturdido por no haber conseguido encandilarme como él quería, me dispuse a actuar. Así, sentado como estaba, apoyé las manos en el suelo, junto al trasero, de forma que no perdiera el equilibrio cuando giré mi pierna izquierda hacia el lado derecho, todo cuanto pude. Y, rápidamente, descargué el impulso retrocediendo la pierna a su posición inicial, pateando la cara de Itachi en el proceso, con el talón. Su cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo, como un peso inerte. Levantó la cabeza y me miró, apático. Los mechones revueltos de su larga cabellera tapaban gran parte de su cara, incluso uno de sus ojos. Su rostro se veía hermoso en esa situación, casi como si estuviera posando. Pero en su mente, esa imagen no era más que el resultado de un acto del que –según él- me arrepentiría._

_Se levantó con garbo, sonriendo cínicamente y con suficiencia. Estaba claro que mi hermano no estaba por la labor de dejarme salirme con la mía así como así. Y mucho menos ahora que había rechazado sus insinuaciones de esa manera tan descarada. Se frotó la nariz con el nudillo de su dedo índice, en un gesto ingenuo. Y súbitamente, se abalanzó sobre mí, dándome un puñetazo impresionante. Comenzó a descargar ferozmente sus puños sobre mi cuerpo, sin importarle realmente dónde golpeaba. Yo intentaba moverme y esquivarlos, pararlos con mis manos al menos. Pero me era casi imposible. Si detenía un puñetazo, recibía en cambio otros tres. _

_Me dejó caer al suelo, como si sólo fuera un trozo de plomo pesado. Me miró con asco, intentando decirme que no merecía la pena pegarme a mí. Pero, no obstante, arremetió con su pierna contra mi estómago, en un acto desesperado por hacerse imponer, por hacerme ver que él era superior y podía controlarme a su voluntad. ¿Era esto cierto? Tosí secamente mientras me encogía sobre mí mismo, sin querer mirarlo. Me sentía herido, más en mi orgullo que otra cosa. Me sentaba mal que Itachi estuviera resultando victorioso de esa forma tan simple. Y entonces noté su presencia a mi lado, muy cerca. Lo miré. Se había arrodillado junto a mí, con una cara triste. Me abrazó posesivamente, como si quisiera protegerme de algo –de él mismo tal vez. Sentí el calor de su cuerpo, de su piel blanca y desnuda tocando mi ropa. Pero yo estaba resentido, no iba a aceptar aquel gesto tan fácilmente. _

_Intenté golpear su espalda con una de mis piernas, en una posición un tanto incómoda y que ni yo mismo estoy seguro cuál fue. Pero sé muy bien que fue en balde. Su mano se cerró alrededor de mi pierna, apretando con fuerza, mientras su rostro se mantenía escalofriantemente impasible, sin mostrar ninguna expresión._

_-¿Por qué te empeñas en pegarme? –susurró después en mi oído. _

_-Porque te odio._

_-¿Y no puedes perdonarme tras muchos años consumiéndote por ese odio tan estúpido?_

_-¡¿Estúpido?! –espeté enfadado, revolviéndome para salir de debajo de él. Pero misteriosamente, tenía mucha más fuerza que yo, y casi con su sola presencia –aunque sí tensó un poco los músculos- era capaz de mantenerme sujeto-. ¡Mataste a nuestros padres!. ¡¿Y soy yo el estúpido?!_

_-Nunca dije que tú fueras el estúpido –me dijo con una voz triste y apenada, demasiado real para estar fingiendo. Eso me desconcertó, y logró que me calmara-. Te dejé con vida porque no te consideraba ningún estúpido. Y ahora tampoco._

_Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de sus propios labios. O quizá no quería. Sería muy doloroso haber malgastado tanto tiempo odiando a alguien que ahora decía tenerme en alta estima, insinuando –como hacía- incluso que casi me quería. Sentí su boca en mi mejilla, suavemente, depositando un beso tímido y cariñoso que me descolocó mentalmente._

_-¡Apártate de mí!. ¡Sucio asqueroso, no me toques! –yo parecía desbordado por una rabia tonta, sintiéndome impotente por no poder hacer nada por mí mismo para conseguir lo que, de un modo u otro, le estaba pidiendo, aunque quisiera sonar autoritario-. ¡Eres un mentiroso, no te creo!_

_-¿No puedes entender que lo hice para protegerte? –dijo desesperado, tratando de hacerse creer por todos los medios-. Yo te quiero Sasuke... ¡eres mi hermano, joder!_

_-¡Pues yo no te quiero! Mataste a mamá y papá y me dejaste solo –contesté alterado, comenzando a llorar al recordar todo el dolor que sentí en su momento. Sintiendo el dolor que me causaba en esos momentos el creer en sus palabras, tan sinceras-. Para mí, tú no eres mi hermano…_

_Itachi apartó su cara para mirarme, sorprendido. Se le veía impresionado y asustado, como si realmente le hubiera hecho sufrir con esas palabras. Le temblaba el labio inferior, ligeramente, pero era una clara muestra de que estaba nervioso y no quería aceptar ese hecho. Se volvió a echar sobre mí, escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho y la suya en mi hombro, sollozando quedamente y estrujándome fuerte contra su cuerpo, lo que me demostró que su comportamiento, al menos ahora, no era fruto del engaño o la actuación._

_-¡No puedes decir eso! –decía una y otra vez-. Yo te…_

_**Pausa del Flash Back**_

Me quedé callado de pronto. Se me empezaba a formar una nube semitransparente, acercándose a la opacidad, en mi mente. Ya empezaba a dudar de mis pensamientos y recuerdos. Y Gaara lo notó. Sin embargo, ese corto tiempo fue suficiente para que a mí me diera tiempo a analizar la situación con mi hermano. ¿En qué momento dejamos de pelear para estar abrazados –en contra de mi voluntad, todo sea dicho- y él confesándome que me quería como hermano suyo que era? Era tan extraño.

-Ya no recuerdo bien qué pasó después.

-Vaya, justo cuando llegué yo –sonrió el pelirrojo, gracioso. Lo miré un momento fugaz y no pude evitar sonreír ante su aspecto infantil-. Bueno, seguiré contando yo para que sepas qué ocurrió…

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡No puedes decir eso! –decía una y otra vez-. Yo te…_

_Su voz se quebró con el estrépito de un sonido sordo. El hermano de Sasuke soltó a éste al fin, haciendo que dejara de forcejear y liberándolo de su abrazo. Es más, su cuerpo cayó sobre él, sin esfuerzo. Entonces retiró la cabeza de él, despacio, y miró, como le fue posible, para averiguar la razón de que ya no lo sujetara con ese ahínco. Itachi estaba inconsciente. Entonces, Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás y me miró aturdido. Yo estaba un poco ausente, con los ojos desorbitados, como si me hubiera poseído alguna esencia externa. De hecho, me sentí por dentro como en otros tiempos, cuando sentía ganas de matar a alguien. En mi mano sujetaba el cuello de una botella de cristal, rota. _

_Apartó con cuidado el cuerpo de su hermano, con el sonidito de los pequeños cristalitos repiqueteando con el suelo al caer desde sus cuerpos. Parecía preocupado de pronto, y lo sé bien porque de pronto empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Itachi. Comprobó sus constantes vitales y se aseguró de que no había sangre. Murmuró algo de que sólo estaba desmayado, suspirando aliviado, y la verdad es que ahora yo también estoy aliviado. Me arrepentiría mucho de matar a alguien, fuera quien fuese. _

_-Sa… Sasuke… -empecé a hablar, sin ser del todo consciente de mis propios actos-. ¿Qué…_

_No me dejó seguir. Se abalanzó sobre mí y me rodeó todo el cuerpo con sus brazos, apretándome con fuerza. Lo poco que quedaba de la botella resbaló de mis dedos, golpeándose sin romperse ya en el suelo. Reaccioné al fin levemente, y le correspondí al abrazo, asustado. No entendía muy bien qué pasaba allí, pero al poco de levantarme en el sofá, con Naru-chan en brazos, y ver que Sasuke no estaba por ningún lado, un presentimiento me condujo hasta ahí. ¿Cómo supe que se encontraban en mi antiguo piso en lugar de en el de Itachi? Muy sencillo, primero fui al otro, donde por casualidad pude informarme._

_-Tranquilo, Gaara, no pasa nada –me dijo en el oído-. No pasa nada –repitió con la voz más baja aún, intentando hacer que desapareciera mi ligero temblor. _

_Respiré hondo, aspirando el aire que se me hizo como una tremenda bola maciza en la garganta. Casi lo mato. Por suerte eso no pasó, aunque al principio lo lamenté en verdad. Y de buenas a primeras, de forma misteriosa, Sasuke se desplomó en mis brazos. Así, dormido –desmayado-, era realmente pesado. Me costó aguantarlo en vilo, y decidí que ya llevábamos mucho tiempo en esa maldita casa que no hacía más que traerme problemas. Arrastré un poco de él, hasta que me detuve, pasmado._

_-¿Sa… suke? –me giré y vi a Itachi moviéndose levemente, intentando mirarnos como podía. Parecía desorientado-. No… Gaara…_

_-Olvídate de nosotros –me salió de la boca con cierta cólera, sin haberlo pensado._

_-Sí, eso trataré de hacer… -susurró él. Lo miré boquiabierto. Ése no parecía el Itachi que yo conocía-, aunque no del todo… ¡Auch! –se quejó después frotándose la cabeza-. Olvidaos de la deuda y…_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Espera… -lo corté yo. De todos modos, su relato parecía llegar ya a su término-. ¿No tenemos que pagar nada más?

-No, al parecer, se compadeció de nosotros. O quizá tenía miedo de que lo apaleara ahí mismo, tal y como estaba, si osaba amenazarnos otra vez o algo –rió el pelirrojo-. Y también me pidió que… que te dijera que… te quiere…

Silencio.

-Buah, bobadas.

-Parecía sincero cuando lo dijo.

-Me da igual –zanjé-. ¿Y cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?

-Te arrastré hasta el coche. ¿Hace falta que te explique algo más? –sonrió con picardía, como un auténtico pillo.

-Pero si no tienes carné.

-Eso no quiere decir que no sepa conducir…

-Fuiste un imprudente.

-Lo sé –me dijo él sonriente y feliz. ¿Entendía realmente lo que le estaba diciendo?-. Un imprudente que quería sacarte de allí cuanto antes –añadió, acercando sus labios a los míos.

Compartimos un beso largo y un tanto húmedo. Algo que me hizo recordar las palabras de Itachi antes de empezar a _pelear_ –si podía llamarlo así. Algo que sin darme cuenta me llegó hondo y no olvidaría tan fácilmente: "_Bien. Te voy a demostrar… que no estás a la altura… para poder defender de mí… a tu novio_".

* * *

_Hale, ya se ha acabado esta primera parte. Espero que os haya gustado, porque la verdad, a partir de aquí (este capítulo inclusive) me siento muy inseguro para publicar, sobre todo con el tema del cambio de Itachi, pero bueno. Así que a ver qué dices, pero nada de mentiras piadosas, sed sinceras v.v Nada, muchas gracias a todo el mundo por sus reviews (guau, hay 60 justos,me hacen mucha ilusión, en serio, nunca esperé llegar a tantos xD). Ah, y gracias también por los ánimos, aun sin conocerme de nada. Sois geniales, en serio (quien me conoce sabe que no lo digo por decir v.v). Bueno, paso a los dos reviews que tengo que contestar por aquí, cuidaos muchísimo. Bai!!_

_**Kristuky: **tranquila mujer, no te lo dije para que te pusieras así. Ni siquiera era un reproche ni nada. Sólo era información complementaria xD. Comprende que tampoco es que vaya pidiendo por ahí que me confundan, por eso lo dije, para que no se repitiera. Pero nada más, no me molestó xD. Gracias por tu review, llegó bastante prontito y eso que ni siquiera avisé que iba a actualizar con tanto adelanto (creo que llegó prontito, no? xD). Bueno, lo dicho, que gracias. Y me alegro que te guste, es un poco de orgullo personal, que bastante falta me hace n.n' xD. Y sí, mira, aquí estoy actualizando, para que veas xD. Sólo espero que te guste también, de verdad. Cuidate, bai!!_

_**Valentina: **sí, ya vi que no me lo explicaste ¬¬ Ya te vale. Pero en fin, ojalá fuera cierto y tu boca hablara... Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo¿pero qué cosas no están bien escritas? Mira que lo reviso unas tres veces antes de publicar, pues nada. Ya habré vuelto a meter la pata como con la "lata" xDDD Por dios, qué torpe soy v.v (Eso sí, quiero saberlo, quiero ver mis propios fallos ò.ó). Por cierto, qué intuición al saber que era Itachi, pero claro, tampoco pretendía que fuera muy misterioso, era sencillo xD. Pero no lo veas como malo... bueno, hasta ahora puede que un poco, pero ya ves que al resto les gusta así (en el fondo, en el manga, Itachi sin su puntillo malo no sería Itachi xD). Y ya ves que no lo ha violado xD. En el fondo es un buenazo. Y sí, es que Naruto es mucho Naruto... le dio justo en la zona "x" xDDD (¿O sería más bien la zona "p"? xDDD). En fin, ya viste que Gaara acudió. Cuídate tú también y nos vemos pronto. Que ya sabes, empiezan las fiestas y no te vas a librar de salir!! ò.ó Y menos con mis primos, jope xD. Bai!!_


	11. ¡Calla Y No Llores!

_Holaaa!! Vale, sé que es Jueves, no es Miércoles, pero bueno, ayer terminaron las fiestas y mis primos se fueron, así que ya puedo usar más el ordenador y demás. De todas formas, ayer podría haber actualizado, pero no me llegaba cierto review (¬¬) y me tocaba esperar. Y ya cuando llegué por la noche tan tarde a casa no me apetecía encender el ordenador xD. En fin, un día de retraso pero aquí estoy. ¿A que no os importa? Eso eso, que yo soy buena gente, no me lo tengáis en cuenta. Bueno, hoy no me enrollo más, os dejo con el capítulo. Aunque he de avisaros. Lo siento, no es como el resto, de hecho de aquí en adelante no lo son, y posiblemente no os gusten. Así que si eso quedaos con el recuerdo de la primera parte e ignorad la segunda xDDD._

* * *

**11. ¡Calla Y No Llores! La Herida Aún No Se Abrió**

_Dos meses más tarde…_

Después de la tormenta, siempre llega la calma. Eso es lo que se suele decir. Y para gran asombro y alivio mío, esa expresión parecía tener razón. Cuando las cosas iban mal y pensaba que Gaara y yo íbamos a tener verdaderos problemas, el mar se calmaba y el cielo se despejaba. Todo tornaba a la tranquilidad y el sosiego. No teníamos que preocuparnos ya por el problema de la deuda para con Itachi. No había que pensar de dónde sacar ese dinero de más, ya que yo no había hecho nada por volver al hospital. Quizá fuera el hecho de que mi cuenta del banco no estuviera muy vacía precisamente. Quién sabe si de no haber sido así, me hubiera tragado mi orgullo para pedir disculpas.

Además, por extraño que parezca, no corté todo contacto con mi hermano. No fue por algunas nuevas incursiones de Gaara a ese mundo tan oscuro y casi siniestro, pues al final conseguí que se estabilizara, hasta el punto de no necesitar –salvo en ocasiones muy precisas- con tanto ahínco las sustancias que le mantenían, dentro de lo que cabe, cuerdo. Aunque eso sí, al principio estuvo un tanto irascible y se pasó cuatro días enteros en el dormitorio, sin salir ni para comer. Yo le llevaba la comida en una bandeja y me iba, hasta que volvía a recogerla, casi siempre, intacta. Incluso estuve durmiendo en el sofá para no importunarle. Hasta que salió con mejor cara, aún un tanto ojeroso –más de lo normal. Fue ahí cuando de verdad su cuerpo empezó a rechazar la droga. He de reconocer que me sorprendió la velocidad con que su situación cambió, pero era tan real que me preocupé más por mantenerme alegre que desconcertado.

Como decía, no dejé de ver a Itachi. Al principio intentó ponerse en contacto conmigo. Yo lo ignoraba, lo evitaba y me convencía a mí mismo de que incluso estaba muerto. Así me era más fácil. Así podía hacer como que no existía sin problemas y huir de sus intentos por hablar conmigo. Pero en el fondo yo empezaba a querer hacerle caso. Me sentía confuso, pero sin darme cuenta, acabé por cumplir sus deseos. Y desde ese instante, empezamos a hablar cada vez con más constancia, siempre en la calle, siempre por casualidad –mentira, él sabía cómo encontrarme, pero nunca insinué que me hubiera dado cuenta. Y así, poco a poco, pude cerciorarme de que en verdad me quería como quiere un hermano mayor al pequeño. Sin embargo, aún había algunos puntos que para mí significaban una barrera. Pero no porque él no quisiera inmiscuirme a mí, sino más bien porque no quería yo. Esas cosas hacían que yo levantara un muro en mi corazón, impidiendo que lo quisiera como una vez lo quise. Seguía vendiendo droga, aunque él no consumiese. Y, en un terreno más personal, no se arrepentía de lo que le hizo a nuestros padres…

---

Una vez lo quise de verdad. Éramos niños como quien dice. Mi hermano era inteligente y avispado, se salía siempre con la suya, me defendía de todo el mundo, utilizaba a sus profesores en su beneficio sin que éstos lo supieran. Jugaba conmigo y me curaba las heridas cuando yo me caía al suelo. Me hacía reír si estaba triste y me hacía callar en las situaciones que así debía ser. Presumía delante de mis amigos y, sin embargo, él nunca pareció hacerse el importante delante de mí. Mi hermano era… cómo decirlo… _guay_. Yo lo admiraba. Yo lo quería.

Pero en realidad siempre guardó algo más oscuro que todo eso en su interior. Llegó un momento en el que él pareció cansarse de ser el niño bueno y prometedor de la familia. Porque fue entonces cuando asesinó a mis padres a sangre fría. No le importó pensar que ellos eran quienes le habían dado la vida. La vida que aprovechaba para arrebatar la de ellos. Que eran ellos los que le habían cuidado siempre. ¿Para qué? Eso daba igual. Él no soportaba a nadie. Llegué a pensar que ni siquiera me soportaba a mí. Eso me dolió. Mucho. No podía dejar de inventar excusas para buscar una explicación razonable al hecho de que me hubiera dejado sólo a mí con vida. Pero no encontraba ninguna, excepto la que me decía que, efectivamente, a mí tampoco me quería y sólo lo hizo por herirme. A fin de cuentas, descubrí que mi hermano disfrutaba con el dolor. Me daba miedo.

Así que, poco a poco y sin darme cuenta, lo fui odiando. Cada día un poquito más. Hasta tal punto que soñaba con él, con su sonrisa macabra y sus manos llenas de sangre. Y era yo¡yo!, el encargado de hacérselo pagar. Entonces era yo el sádico, porque en este tiempo me alegraba ir a dormir, con la esperanza de poder volver a verlo en sueños y matar lentamente ese cuerpo que mi hermano se había atrevido a poseer. Y me fui haciendo a la idea de que eso podría e incluso llegaría a ser verdad. Sólo me levantaba de la cama para seguir imaginando maneras de privarle de su patética vida. Pero nada más. Y cada vez me consumía más, por dentro, dejándome llevar por esas tinieblas que me inundaban sin tesón.

Por suerte conocí a Gaara. Llevaba un tiempo ya en que se me habían bajado los humos y no ansiaba matar por matar, especialmente a mi hermano. Pero, sobre todo, cuando conocí al pelirrojo y lo miré fijamente a los ojos, su abismo hizo que el mío se derrumbara. Y entonces comenzó mi cambio. Un cambio que acabó por arrastrarlo a él, hasta que aceptó mi compañía y dejó de ser él así.

Eso fue, especialmente, lo que consiguió que Itachi desapareciera de mi mente. Me empeñé entonces por olvidarlo, por borrarlo de mi cabeza y de mi existencia. Para así ignorar un pasado que me trajo más dolor del que cualquier niño debería tener. Para al final acabar encontrándome por fin con él de nuevo y, sin comerlo ni beberlo, volver a aceptarlo en mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado, admitiendo que en verdad me quiso.

---

-¡Gaara! –exclamé excitado, desde el cuarto. No paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación, sin prestar atención a nada más que a mi cuerpo desnudo salvo por unos boxers de un azul tan oscuro como las profundidades de un mar en calma que acabaría por ahogarme en su estrepitosa misión de hundirme.

-¿Qué pa…? –dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta y callando de golpe, abriendo los ojos de par en par y alzando las cejas-. Oye,. ¿no crees que es tarde para que te me insinúes de esa manera?

-¡Déjate de tonterías! –me crucé de brazos. Él se rió, divertido. Creo que le gustaba verme nervioso y perdiendo la paciencia. Más que nada, porque, como entonces, era él quien me provocaba adrede.

-A ver, dime qué ocurre –se me acercó despacio, con un rostro serio y bastante maduro. Abrió los brazos e inconscientemente dejé caer los míos, hasta que los enrollé en su cintura mientras él abarcaba mi torso con los suyos.

-… No sé qué ponerme.

El chico levantó la cabeza parsimoniosamente, con una ceja levantada y un rostro un tanto incomprensible. Sin embargo, se le notaba decepcionado. Decepcionado con la estupidez que yo acababa de decir.

-¿Y por eso tienes que gritarme así de desesperado y hacerme venir corriendo? –me miró de un modo un tanto reprobador, hasta que su cara se dulcificó en una expresión de lo más comprensiva y conciliadora-. Tranquilízate, tampoco hay que seguir ningún protocolo, hombre.

-Ya lo sé, pero estoy nervioso.

-¡No me digas! No me había dado cuenta –ironizó él con una gran mueca de asombro, tan forzada que parecía que se le iban a desencajar todos los músculos de la cara. Yo lo miré enfadado, dejándole claro que no estaba para bromas-. Vale, lo siento. Sé que estás nervioso, pero sólo es tu hermano. No te va a juzgar por la ropa que lleves, Sasuke-chan –dijo con voz melosa mientras frotaba su mejilla por mi pecho desnudo.

Desde que empezamos a salir, tomó por costumbre usar los sufijos _chan_ y _kun_ conmigo. En un principio me parecía un tanto molesto. Hay que destacar que el _chan_ lo suelen usar las chicas con sus novios o entre ellas, incluso se usa para niños pequeños, mientras que el _kun_ lo emplean las personas mayores para referirse a jóvenes más pequeños, aunque también entre muchachos entre sí. Hay que tener en cuenta que yo era bastante mayor. Pero acabé por acostumbrarme. Incluso llegó a gustarme; a fin de cuentas, no distaba tanto de la realidad, pues éramos novios y tampoco era mucha la diferencia de edades.

-¡Es el mismo hermano que mató a mis padres! –exclamé inquieto, retomando el reproche que sentía aún por él en cuanto a ese tema.

-Oye, si no querías que viniese a comer, no haberlo invitado –me recriminó-. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que dio ese paso. Él no te dijo nada.

-Lo sé –dije bajando la mirada al suelo-. ¿Pero y si las cosas no salen como planeé?

-Entonces… lo que tienes que hacer es borrar esos planes de tu cabeza y dejar que todo salga como deba salir –sonrió.

-De acuerdo, Gaara-kun –susurré en su oído, sonriendo. Sus palabras tenían cierta parte de razón, así que traté de hacerle caso.

-¿Y eso? Nunca me has llamado así.

-¿No puedo? También creo tener derecho a hacerlo,. ¿no?

-Sí, sí, por supuesto –dijo alzando la cabeza y regalándome un dulce beso en los labios antes de separarse de mí y encaminarse hacia la puerta-. Anda, vístete rápido, sabes que no es de los que se retrasan. ¡Me voy con Naruto!

Sonreí mientras cogía algo de ropa que yo presumía no quedaría demasiado formal, pero tampoco informal. Buscaba un término medio aunque se tratara de mi hermano y una simple comida. Pero por alguna razón, el invitarlo a mi casa me hacía sentir como que estaba cruzando una línea. Una línea demasiado gruesa para atravesarla con un solo paso. Y como no estaba seguro de cuántos necesitaría, debía estar bien preparado. Nunca se sabía.

El timbre.

Me puse nervioso. Bueno, realmente, me puse más nervioso aún. ¡Histérico! Apenas había empezado a vestirme casi. Llegaba con cinco minutos de adelanto. Yo no atinaba a meter la pierna por el pantalón, intentando hacer equilibrio con la otra y frunciendo el ceño. ¡El hermano al que había odiado casi toda mi vida estaba a punto de entrar en mi casa –y, con más ímpetu, en mi vida- y yo aún estaba desnudo!

-¡Hola, Gaara! –escuché la voz de mi hermano, ahora tan familiar, al otro lado de la casa, saludando con efusividad. Entonces reparé en que inconscientemente había dejado al pelirrojo a solas con él. Me quedé quieto, intentando escuchar. Pero no oía nada, sólo silencio, hasta que se vio roto por un leve murmullo y lejano:

-Hola… Itachi.

-¿Puedo pasar? –la voz de mi hermano dejó caer –cosa que hasta yo noté sin verle la cara- cierto tono de sincera molestia.

-Sí… claro…

Pobre Gaara. Mis estúpidos nervios habían conseguido que fuera él quien tuviera que recibir al moreno, sin estar yo delante. Confiaba en él, sabía que no caería en la tentación de comprarle drogas. Eso, en aquel momento, lo sabía bien. Y podría decir que incluso confiaba en mi hermano y no le ofrecería nada. Pero aun así, para el pelirrojo la situación sería bastante incómoda. Además, yo sabía que un poco le imponía, aunque no le temía. Así que terminé de ponerme los pantalones de una vez, agarré una camiseta y salí de la habitación, descalzo y metiendo los brazos por las mangas mientras caminaba. Al final, mi aspecto era, cuanto menos, informal y casi desaliñado. Pero, tal vez fuera porque me preocupaba más lo que sucedía en el salón, me sentí incluso atractivo.

-Hola.

-Ho… oye hermanito¿sabes que estás medio desnudo?

-Ya quisieras, Itachi –le dije. Evidentemente, distaba mucho de llegar incluso al _medio desnudo_. Más si tenemos en cuenta que terminaba de ponerme la camiseta conforme entraba en el salón. Estoy seguro que él no pudo ver más que un trozo de mi pecho y los abdominales. Sólo quería picarme, como de costumbre. Y eso me alegraba, sin saber porqué –pero no pensaba demostrarlo-. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, bien. Contento de poder conocer tu casa por fin –dijo mirando levemente a algunos lados, sin prestar atención-. Se os ve… en plan… _casados_ –rió.

-¡Bah! –exhalé molesto, ignorándole, sin molestarme siquiera en contestar, aunque con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, al igual que Gaara.

-Bueno –dijo mi hermano, sentándose en un sofá como si estuviera en su casa, con la total naturalidad. Mas no dije nada, no me importaba. De hecho, así hacía más sencillo soportar la situación-,. ¿y se puede saber dónde está mi sobrinito? Quisiera conocerlo, que ya va siendo hora.

-Está durmiendo. Como insististe en venir por la mañana, aún no está despierto –le dije con un fingido tono de reproche, como si no me gustara que fuera a pasar tanto tiempo antes de la comida con nosotros, más todo lo que decidiese quedarse después. Pero me sentía a gusto. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, al fin empezaba a sentirme como parte de una familia, completa y amplia-. Pero bueno, será mejor que lo vayamos despertando ya.

-Voy yo, vosotros tendréis cosas que deciros.

-Gaara… -susurré apenado mientras lo veía irse hacia dentro de la casa, en dirección al cuarto de Naruto. Decidido: no iba a dejarlo en todo el día solo con Itachi.

-¿Os vais a casar? –inquirió mi hermano, con cierta mirada maliciosa en el rostro. ¡No se cortaba un pelo!

-¡Itachi! –exclamé abrumado y rojo cual tomate de cosecha.

-Vale, vale, ya lo dejo –se rió-. ¡Oh, qué lindo! –espetó mientras se levantaba con los ojos brillosos por la emoción. Me di cuenta de que Gaara llegaba con Naruto de la mano. El niño caminaba despacio y torpemente, bostezando y los ojitos medio cerrados, con el brazo levantado hacia el pelirrojo pero sin ser capaz, dormitando aún como estaba, de sujetarle de la mano. Tan sólo se dejaba sujetar-. ¿Éste es tu niño, Sasukito?

-No, es el de la vecina. Me gustó y lo secuestré. Por eso no nos parecemos –dije sarcásticamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Mi hermano se acercó a ellos y se acuclilló delante de Naru-chan, apoyando las manos en sus muslos. Sonreía felizmente. Sonreía demasiado, para mi gusto. Nunca lo había visto tan contento. Entonces tocó la mejilla de mi hijo con su dedo índice, varias veces, comprobando lo blanditos que eran sus mofletes. Eso iba haciendo que su sonrisa fuese creciendo poco a poco.

-¡Pero qué mono! –exclamó, girando su cabeza para mirarme a mí-. ¿Me lo das?

Silencio.

-¡¿Pero tú eres tonto?! –grité un tanto colérico, a lo que Naruto empezó a hacer pucheros, terminando de despertarse con mis gritos-. ¡No es un peluche!

-Ya lo sé, hermanito. Sólo era una broma, no soy tan insensible –me dijo devolviendo su atención al rubito, que se puso a berrear, asustado-. Oh, mira lo que has hecho. Ahora se ha puesto a llorar.

-¿De quién será la culpa?

-Hey, Naru-chan, no llores –le dijo Itachi cogiéndolo en brazos y poniéndose en pie, mientras lo mecía suavemente en el aire.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó el niño a través de las lágrimas, que acabaron por hacerse menos copiosas, seguramente más intrigado por descubrir la identidad del que lo cogía en brazos que por descargar su afluente de lágrimas.

-Soy tu tito Itachi –sonrió él-. ¿A que te caigo muy bien?

El niño sonrió divertido y se apretó contra el pecho de mi hermano, cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose en la hamaca improvisada que había encontrado en los brazos del moreno, que aún lo movía con delicadeza.

-¡Sasuke! –exclamó en un susurro. Pensé que resultaría un tanto violento para él esa muestra de cariño de un niño tan pequeño, estando tan acostumbrado a la frialdad de sentimientos. No obstante, cuando me miró, vi que sus ojos echaban chiribitas de ilusión-. ¡Qué tierno! Se está quedando dormidito en mis brazos… ¿Dónde puedo conseguir uno?

Suspiré resignado. Mi hermano no tenía remedio. No sabría decir cuál de los dos era más infantil mentalmente, si el que se estaba quedando dormido, o el que lo sujetaba en brazos con cara de pervertido. Me acerqué a ellos y cogí a Naruto, arrebatándoselo con cuidado a mi hermano, que no ofrecía resistencia, mas me miraba a punto de llorar, como si le estuviera quitando su juguete.

-Naru-chan, no te duermas. Ha venido tu tío para jugar contigo. ¿Te vas a quedar ahora dormido? –le dije rozándole la mejilla con un dedo, haciéndole cosquillas en su mofletito.

-¡Sasuke! –exclamó de nuevo Itachi, boquiabierto. Me temía lo peor, aunque por la nueva imagen de sus ojos ilusionados, intuí lo que iba a venir-. ¡Estáis muy monos los dos…!. ¡Gaara, Gaara! –le dijo mirándolo sentado en el sofá. Se había mantenido al margen, un tanto ausente aunque sin dejar de prestar atención-. ¡Faltas tú, faltas tú! Venga, ponte ahí con ellos.

-¿Para qué?

-Porque quiero veros a los tres juntitos –dijo mientras abría más los ojos. A saber lo que estaba imaginando el pervertido de mi hermano en ese momento, aunque por otro lado me sentí cohibido de que se mostrara tan emocionado.

Gaara se acercó a nosotros, un poco asqueado. No es que le cayera mal Itachi, pero desconfiaba un poco de él, y le resultaba –estoy seguro- absurdo todo aquello. Incluso molesto. Entonces, Itachi metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó una cámara de fotos digital. La encendió impaciente y enfocó.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Pues echaros una foto! Estáis muy lindos –dijo sonriendo-. No pensabas que iba a venir a conocer a mi sobrinito sin traerme esto,. ¿verdad? A ver, abrazaos.

Gaara y yo nos sonrojamos, pero terminamos por obedecer. Yo sujetaba a Naruto en mis brazos, mientras encaraba al pelirrojo, que me rodeó la cintura con un brazo mientras con el otro fue a tocar al niño. Entonces yo miré hacia abajo y vi cómo el pelirrojo rozaba la mejilla del rubito, los dos sonriendo. Eso me sacó una sonrisa a mí, distrayéndome. Hasta que escuché un sonido semejante a un _flash_, más electrónico. Y seguidamente, me fijé en que Itachi trasteaba los botones contrayendo el rostro, hasta que soltaba una exclamación de asombro y abría los ojos, nuevamente –cómo no-, ilusionado.

---

El día no fue tan malo. Finalmente comimos como una gran familia unida, sonriendo. Incluso Gaara terminó por calmarse un tanto con la presencia de mi hermano, que parecía haber cambiado en esos dos meses de una forma espectacular. Al menos, con nosotros, pues se mostraba aniñado, sonriente, amable, humano… Insistió en darle de comer a Naruto y, para mi sorpresa, me alegró contemplar tal estampa. Quizá fue por comprobar la alegría de mi hijo, mientras esa persona que nunca había conocido y a la que ya empezaba a querer le daba la comida. Naru-chan ya no sólo me tenía a mí, ahora tenía a Gaara, con mayor razón, y un tío que parecía preocuparse por él como si hubiera estado a su lado desde que nació –y no erraba.

-Eres igualito a tu madre –dijo Itachi entonces, provocando una tensión entorno a mí que casi hubiera podido cortarla con un solo soplido. Sí, mi hermano la conoció, sabía bien lo que decía. Pero me dolió, aunque supiera que ésa no era la razón por la que lo dijo.

-Yo no tengo mamá –le contestó el niño, sin percatarse de mi cara desencajada. ¡Cómo me hirió que Naruto dijera aquello! No por mí, sino por él… Quise llorar-. Pero no me importa, ahora mi otro papá es Gaara –añadió sonriendo. Nosotros no le dijimos nada pero, poco a poco, incluso su mente infantil acabó por atar cabos al comparar nuestras acciones con las de los padres de sus amigos. Giró su cara después al pelirrojo, intentando buscar algún indicio de enfado por hablar más de la cuenta. Pero no fue así. Gaara le sonreía con naturalidad, y le pellizcó tiernamente una mejilla al tiempo que me vigilaba –lo noté- de reojo.

-Por supuesto –se apresuró a decir Itachi, que también se había dado cuenta de mi reacción-. ¿Y tú lo quieres?

-¡Sí! Lo quiero mucho –exclamó el rubito, contento.

-Pues eso mismo es lo que siente él. Te quiere como si fueras suyo –dijo mi hermano, con una voz extrañamente seria y madura-. Y así es como te quiso tu mamá –yo lo miré sorprendido-. Porque aunque no te conociera, ella siempre te quiso. Y te seguirá queriendo. Estoy seguro que ahora está protegiéndote desde donde esté –yo me quedé pasmado-, y quiere que no olvides que Sasuke y Gaara te quieren mucho.

Naruto asintió un poco confuso pero, después de todo, contento. Yo, por mi parte, mezclaba el mismo tipo de confusión con un estado de melancolía profunda que hacía mella. Podría decir que ahí comenzó todo. Pero sería mentir, incluso mentirme a mí mismo. La culpa no la tenía Itachi, sus palabras o la situación. La culpa la tenía únicamente yo, aunque no quisiera verlo así entonces. Me había empeñado en mantenerla viva en mi cabeza, permitiendo que su recuerdo quedara intacto. Y si alguna vez notaba que se esfumaba, yo lo reavivaba. Estúpido de mí. Y encima quería hacer como si no ocurriera nada, tratando de disimular y ocultar el dolor que me causaba acordarme a cada instante de ella. Pero, a partir de la llegada de mi hermano a mi casa, creo que Gaara pudo al fin sospechar el motivo por el que yo me comportaba tan extrañamente.

Sí, mi actitud para con él no era normal, y él se lo callaba, resignado. Conociéndolo, estoy seguro que prefería buscar antes la razón. Y así era. Por eso no decía nada, por eso yo creía que no sabía nada. Pero Gaara nunca fue tonto. Siempre notaba los cambios. A fin de cuentas, se aprecia en seguida que la arena absorbe todo el agua justo después de verterla. La única diferencia era que esta vez, no era un simple chorro de agua. Se trataba de todo un mar bravío y violento. Porque, en verdad, después de la tormenta, no llega la calma… llega el tifón.

* * *

_Hala. Se acabó. Sí, lo sé, el final debería haber llegado antes y no haceros pasar el mal rato peeero, todo no se puede en esta vida xDDD ¿Véis como me ha salido distinto al resto? No sé porqué, pero están peor de aquí en adelante. En fin, no digo nada más que me pegáis (o me capan v.v). No os molestéis mucho por la actitud de Naruto, no estaba seguro cómo ponerla. Pero así me gustaba xD. Sin más, paso a los reviews. Que por cierto, gracias a todos (nunca me canso de decir eso xD)._

_**Kristuky: **bueno, ahora ya tardé un poco más en actualizar. Lo siento. Espero que te haya gustado también como el otro. Que me alegro de todas formas, gracias. ¿A ti te parece Sasuke cruel? Después de lo que le hizo Itachi? Bueno, no sé, son puntos de vista, pero a mí me hace mi hermano eso y no sería tan benevolente con él como lo fue Sasuke xD Bueno, quizá sí porque soy tonto, pero quién sabe... xDDD Y nada más que decirte, que aquí está el primer capítulo de la otra parte, muy rara xD. Cuídate y siento la espera de un día xD. Bai!!_

_**Valentina: **hola! Ya ves, no es tan malo como pensabas. Sólo es un incomprendido social (como yo!! o.O xD). Pero en el fondo es bueno, incluso en el manga. Que lo sé yo xD. Ya, contigo todo son ventajas xDDD Nah, de todas formas sé que siendo tú, aunque conocieras la serie, no habría problema xD. Tu duda... no, no es que Itachi le diera algo que en el manga es al revés, sino que le pide. En el manga Itachi le pide a Sasuke que lo odie y se haga más fuerte para acabar con él y demás xD. Pero a mí eso me parecía muy... masoca xD Y yo lo que puse que Itachi le pedía era que lo perdonara y no lo odiara xD. Y tranquila, no los voy a liar, vaya concepto que tienes de mí, no? ¬¬ Sabes que me gusta el incesto pero entre un poco más lejanos, entre hermanos no que me recuerda a mi hermano y a mí y ... escalofrío v.v Vale, mi hermano está bueno, pero leche, que no, que no soy capaz de pensar así sobre él aunque quiera. En fin, que uchas gracias. Y al final no has salido apenas nada... ¬¬ No me has buscado nada (nadie) por ahí xDDD (Aunque bueno, ya me vino solo v.v). Y sí tranquila, sé que fue culpa de eso xD. Cuídate y que te mejores. Bai!!_

_**Kotoko Hyuuga: **ains, ahora tengo que contestarte aquí tu pedazo de trozo de cacho de review xD. Todo por no loguearte xD. Pero bueno, lo entiendo, tranquila. Espero que te vaya bien a partir de ahora el instituto y que no te de la depre post vacacional (que me está dando a mí, ya! Por dios, esto es problemático v.v xDDD). Sobre el ItaSasu... joder, a ver luego quién es el pervertido aquí... que acabara en sexo dice, como la cosa más normal del mundo ... xD Nada nada, así mejor. Nada de incesto xD. Y gracias por lo de los movimientos de la pelea... no sabía si se iba a entender. Y de hecho sigo creyendo que es un poco incomprensible, pero si tú dices que están bien descritos, entonces me fío, vale? xDDD Y sí, soy consciente de que hay escritores que escriben peor que yo. No es por echarme flores, ni mucho menos, pero sé que es verdad porque a mí me ha pasado. Pero no sólo yo, conozco a bastante gente que escribe mejor que escritores ya "consagrados" xD Pero no te debo dar envidia porque tú eres una de las personas que conozco xDDD. Siento lo de los flash backs ... yo antes los odiaba también, sobre todo el indicarlo cuándo llegaba uno. Pero me decidí a probarlo un día porque lo necesitaba... y en fin, ahora me gustan mucho, así que lo siento. Ya hablamos sobre lo que no te gusta, así que no repetiré nada xD. Pero lo siento, que conste que yo estoy avisando últimamente que cada vez me está saliendo peor. Estoy perdiendo las poquísimas facultades que tenía xD. ¿A ti también te recordó lo del mechón a Near? Es que lo puse porque en eso mismo momento no sabía qué poner y estaba pensando así, jugueteando con un mechón... y lo puse igual, hasta lo de morderlo y tal xD. Y luego cuando lo leí dije: dios, como Near!! xDDD En fin, te mando al Itachi desesperado para tu casa? Pero tú pagas el bus eh? Que sino me sale por un riñón y parte del otro v.v (Estoy ahorrando, que conste, a ver si esta Navidad... T.T). ¿Por qué no os gusta que Gaara haya parado a Itachi? Si a mí me parece lo más mono del mundo. Vamos, ahí le veo yo la gracia, que se preocupa de verdad y tal. Aunque Sasuke ya se hubiera dado cuenta antes de a quién quiere xD. Y sí, conociéndote tardarás muchísimo xD. Pero bueno, no te preocupes por el review criticón, está bien que se le saque los fallos, aunque cada vez habrá más, verás xD (En este yo le veo ahora muchos, pero ya no puedo corregirlos). Y bueno, aún así la seguiré, que conste xD. Pero me alegro de haberte inculcado en el grandioso mundo del SasuGaa xDDD. Uf, cómo me enrollé v.v . Venga, yo también te quiero. Bai!!_


	12. Lo Siento

_Konnichi wa!! Bueno bueno, aquí vengo con otro capítulo más. Esta vez me van a matar. Más que nada porque estoy actualizando y me falta por llegar un review de alguien que siempre quiere dejar antes del siguiente capítulo, pero en fin, ha tenido (has tenido tiempo ¬¬) xD. Nah, ahora lo dejas más largo al tratarse de dos capítulos. O dejas dos. O ninguna de las dos cosas, ea T.T En fin, que antes de nada, ya que tengo una memoria pésima, aprovecho este capítlo aunque no tenga nada que ver (pero tampoco estoy seguro, vaya cabeza) para dedicarlo a varias personas. A Alexia hyuga por darme sin saberlo una pequeña idea, igual que algunas otras personas en sus reviews. Gracias. Pero sobre todo, se lo dedico a Deni y Kotoko, por aguantarme y escuchar de vez en cuando mis paranoias sobre el fic xD. Así que nada, me voy yendo ya (no, no me voy, es una forma de hablar, aún tengo que editar el capítulo y escribir lo del final y demás xDDD). A leer!!_

_**Aclaraciones:** esto viene mejor para el siguiente capítulo, pero bueno, aquí se da un pequeño caso y así os voy acostumbrando aunque ya lo sepáis, para que no se os olvide xD. Recordad que cada vez que sale en cursiva, si no está indicado que es un Flash Back, se trata de Gaara. Cuando se trate de una simple frasecita, no vendrá separado por los guiones "---" ._

**

* * *

12. Lo Siento**

_Uno de mis ojos se abrió despacio, asqueado. El otro no pudo correr la misma suerte porque mi mejilla aplastada contra la almohada se lo impedía. Pero, amodorrado, enseguida tomé constancia de lo que a mí alrededor sucedía y había. Vi una silueta sigilosa moverse lentamente por la habitación, intentando no hacer ruido. No podía identificarla, veía borroso por el enorme sopor que me invadía. Sin embargo, sabía bien que se trataba de Sasuke. No era tan difícil de averiguar, y el frío de la cama a mi lado, debajo de mi brazo –donde debía estar su cuerpo-, me lo terminó de confirmar._

_Parecía estar vistiéndose y poniéndose las zapatillas. En un momento dado miró hacia mí, cerciorándose de que dormía. Instintivamente, sin saber porqué, me hice el dormido. No quería que me descubriera mirándolo cuando tanto empeño ponía por no despertarme. Y menos si, casi seguro, se sintió observado. Finalmente acabó por salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de una forma desesperadamente parsimoniosa._

_Volví a abrir el ojo. Esta vez más consciente de lo que hacía. Me incorporé despacio en el colchón, masajeándome la mejilla en la que había descansado. Miré hacia el reloj de la mesita. No podía ser. Salté de la cama corriendo para ir tras el moreno, pero ya era tarde. Escuché la puerta de la casa cerrarse con un golpe amortiguado. Tenía que reconocer, aunque no quisiera, que Sasuke se estaba comportando de una manera un tanto extraña. _

_Llevábamos saliendo dos meses. Dos meses en los que por fin parecía haber aceptado sus sentimientos por mí. Y de hecho me lo demostraba con caricias, con besos y abrazos furtivos en el calor de la cama. Pero nada más. Su actitud, sin embargo, a veces resultaba fría y distante. Sé que algo le pasaba, pero no podía asegurarlo. Por ello no me atrevía a preguntarle, a sacarle el tema. Tendría que descubrirlo yo mismo. Me daba miedo que en realidad no sintiese nada por mí. Al fin lo tenía a mi alcance, al fin era mío. Pero cada vez que pensaba que él no correspondía a esos sentimientos, se me antojaba lejano y desconocido. Ni siquiera intentamos nunca hacer el amor. Desde aquella vez en que casi sucedió, no habíamos vuelto a sobrepasar el límite de los besos. Yo ni me molesté en decirlo o iniciar tal situación. Veía que él se debatía por ello, como si no estuviera preparado aún para terminar de aceptar eso. Una cosa eran los sentimientos y otra muy distinta el sexo. Esperaría a que él diera el primer paso. A fin de cuentas, a mí me bastaba con dormir en sus brazos, sentir su respiración pausada en mi nuca o tan sólo sentir el calor de su cuerpo._

_¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Sasuke se había marchado a saber dónde. ¡A las cuatro y media de la mañana! No sabía cómo seguirle, dónde ir o cómo reaccionaría. Sólo podía esperar de brazos cruzados. Esperar a que volviese después de haber pensado lo que tuviera que pensar. Y aguantar, una vez más, como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de nada. Como si no supiera de sobra que algo le pasaba y le torturaba por dentro para que se comportara así. Porque su forma de actuar había cambiado. Ahora distaba mucho del Sasuke que fuese en su día. Y todo era, en cierto modo, por mi culpa. Desde que comencé a anidar en su corazón sentimientos diferentes a los que ya poseía. Aunque nadie tuviera que cargar con las culpas…_

_Cogí, ya en su cuarto, a Naruto en brazos, con suma delicadeza. No quería despertarlo por nada del mundo. Mucho menos a aquellas horas de la madrugada. Cargué con él por toda la casa, con cuidado, hasta salir a la calle, sin importarme en absoluto mi aspecto: unos pantalones largos –bastante- de un pijama de Sasuke que le cogí del armario aunque yo tuviera los míos propios, y que indudablemente, me quedaban grandes. Y nada más. Iba descalzo y sin camiseta, con el pelo alborotado y seguramente rastros de haberme levantado hacía poco en el rostro, aunque estuviera totalmente desvelado._

_-Hola, Gaara. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? –me preguntó la vecina cuando abrió la puerta. Una mujer menuda y con un aspecto tremendamente frágil. Pero sólo era eso, su aspecto. Siempre había sido fría con la gente y desinteresada. Aunque eso seguía siendo así salvo con nosotros. Naruto, sin saberlo, había ablandado su corazón, y el cariño que sentía por él terminó por extenderse a Sasuke y a mí también._

_-No, no, no se preocupe. Es sólo que… bueno, siento muchísimo molestarla a estas horas y haberla despertado…_

_-Ah, qué va. Tranquilo, yo apenas duermo. Estaba despierta, pasando el rato con un libro, nada más –me interrumpió rápidamente. Su voz era de lo más amable. A pesar de eso, yo me sentía incómodo; siempre había sido Sasuke el que había ido a pedirle a la vecina que se quedara con Naruto, y las escasas veces en que lo había hecho yo, había sido a horas normales del día. Aunque ella dijera, indirectamente, que para ella eso era casi como una hora normal-. ¿Necesitáis que cuide al pequeñín?_

_-Esto… sí. ¡No se lo pediría a estas horas si no fuera…!_

_-¡Bobadas! No vuelvas a pensar eso, jovencito –me miró de forma recriminatoria, aunque en el fondo ambos supiésemos que estaba más contenta que enfadada-. Podía haberme quedado yo en vuestra casa como otras veces, así no tenías que traerlo._

_-No, no –dije rápidamente-. Necesito que se lo quede usted aquí, por favor. Y no le diga nada a Sasuke-san,. ¿de acuerdo? Aunque le pregunte –me sentí cohibido al hablar con tanta formalidad sobre Sasuke, pero ante ella, me resultó imposible no hacerlo._

_-No hay problema –respondió, sin más. No hizo ninguna pregunta. Eso me aliviaba. Así no me sería tan difícil mentir al moreno._

_Deslicé el cuerpo del rubito con cuidado hacia los brazos de la mujer, como si temiera que fuese a caer al suelo. Hasta que finalmente acaricié su mejilla con una mano en un roce que pretendía alargar el contacto con su cálida piel. Pero su pequeña manita me agarró dos dedos antes de que pudiera apartarlos completamente de él, mientras abría los ojitos muy despacio y a regañadientes._

_-Pa…_

_-Duérmete, Naru-chan. Luego vengo a recogerte –le susurré al oído, justo antes de besarle la frente con ternura. Cosa que pareció funcionar como narcótico, porque el niño volvió a cerrar los párpados con un leve suspiro y se acurrucó en los brazos de la mujer._

_-Muchas gracias –dije mientras ella sonreía con afabilidad-, Chiyobaa-sama._

_Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, el tiempo de espera había llegado a su fin. Ahora me tocaba a mí mover la siguiente pieza de nuestro tortuoso ajedrez._

_---_

Volví a casa a las diez de la mañana. Había salido temprano. Tenía algunas cosas que hacer, y prefería que eso fuera cuanto antes. Sobre todo para no alarmar en exceso a Gaara. Aunque éste no estaba en casa cuando yo llegué. Ni tampoco Naruto. Debieron irse a algún lado, porque la vecina me dijo que Naruto no estaba con ella cuando fui a preguntarle. Pero tampoco me quería alarmar, no sería nada. Así que me pasé el tiempo tumbado en la cama hecha, boca arriba, pensando. Pensando otra vez en infinidad de cosas. Como hacía tan constantemente.

Como dije, entramos en un tifón. Era un tifón raro. En calma. Las cosas parecía que se habían quedado ahí estancadas tras la marcha de mi hermano de casa. No se apreciaba ningún cambio en nuestra vida. Mas sólo en _nuestra vida_, porque en la mía había algunos que aún no terminaba de entender y que no tenían ningún sentido. Ninguno. Así que me limitaba a intentar comprenderlos, odiándolos en el proceso. Pero no siempre se ven las manchas en medio de la oscuridad. Así que tan sólo me quedaba esperar. Oh, sí, porque la vista de Gaara descubría estas manchas aun con los ojos cerrados. Y era cuestión de tiempo que notara las mías. Las manchas que cubrían egoístamente mi corazón.

-¿Estás en casa?

Recuperé la posesión de mi mente al escuchar estas palabras, como a lo lejos. Más silenciadas tal vez por las paredes y la puerta de mi dormitorio cerrada, que por la distancia, que tampoco era gran cosa realmente. Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia la puerta. Asomé la cabeza, aturdido, y vi en la otra punta a Gaara dejando las llaves en el mueble de la entrada, mientras Naru-chan salía corriendo hacia el salón, sin reparar en absoluto en mí.

-¿Dónde estabais? –pregunté extrañado, levantando una ceja.

-Fuimos al parque –me sonrió en una mueca infantil e ilusionada. Lo besé delicadamente y nos fuimos al salón, con el niño. A fin de cuentas, pude llamarlo al móvil para ver dónde se habían metido. Pero algo me dijo que no había ocurrido nada. Y yo necesitaba de vez en cuando mis momentos de soledad. Así que lo dejé estar-. ¿Y tú, adónde fuiste? Cuando me desperté ya no estabas.

-Ah, sí, sólo fui a dar una vuelta, comprar el pan y esas cosas, ya sabes.

Gaara me miró con los ojos entornados, sin decir nada. Parecía enfadado, pero al mismo tiempo pensativo. Sé que en esos momentos debían bullir mil cosas en su mente, pero no dije nada. Sólo lo miré, nervioso, esperando que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

_Conque el pan,. ¿eh? A las cuatro de la madrugada… Qué pronto abren ahora las panaderías al público._

-¡Oh, el pan! Es verdad, menos mal que lo compraste tú. Lo había olvidado por completo –exclamó entonces, con una cara extrañamente de asombro, mientras se daba una palmada en la frente –gesto poco usual en él. Se había dado cuenta, seguro. Pero dejó ahí el tema-. ¡Ah! Vimos a la vecina al subir. Me dijo que echaba de menos el cuidar a Naruto…

-Vaya… y yo que pensaba que lo agradecería ahora que no tengo que ir a trabajar con esos malditos horarios.

-Bueno, pero –dijo mirando a Naruto de reojo, bajando la voz y acercándose a mi cuello, para continuar en un susurro cerca de mi oído-, podemos aprovechar su bondad para salir alguna noche los dos solos,. ¿no te parece? O hacer como que salimos –dijo picaron, dibujando circulitos en mi pecho con su dedo.

Sin darme cuenta, detuve el insinuante movimiento de esa pequeña parte de su cuerpo sobre mi pectoral, que me excitaba tanto y a la vez me daba miedo.

-Sí, para que lleves a este viejo a un _pub_ como la otra vez…

El pelirrojo se rió a carcajadas, seguramente recordando aquella ocasión, como me ocurrió a mí. Aunque muy diferente, entonces compartimos nuestro primer beso. Y fue el momento en que se desencadenaron tantos sucesos en nuestras vidas. No podía creer que ya hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, aunque no fuera apenas nada en realidad. Sonreí con nostalgia, imaginando la situación de habernos visto alguien además de Sakura. Pero seguía teniendo algo en el pecho que me atenaza fuerte, dolorosamente. Y no me dejaba tranquilo

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Eh? No, no. No ocurre nada –fingí, cómo no, una vez más, una de tantas que habían pasando ya. De tantas que quedaban por venir.

---

Y así, una vez más. Otra vez. Una a una mis escapadas se sucedían, en horas dispares, a cual más extraña. Y como siempre, me veía en la obligación de fingir, de hacer como que nada pasaba. Fingir que seguía en la cama, al lado de Gaara. Por suerte, y a fin de evitar situaciones como la anteriormente nombrada, empecé a regresar a casa antes de que el pelirrojo se despertara. Volvía en silencio, me metía en la cama con sigilo y volvía a abrazarlo. No pareció darse cuenta en ningún momento. ¿Mas tan sólo pareció?

Al menos, sea como fuere, él nunca dijo nada. Y yo aprovechaba para terminar de dormir las horas que me había saltado en la calle, haciendo nada en realidad y arrepintiéndome por no estar tumbado a su lado. Hasta que llegó el día en que Gaara me asustó de verdad.

-¡Sasuke!. ¡Sasuke! –mi nombre sonaba resonante en mis oídos, proveniente de una voz excitada y con un deje de ilusión que no le era posible contener a su poseedor.

-¿Hum? –abrí los ojos lentamente, molesto, aunque al mismo tiempo de una forma extrañamente inconsciente, como si yo siguiera durmiendo sin saber que mis párpados se abrían lentamente para ir mostrándome poco a poco, más llamativamente, el sedoso cabello de color del rubí.

-¡¡Sasuke!! –gritó un poco más alto, zarandeándome, impaciente.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamé también con un grito. Pero no podría decir si fue por enfado por el trato que estaba recibiendo, o de desconcierto por su interés en que despertase.

-Hoy nos vamos tú y yo al cine.

Silencio.

-¿Y para eso me tienes que despertar de esta forma? –pregunté decepcionado, dejando caer hacia atrás mi cuerpo ya incorporado en la cama. Tumbado como estaba, me tapé los ojos con un brazo e intenté volver a dormir, pero algo pesado se me echó encima-. ¡Auch! –miré un poco, destapándome, y descubrí a Gaara sentado en mis caderas, con una pierna a cada lado y sonriendo cual niño emocionado.

-¿Cómo que _para eso_? –dijo inclinándose hacia delante con ímpetu, sin el menor cuidado. Empezó a dar pequeños y fugaces besos por toda mi cara, algunos llegando a ser incluso rudos-. ¿No me has oído? Nos vamos al cine. Tú y yo. Solos.

-Pero se supone que Naruto…

Me silenció con un nuevo beso, esta vez más pausado y tranquilo, profundizándolo como sólo él sabía y que me hacía perder el control de mi cuerpo, aunque me resistiera. Uno de ésos que me dejaban la mente en blanco, como en ese momento, que ya ni sabía a ciencia cierta lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Oh, venga, seguro que Chiyobaa-sama estará encantada de cuidarlo de nuevo. Por fin saldremos solos, juntos. ¿No te hace ilusión?

Vale, en el fondo sentía casi lo mismo que él. Por muy absurdo que pudiera ser, en realidad me alegraba pensar que podríamos salir a dar una vuelta como la pareja que éramos, disfrutándonos mutuamente sin importar nada más. Pero sólo me alegraba, nada más. De hecho, no sentía ni pizca de ilusión por todo aquello. Casi prefería gozar de nuestro tiempo juntos en casa, pues, pensándolo bien, en esos dos meses nunca salimos a la calle como pareja. Y todo era mi culpa. Pero así mejor. No podía arriesgarme. No podíamos arriesgarnos…

-¿Sasuke?

-Eh… sí, sí, me hace mucha ilusión –dije sin convicción, volviendo a la realidad cuando él me llamó la atención.

Entrecerró los ojos, como si vigilara algo en la distancia. Me miró fijamente, escrutándome para así descifrar lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Estoy seguro de ello. Pero, de nuevo, no hizo mención alguna. Tan sólo dulcificó su expresión y volvió a sonreír, acariciando mi torso desnudo con las manos hasta que se tumbó encima de mí, abrazándome con cariño. No pude resistirme a devolverle el abrazo, complacido.

-Te quiero –susurró en mi oído.

Un susurro tenue y bastante sencillo. Un susurro, sin embargo, que me hizo llorar.

---

Sonó el timbre. Varias veces.

Acababa de salir de la ducha y Gaara ya estaba en ella, de modo que me tocaba a mí recibir a quien quiera que fuese la persona tan impaciente de la entrada. No me dio tiempo a vestirme. Tuve que salir del baño con una toalla enrollada a la cintura, desesperándome con el insistente repicar eléctrico del timbre de la puerta.

-Lo siento, estaba en la du… –iba diciendo conforme abría la puerta, sonrojado hasta más no poder por la situación, sin saber con quién me iba a encontrar. Hasta que lo vi ahí parado-. ¡¿Para qué tanta insistencia?!

-Anda, esta vez sí que sales a recibirme medio desnudo,. ¿eh?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Itachi?

-Sólo he venido a haceros una visita,. ¿no puedo? –dijo entrando en la casa sin yo haberle invitado aún. Ése era mi hermano. Puso una mano en mi mejilla y me regaló un beso en la otra, tranquilamente, haciendo que mi cara adquiriera un tono rosáceo lleno de timidez.

-No te pases –le dije fríamente, intentando mantenerme impasible.

-Venga, vístete que me tientas. ¿Dónde está Naruto?

Lo miré impresionado, sin saber si hacer caso a sus palabras o tomármelas como una simple broma más. De modo que resoplé resignado, obviando su comentario, y me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Y fue entonces cuando vi a Naruto pasando a toda prisa junto a mí, en dirección al salón –eso sí, lo más rápido que sus piernas y el equilibrio por no tropezar le permitían. Me asomé entonces una última vez hacia la estancia y comprobé cómo mi hermano abría cariñosamente los brazos y cogía al pequeño, alzándolo. Sonreí. No podía evitar sentirme contento de verlos juntos, en esa actitud. Pero en ese momento tenía que vestirme para ir –a regañadientes- al cine con Gaara.

Es que no me apetecía para nada. Tener que salir a solas con él, intentar no mostrarme frío y corresponder a sus besos como siempre. Prefería quedarme en casa como tantas otras veces. Aunque empezaba a pensar que me estaba haciendo viejo, aunque mi edad aún indicaba que era bastante joven. Pero mi comportamiento distaba mucho de eso. Por una vez, haría ese esfuerzo. Se lo debía a Gaara, y a lo mejor, aunque no fuera lo que creía, también me lo debía a mí.

De modo que al fin nos vimos caminando despacio por la calle. Optamos por dejar a Itachi al cuidado de Naru-chan. Así no molestaríamos a la vecina y, había que reconocerlo, seguro que mi hermano le daba más juego al pequeño. Pero yo parecía seguir en la casa. O mi mente, más bien, porque sin darme cuenta ignoraba las palabras de Gaara. De igual modo que ignoré su intento de cogerme la mano, para meter yo las mías en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Hasta que llegamos, para ver una película que ni siquiera sabía cuál era.

---

_Las cosas no iban bien. Eso no era lo que yo había planeado. Sabía que Sasuke se comportaba de manera extraña, pero nunca imaginé que de aquella forma. Me hubiera gustado que lo pasáramos bien, que todo fuera como en casa, que camináramos de la mano como dos enamorados –por una vez me apetecía parecer remilgado-, que incluso aceptara mis abrazos y mis besos sin importar el lugar. Pero después de haber rechazado mi mano, por muy amable y disimulado que fuera, ya no me atrevía a acercarme a él. Y sin saber del todo porqué, me dolía todo aquello. Y lo miré extrañado, intentando preguntarle qué pasaba, tratando que de mis labios saliera al menos un simple: _¿Por qué?_ Pero no fui capaz. Y él no pareció darse cuenta de mi mirada. O quizá, de nuevo, fingía no darse cuenta._

_Me quedé observando, tiempo después y sin llegar a ver nada en realidad, la pantalla blanca de la sala. Mi cabeza daba mil vueltas como una noria, pero nunca se detenía. No me dejaba bajarme de ella para intentar acomodar otra vez mis pies en el suelo. Y cuando las luces se apagaron, noté una presión en la mano. La miré. A pesar de todo, sonreí. Y es que, por mucho que me doliera, lo quería demasiado como para no sonreír cuando vi que sus dedos se cruzaban con los míos, apretando ligeramente sin atreverse a mirarme, sonrojado, como si intentara decirme, silenciosamente, un cálido: _lo siento.

* * *

_Ea, aquí se acabó el capitulito de hoy. Éste me ha gustado más, para que veáis, que no soy siempre tan pesimista y demás xDDD. Tengo una pregunta, para quien la quiera responder. ¿Se nota aquí que hay un problema, pero (cómo decirlo)... tranquilo? Me explico, que todo sucede despacio y sin sobresaltos... ains, da igual, quien lo haya entendido si quiere que conteste, sino no importa, que me explico como el culo v.v En fin, los reviews mejor xD._

_**Kristuky:** ¿Te parece soso Gaara? Por qué? T.T Jo, si yo intento hacerlo muy mono. De hecho me parece de lo más lindo xD. Tendré que mejorar eso ò.ó Y sí, a mí el Itachi ése tan infantil me parece mono, pero no sabía qué os iba a parecer al resto, por eso estaba como "asustado". Pero en fin, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Y gracias. Bueno, este capítulo no tardé tanto en publicarlo, de hecho, un Miércoles como de costumbre. Soy un niño bueno xD. La próxima semana, MÁS!! Y me alegro de que Naruto no quede muy forzado o irreal. De hecho, Naruto tiene taaanta importancia en la historia, que no quiero que quede mal "integrado" en ella v.v En fin, no digo más xD. Cuídate y nos vemos en el siguiente cap, bai!_

_**Valentina:** hola! No te preocupes por tardar, no hay prisa. Y en una semana hay tiempo de sobra. Mira, tú no eres como esa persona que siempre llega tarde y no deja review incluso, aunque quiera hacerlo xDDD. Pero en fin, espero que te hayas recuperado ya por fin, que va tocando, y como hace unos días que no hablamos... que te tengo que contar una cosa a ti y a C., más que nada porque me siento mal de no haberos dicho nada T.T Bueno, el fic... ¿por qué te parece extraña la forma de ser de Itachi? Sospechas? xDDD En el manga tuvo un período en que era bastante lindo con Sasuke, aunque claro, yo lo he exagerado un poco xD. ¿No se ven raros estos capítulos? Ah, pues alegro entonces, tenía la impresión de que sí, de que casi no tenían nada que ver. Mejor así. Y me alegro también si os están gustando de igual modo. Pero sí, una familia con sus grietas, pero familia a fin de cuentas xD. Por lo de la feria tranquila, no hay problema, mejor era cuidarse. Y a Albacete tienes que ir aunque sea por decir "hola" ¬¬ Pero bueno, lo del ligue no te preocupes xDDDDD (Anda que quien lea esto... xD). Ya hablamos por el msn y eso, que tenemos que hacernos a la idea de será así como tendremos que hablar dentro de poco T.T Cuídate, bai!!_


	13. Solo A Mi Lado ¿Me Quieres?

_Hoy actualizado muy tarde, lo sé. Pero como aún no me he acostado, para mí sigue siendo Miércoles xD. Tengo el funcionamiento más simple que el de un chupete xDDD. Bueno, quiero pedirle perdón a Kotoko por publicar sin que ella dejara review, como me pidió. Pero por eso publico tan tarde, porque estuve esperando y... en fin, que no me quería retrasar ningún día sin saber si mañana lo iba a dejar. Lo siento. Como compensación... dedicarte el capítulo otra vez va a ser poca cosa, no? Mmm ... bueno, decir en público que te quiero es suficiente? xD En fin da igual, espero que no lo tengas en cuenta._

_Para el resto... que muchas gracias por los reviews y bienvenidas (creo v.v) a todas aquéllas que habéis llegado nuevas hace poquito xD. Que espero que os siga gustando el fic y todo eso y que aviso ya... este es el último capítulo que publico desde mi casa (la mía de verdad xD) antes de irme a Granada. Además, sólo me queda en la reserva medio capítulo del siguiente, así que intentaré no hacer esperar, pero parece que no está muy favorable la cosa a que siga con mi puntualidad. Lo siento. Pero lo dicho, haré lo que pueda. _

_**Nota:** repito lo de la cursiva. Si no está indicado que se trate de un Flash Back, entonces es que se trata de Gaara, vale? Lo digo sobre todo para el final, que creo que me salió un poco confuso... sobre todo por un pequeño detalle que no me di cuenta al escribirlo (en el word no tengo ese problema v.v). A ver, explico. Letra normal: Sasuke; letra cursiva: Gaara; letra normal entrecomillada: piensa Gaara en el momento presente de lo que narra; letra cursiva entrecomillada: piensa Sasuke en el momento presente de lo que narra (teniendo en cuenta en ambos casos que todo está en pasado xD). Vale, siento mucho el caos que monté, repito que no me di cuenta T.T. ¿Se entendió?. Bueno, a mí me gusta así, igual que una conversación "delicada" ... de hecho, este capítulo me gusta bastante, espero que a vosotros también xD._

* * *

**13. Solo. A Mi Lado. ¿Me Quieres?**

Si alguien a la salida del cine me hubiera parado para preguntarme si me había gustado la película o no, o tan sólo para pedirme que le aconsejara si ver la misma, creo que habría sido estúpidamente ridículo. Desde el momento en que Gaara tiró de mi mano hacia arriba para hacerme levantar de la butaca, mi mente se empeñó en recordar lo que habían visto mis ojos. Con un resultado penoso, por supuesto. Algunas pequeñas y vagas imágenes se paseaban sin ton ni son, pero en realidad, para ser sinceros, no tenía ni idea de qué iba la película. Me había pasado las casi dos horas que duró divagando, intentando concentrarme en mí mismo y en todo lo que rodeaba mi vida. No sé en qué momento me hice tan pensativo, pero me era tan agradable, después de todo. Me sentía como liberado del mundo. Y tan sólo presté atención, de vez en cuando, a la mano suave que la mía sujetaba de una forma extrañamente posesiva, como si no fuera yo quien estuviera haciéndolo.

Y una vez más, caminamos en silencio. Aunque eso sí, ahora acepté su mano junto a la mía. Es más, ni siquiera lo solté. Me resultaba extraño incluso a mí, pero no quería separarme de él, no quería que nuestras manos se distanciaran de nuevo. No estaba seguro qué tantas cosas había estado pensando, pero algo me había hecho tragarme el orgullo y permitir esa situación, tal vez por miedo. Miedo a cosas inexistentes y a la vez tan hondas que, tal vez como en un juego de palabras, me daba miedo el sentir miedo.

No me había sacado de la cabeza aquellas palabras que me dedicó un día Itachi. En ningún momento las había podido olvidar. Bien. Te voy a demostrar… que no estás a la altura… para poder defender de mí… a tu novio . En realidad, no había necesitado defenderlo de él. Itachi había cambiado tanto con nosotros que sus palabras no tenían ningún sentido. En cambio, debí haberme preparado para defenderlo de mí mismo. Porque era yo quien después de todo le estaba haciendo más daño. Lo sabía. Más lo que tuviera que venir después…

-¡Qué monos! –escuchamos a nuestra espalda. Era una voz extrañamente cordial, con un deje de misteriosa discordia. A mí me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, mientras que Gaara tan sólo apretó mi mano un poco más fuerte. Pero vi muy claro que no lo hacía por miedo ni desconfianza, sino por contener su rabia. Parecía ser que él había percibido también el tono hipócrita en aquella voz.

-¿Qué queréis? –preguntó el pelirrojo, una vez nos dimos la vuelta y pudimos ver a tres hombres mirándonos con cierto desprecio. Dos de ellos tenían el pelo blanquecino. Uno con gafas y una coleta baja, mientras que el otro tenía dos mechones recogidos enmarcando un rostro frío. Entre ambos, se encontraba un hombre alto y de pelo largo y negro, con unos ojos cínicos que aturdían. Éste último sonrió con las palabras de Gaara.

-Nada, en realidad no queremos nada. Sólo nos dais asco.

Al escuchar esas palabras, como si mis miedos se materializaran y se hicieran sólidos sobre mi cabeza, dejé escapar la mano de Gaara. La mía cayó pesadamente junto a mi cuerpo, a lo que el pelirrojo se giró sorprendido y me miró asustado, empezando a hiperventilar.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Vosotros sí que nos dais asco –escupí enojado, intentando no hacer mucho caso a Gaara. Si se lo hacía, toda mi determinación se vendría abajo. Una determinación que creía necesaria para, al menos, ahuyentar a esos tres tipos que sin duda buscaban problemas. Y ahora, era a mí al que le dolía que otra persona no aceptara lo que sentía. Me sentí horrible por lo que le hice pasar al pelirrojo, incluso cuando yo no fuera tan despectivo con él.

-Mira qué gallito nos ha salido –dijo el moreno con una actitud desenfadada, seguro de sí mismo.

-No sabe dónde se mete hablándole así, Orochimaru-sama –le dijo el de las gafas, con una sonrisa orgullosa pero al mismo tiempo sumisa, manteniéndose como temeroso de traspasar los límites de su osadía permitida.

-Dejadnos en paz –espetó Gaara, desdeñoso, intentando ignorar su presencia y no meterse en más problemas. Aunque yo veía que verdaderamente le estaba costando este propósito, pues parecía dolido y, ante todo, furioso. Me agarró de nuevo de la mano y tiró de mí para que diésemos media vuelta y nos marchásemos de allí, rumbo a casa. No obstante, rápidamente y sin hacer apenas ruido –por lo que no nos percatamos-, el tal Orochimaru se posicionó enfrente de nosotros, obstaculizándonos el paso, con una sonrisa macabra y unos ojos penetrantemente excitados, como los de una serpiente devorando a la presa que le ha costado bastante atrapar, saliendo al fin victoriosa.

-No creas que puedes hablarnos así y darnos la espalda como si nada, enano –murmuró entre dientes, sujetando, con brusquedad, el cuello de la camiseta del muchacho, juntando un poco su cara en una posición ofensiva y fiera.

En ese instante, pasaron no muy lejos dos parejas hablando amigablemente, hasta que sus voces se redujeron y empezaron a prestarnos atención. El moreno pareció darse cuenta y soltó a Gaara disimuladamente, como si fueran amigos de la infancia y en realidad no hubiera problemas –algo que, en realidad, quedaba por descontado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que esa situación era repetida una y otra vez en las películas, y la forma de disimular igual.

-Quedaos con mis ojos –susurró entonces Orochimaru alejándose de nosotros, relamiéndose los labios vilmente y acariciando incluso sus dientes con la lengua, mientras nos miraba con descaro. Al fin desapareció, junto con los otros tres, de nuestra vista, aunque como él dijo, sus ojos no abandonaron durante mucho rato, al menos, mi cabeza.

No nos paramos a mirar atrás ni comprobar por dónde se habían marchado. Regresamos lentamente a casa, en silencio, y de nuevo, cada uno por su lado, aunque él intentó –sin éxito- volver a darme la mano.

---

En casa todo era silencio. No hablábamos, no nos mirábamos, no hacíamos nada. Sólo esperábamos sentados en el salón, sin prestar atención siquiera a Naruto e Itachi, que jugaban sin hacer mucho ruido, como pidió mi hermano al pequeño de forma disimulada. Aunque, eso sí, Itachi nos lanzaba a Gaara y a mí furtivas miradas de preocupación, que inevitablemente eran percibidas por ambos.

Y así pasó por lo menos una hora. Una hora de incomodidad e impotencia. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir o cómo mirar al pelirrojo. Sé que estaba dolido; por eso mismo él tampoco me hablaba. Pero ninguna disculpa me parecía lo suficientemente buena. ¿Estaría él esperando alguna? Aunque no fuera así, casi indudablemente se merecía una. El problema era encontrar cuál. Y lo más importante: cómo hacérsela saber sin morirme de la vergüenza y sonar lo más sincero posible, tan arrepentido como en realidad estaba. A pesar de la enorme paradoja, ya que por más que me arrepintiese de haberle tratado así, siendo tan frío con él por la calle, no podía asegurar que no se fuese a repetir en otro momento.

-¿No vas a decir nada? –susurró Gaara de modo que sólo yo pudiera oírlo. Seguramente se cansó de aquella absurda situación. Pero Itachi también se percató de estas palabras, cargadas con cierto tono de reproche que intentaba arrancarme, definitivamente, una disculpa.

-Naruto, se ha hecho tarde, vamos a dormir –dijo mi hermano levantándose habilidosamente del suelo y agarrando la manita del rubio que, tras unas primeras quejas de contrariedad, acabó por obedecer, frustrado.

-No sé qué decir –pronuncié pesadamente, como si las palabras salieran solas sin sentido ni coherencia de mi boca.

-¡¿No sabes qué decir?!. ¿Qué te parece una explicación?. ¡O una disculpa! –espetó, alterándose paulatinamente mientras buscaba desesperadamente con sus ojos a los míos. Yo tan sólo me limitaba a evadirlo. Simplemente, no me apetecía mirarlo fijamente.

-Lo siento –dije con un suspiro. Era cierto que lo sentía, pero no como lo transmití. Mis palabras sonaron falsas y vacías, como dichas para paliar su enfado y terminar con aquella discusión que estaba en sus inicios.

Gaara apretó los dientes, soltando aire fuertemente por la nariz, claramente asqueado. Y entonces, quiero creer que sin haberlo meditado gran cosa, lanzó su puño con violencia hacia mi mejilla, consiguiendo así que mi cara se doblegara ante el impacto y se girase a un lado. Pero no dije nada ni intenté resistirme. Ni siquiera devolverle el golpe. Me pareció justo. Cabía la posibilidad incluso de que sí lo hubiera pensado, que llevara todo ese tiempo reflexionando sobre si pegarme o no. Sea como fuere, el puñetazo me lo llevé de lleno y, aunque dolió, lo recibí casi aliviado. Aliviado porque al menos yo no era el único que se daba cuenta de mi gran culpa.

-¿No tienes nada más que decir?

-Yo… sí... supongo que no… -tartamudeé. No encontraba las palabras exactas, ni siquiera las adecuadas. Pero ahora decidí que al menos debía ser valiente y devolverle la mirada. Lo vi enfadado cual perro rabioso, pero en el fondo, más allá de todo aquello, estaba dolido y no terminaba de entender nada.

-¿Por qué haces esto?. ¿Por qué me tratas así? –exclamó con la voz quebrada, intentando reprimir las lágrimas. Y lo consiguió, vaya que si lo consiguió. Eso para mí fue más doloroso. El haber llorado habría significado –aunque también me hubiera dolido- que le hice daño y pretendía buscar una solución. Pero así, aguantándose, se me antojaba todo un caso perdido, como si ya a él le diese igual y sólo quisiera olvidarse de todo, de mí, sin importar lo que pude hacerle sufrir con mi estúpida actitud-. ¡¿Por qué me mentiste?!

-¿Con qué? –pregunté extrañado. No sabía a qué se refería en esos momentos-. Yo nunca te he mentido.

-Sasuke… -dijo más calmado, aproximándose a mí con lentitud-, dime que no me quieres y termina ya con todo esto. No tenías porqué haberte acercado así a mí por lástima. Era innecesario.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

-¡Que lo digas!

Aquello se nos estaba yendo de las manos. A los dos. Me empezó a doler la cabeza de pronto. No sabía si de verdad Gaara quería aclarar las cosas o tan sólo finalizar el asunto. Y yo no sabía qué hacer. ¿Tanto me costaba explicárselo todo y pedirle disculpas de una forma sincera? Pero en el fondo, empezó a dolerme que él se mostrara, aunque tan sólo fuera en apariencia, tan desinteresado y deseoso de poner fin a nuestra _relación_. Si así era,. ¿qué importaban las disculpas, los intentos por arreglarlo? Más fácil era dejar las cosas tal cual y no aumentar el daño. Ni el suyo, ni el mío.

-No puedo decir eso –lo desafié, sin embargo, con mi voz más fría y distante, que pude sacar en esos momentos de confusión.

Gaara me miró enojado, frunciendo el ceño y hastiado. ¿Era indiferencia, dolor o incluso complacencia por lo que estaba escuchando, lo que yo descubrí en sus ojos cristalinos? Se me antojaba todo tan irreal que me costaba mantener los párpados alzados para mirarlo. Necesitaba dormir y despejarme.

-Creo que deberíamos dormir un poco y mañana hablar más calmados.

-¡No!. ¡Ahora! –espetó, decidido-. ¿Tanto te cuesta darme la mano por la calle? Quiero que me digas que no me quieres para terminar ya con esto. Sino, no lo entiendo. No quiero vivir una mentira en la que sólo estás conmigo por pena.

-¡¿Tanto necesitas tú que te dé la maldita mano?! –me alteré. Pero me sacaba de quicio que insinuara una y otra vez que no lo quería y estaba a su lado por lástima. ¿No se daba cuenta que de verdad lo amaba? Yo tan sólo quería que me comprendiera, que supiera por lo que estaba pasando y tratara de ayudarme a pasar por aquel tramo como siempre había hecho. Y no me daba cuenta de mi egoísmo absoluto. No me daba cuenta de que en el fondo, era yo quien no lo comprendía a él.

-Esto… -Itachi entró en el salón, aunque ninguno de los dos le prestamos la más mínima atención-, chicos, tranquilizaos un poco, Naruto está…

-Tal vez no debería necesitar que me des _la maldita mano_… -dijo ignorando a mi hermano, como yo hacía, justo antes de fulminarme con una mirada de desprecio, que camuflaba más bien la decepción que sentía. Dio unos pasos ligeros y raudos hacia la entrada principal y la abrió. Me miró apenas un instante y dio un portazo tras marcharse de casa.

-¿Sasuke?

Desvié mi atención entonces hacia mi hermano. Lo vi de pie, en la puerta que daba al pasillo, apoyado en el quicio. Me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, casi asustado. A fin de cuentas, nuestros _gritos_ debió escucharlos incluso Naru-chan, aunque imagino que mi hermano trató de restarle importancia e impedir que lo consiguiera a toda costa. Miré a Itachi fijamente, intentando cerciorarme que de verdad estaba ahí, frente a mí. Sin darme cuenta, rompí a llorar como un tonto desconsolado, roto, vacío. Caí al suelo de rodillas, incapaz de contenerme por más tiempo en pie, tal y como estaba desde que me levanté para ver marchar al pelirrojo.

-Sasuke… -murmuró en mi oído mi hermano, que sin darme cuenta se abalanzó a mi lado para abrazarme, en el suelo, intentando apagar el llanto quedo que me negaba a producir pero que, sin éxito, me resignaba a aceptar.

---

_Pero,. ¿qué estábamos haciendo? Sasuke… ¿En qué momento decidimos cambiar nuestra comprensión mutua por el egoísmo? Todo hubiera sido más fácil si yo no me hubiera enamorado de él. Si no hubiera insistido hasta arrastrarlo a mi abismo. Cierto es que no tenía culpa de que pudiera quererme como yo a él, pero, a fin de cuentas,. ¿no era una mentira lo que yo creía que vivíamos?. ¿No era todo una farsa que determinó llevar a mis espaldas para no hacerme más daño? Ya no entendía qué era verdad o no. Ni siquiera la realidad de mi entorno se correspondía con la que mi cabeza quería crear. Así que no me quedaba más remedio que alejarme de él y pensar. Pensar en lo que sucedía. Y así tal vez conseguir encontrar un motivo más claro y sencillo. Más real. _

_Sólo necesitaba que me perdonara por la forma en que llevé a cabo mi plan. Porque después de todo se trataba de eso; un plan, una estrategia que llevaba bastante tiempo tramando para conseguir dar con la razón de su extraño comportamiento, para conseguir dar con la solución que nos liberase de las molestias del compartir nuestras vidas. Porque era eso,. ¿verdad? Él y yo estábamos viviendo, sin remedio, una clara y agobiante molestia._

_---_

Al final, se había ido. Supongo que, como todo el mundo en este tipo de situaciones, me esperaba que al poco tiempo volviese más tranquilo y pudiéramos continuar la _conversación_. Pero no, Gaara no volvió esa noche. Ni ésa, ni la siguiente. Ni la de después, ni la otra…

Cuando se fue, Itachi se quedó a mi lado. Estuvo abrazándome durante largo rato, hasta que me acompañó a la cama, como si yo fuera un simple desvalido que no pudiera apenas moverse. Y allí, tumbados, me acarició la cabeza y jugueteó con mi pelo, dándome su consuelo en silencio, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Yo no prestaba atención siquiera, tan sólo me limitaba a escuchar su respiración pausada y constante hasta que, poco a poco, fui quedándome dormido.

Al despertarme, horas más tarde, mi hermano ya no estaba. Se había ido incluso de la casa. Suspiré. En el fondo, era mejor así. Había dramatizado un poco tal vez con la partida de Gaara, pero no me apetecía especialmente ver a nadie ni tener que mantener ningún tipo de conversación. Sólo quería pensar, reflexionar sobre todo lo que había pasado. No obstante, en el fondo lo que deseaba de verdad era desconectar, dejar la mente en blanco, olvidarla en un cajón del armario y perderme en cualquier lugar para no encontrarla en mucho tiempo.

"_Te fuiste… te fuiste de mi lado. Entonces no lo quería ver. Porque no podía aceptar que me dejaras, que me tuviera que quedar solo_ –me aparté el flequillo de la frente, resoplando, mientras miraba al techo de mi habitación desde la cama-. _Y ahora me doy cuenta. Todo era más sencillo cuando estabas conmigo, aunque no lo supiera. Pero así era, no tenía que preocuparme por nada, podía sentirme libre y quererte sinceramente. Qué lástima que sea ahora cuando mi mente se dé cuenta de ello. Porque desaproveché mucho tiempo juntos con quebraderos de cabeza sin sentido_ –me giré sobre el colchón y me posicioné de costado, acurrucándome y envolviendo mis rodillas con los brazos, aspirando fuerte hacia dentro, deleitándome entonces con el suave olor a lavanda que había dejado en las sábanas, tras tanto tiempo durmiendo sobre ellas, el dulce cuerpo del pelirrojo-. _Pero… creo que va siendo hora de decir adiós. Para siempre. Porque nunca volverás. Y yo tengo que cuidar de él. De ellos. Prometo que haré lo que sea necesario por nuestro hijo, por Naruto. Lo querré por los dos. Y prometo también que protegeré a Gaara de todo. Lo querré como te quise a ti_".

Me coloqué boca abajo y me estiré cuanto pude, hasta que las articulaciones me dolieron como si fuesen a desencajarse de su sitio. Hundí la cara en el mullido colchón apretando los párpados y al fin me relajé, dejando que los músculos retornaran a su estado normal. Volteé la cabeza y apoyé la mejilla, cómodamente.

-Hasta siempre…

---

_Me tumbé en el sofá un tanto abatido. Me fui de casa dando un portazo, asqueado. Podría decirse que las cosas se desmadraron, que se nos fue de las manos, a ambos. Pero en realidad sería falso. Mejor no decirlo pues, ni siquiera insinuarlo. Ahora sólo necesitaba descansar un poco. Sin embargo, para mi desgracia, el sofá, allá donde mi cuerpo yacía inmóvil, no era para nada cómodo. Pero tampoco podía hacer nada por solucionarlo. Me tenía que aguantar si quería descubrir algo. Si quería encontrar respuestas._

"Por eso me fui, por eso te dije adiós. Sólo por eso me separé de tu lado y te dejé nuevamente solo…"

_"Por eso lloro. Porque estoy de nuevo solo…"_

"… y así, estando solo podrás…"

_"… solo como ya estuve en su día, hasta que…"_

"… darte cuenta de que me marché… "

_"… llegaste a mi lado y me abrazaste…"_

"… porque te quiero".

* * *

_Vale, antes de nada, quiero volver a decirlo ahora que está aquí al lado (qué pesado soy n.n'). Lo que está entre comillas: la parte en cursiva son los pensamientos presentes (dentro de ese pasado) de Sasuke, y lo que está en letra normal son los pensamientos de Gaara. Cómo me complico la vida, por dios. Lo siento mucho, en serio, espero que se me entienda (tengo la impresión de que no). A ver, quería aclarar también que, no sé si es cosa mía o me lo han dicho varias personas, Gaara no está tan indefenso como puede parecer, eh? Lo puse mono porque me parece muy mono, y creo que se me escapó ese lado tan sensible (aunque yo en el manga en el fondo lo veo un tanto sensible y desesperado por buscar cariño). Pero también tiene sus métodos para defenderse, eh? Como se ha podido ver en este capítulo xDDD. Bueno, me voy a callar que estoy complicando las cosas... Paso al review._

_**Katary Kanae**: hola!! Bienvenida xD. No te preocupes mujer si no habías podido dejar review antes. Lo que cuenta y me alegra a mí un montón es que lo hayas hecho, nada más xD. Así que gracias. Sobre lo del mejor fic... eso es que has leído muy poquitos xDDD. Pero gracias de todos modos, que aunque no comporta tu opinión, no se debe ignorar un cumplido así como así v.v Creo... Me alegro un montón que te guste la pareja, porque en fin, hay algunas personas a las que les da repelús (que por tanto no lee el fic xD). Y sobre si se arreglará... aún queda un poco, pero en fin, ya se verá (si no lo pongo tan complicado, joer, que ya me vale T.T). ¿Te gusta la actitud de Gaara? Algunos dicen que queda raro v.v ¿Y por qué es raro Itachi? xD Hay que saber mirar un poco más allá, en el fondo Itachi tiene su lado bueon y creo que puede llegar a ser incluso un sol (ahora seguro que Kishimoto-sensei lo pone como el más cabrón del manga y me deja a mí por mentiroso xD). Sí! Yo quiero un nene como Naruto... pero repito que nadie me lo hace sigue lanzando indirectas a las lectoras xDDD. ¿Y Sasuke también es raro para ti? Por qué? El pobre tiene un cacao mental increíble, yo lo entiendo ... snif! (Sí, vale, este Sasuke está un poco (bastante) basado en mí, por eso lo entiendo xD). Y nada, aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero verte más por aquí y que no me abandones!! xDDDDD Nada, cuídate tú también, nos vemos! Bai_

_Bueno, que me voy, que hoy me enrollé mucho dando explicaciones y todo por tonto. Ah, y no me tengáis muy en cuenta que estoy de bajoncillo, pero sin problemas, que no pasa nada xDDD. En el fondo sonrío, uooo!! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que no garantizo que sea con puntualidad (espero que sí), pero sí garantizo que lo habrá xD. Sayounaraaa..._


	14. ¿Qué Es Un Hombre?

_Ni hao!! Sí, ya estoy dando chino, vamos a ver qué tal se me da xD. Bueno, está mal escrito porque debería llevar la representación de los tonos sobre la -i y la -a, pero en el teclado del ordenador creo que no se puede poner, y si se puede, ya lo buscaré más adelante xD. En fin, que sé que hoy es Jueves, pero estuve esperando por un review pero como no llega, pues lo siento mucho, aquí estoy publicando, mi primer capítulo desde Granada pero viviendo en ella, no de vacaciones como la otra vez xD. De todas formas, vamos a ver si este fin de semana que vuelvo al pueblo soy capaz de escribir todo el capítulo 15 que sólo llevo unos párrafos (todavía no me concentro bien aquí) y así la semana que viene puedo publicar, que ya no tengo más en reserva y si no puedo escribirlo el fin de semana, os haré esperar, y no quiero v.v Sobre este capítulo, el final es muy cutre, lo siento mucho. Lo odio, pero ya digo que aquí no me concentro y no sé cómo cambiarlo. Espero que aun así os guste el capítulo en general. Os dejo leyendo._

* * *

**14. ¿Qué Es Un Hombre?**

"_Sus abrazos eran tan cálidos, tan seguros, tan reconfortantes. Yo respiraba con tranquilidad. Nada me preocupaba ni me hacía daño. A él le pasaba lo mismo. Tan sólo bastaba tendernos en la cama en los brazos del otro para que todo se deshiciera en volutas irreales a nuestro alrededor._

_Caricias._

_No queríamos dormir. No queríamos desconectar en esos momentos del invisible placer sumiéndonos en un letargo innecesario, pues no estábamos cansados. Sólo necesitados de cariño. Y así lo demostrábamos, rozándonos y tocándonos mientras nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos para guardar en nuestra memoria el reflejo de nuestros propios rostros en el otro._

_Suspiros._

_El tiempo se detenía a cada instante. Avanzaba con inseguridad y parsimonia, como si no tuviera el valor suficiente para arriesgarse a hacernos enfadar acelerando los acontecimientos. Y eso nos alegraba. Cada segundo era bienvenido para adentrarnos en el cuerpo que teníamos a nuestro lado, para explorarlo con delicadeza, para sentirlo como nuestro, como parte de nuestro propio ser. Y no teníamos prisa ninguna. Ni por acabar, ni por empezar._

_Silencio._

_Gaara intentó hablar, mas lo detuve. Puse un dedo en sus labios para impedírselo. No quería que rompiera mi entusiasmo y mis ganas de continuar. Ahora todo estaba claro y no había necesidad de hablar. Sonrió debajo de mi dedo y lo lamió lascivamente, hasta que abrió la boca y succionó para invitarlo adentro, donde continuó jugueteando con él. Yo me dejé hacer, sintiéndome, extrañamente, dentro de él. Parecía una proposición hecha para los dos. Una proposición para que no nos demorásemos por más tiempo._

_Besos._

_Invertíamos papeles, invertíamos posiciones. Pero ante todo, lo que realmente hacíamos era traspasarnos nuestras almas a través de nuestras bocas, que se juntaban y se mezclaban graciosamente como en un juego de cachorros traviesos. Humedad. Asfixia. Todo estaba estrechamente relacionado en una enredada trama de pasión desatada que difícilmente iba a ser detenida._

_Gemidos._

_Ya no sabía bien cuál de los dos suspiraba más fuerte, intentando respirar con normalidad…_

_Exclamaciones._

_… sintiendo el cuerpo del otro muy juntos, en un vaivén incesante…_

_Gritos._

_… que parecía hacernos explotar por dentro mientras nuestros nombres volaban por el aire, salidos de la boca del contrario…_

_Arañazos. Caricias._

_… No dejábamos de movernos, empujados por una fuerza ajena de procedencia desconocida…_

_Espasmos._

_… que nos hizo estallar acompañados de mil sensaciones nuevas y a cual más placentera…_

_Abrazos._

_… mientras las gotas de nuestros fluidos se mezclaban en nuestros cuerpos sudorosos…"_

_---_

Gotas. Las pequeñas y finas gotas comenzaron a caer sobre mi rostro, despertándome. Me hallaba en un banco, y no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Ni siquiera cómo fue posible que me quedara dormido. Tuve un sueño. No muy claro, pero me hizo sonreír. Después de todo, quizá yo sí quisiera acostarme con Gaara y no tuviera tanto miedo. O eso me dijo mi subconsciente al dormir, porque se sintió tan bien. Y con quién mejor que con él. Sería nuestra primera vez. Aunque lo veía tan difícil, sobre todo por mí…

Una pisada. Tras otra. Sobre la lluvia. Caminando lento, quedo, ausente. Así me encontraba por la calle solitaria, a excepción de mi presencia. El agua arreciaba como finas agujas de hielo que se clavaban, que atravesaban el alma; con dolor, con sangre. Pero nada así sucedía. Era tan sólo mi imaginación bajo una lluvia pesada y gélida, que me hacía recordar a Gaara con intensidad. Me recordaba a esos ojos tan transparentes que se antojaban fríos y distantes. Pero en realidad eran de lo más expresivos, incluso en aquella época de tristeza: ya transmitían dolor y soledad. Y era yo, en realidad, el que se mostraba indiferente con él.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Gaara me dejó. Qué triste era tener que decirlo de ese modo, cuando estaba más que claro que el pelirrojo me quería como nadie. Pero de momento, quizá vendría bien, sobre todo para él. Así no tendría que pensar tanto en todo lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor. Yo lo veía, más que nada, como una pausa en la intrincada vida que llevábamos. Un receso para desconectar y procurar que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Pero él se fue tan ¿enfadado?, que no estaba seguro si en realidad esa pausa se prolongaría por tiempo indefinido. En sus ojos casi me pareció ver esa determinación cuando cerró la puerta de golpe. Una determinación que hería en las venas como si minúsculas termitas se hubieran adentrado en mi cuerpo para ir carcomiendo mi organismo como simple madera putrefacta. En realidad no podía asegurar nada. No sabía si Gaara se había ido por un tiempo para volver después, si se había marchado hastiado de mi comportamiento, por más que le doliese y siguiese queriéndome como siempre, o si en verdad había dejado de sentir aquello que lo mantenía a mi lado. Porque si no era así, se empeñó en transmitirme rabia y algo nuevo para mí, especialmente viniendo de él: el vacío que aparentaba sentir al mirarme.

Pero pensar todo eso no me hacía ningún bien. Tan sólo me estaba torturando sin sentido por algo que no entendía. Y así, sólo podía dar vueltas y vueltas sobre el mismo asunto y las mismas hipótesis, sin encontrar el final. Era, por decirlo de algún modo, marear la perdiz. Podía decirse que incluso se asemejaba tal vez a una espiral infinita, en la que nunca se llega a un punto final, se sigue dando vueltas sin parar, alejándose del inicio, para ir abriéndose cada vez más, mareando a la vista y perdiendo el centro primigenio de todo. Era un ciclo sin fin.

Así que me concentré en cada paso que daba, vagando por la calle sin rumbo fijo salvo el que mis pies quisieran. Miraba el suelo como quien mira llover. Pero, a fin de cuentas, precisamente llovía. Una lluvia densa que me impedía ver a lo lejos. Mas sólo era agua, suave, fría. No me llevó mucho tiempo interrumpir aquellos pensamientos para observar caer las gotas semitransparentes, como si de un manto traslúcido descendiendo del cielo se tratase. Un manto que me hacía desear tumbarme en la cama, acurrucado y cálido, protegido. Pero algo faltaba ya a mi lado cada vez que me echaba. Algo a lo que me había acostumbrado en tan poco tiempo y que ahora casi me dolía el no tenerlo.

Por alguna extraña razón, todo me conducía al mismo punto: Gaara. Quizá fuera por eso de que cuanto menos queremos pensar en alguien, más lo hacemos. Yo no llegaba a comprenderlo, y ahora mucho menos, pero era exactamente lo que a mí me pasaba. Así que seguía imponiéndome a mí mismo el dejarlo de lado aunque sólo fuera por un rato. Para concentrarme, qué más daba, en la lluvia mismamente.

Ahora, con lentitud, comenzaba a amainar. Despacio, suave. Pero no llegó a parar de llover. Terminó por quedarse en una fina capa líquida que acariciaba la superficie del suelo con gracia, delicadamente. Ni yo notaba excesivamente las gotas de agua sobre mi piel. Era refrescante. Me alegré entonces de no llevar paraguas, porque así podía sentir fácilmente los roces gélidos que me ayudaban a mantenerme despierto y no abandonarme a un sueño pesado y tortuoso. Quizá ése fue mi pensamiento inconsciente cuando decidí salir a la calle, con clara consciencia de que estaba dejando el paraguas abandonado en el paragüero del rincón.

El cielo estaba negro y el ambiente era glacialmente embriagador. En el fondo, dentro de lo que cabía, aquella situación de extrema soledad, con la calle vacía, me estaba sentando bien, casi alegrando. Estaba en consonancia conmigo. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Quizá muchas cosas, pero daba igual, mejor quedarme como estaba que estropear más las cosas, porque no podía negar que habíamos llegado hasta ahí por mi culpa, por miedo, por estúpido, por no saber reconocer las cosas que me venían de frente. No tenía derecho a lamentarme.

"_Ahora toca esperar. Yo hice mi jugada, poco a poco, a largo plazo y de forma pausada. Pero sigue siendo una tan sólo. Y después, tú moviste tu pieza en nuestro asunto. En nuestro juego improvisado. Una vez que los dados se han lanzado, sólo queda esperar el resultado_ –pensé mirando hacia arriba, cerrando los ojos para notar la lluvia sobre el rostro, mientras sin darme apenas cuenta mis lágrimas se iban mezclando con el agua de manera homogénea, con elegancia-. _Esperar, esperar. Sólo esperar. A que escampe. A que esta lluvia cese y no haya ya lugar para el dolor o la desesperación, la incertidumbre y la desconfianza. Te esperaré cuanto haga falta. ¿O eres tú quien me está esperando…?_".

---

_¿Cinco días? Parecía extraño, pero finalmente había sido capaz de separarme de él. Los primeros días me había costado un tanto conciliar el sueño, sin nadie a quien abrazar ni una respiración a la que acompasar la mía. Pero después de todo, creo que siempre me había empeñado en mostrarme más débil de lo que en verdad era. Porque finalmente amoldé mi rutina a esas noches en que no sólo no tenía a nadie a mi lado en la cama, sino que ni siquiera había gente en casa. Ahora al menos no estaba solo. Me aparté de Sasuke, pero sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, y con quién me estaba yendo a vivir._

_Yo también sabía moverme a escondidas, sin dejar huellas, con todo meditado y calculado hasta la saciedad. Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Quizá me había metido en la boca del lobo, pero antes me había aprendido de memoria todo lo que había dentro. Todo lo que yo hiciera, era por alguna razón. No me podía terminar de creer que Sasuke no se hubiera dado cuenta en tanto tiempo y no hubiera aprendido de ello. Incluso que ahora mi estratagema estuviera resultando tan fácilmente. ¿O sería todo un astuto plan suyo en el que fingía no darse cuenta, como yo fingía que no sabía nada y mi enfado era tan sólo por despecho?. ¡Oh, las cosas eran más complicadas, después de todo, de lo que me había creído!_

_Me incorporé en el sofá. Últimamente me la pasaba tumbado en el salón, solo, pensando –maquinando-, y sin apenas moverme. Como en ese momento, llegaba un momento en el que las piernas y los brazos se me entumecían y necesitaba estirarme. Así que me puse en pie y me desperecé como si tuviera un sueño horrible. Pero me volví a tirar al sofá casi al instante, aburrido. Necesitaba salir. _

_Teléfono. Miré la pantalla de mi móvil. Era él._

_-¿Diga? –pregunté más por la costumbre que por ignorancia, porque sabía quién estaba al otro lado._

_-Oh, venga, sabes quién soy, Gaara-kun._

_-Vale, sólo era una pregunta. ¿Qué quieres?_

_-Nada. ¿No me puedo interesar por ti? –su voz era graciosa y juguetona, pero yo no estaba para sus jueguitos._

_-¡No, no puedes! Deberías estar vigilándolo, no _interesándote por mí_ –dije con cierto tono molesto, sin la menor intención de ocultarlo._

_-Vaya, qué humos… -me dijo fingiendo asombro, casi como si le hubiera dolido mi actitud hacia él. ¿No se daba cuenta de que notaba que le daba exactamente igual? Bueno, para él eso carecía de importancia-. Necesitas salir un poco más a la calle. ¿Quieres que te lleve a cenar a un restaurante esta noche como dos enamorados?_

_-¿Pero qué coño dices?_

_-Pues que…_

_-¡No quiero que me lleves a ningún sitio! No estamos enamorados. Tú limítate a hacer lo que acordamos,. ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Vale, vale –dijo resignado, como si estuviera enfadado por el rechazo. En el fondo, a veces podía resultar todo un niño grande, igual de caprichoso-. Sólo te faltan las pulgas, Sabaku no_ perro-rabioso_. Encima que quería que te relajaras un poco y dejaras de pensar tanto en el estúpido de mi hermano…_

_-No lo llames estúpido –dije, amenazador. Y creo que eso fue algo que quedó muy claro a través del teléfono-. Y menos si no lo piensas._

_-Está bien, no lo pienso. Pero al menos has reaccionado un poco. ¿Por qué narices haces esto si lo quieres tanto o más que antes?_

_-Quedamos en que nada de preguntas,. ¿verdad? Pues ya está. Tú vigílalo y punto._

_-Como quieras… tú verás lo que estás haciendo…_

_-Sí, yo veré –dije enojado, intentando zanjar el tema de la manera más fría e indiferente posible-. Bien,. ¿para qué me llamaste?_

_-Ya te lo dije, sólo me interesaba por ti, no creo que eso sea un delito –dijo, desenfadado, como si tal cosa. Yo iba a replicar, de igual modo que hice la vez anterior, pero debió intuir mis pensamientos, porque rápidamente añadió, sin dejarme hablar-: Ya, ya lo sé. Lo estoy vigilando, ahora mismo se está empapando de agua. Y por cierto, yo también. ¡Joder, se me olvidó coger el paraguas!. ¿A quién coño más que a mi hermano se le ocurriría salir a la calle con esta lluvia? En fin, iba en serio lo de ir a cenar, yo también necesito despejarme un poco. Últimamente no tengo vida propia por vuestra culpa,. ¡mierda!_

_-Bueno, ya veremos –contesté un poco más calmado, apiadándome un poco de él. A fin de cuentas, estaba realizando lo que le pedí, y en ese instante estaba pendiente de Sasuke. Eso me alivió, aunque no quisiera reconocérmelo ni siquiera a mí mismo._

_-Oye, te tengo que dejar,. ¿va? –me dijo apurado, como si tuviera prisa por colgar. No me gustó._

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Nos vemos…_

_-¡Hey…! –exclamé, nervioso-. ¿Itachi…?. ¡Itachi!. ¡Cabrón, dime qué pasa…! –añadí gritando, aun siendo bien consciente de que ya había cortado la comunicación. Pero eso me daba igual. Algo no iba bien, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta esa despedida tan seca del moreno._

_---_

-¡Eh, tú, marica!

Me quedé un poco sorprendido. No sabía que hubiera más gente en la calle en mitad de la lluvia. Pero sobre todo, también me sorprendió que me llamaran a mí de esa forma tan despectiva. Era algo obvio, teniendo en cuenta que no había nadie salvo yo –y evidentemente quien gritó- para que tal exclamación estuviera dirigida a otra persona. Además, la última palabra se me clavó como una aguda punzada que me confirmó, dolorosamente, que iba para mí.

Me di la vuelta lentamente. No tenía ánimos para andarme con algún individuo repulsivo y sus tonterías homofóbicas. Bastante lo hube sido yo una vez como para que ahora la cosa se fuera repitiendo por cada esquina. Había perdido tanto por mi actitud, que no estaba dispuesto a perder ya mi dignidad. Si cogía el toro por los cuernos… Gaara…

-¡Vete a la mierda, gilipollas!

-Vaya, vaya… Qué valiente –me quedé, en un primer momento, un tanto petrificado al ver a tal Orochimaru con esos dos tipos de pelo blanquecino. Me miraban con superioridad, con desprecio. Pero al mismo tiempo casi con un triunfo adelantado. Y no sabía porqué.

-Que os den…

-¿Quién?. ¿Tú?

-Pues mira, quién sabe –dije sardónico, como si quisiera plantarle cara. ¿Pero quién me decía que no era exactamente eso en realidad?-. Seguro que en el fondo te gusta. Pero… ya sabes, bien al _fondo_.

Repentinamente, sin haberme dado cuenta, vi frente a mí al joven serio e inexpresivo, aquél que tenía los dos mechones enmarcándole la cara. La lluvia no me permitía observarlo todo con absoluta claridad. Me golpeó el estómago con saña, consiguiendo que me inclinara hacia delante sujetándome la zona afectada tosiendo secamente. Alcé la vista sin erguirme, y pude comprobar que el chico no mostraba nada en su rostro. Ni siquiera una sonrisa de suficiencia. Tan sólo sus ojos me decían que se sentía por encima de mí.

-Kimimaro… no seas tan bruto con Sasuke-kun… -dijo Orochimaru, fingiendo preocupación por mí.

-¿Cómo… sabes mi nombre?

-Yo sé muchas cosas.

Fruncí el ceño, enfadado. ¿Me estaba vacilando? No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras se reían de mí o me pegaban. Por supuesto, yo pensaba defenderme como fuera, aun a bocados si no me quedaba más remedio. Y por supuesto, en ese momento, me dejé caer hasta el suelo, fingiéndome más dañado de lo que en verdad estaba. Y rápidamente, giré mi cuerpo con una pierna estirada a ras de suelo, haciendo caer a Kimimaro que, sin embargo y para mi sorpresa, apoyó la mano en el suelo y se impulsó habilidosamente para caer un tanto alejado de mí, pero de pie y recto como una tabla. Parpadeé extrañado, sin terminar de creerme lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Qué cosas?

-¿Quieres saberlas? –me dijo con voz insinuantemente maliciosa. Y me fijé justo después en que una de sus manos rozaba disimuladamente, pero al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente descarada como para que yo lo apreciara, el creciente bulto de su entrepierna-. En ese caso, sabes lo que te toca,. ¿verdad?

Yo lo miré con asco. ¿Realmente me estaba diciendo que hiciera eso a cambio? No debía de encontrarse en todas sus facultades si pensaba que iba a aceptar. Ni en mis peores sueños. Y mucho menos con él, alguien a quien yo le daba asco simplemente por ser quien era y que sólo insinuaba aquello como si quisiera decirme que por el hecho de ser heterosexual –algo que yo ponía bien en duda- ya tenía el derecho de hacer lo que se le antojase con un homosexual.

Torcí los labios en una sonrisa divertida. En el fondo, toda esa situación me hacía gracia. Me resultaba un poco increíble estar viviéndolo, pues siempre se conocían casos de terceras personas. Pero no tenía miedo. No me asustaban lo más mínimo. No porque creyera que podía ganarles en una pelea si se diese el caso, sino más bien porque, inevitablemente, lo que sentía era curiosidad, especialmente por lo próximo que me iban a decir. Era tan gracioso. Aunque no debiera verlo así, me era imposible. Y empecé a reírme a carcajadas sin poderme contener.

Silencio.

-¿Te hace gracia? –me preguntó el de las gafas, subiéndoselas con un dedo y una mirada desconcertada. ¿Debía entender de su mirada que porque él le tuviera miedo al moreno yo debía experimentar las mismas sensaciones al mirarlo? Pues la llevaba clara si así lo creía.

-Sí, me hace mucha gracia –respondí satisfecho. En el fondo, creo que me resultaba tan gracioso porque ahora me veía atacado y herido con el tema de mis sentimientos y mis preferencias sexuales. Algo que no quise aceptar se me hacía ahora como una necesidad por que el resto lo aceptaran sin demora. Empezaba a entender a Gaara, tanto en los momentos anteriores a que empezáramos a salir, cuando se desvivía para que yo comprendiese sus sentimientos hacia mí, como en el momento presente, que le dolía mi frialdad en público y mi rechazo por sus muestras de cariño.

Qué tonto había sido. Tener miedo al rechazo social y a que no nos aceptaran como nosotros nos aceptábamos mutuamente. Era absurdo. Siempre habría gente que no lo entendiera, pero eso no iba a hacer que nuestros sentimientos fuesen diferentes. Ni siquiera iban a hacer que dejásemos de tenerlos. Algo que tanto tiempo me había llevado torturando por dentro, sin compartirlo con el pelirrojo por no herirlo, y resultaba que tenía una solución mucho más sencilla que mis escapadas de noche para estar solo y fuera de su contacto. Porque si no me había atrevido a hacer el amor con Gaara era porque significaría aceptar abiertamente nuestra relación. Y, como dije, el miedo a que se conociera dicha relación, me hacía echarme para atrás. Qué trama de pensamientos tan enrevesada e ilógica. Pero ante todo, sin sentido.

Me resultaba tan complicado explicarlo. Mas, sin embargo, ahora lo entendía todo. Y empezaba a desear que todos conocieran lo que sentía por Gaara, sin miedos ni vergüenzas. No comprendía porqué tan de repente; tal vez por el rechazo un tanto incomprensible de esos tipos tan chiflados. Pero sea cual fuere la razón, sólo me apetecía correr, gritar, buscar a Gaara y besarlo, hacerlo mío y que me perdonara. Que perdonara al estúpido al que tanto quería. O había querido…

-Pues no debería resultarte tan gracioso –dijo Kimimaro, con una voz neutra y llana. Creo que de los tres era quien más me intimidaba, posiblemente por su inexpresividad al hablar.

-¿Puedo encargarme yo de él, Orochimaru-sama? –dijo el de las gafas, con una vanidad demasiado repugnante-. Creo que resultará demasiado sencillo hacerle entrar en razón.

-Todo tuyo, Kabuto… pero recuerda que soy yo quien debe _conseguirlo_ –le habló, no obstante, mirándome a mí con un deje de socarronería que no venía a cuento. Y entonces entendí que su mejor forma para reprocharme mi homosexualidad –a fin de cuentas, realmente bisexualidad- era violarme. Pero no iba a ser tan fácil conseguirlo, porque yo pensaba defenderme como ya dije. Aunque ellos también lo sabían.

-No se preocupe –dijo el tal Kabuto dando un paso al frente, entrecerrando los ojos mientras me miraba hastiado-, soy muy consciente de que es usted quien debe hacerle entender que un _hombre_ –dijo realzando esta última palabra-, no es aquél que se abre de piernas…

* * *

_Hale, ya se ha acabado. Como véis, no me equivocaba y el final es de lo más cutre que uno se puede echar a la cara, pero en fin, a veces no soy capaz de dar más de mí y... claro, ya se sabe cómo van los resultados. De todos modos, ignorad un poco eso y centraos en la idea principal del final, que básicamente se trata del preludio de una nueva pelea xD. Pero esta vez será más extensa y quizá detallada que la última. Ya la tengo empezada, pero no sé cómo seguir de momento xD. Así que vamos a ver... Bueno, ahora paso a los reviews, que esta vez llegaron más desordenados... xD Pero no importa, me alegro mucho y muchísimas gracias a todo el mundo, ya llegamos a los 90 reviews que sin vosotras (creo que sí, sólo vosotras mm ...) no hubiera sido posible._

_**Katary Kanae**: claro que te tengo en cuenta, mujer. Faltaría más, encima que te paras a leer mi fic y a dejarme review... cómo para no... (es una expresión que uso mucho, por si alguien no la entiende xD). En fin, que tenía previsto que sí fuera fuerte, así que me alegro que dijeras eso xD. Gaara se fue porque ya veremos porqué (yo también lo veré, porque no conozco la razón aún xD). Y no llames cabrón a Sasuke, pobrecito, intenta entenderlo xD. Y sí, el dicho es así y tiene toda la razón (en algunos casos). Y bueno, todo el mundo tiene su lado bueno, así que Itachi no iba a ser menos xD. Al menos en mi fic xD. Otra vez Sasuke ... xD Sí, sabe lo que siente, en este capítulo mucho más, pero cuesta moverse, créeme. Pero en fin, muchas gracias por tus palabras y por dedicarme un ratito. Seguiré el fic y todo lo rápido que me sea posible. Cuídate y nos vemos pronto, zàijiàn!! (sí, esto también es chino y sí está bien escrito xD)._

_**Valentina:** hola! Te falta un capítulo, así que verás esto cuando llegues aquí, pero bueno. Te contesto igualmente xD. Sí, hay misterio, pero creo que no más porque no soy muy bueno haciendo esas cosas, tendré que perfeccionarlo xD. Sobre el secreto de Sasuke... creo que no hay, ahora, mucho misterio xDDD. Pero no tiene ningún amante, quiere mucho a Gaara. Y claro que hacen buena pareja, a quien diga lo contrario, me lo como con patatas xD. Pero no sospeches de Itachi, que te lo digo yo. No ha cambiado, en realidad es así pero nunca lo mostraba a nadie xD. Y no es extraño, es que ha encontrado quién acepta su lado tierno y achuchable xD. Al final no leíste el capítulo, pero ya lo harás supongo, digo yo xD. Y a ver si nos vemos pronto y volvemos a quedar y nos contamos nuestras nuevas (y raras xD) vidas mejor y en persona, que creo que hay mucho que contar... xDDD. Venga, cuídate mucho y hablamos por msn mientras. Zàijiàn!!_


	15. Cerrando Los Ojos En La Lluvia

_Bueno bueno, qué tarde llego esta vez. Lo siento mucho por el retraso, sé que es Miércoles, pero en fin, cada vez tengo menos inspiración y me cuesta más escribir, como se podrá descubrir, aunque a mí esta capítulo no me disgusta del todo xD. De todas formas, estoy pensando en cambiar la fecha del Miércoles al Sábado, no para que así me quede bien el publicar hoy, que conste. Hoy llego tarde y no tiene excusa xD. Es más bien porque el Sábado no hay clases y al día siguiente y demás tampoco, y quizá me sea más fácil que un Miércoles, aunque tampoco lo tengo muy claro, tengo que pensarlo y ver cómo voy escribiendo para no haceros esperar mucho a las pocas que quedáis leyendo el fic xD. Ahora ya, sin nada más por decir, os dejo con este capítulo, a ver qué os parece xD._

* * *

**15. Cerrando Los Ojos En La Lluvia**

-Así que entonces no soy un hombre –dije divertido, separando las piernas y cruzándome de brazos, desafiante. Lo miré a los ojos, y él me devolvió una mirada rabiosa a través de los cristales de sus gafas-. Y si resulta que no soy yo el que se abre de piernas, sino el otro,. ¿entonces sí soy un hombre?

Kabuto frunció el ceño, contrariado. Aunque al instante torció los labios en una sonrisa sardónica. Era como si no terminase de creerse que intentaba burlarme de él. Demasiado orgullosos eran los tres como para aceptar ahora algo así.

-Si me pongo a _cuatro patas_, eso ya no es abrirse de piernas –mencioné distraídamente, frotándome el mentón con la mirada perdida-. ¿Soy un hombre así?

-¿Intentas ser ingenioso?

Lo miré como obligado, con una mueca de molestia por tener que dignarme a prestarle atención. Sin embargo, aunque no los estuviese mirando, atendía a sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo y a sus palabras más de lo que me permitía mostrar. Tenía que estar pendiente de ellos por si acaso, no podía asegurar nada. Y sabía que en cualquier momento podrían abalanzarse sobre mí. Estaban dispuestos a ello y más.

-¿Y si no llegamos a tanto? –le pregunté con un rostro infantil, como un niño que acaba de hacer un gran descubrimiento dentro de sus limitados conocimientos-. Ya sabes… -acerqué mi mano descuidadamente a mi boca, formando con mi lengua un pequeño bultito en el carrillo de mi cara, de una forma insinuantemente lasciva, en un gesto efímero y fugaz que quedase bien claro por poco tiempo-. Así,. ¿soy un hombre o no? –dije perdiéndome, sin darme cuenta, en mis recuerdos; en la máxima y única acción que llegamos a hacer Gaara y yo.

-Basta de tonterías –susurró Kabuto, aunque no llegué a escucharlo en realidad. De hecho, creo que supe más lo que dijo al leerle los labios.

Desde la última vez que me vi envuelto en algún tipo de altercado, supongo que me hice más prudente y razonable, apartando a un lado mi prepotente y egocéntrica temeridad, ya que cuando me _enfrenté_ a Itachi fui yo el que se abalanzó a por él presa de una ira incontrolable. Sin embargo, esta vez me mantenía en calma y paciente, esperando a que fuera él el que se dignara a acercárseme. Aunque también podía ser debido a ese sentimiento tan oscuro que sentía por mi hermano entonces, mientras que por este nuevo tipo que intentaba provocarme –aunque parecía ser yo quien lo provocaba a él-, lo único que podía sentir era una absoluta y profunda indiferencia.

Y mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas finalmente cuando vi que el peliblanco fruncía el ceño levemente. Entonces, sin previo aviso, echó a correr hacia mí con una mueca de victoria adelantada que su rostro no se merecía, porque, a fin de cuentas, ni siquiera había llegado junto a mí para sentirse tan superior.

Descargó su puño izquierdo con fuerza, directo a mi cara. No obstante, alcé el brazo golpeando el suyo, desviando su trayectoria unos pocos centímetros, pero suficientes para salir ileso de su ataque. Y sin tiempo apenas para reaccionar, embistió con la pierna contraria al brazo, con mi costado como objetivo, al que esta vez, sin remedio, logró acertar. Me incliné hacia ese lado, molesto, sintiendo un fuerte dolor que me obligó, inconscientemente, a llevar mis manos hacia allá, como si esto fuera a aliviarme un tanto. Pero lo cierto es que no fue de gran ayuda en realidad.

Sonrió. Chiribitas en los ojos.

No, yo no iba a dejar que se ilusionara tan rápido con haberme vencido. Si de verdad quería doblegarme, iba a necesitar algo más que una simple patada en el costado, porque tras conocer las intenciones de los tres y comprobar que efectivamente iban a ser muy capaces de llevarlo a cabo, no tenía ni mucho menos pensado el quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando el desenlace de la historia. Iba a ser yo, a base de cabezonería si era necesario, quien escribiría mi final. Al menos, de momento, el de esa noche en la que llovía ya con una leve capa blanquecina y traslúcida que no era obstáculo ninguno.

Así, tan cerca como lo tenía y yo levemente inclinado –dando un aspecto inofensivo-, se me cruzó la idea de contraatacar de igual modo. De manera que velozmente aticé una de sus espinillas con mis piernas, y una vez que se había echado hacia delante para sujetarse el miembro dolido, di un salto hacia arriba desde mi posición inicial, manteniendo la rodilla doblada, la cual se estampó con la cara de Kabuto e hizo caer a éste al suelo.

Respiré un poco aliviado, contento de que mi plan improvisado en un breve instante saliera mejor de lo que pensaba. Mas ya daba igual cómo hubiera sido, no iba a seguir meditando sobre ello. Sobre algo pasado; ahora me debía concentrar en Kabuto y en su siguiente movimiento, tan dispuesto como parecía a llevarlo a cabo mientras se levantaba con decisión y apatía.

Se detuvo un momento a mirar a Orochimaru, quien se mostraba tan inexpresivo como callado. Sólo se limitaba a observarnos a ambos con los labios fruncidos, como si ni siquiera él tuviera bien claro cuál iba a ser el resultado. Pero yo sí lo tenía claro. Debía salir como yo esperaba, sí o sí: el vencedor sería yo.

Y entonces, sin saber cómo ni porqué, me vino Gaara a la mente. Lo vi reflejado en mi cabeza, sonriendo amablemente como había aprendido a hacer de una forma sincera e irresistible. Me miraba con cariño desde una cierta distancia, con sus ojos refulgiendo de ilusión. Me sacó una sonrisa a mí al imaginármelo a mi lado, dándome la mano y transmitiéndome fuerzas para ser valiente. Una valentía que siempre me había faltado a pesar de mi aspecto un tanto duro. Porque en realidad, la cobardía que yo tenía acumulada durante tanto tiempo, se centraba especialmente en no mostrar mis sentimientos, cuanto menos los referidos hacia el pelirrojo. Pero él me infundía el poder necesario para cambiar esa situación. Un poder tan abstracto como su presencia. Una presencia ausente que se hacía anhelosa.

Kabuto se puso en pie de nuevo, resoplando ofuscado y limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que manaba de la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de la mano. Fijó su mirada en la mía, como si quisiera hacerme llegar una cantidad infinita de emociones y sensaciones para intimidarme; algo infructuoso, por supuesto, ya fuera debido a mi creciente ego al haber conseguido tumbarlo en el suelo o simplemente a que no me inspiraba gran temor.

Sonreí cínicamente. No se trató más que de otra provocación voluntaria más, de modo que sus sentidos y reflejos se vieran un poco trastocados por la rabia y el sentimiento de impotencia que –se veía en sus orbes- empezaba a inundarle al no saber bien cómo hacerme estremecer.

-Estás muy contento, tú –dijo con un deje de desprecio que rozaba el suelo que pisaba, subiéndose las gafas con un dedo en un tic bastante fastidioso.

Mi sonrisa creció aún más, al igual que mi orgullo. Comenzaba a hincharme por dentro, a sentirme superior sin quererlo siquiera. Cierto era que no debía bajar la guardia ni infravalorarlo, pero en aquellos instantes el sabor de la victoria recorría mis labios y mi lengua se esforzaba por probarlo.

-Puede –contesté fingiendo indiferencia.

Y acto seguido, casi sin haber dejado tiempo para asimilar mi escueta palabra llena de superioridad, eché a correr hacia el peliblanco con las ansias de derrotarlo pintadas en la frente, mientras el resto de mi cara debía ser un claro marco de ignorancia al adentrarme por mi propio pie en la boca del lobo, sin haber comprobado con anterioridad si ésta tenía los dientes romos o por el contrario estaban, como seguramente fuera el caso, tan afilados como katanas.

Salté hacia delante, sumándole el impulso que llevaba tras la carrera previa. Y en el aire estiré la pierna hacia él para caer con todo mi peso sobre su cuerpo, concentrando la fuerza en el miembro extendido. No obstante, como se puede suponer, ágilmente se hizo a un lado y esquivó mi ataque dejándome caer de mala manera al suelo. Tras rodar un tanto, mi cuerpo se detuvo. Tumbado como estaba en el suelo mojado, me di cuenta de que Kabuto descargó una patada con impulso descendente contra mí justo a tiempo para dar otra pequeña vuelta horizontal y evitar el impacto.

Alcé la vista como me fue posible y lo vi sonriendo perversamente, como si creyera tenerme acorralado y fuera a ser capaz de manejarme a conciencia para acabar conmigo. Me levanté corriendo, de manera que no pudiera seguir atacándome mientras yo permanecía ligeramente indefenso en el suelo, casi a su merced.

-¿Crees que puedes escapar?

-Eh… -dije dubitativo, exagerando mis gestos faciales y el sonido gutural de mi garganta-, sí, creo que puedo. De hecho, lo haré.

-¡Engreído…!

Kabuto corrió hacia mí como enrabietado por mis palabras. De hecho, quizá le sentó mal mi presunción al hablar. Pero qué más daba. No tenía porqué mantener las formas ni mostrarme humilde con esa gente. Sólo tenía que estar pendiente, sobre todo en esos momentos, de esquivar los numerosos y veloces puñetazos que el peliblanco me dedicaba con intención de golpear con saña mi rostro, a veces incluso mi estómago.

-¿Yo? –contesté un rato más tarde a su última acusación, mientras detenía sus dos manos con las mías y nos quedábamos un rato mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, hasta que lo solté al fin y nos separamos para _descansar_ un tanto. Después de todo, en realidad ninguno descansaba como nos gustaría. En mi mente se cocían mil y una formas de terminar con todo aquello, incluso de darle la paliza de su vida y que no se atreviera nunca más a molestarme. Pero seguramente en la suya también buscaba cómo apalearme como nadie había hecho jamás.

Entonces se produjo un largo e intenso silencio. De ésos que podían considerarse incómodos y casi abrumadores, con la diferencia de que en este caso, tratándose de Kabuto con quien me ocurría tal situación, me era completamente indiferente. De hecho, casi prefería no tener que dirigirle la palabra. A saber con qué podía salir.

Me apetecía enormemente estar en casa, acurrucado en la cama y con los ojos cerrados, fingiendo intentar dormir cuando en realidad me gustaba, pesimistamente hablando, dar vueltas sobre el colchón y traer a mi mente infinidad de imágenes que me hacían estremecer al sentirlas tan hondo, especialmente al tratarse de aquéllas que concernían al pelirrojo; lo imaginaba fuera de mi alcance. Pero sabiéndolo lejano, apartado de mi lado, me aportaba algo de felicidad el recordar todos esos momentos felices en que estábamos juntos, aun cuando en su día hubiera podido llegar a ser incluso antipático con él; cuánto me arrepentía entonces.

Tal vez, sin embargo, mi encuentro con esos tres tipos tenía su lado bueno. A fin de cuentas, a todo había que saber encontrarle un lado positivo. Y ése podía ser, en el peor de los casos, mi nuevo conocimiento de mis sentimientos. Aunque ya los conociera y los hubiera aceptado, ahora se sumaba además, de forma creciente conforme pasaban los minutos, la necesidad de hacerlos saber y no avergonzarme de ellos. La vida giraba tanto que nunca pensé que yo pudiera estar en esa situación, mucho menos queriendo hacerme conocer al cien por cien, expresando mis sentimientos y dejándolos conocer por el resto. Pero no era más que eso, un deseo irracional y una necesidad involuntaria por sentirme reconocido.

-¿Piensas?

Bajé al mundo terrenal al comprobar que me hablaban. Y efectivamente, Kabuto me miraba con el ceño fruncido y una ceja un tanto alzada, como intrigado por mi actitud. Y es que había desconectado totalmente para sumirme en mis pensamientos sin apenas darme cuenta. Suerte que tan sólo habló en lugar de atacar; punto a mi favor.

-Pienso… -respondí lacónicamente, lanzando chispas por la mirada como si quisiese dar a entender que me había molestado su pregunta, un tanto absurda y fuera de lugar. Era obvio que estaba pensando. "_Cualquiera se daría cuenta de que estaba pensando, no hacía falta preguntar_", pensé contrariado y casi asqueado.

Kabuto rió sonoramente, aunque no fue una gran risa estrepitosamente duradera. Si intentaba disimular, no lo consiguió, porque cuando se puso a correr violentamente hacia mí, me di cuenta en seguida de sus intenciones. Resultó ser una persona predecible y bastante sencilla de analizar, ya que supe sus movimientos con más facilidad de la que en un primer momento podría esperarse.

Intentó golpearme una vez más, infundiendo todas sus fuerzas y su rabia en cada uno de sus precisos movimientos, que realizaba con saña y esmero, como si lo tuviera ensayado previamente para ahora tan sólo tener que seguir un _guión_ preestablecido bastante sencillo de recordar. Así que yo tan sólo tenía que intuir cuál sería el siguiente porrazo del que mis ojos veían en ese momento, para así adelantarme un tanto y poder seguir saliendo ileso, tal y como llevaba consiguiendo hacía un buen rato, casi incluso desde el comienzo de toda aquella parafernalia grotesca y sin sentido que confortaba el momento más crítico y a la vez importante de mi vida –tal vez por mi percepción de esos momentos, pero así lo parecía entonces.

Yo me movía con la rapidez que mi cuerpo me permitía, intentando escapar de sus movimientos tan violentos y a veces casi imprevisibles. Cada vez se movía más rápido, siguiendo la inercia de sus propios movimientos como si no le fuera posible detenerse. No obstante, también se le veía cada vez más cansado, con la respiración más acelerada que al comienzo.

Eso fue algo que aproveché en mi propio beneficio, pues a partir de ese momento empecé a rodear a Kabuto tan velozmente como podía, con objetivo de despistarlo y sacar ventaja de la situación que él mismo, aumentando su propio ritmo, había provocado. Y de hecho, poco a poco, fui logrando mi intención de manera disimulada y exitosa, porque él no parecía darse cuenta de mi propósito de cansarlo y hacer que se extenuara lo suficiente para luego dar el golpe de gracia casi sin apenas esfuerzo.

Le asesté unos cuantos puñetazos y alguna que otra patada, todos certeros y con un sabor de boca dulce y lleno de victoria que me asustaba incluso a mí, porque me hacía sentir casi como un vengador injusto actuando cruelmente. Sin embargo tenía que reconocer que al menos estaba siendo vencedor de esa batalla en la que me estaba jugando mi integridad física y mi dignidad. Era casi seguro más importante eso que la posibilidad de ser vil y taimado con quien pretendía herirme en cualquier sentido. Nada de remordimientos pues.

Y, finalmente, descargué toda la fuerza de mi pierna contra su estómago, como si me liberase de un poder ajeno y superior a mi propia capacidad para aguantarlo, teniendo así que transmitirlo y sacarlo de mí. Kabuto se tambaleó sujetándose la zona dañada y cayó de culo en el suelo, tosiendo fuertemente y con cara de abatimiento, sin ganas para ponerse nuevamente en pie. Yo lo tomé como una rendición que seguramente fue cierta, porque se apartó un poco más de mí arrastrándose por el suelo sin dejar de observarme con un deje de miedo en la mirada, unido al odio por el sentirse derrotado y humillado ante mi pequeña e ínfima sonrisa.

-Al fin –suspiré entrecortadamente, un poco cansado por el esfuerzo al que me había obligado el peliblanco.

-¿Seguro? –escuché en el aire, sin saber exactamente de dónde provino la pregunta. Y bajo la fina capa de agua, vi a Kimimaro corriendo velozmente hacia mí, con los labios fruncidos y los ojos lanzando destellos invisibles de venganza, tal vez no por Kabuto, sino más bien por el hecho de hacerme bajar los humos.

Mi cara se vio afectada por el dolor que me produjo su puño cerrado, el cual impactó con tosquedad en mi mejilla empujándola hacia un lado mientras mi sorpresa crecía considerablemente al no saber bien en qué momento había llegado hasta mí y me había alcanzado con su simple ataque, aunque no débil. Lo miré. Otra vez, al igual que anteriormente, me miraba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, sin articular ningún gesto ni mostrar ninguna emoción con los labios, o los ojos, o tan sólo un cambio en su respiración. Nada.

-¿Qué? –preguntó con frialdad, mas sin tono y en un volumen neutro. Daba casi miedo verlo así, como una estatua fría y vacía cuya única peculiaridad era la de moverse y hablar, pero no más distinta que de aquéllas que no podían sentir nada.

-Nada –respondí intentando desafiarle, igualmente ocultando mis emociones para hablarle, del mismo modo, sin ningún tipo de expresión. En el fondo, no me fue difícil, pero por dentro mi cuerpo era todo un amasijo de nervios e inseguridad. Más que nada porque estaba cansado tras el combate contra Kabuto como para empezar otro tan seguidamente con él, que en cierto sentido imponía un tanto con esa cara cual témpano de hielo.

Sin darme cuenta de nuevo –posiblemente tenía los sentidos atrofiados por el cansancio-, mi cuerpo sintió con pereza el dolor de varios golpes más. No estaba muy seguro de en qué zonas exactas me estaba pegando Kimimaro, aunque me hacía una idea bastante aproximada, por muy raro que suene. Misteriosamente, de repente me sentía embargado por una sensación de pesadez y malestar que me invitaba y casi obligaba a dejarme caer al suelo para dormir y descansar, para evadirme del mundo real y sumergirme en el mío propio, en aquél que había construido yo solo sin esfuerzo y en mis momentos de soledad.

Me dejé llevar por ese sentimiento de desconexión forzadamente voluntaria, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que el agua resbalara por mi cuerpo sin contemplaciones, percibiendo su leve tacto y su baja temperatura, anhelando el calor de mi cama y deleitándome, sin embargo, con el frío que me envolvía.

Kimimaro se echó encima de mí y me dio un rodillazo en la barriga, obligándome a inclinarme hacia delante en contra de mi voluntad, para continuar después con la tortura propinando rodillazos, alternando las piernas y haciendo que mi cuerpo se elevara intermitentemente como si estuviera botando en el aire sin cesar, hasta que fue él mismo quien puso fin a esa situación con su puño, estampándolo con violencia contra mi espalda al igual que si golpeara con nerviosismo una mesa en medio de una discusión. Mi cuerpo se vino abajo y choqué de bruces contra el duro suelo, sintiendo la rudeza de la caída en mi cara y mi pecho junto al sabor amargo del dolor, materializado en oscura sangre que manaba de mi nariz y mi boca. Pero el golpe de mi cabeza fue tan fuerte que no recuerdo haber sentido mucho dolor, tal vez por el estado de inconsciencia en el que empezaba a sumirme.

Cuán extraño era el haber vencido sin gran esfuerzo al principio para haber terminado tan cansado que mi cuerpo no tenía ganas de reaccionar y encontrarme ahora en esa situación tan delicada en la que no estaba muy seguro de lo que ocurría alrededor. Ya sólo podía oír, con un pequeño zumbido, mientras intentaba vislumbrar algo a través de la nebulosa que cubría mi mirada.

-Kimimaro, basta –me pareció que dijo una voz autoritaria, seguramente la de Orochimaru, que estaría planeando llevar a cabo sus planes en esos momentos.

Algo me tocó la cabeza, con cuidado. No obstante, lo que parecieron unos dedos se cerraron en mi nuca, agarrando un puñado de mi cabello para tirar de él hacia arriba y levantarme la cabeza, girándomela levemente y, supongo, poder observarme la cara. De forma borrosa, reconocí la silueta del pelinegro, y lo imaginé sonriendo y triunfante, deseoso de poseer mi cuerpo como se suponía que había prometido. Aunque cabía la posibilidad –y la esperanza- de que lo de la violación tan sólo fuera imaginación mía.

-Te has resistido bien –me susurraron al oído, motivo por el cual pude percibirlo perfectamente, ya que de no haber sido así, tal vez no habría sido capaz de distinguir cada una de las palabras-. Me gustan los tipos duros… -dejó escapar por sus viperinos labios mientras noté una presión en mis nalgas, cerrándose con deleite y frotándolas con descaro, llegando incluso al punto de colarse por entre mis pantalones y continuar con la tarea dentro, acariciando mi piel.

Tensión. Incomodidad. Desesperación.

"_¿Por qué así_", pensé.

Cerré los ojos mientras contenía la respiración e intentaba no sentir el tacto en mi cuerpo del otro que me tocaba sin descanso, procurando que todo fuera lo más pasajero posible para mi mente y lo sintiera lo menos posible. Sólo esperaba que no recordara gran cosa cuando despertase después de todo aquello. Si es que despertaba, claro…

"_¿Quién está de pie mirando?_"

* * *

_Bien, aquí se acabó el capítulo al fin. Que conste que lo acabo de terminar y por no hacer esperar más, por eso estoy aquí publicando, pero en fin xD. Muchas gracias (que no lo dije antes) a quienes seguís leyéndome, porque me hace sentir muy bien y me hacéis feliz entre todas, que lo sepáis. No sé cómo pagároslo xD. Así que intentaré no haceros esperar mucho , como recompensa o algo, no sé. Paso al review sin loguear de esta vez mejor y me callo ya xD._

_**Sacristhia I. Oscurathy**: hola! Vaya, no sabías que soy un chico? Jo, y yo que pensaba que había quedado claro en las veces que lo había especificado... pero no importa, no te preocupes mujer, que tampoco es nada importante xD. ¿Vieja? Por qué? Seguro que no, aunque bueno, espero que conmigo también te lleves igual de bien xD. Gracias por tus reviews, y me alegro que te siga gustando. Lo ves corto? Lo siento, pero yo a veces los veo casi largos, así que creo que no los extenderé mucho, lo siento v.v Espero que no me lo tengas muy en cuenta xD. Vaya, tengo que decir mi edad? No se puede quedar en el anonimato? xD. Bueeeno, espero que no hay mucha gente cotilla que lea las contestaciones a lo que no son sus reviews para enterarse (es broma para quien lo lea, eh? xD). Tengo 17 años, casi 18 ya, por qué la pregunta? Aunque ahora me toca a mí ò.ó Tú cuántos tienes? xD. Bueno, siento no haber actualizado el Miércoles como tocaba, pero al menos lo hice y no tardé meses como otras peronas, sino sólo 3 días de nada v.v Cuídate mucho y espero seguir viéndote por aquí, muchas gracias por tu review. Zàijiàn!!_


	16. Sonreía Desde El Suelo Mientras

_Hola!! Uf, creo que llego a tiempo xD. Sigue siendo Sábado, verdad? xD. Bueno, es que acabo de terminar el capítulo escribiendo como un condenado para no pasarme de día y teniendo en cuenta que hace rato que debería haber empezado a arreglarme para salir, que voy a llegar tarde xD. Pero bueno, todo sea por publicar a tiempo y mantener mi palabra xD. En fin, aquí os dejo un capítulo que me gusta bastante, por extraño que parezca. Tengo que decir que me ha costado una barbaridad hacerlo, porque casi en su totalidad está descrito desde el suelo (xD Ahora veréis) y sin mucho movimiento, pero describiendo muchas cosas distintas. Quizá por todo lo que me ha costado me gusta, no sé. A ver qué opináis vosotras..._

**

* * *

****16. Sonreía Desde El Suelo Mientras Lloraba Desde El Cielo**

Mis párpados se cerraban con fuerza, oprimiéndose como si quisiesen fusionarse en un abrazo brutal y quedarse pegados para no volver a abrirse nunca más. Pero yo sabía que tarde o temprano se abrirían y dejarían pasar la luz, las imágenes. Esas imágenes tan repugnantes concernientes a Orochimaru sobando mi cuerpo inmóvil. Aunque más bien eso yo tenía planeado no verlo a ser posible, porque sería más asqueroso aún que si tan sólo lo sentía y mi mente se encargaba de crear esas representaciones a partir de las sensaciones que captaba mi piel. Sensaciones no por invisibles menos aborrecibles.

Me concentré en mantenerme ocupado pensando en otras cosas; mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a casi ninguna de mis órdenes. Por alguna razón, ahora sólo era capaz de mover algún que otro dedo –no todos-, la cabeza tan sólo unos imperceptibles centímetros hacia un lado, y los pies de una forma ridículamente inútil. Quizá se debiera a los golpes que me habían dado o incluso a la leve inconsciencia en que me estaba viendo sumergido, perdiendo la noción exacta del tiempo y sin saber a ciencia cierta qué ocurría a mi alrededor al tener los ojos cerrados. O tal vez fuera el propio miedo que empezaba a sentir al no poder defenderme de lo que quisieran hacerme lo que me estaba provocando que, con mayor ahínco, no me pudiera mover. De todos modos, sea cual fuere la razón, me sentía estúpido sin poder hacer nada y viéndome sometido a los deseos de esos bastardos que parecían dispuestos a usar mi cuerpo como se les viniese en gana, al menos Orochimaru, tal era la forma en que no dejaba de manosearme. Y yo sólo sabía que me daba miedo aunque, en realidad, por encima de eso sentía impotencia y frustración al tener que entregar mi _primera vez_ –por hacerle referencia de algún modo- al moreno, cuando ya me había propuesto compartir ese momento con la persona que esperaba no haber perdido y que conformaba mi vida desde mucho antes de que yo lo supiera.

Sabaku no Gaara había estado a mi lado desde mucho tiempo antes de que conociese a mi esposa. Quizá mis sentimientos fueron surgiendo casi desde el principio, sin yo saberlo, sin darme cuenta de que iban creciendo paulatinamente en la oscuridad más silenciosa de mi corazón. Y al verme en el borde del precipicio, cuando todo se podía perder estrepitosamente, era cuando más valoraba lo que tenía y lo que casi estaba dejando pasar de largo, casi sin haberse fijado en mi vida como debía; como en el fondo yo quería. ¿Qué me costaba, a fin de cuentas, ser _valiente_ por una vez y dejar que todo fuera claro como el cristal? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Y encima eso tan sólo me beneficiaría a mí; a quien le perjudicase, tenía el derecho de torcer la cara hacia un lado… pero no el de hacerme torcer la mía por la fuerza. El mismo derecho que yo tenía a enamorarme de un hombre si quería –si se daba el caso- y querer formar –consolidar- una familia. La familia que una vez tuve, que se me quedó a medias y que deseaba tener junto a él.

Con este pensamiento, ahora Naruto fue quien ocupó mi mente. Me sentí vivo, esperanzado, lleno de energía. Aunque no pudiera moverme, aún del mismo modo, fue como un leve y deseado elixir que me ayudó a eliminar el pesimismo y la negatividad que me llevaba invadiendo desde hacía un buen rato.

Su sonrisita feliz con los mofletes hinchados por la contracción de las comisuras, sus ojitos azules que brillaban como si tuvieran luz propia; resplandecientes lunas cobálticas impregnadas del color del mar al que reflejan. Sus manitas menudas abriéndose y cerrándose en el aire reclamando atención y mimos por mi parte o la de Gaara –ahora incluso la de Itachi-, sus pequeños pasitos acelerados intentando explotar su cuerpo al máximo en los límites que su equilibrio le permitía. Sus abrazos y su afecto tan envolvente y contagioso que me ayudaba a despertarme cada mañana aunque tan sólo fuese para poder cogerlo en brazos y sentirlo como la parte de mi ser que era.

Mi hijo era sin duda una de las cosas más importantes en mi vida, si no la que más. Desde que dejé el hospital me di cuenta realmente de lo feliz que me hacía estar a su lado, aunque en algunos momentos saliera de noche solo, como había hecho en esa ocasión, teniendo que recurrir de nuevo a la vecina para que lo cuidara. Mas Gaara me dijo que ella echaba de menos esa _tarea_, así que tampoco le di gran importancia y retomé sin grandes impedimentos algo bastante corriente.

Naruto no tenía mucha conciencia de lo que era capaz de provocar en mí. A veces me sentía frustrado por nimiedades sin importancia, otras por cosas no tan banales –como el tan constante pensamiento de su crecimiento sin su madre. Pero por encima de todo aquello, siempre conseguía sacarme una sonrisa aunque fuera desde lo más hondo de mi ser, aunque estuviera decaído o sin fuerzas para contraer unos pocos músculos. Me hacía revivir cada vez que me pedía que jugase con él, algo incrementado en cuanto me tiraba al suelo a su lado y seguía sus deseos al pie de la letra. Pero incluso cuando era Itachi quien se encargaba de entretenerlo, cuyas visitas se hicieron más frecuentes aún desde que se marchó el pelirrojo, yo no podía evitar llenarme de gozo al comprobar que en verdad mi niño crecía con la mayor felicidad que le podíamos dar y, al fin y al cabo, con el mayor número de personas que podíamos ser para estar a su lado, a diferencia de la pesimista idea que yo siempre había tenido sobre que esto sucedería teniéndome sólo a mí, sin contar siquiera entonces a Gaara.

Eran pensamientos agradables, llenos de vida. Pero no conseguían evadirme del todo de la realidad que en esos momentos estaba viviendo, allí tirado en el suelo y sin ningún tipo de protección ante las sucias manos de una víbora con cuerpo de hombre. Unas manos que no me dejaban tranquilo y que comenzaban a extralimitarse, en contra de mi voluntad y por encima de mi capacidad para detenerlo.

Cada vez me costaba más dejar que mi mente volase por otros derroteros y me ayudase a no percibir el tacto que, por suave que fuese –tenía que reconocerlo-, no dejaba de ser asqueroso. Ya no podía mantenerme ocupado recordando a los dos hombrecitos de mi vida –podía sumarse incluso mi hermano, pero no de igual modo- del mismo modo en que había empezado. El tiempo parecía alargarse sin contemplaciones y mi desesperación aumentaba por momentos al saber que toda aquella situación no llegaba a su punto final. Un punto que nadie parecía estar dispuesto a escribir y que yo, gustoso, lo hubiese remarcado con tinta indeleble, bien grande, en ese preciso instante.

"_¿Quién está de pie mirando_", pensé entonces con cierta e incrédula curiosidad, con los ojos entreabiertos y distinguiendo apenas una tenue y borrosa silueta a una cierta distancia, aunque no muy lejana.

---

_No sabía qué debía estar pasando. Itachi estaba vigilando a Sasuke tal y como le había pedido, aunque al principio me costase un poco tener que acercarme a él con ese propósito. Pero me había colgado como desesperado por atender algún asunto que no llegaba a comprender. ¿Habría ocurrido algo malo en torno a ellos?_

_Mi preocupación iba en aumento conforme pasaba el tiempo, intentando divagar sobre potenciales sucesos que hubieran hecho a Itachi colgar tan precipitadamente, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Pero nada era suficientemente bueno como para aceptarlo como posible. O tal vez nada era lo suficientemente alentador como para _querer_ aceptarlo. Tan sólo me quedaba esperar, aunque la espera empezaba a hacerse exasperante y yo me estaba desesperando ya. Por más que me auto impusiese el respirar con tranquilidad para mantener la calma, no era capaz de alcanzar este propósito._

_Me puse a caminar por el salón con un paso ligeramente acelerado, nervioso, a veces casi trastabillando con los muebles. Me cruzaba de brazos o los dejaba caer junto a mi cuerpo con la misma facilidad que si abriera la boca, de una forma indiscriminada e igual de desquiciante que el sentimiento que bullía en mi pecho sin saber cómo sacarlo o al menos detenerlo. Porque era algo que ya difícilmente iba a conseguir parar. No hasta que supiera algo nuevo, cosa poco probable de momento –sobre todo porque intenté llamar a Itachi de nuevo para saber qué ocurría y no lo cogió, incluso las dos últimas veces cortó la llamada sin descolgar siquiera._

_En esos momentos tenía una gran tentación de ir hacia donde se encontrasen y descubrir por mí mismo qué sucedía. Pero el mayor problema radicaba en que no tenía ni idea de cuál era el lugar. Ni la más de remota de ellas. Si al menos hubiera sabido por dónde salía Sasuke a pasear por las noches, tal vez me hubiera sido más sencillo de adivinar, mas nunca lo supe. Así que tenía que morderme las uñas con los ojos vendados con alambre de espinos. _

_Volví a llamar a Itachi, quizá más por hacer algo que por probar suerte, ya que en el fondo me imaginaba que el resultado iba a ser el mismo que el de las veces anteriores, con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión, incluso, una voz metálica me informó de que su teléfono estaba apagado. Es decir, se debió de cansar de mis insistencias y tomó la decisión de acabar con la molestia. Aunque me resultase un tanto ofensivo que acabase ignorándome de aquella manera, porque ahora sí que me sentía receloso e inundado en enormes nervios sobre lo que pudiera haber pasado._

_-Itachi, no te perdono que me hayas colgado el teléfono sin contarme la razón –dije en voz alta como si alguien fuera a oírme e incluso contestarme, fruto de un enfado leve e irracional que no tenía ningún tipo de fundamento._

_Y sin mayor razón, fruncí el ceño, decidido, y me encaminé hacia la puerta de la casa. Me agaché y comencé a ponerme las zapatillas en los pies descalzos –no sé cómo no me ponía enfermo andando de un lado a otro sin nada cubriéndome los pies-, me miré, inconscientemente y sin prestar atención en realidad, en un espejo de la entrada y salí de la casa dispuesto a encontrarlos donde estuvieran, me costase lo que me tuviese que costar. _

_---_

Me era bastante difícil distinguir a aquella persona, con su aspecto imponente y casi amenazador, de pie y tan impasible. ¿Cómo podía alguien quedarse mirando cuando había alguien tirado en el suelo y sin apenas poder moverse mientras otro se disponía a forzarlo tan descaradamente? No lo pensaba tan sólo por tratarse de mí, sino porque cualquier persona en su sano juicio se asombraría e intentaría hacer lo posible por ayudar a esa persona. A no ser que estuviese del lado, en este caso, de Orochimaru… ¿Acaso se pensaba sumar alguien más a aquella tortura en la que a cada minuto que pasaba me estaba resultando más complicado verle el fin?

Intenté de nuevo poner en funcionamiento mis músculos, a fin de evadirme de la situación tan angustiosa que me envolvía casi por cada poro de la piel. Para ser capaz de apartarme de las manos de una serpiente con cuerpo de persona que parecía querer usarlo para buscar un placer que se convertiría para mí como un dolor interno que me perforaría los órganos sin compasión y los desintegraría hasta dejarme vacío.

Al ver que mis esfuerzos eran, como venía sucediendo desde el principio, en vano, acabé por rendirme. Quizá no era lo más indicado, pero sí la mejor solución en esos momentos. Me cansé de intentarlo, de seguir peleando contra mi propio cuerpo. Era como si alguien me hubiera sacado de él y yo estuviera intentando hacerle reaccionar desde fuera. Pero más bien se trataba de mi leve mareo el que hacía que no consiguiese pensar con claridad y tener plena consciencia de lo que podía o no hacer. Porque de haber estado más _despierto_, casi seguro que hubiera sido capaz de salir corriendo de allí y perderme por quién sabe dónde. Pero no, me era imposible, aunque pudiese meditar sobre todo aquello incluso tendido en el duro, frío, empapado suelo.

Y poco a poco fue acercándose aquella persona que empezaba a ponerme los pelos de punta, con pase lento y seguro. Juraría –por la neblina con que veía a lo lejos abriendo lo máximo posible los ojos- que andaba con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, con pasos seguros y no muy cortos, aunque tampoco lo suficientemente largos como para poder decir que estaba impaciente. Su pose era fría, como si no le importase nada, ni siquiera él mismo. Y yo me moría de la curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba; tanta era que casi olvidaba por momentos a Orochimaru, que había detenido sus roces con, especialmente, mi trasero, para pararse a mirarlo ahora que él también se había percatado de su presencia.

-Qué sorpresa verte por aquí –dijo el moreno a mi lado, con la clara presencia en su voz de una enorme y satisfecha sonrisa. Parecía que realmente le hacía feliz ver a aquella persona. Y eso no era nada bueno para mí, porque confirmaba le teoría de que se conocían y ese nuevo individuo –cada vez se apreciaba mejor en su silueta que era un hombre - no venía a ayudarme a mí, sino puede que incluso a él-. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ti.

-Es cierto, pero seguro que te alegraste de que así fuera…

Silencio sepulcral.

No podía creer lo que mis oídos intentaban confirmarme. Estaba casi seguro de conocer esa voz. En otro momento de mi vida no podría haberlo afirmado tan rotundamente o tan convencido; habría dudado y no estaría seguro. Pero no ahora. Llevaba mucho tiempo oyéndolo hablar como para errar en eso. Intenté verlo con mayor claridad y mejor para comprobar si de verdad yo estaba en lo cierto, pero no conseguía distinguirlo: la aún suficiente distancia, la lluvia, mi leve desconexión del mundo real. Todo influía a su manera.

-Oh, en el fondo te he echado de menos –volvió a hablar Orochimaru, con un deje de hipocresía en la voz que no podía con ella. Se le notaba claramente cuáles eran sus intenciones, y yo ya no sabía si pensar si en el fondo se _apreciaban_ o por el contrario sentían una mal disimulada apatía-. Así que no digas eso, querido Itachi.

Ya lo había dicho. Su nombre había aparecido de repente en escena y me había hecho darme cuenta y esclarecer las pocas dudas que aún nadaban en el revoltoso mar de mi mente. Efectivamente, mi hermano estaba ahí, a mi lado, viendo cómo yo me encontraba tirado en el suelo con una sucia rata a mi lado. Es más, vio cómo me manoseaba y no hizo nada. Yo sabía que estaba ahí desde un poco antes que Orochimaru, así que Itachi tuvo que verlo. ¿Por qué no me ayudaba?

Al fin, con su parsimonia, consiguió acercarse medianamente hasta nosotros, permitiéndome indirectamente el que lo viera perfecta y claramente –dentro de lo que cabe. Me sentí abatido e incluso traicionado. Había conseguido confiar en él para que ahora hiciese aquello. No sabía con qué palabra calificar cuáles eran los intrincados sentimientos que guardaba en ese preciso instante. Sólo fui capaz de dejar rodar una lágrima por la mejilla hasta que cayó al suelo, para nada lejano, y se mezcló con el agua que formaba una leve capa sobre el mismo.

---

_Hacía frío. Yo estaba más acostumbrado y hasta casi prefería el calor. La lluvia me golpeaba el cuerpo y mi piel notaba las gélidas agujas perforando mi resistencia al frío. Y, al igual que ellos, yo tampoco cogí un paraguas. Aunque seguramente me hubiera resultado molesto y me habría estorbado para caminar por la calle al paso tan ligero que llevaba, que casi parecía que iba a arrancar a correr, desesperado por tardar lo menos posible en recorrer todo lo posible para encontrarlos, daba igual el lugar. Sólo quería verlos._

_Las calles por las que pasaba estaban desiertas. Completamente vacías, sin nadie que pudiera mirarme de forma extraña por ir tan acelerado en mitad de la lluvia, que pudiera serme un poco de referencia a la hora de adivinar por dónde había más personas o no, pero sobre todo que pudiera servirme de ayuda para preguntar si los habían visto en algún lado. Nada. No había nada, sólo agua por aquí y por allá. _

_Cada pisada que daba se me hacía más pesada que la anterior, notando el chapoteo de mis pies. No estaba cansado físicamente, pero tal vez sí un tanto psicológicamente, intentando mantenerme cuerdo para desechar las ideas y los oscuros pensamientos sobre la posibilidad de que algo grave hubiese sucedido. No quería aceptarlo por nada del mundo, pero me resultaba imposible no pensar nada de eso. Creo que mi inconsciente lo daba por hecho con tanto ahínco que ahora a mi raciocinio le era imposible combatirlo._

_-Vamos, cógelo –musitaba caminando, con una mano pegada a la oreja para ver si por casualidad Itachi había encendido su teléfono móvil y tenía ganas de responder a mi llamada. Pero los intentos seguían siendo nulos, pues ni siquiera llegaba a dar señal-. ¡Serás cabrón! –acabé por gritarle a mi teléfono, mirándolo fijamente, sin saber si realmente el insulto iba dirigido para él, que no tenía culpa alguna, o por el contrario era para Itachi._

_De modo que proseguí con mi búsqueda, no muy convencido de que fuera a obtener algún resultado, dadas las circunstancias. De hecho, si me paraba a pensarlo todo con más detenimiento, era bastante difícil poder encontrarlos sin tener siquiera una ligera idea de por dónde andaban. Había muchas calles, varios parques y mucho terreno por andar. A lo mejor hubiera sido más fácil –y prudente también- quedarme en casa de Itachi y esperar a que regresara, con o sin Sasuke, o al menos diera señales de vida y me explicara algo._

_Me había quedado en casa de Itachi desde el momento en que me fui de _casa_ –la casa de Sasuke-, pero no como última alternativa. Es más, ya tenía pensado que iba a ser allá donde me iba a quedar. Había hablado con ¿mi cuñado? para pedirle permiso para quedarme con él un tiempo. El necesario para llevar a cabo mi plan. Y él no puso ningún impedimento, sino que aceptó amablemente y sin ninguna pregunta –salvo alguna que otra más con sentido sentimental que de curiosidad-, del mismo modo que hizo al acceder a vigilar a Sasuke cuando yo se lo pedí. En el fondo, aunque me costase y no quisiese, tenía que estar muy agradecido. Y no quería por todo por lo que pasé meses atrás por su culpa. Quizá era tiempo de olvidar, como me empeñaba en hacer. _

_Ahora tocaba empezar una nueva vida. Y no iba a dejar que el estúpido de Sasuke –a veces me sacaba de quicio incluso él- dejase pasar como si nada esa nueva vida que estaba por comenzar. Así que tenía que actuar como fuera para alcanzar mi objetivo. Aunque tuviera que estar después disculpándome por tiempo indefinido…_

_---_

El tiempo se había parado. De acuerdo, tan sólo era fruto de mi percepción. Pero casi hubiera preferido que así hubiese pasado, al menos para no seguir sintiendo el dolor que estaba sintiendo al ver, aunque un poco borroso, a mi hermano, de pie a apenas unos metros de mí, impertérrito y sin mover ni un solo dedo para ayudarme y quitar a Orochimaru de en medio. Si se paraba el tiempo entonces, podrían pararse también las emociones tan desbordantes y desgarradoras que se enganchaban a mi corazón cuando intentaban salir al exterior, llevándose consigo un pequeño trozo de él y despojándome a mí poco a poco de lo que era mío.

Y como si no fuese suficiente, encima mi hermano acabó por mirarme. Se dignó a conducir sus ojos hacia los míos. Fue un momento extrañamente electrizante, cargado de confusión. No expresaba nada. Tan sólo se limitaba a mirarme como si quisiese decirme que no iba a decirme nada. No podía adivinar lo que transmitían sus ojos, si era compasión, ánimos, hipocresía, fuerzas para aguantar, desprecio… pero algo debía expresar, sino, hubiera sido muy frío por su parte. Aunque no debía extrañarme por ello si así era.

-Itachi…

Me costó pronunciar eso incluso siendo una sola palabra. Pero por suerte ahora me hallaba un tanto más despejado, tal vez por la impresión de ver a mi hermano y que a su vez éste me mirase.

Entonces mi hermano dejó al fin de observarme, como si ignorase ahora mi presencia. De hecho, si no era eso lo que estaba haciendo, lo fingía muy bien. Incluso yo –o precisamente yo- me lo estaba creyendo, con todo mi pesar y mi ahora miedo. No era un miedo infantil y en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Era más bien una especie de temor por perder otra vez a mi hermano. Por saber que mis esfuerzos –deseos- por crear una familia normal habían sido en balde. Aunque tal vez me atemorizaba un poco el pensar que si no había sido capaz de zafarme de Orochimaru, ahora con Itachi de su lado me resultaría más difícil aún, y eso sin contar además con la presencia de Kimimaro cerca, al cual ya ni siquiera tenía en cuenta.

-Bien, Orochimaru,. ¿qué te disponías a hacer?

-¿No lo ves, Itachi? –contestó él, con su cínica voz de suficiencia-. Este chico resulta ser gay y quiero darle el placer que seguramente estaba buscando por estas solitarias calles. Muy considerado por mi parte,. ¿no te parece?

-No, lo cierto es que no –contestó mi hermano, serio, pero no enfadado.

-Oh, venga, no te pongas así. Sabes que en el fondo a mí no me va este rollo. Es sólo…

-¿Un escarmiento?

-Vale, sí, lo reconozco. Es un escarmiento para que comprenda que la homosexualidad es una asquerosidad y debe recapacitar. Voy a hacerle ver que no es tan placentero como cree para que se dé cuenta de su error. No va a ser un momento especial –rió.

-¿Sabes quién es?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –dijo Orochimaru, un tanto cogido por sorpresa. De pronto, como si quisiera asegurarse de que yo seguía ahí, me dio un apretón en la nalga izquierda-. ¿Qué más da eso?

-Importa más de lo que crees…

-Claro… -torció los labios el otro en su característica sonrisa viperina, muy contento y seguro de sí mismo-, es tu asqueroso hermanito,. ¿cierto?

Desde el suelo intuí bastante bien cómo Itachi sonreía maliciosamente desviando fugazmente los ojos hacia mí. Me di cuenta entonces de que había abandonado un tanto ese estado de semiinconsciencia y cada vez iba a más. Pronto podría moverme mejor y sorprenderlos para huir –no me hacía gracia la idea de salir corriendo, pero tenía que reconocer que eran bastantes y fuertes. Incluso mi visión había mejorado, y ni siquiera me había percatado de ello, más concentrado en la sorpresa que me causaba el ver a mi hermano ahí.

-¿Estás mejor, hermanito? –preguntó Itachi, con una voz rara. Me sonrió esta vez únicamente a mí, justo antes de ver cómo su pierna volaba rápidamente hasta estamparse en mi mejilla con fuerza, haciendo saltar sangre de mi nariz y mi boca. Y poco a poco, con el recuerdo de su sonrisa grabado en mi cabeza, mis ojos se cerraron al fin, sin darme la posibilidad de prestar un mínimo de atención como anteriormente.

* * *

_Bien, aquí acaba el capítulo de esta semana. ¿Os ha gustado? Bueno, no sé, espero vuestros reviews que parece que han vuelto a ser bastantes esta vez, sobre todo de gente nueva. No tengo mucho tiempo como dije, pero no quiero irme sin contestar, así que haré lo que pueda pero de forma rápida, lo siento mucho, en serio. Cuídaos mucho todos/as y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias!!_

_**Katary Kanae (x2):** hola!! No te preocupes por tardar, me alegra que te molestes en dejarlo y gracias. Bueno, ya viste todo el asunto de Sasuke, Itachi ha salido ya y se intuye un poco el papel que tiene en todo esto, verdad? Bueno, no sé, a ver qué te parece xD. Que por qué Gaara ha mandado a Itachi que vigile a Sasuke? Ah, eso está por saber, incluso para mí. Si te soy sincero, no lo sé, tengo que pensarlo y se acerca el momento de desvelar la razón. No sé qué hacer xDDD. Bueno, lo siento, te tengo que dejar ya que me quedan 2 o 3 esta vez . Cuídate, bai!! _

_P.D.¿Qué pasa porque tenga 17 años? (Son casi 18 v.v xD)._

_**Loveless7:** bienvenido/a ... como siempre digo, si en el nick no se especifica, no doy por hecho nada, que a mí siempre me confunden con una chica y eso que mi nick sí lo deja bien claro xD. Bueno, que muchas gracias por dejar review y me alegro que te guste, es un honor xD. Mira, como ves he actualizado hoy Sábado como dije xD. Espero verte en el próximo cap, me haría mucha ilusión xD. Y no hacía falta leerse todos los cap del tirón, por dios. Pero me halaga. Hala, cuídate y hasta otra!!_

_**Murtilla:** bienvenida!! (Creo que contigo sí quedó claro... lo siento si me equivoqué xD). Bueno, ya viste qué pasó con Itachi, ya que era sobre él de quien hablabas en tu review. Tú qué dices? Cambió o no? xDDD. Pues nada, eso se desvelará en el próximo cap, bai!!_


	17. Hablo En Masculino

_Nuevo Sábado, nuevo capítulo... xDDD Esta vez me quedé en Granada, así que he tenido más tiempo, creo. Porque las otras veces perdía casi toda una tarde en el bus para tener que volver a casa, por lo que no podía escribir xD. Pero esta vez he ido bastante bien, he tenido la suficiente inspiración como para ir escribiendo poco a poco, y sin estrés como la semana pasada que lo escribí casi todo el día de la publicación y antes de hacerlo xD. _

_Bueno, me dejo de chorradas y me pongo a decir unas cositas que son importantes, zí xD. Para empezar, el título de este capítulo es el título de una poesía escrita por Valentina... sí, la misma que me deja reviews y muy gran amiga mía xDDD. La poesía está en este capítulo porque me gustó y desde mi punto de vista no quedaba mal en ese cap precisamente, así que le pedí ponerla y me dejó. Ya veréis qué bien escribe poesía O.O . Va por ti este capítulo nena, porque sí, por ser tan especial xD. Y también quiero dedicarle el capítulo esta vez a Rush of Hapiness, por ayudarme con una cosita del capítulo y porque sí, porque me apetece, leche. Tardarás un poco en leer este capítulo, pero da igual xD. Y ahora, para que no haya discriminación, también os lo dedico a todas las personas que leen el fic, muchas gracias por no abandonarme T.T No lo merezco, la verdad..._

**

* * *

****17. Hablo En Masculino**

¡Ay! Realmente me dolía la cabeza. Sentía fuertes pinchazos que me taladraban por dentro y no me dejaban pensar lo poco que me apetecía pensar. Al menos, para intentar ubicarme y saber dónde me encontraba, qué había pasado para tal dolor o cuánto tiempo podría llevar dormido. Lo mínimo necesario para que no se acrecentara la jaqueca al estrujarme los sesos buscando complicadas y enrevesadas respuestas que a lo mejor yo solo era incapaz de encontrar.

Me intenté incorporar. Fue un acto instintivo, ni siquiera me paré a pensar que estaba tumbado y quería levantarme. Tan sólo lo hice. Pero noté comodidad, algo suave y blandito debajo de mí. Me quedé sentado en lo que se intuía notablemente una cama mullida y me esforcé por comprender; porqué había llegado hasta allí y cómo, qué había ocurrido y cuándo. Intentaba entenderlo todo con la mayor rapidez posible, pero me estaba costando más de lo que quería. ¿Y esa mano?. ¿Qué hacía ahí? No me había fijado hasta entonces de que unos dedos blanquitos se entrelazaban con los míos con fuerza, sujetándome posesivamente. Me quedé un tanto sorprendido, sobre todo porque esa piel tan suave y pálida no me era para nada desconocida; y, efectivamente, Gaara me agarraba de la mano sin intención de soltarme.

El pelirrojo estaba dormido tumbado a mi lado, y yo no me había percatado de nada. Se encontraba de lado, con la cara muy cerca de donde había tenido yo la mía. Y no parecía dispuesto a soltarme por nada del mundo, como si temiera que me fuera a marchar de su lado para no volver. Y pensando esto, no me fue posible esconder una sonrisa bastante complacida y satisfecha, mientras, sin darme cuenta, empecé a acariciar con parsimonia el dorso de su mano con un solo dedo, deleitándome tranquilamente en el tacto que llevaba varios días sin sentir.

Se me hacía extraño tener a Gaara tan cerca, notando su respiración constante y su calor. Sobre todo después de todas esas noches en soledad en mi cama. Pero en el fondo lo agradecía, era reconfortante y me llenaba de un alivio que llevaba mucho tiempo intentando encontrar, incluso desde antes de que se fuera de mi lado. Un alivio que no sabía que tenía ahí y que era precisamente de quien huía el que me lo otorgaba.

De repente vi, como si hubiera sido cosa del momento y anteriormente no hubiera sido así, que me hallaba en mi cama. Estaba en mi casa de nuevo, al igual que antes de decidir salir a pasear por la calle empapada. Cada vez todo se me hacía más complicado de asimilar y le veía menos posibilidades coherentes y lógicas. Aunque no podía negar que la tortura emocional a la que me vi sometido al final se vio culminada al saberme en mi cama y, además, con mi ¿novio? dormido al lado; me llenó de un alivio, momentáneo y fugaz, enorme.

Pero fue tan sólo eso, por un momento breve y efímero, ya que de pronto me vino a la mente la idea de que quizá Orochimaru hubiera conseguido cumplir su propósito. Me dio asco de sólo pensarlo e, inconscientemente, llevé una mano hacia mi espalda, deslizándola por ella lentamente hacia mis nalgas. No obstante, al rozarlas con mis dedos bajo el pantalón, un escalofrío me recorrió por dentro y me impidió continuar, como si casi prefiriese quedarme en la ignorancia antes que saber qué había pasado –aunque no me iba a ser tan sencillo descubrirlo así como así.

Y seguidamente, como un fogonazo de luz, Itachi se cruzó y mezcló con los demás pensamientos, llegando a acaparar toda mi atención. Ahora parecía que todo me venía de golpe, aunque eso no significaba que todas las respuestas pudieran ser respondidas desde mi interior. Es más, se sumó además la de saber dónde estaba mi hermano. Me sentía tan dolido que me invadieron unas ganas horribles de verlo y escupirle en la cara, de apalearlo y darle su merecido, torturarlo y mirarlo con los mismo ojos fríos con los que me miró él antes de darme esa patada en la cara que me dejó inconsciente durante, posiblemente, bastante rato, hasta que desperté. Pero tampoco sabía cómo pudo encontrarme Gaara tan fácilmente, sin saber dónde me encontraba.

-¡Sasuke…! –la voz del pelirrojo, atenuada por el sueño, sonó en un tono angustiado, con un matiz de pánico que me sobrecogió. Había hablado en sueños, frunciendo el ceño y casi retorciéndose levemente, acrecentando la fuerza con que me apretaba la mano.

-Gaara… –susurré delicadamente, posando mi mano libre en su frente y apartando unos cuantos mechones de la misma, rozando su piel con la yema de mis dedos en una caricia superficial y casi inexistente-, Gaara… ¿estás bien?

El muchacho comenzó a abrir sus párpados con lentitud, como a regañadientes, intentando acostumbrarse a la poca luz de la habitación. Hasta que parpadeó un poco más fuerte, con mayor vehemencia, y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron como si hiciera siglos que eso no ocurría. Se mezclaron en un océano de emociones incontrolables que cruzaban del uno al otro tocándose con lenguas invisibles de seda. Fue un momento de silencio y tensión mientras intentábamos dar explicaciones, reclamar otras, palpar los sentimientos, decirnos _te quiero_, todo ello con una simple mirada que hacía de puente entre nosotros. Y tras ese breve instante carente de sonidos, movimientos o gestos, Gaara acabó por lanzarse a mis brazos bruscamente, haciéndome caer de espaldas nuevamente sobre el colchón, ahora con él encima de mí apretándome fuertemente con sus brazos, de una forma extrañamente asustadiza, como si temiera que me fuera a desvanecer y apartarme de su lado. Y no pude más que corresponder a su agarre con uno de mis brazos, mientras que el otro lo aproveché para acariciarle cariñosamente la cabeza, en un acto instintivo.

-Lo siento –musitó sobre mi pecho mientras parecía querer ocultar su rostro en el mismo, impidiendo que yo lo viera fácilmente. Al final había sido él quien se había disculpado, cuando no tenía porqué hacerlo, habiendo sido yo el estúpido de nuestra relación.

-No te disculpes –dije inconscientemente, siguiendo el hilo de mis propios pensamientos-. En realidad, deberías pedirme a mí precisamente eso, una disculpa, en vez de dármela tú. Yo… bueno, no sé, supongo que no me comporté demasiado bien, por decirlo de algún modo,. ¿verdad?

Gaara alzó la cabeza al fin, un tanto anonadado, tal y como mostraba su expresión en la cara. Supongo que le debió sorprender que intentara pedir perdón tan claramente como había hecho él, pero para mí no era tan sencillo. No es que no lo hubiera hecho nunca ni lo fuera a hacer más en adelante, pero en ese preciso instante, las mismas palabras que él pronunció sin ningún problema –y con toda sinceridad-, a mí se me atragantaban antes de salir si trataba de hacerlo con la misma franqueza que él.

Entonces coló su mano por entre mi camiseta –que, por cierto, era del pijama- y se puso a acariciarme la barriga muy despacio, con una tranquilidad embriagadora que me llenaba por dentro hasta querer perderme por algún lugar de mi mente, desconectando totalmente del mundo real, notando su suave mano deslizarse sobre mi piel sin ningún tipo de intención sexual. Subió su cabeza un poco y me dio un leve beso en la mejilla, haciendo que cerrara los ojos inconscientemente, no viendo el siguiente regalo que depositó en mis labios de forma sutil y sencilla, sin presión alguna y con la misma prisa que un niño pequeño dormilón que no quiere levantarse por la mañana.

-¿Y esto? –pregunté extrañado cuando al final separó su cara un tanto de la mía y se me quedó mirando, interrogante, como si esperara algún tipo de reacción extraña por mi parte.

-¿No puedo? –contestó con una nueva pregunta, dándome a entender cosas que no había querido dar por hechas en un primer momento por lo que pudiera pasar.

-Cla… claro que sí –tartamudeé asombrado, sin saber muy bien qué decir-. Pero pensé que no querías saber nada más de mí…

-Si quisiera eso, no estaría aquí tumbado contigo,. ¿no crees? –me dijo levantando una ceja como respaldando su afirmación con un gesto que denotaba cierta turbación ante mis palabras-. Sinceramente, Sasuke-kun… no quería irme.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A eso exactamente. No quería irme de tu casa tan…

Le puse un dedo en los labios rápidamente, de forma inconsciente. Mi mano se había movido prácticamente sola conforme lo iba escuchando hablar, pero no me arrepentí de haberlo interrumpido en ese preciso punto de su explicación. En el fondo, si hubiera tenido tiempo para pensarlo y reaccionar, habría actuado igual

-No digas _tu_…

Gaara me miró perplejo, no sabría decir si desorientado por lo que le estaba diciendo o más bien ilusionado por entenderme a la perfección. Mas en realidad no quiso mostrar ninguna expresión sobre ello, porque retomó la frase por donde la había dejado sin decir nada al respecto –aunque esta vez con una pequeña variación.

-Bueno, pues eso –dijo mientras sus mejillas cogían un tinte rosáceo bastante encantador en contraste con su piel blanquita-. No quería irme de… –pausa-, de casa, pero no me dejaste mayor opción. Esto se nos estaba yendo de las manos, tú te comportabas extraño, yo no era capaz de entenderte para ayudarte…

-Lo siento mucho, Gaara –dije al fin, sin pararme a pensar que me estaba disculpando abiertamente sin objeciones-, no quise hacerte daño, pero…

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada –respondió antes de que pudiera proseguir con mi disculpa. Ahora ya tal vez no iba a ser capaz de retomarla-. Ninguno tiene la culpa, si bien los dos actuamos mal. Me costó mucho tomar esa decisión, darte de lado y no verte por un tiempo, olvidar que Naruto también me necesitaba. Pero llegaste a un punto en que no sabías si me querías o si estabas más conforme dando por hecho que yo te quería y así no era necesario que tú lo hicieras.

-Pero yo te quería, y te sigo queriendo…

-Lo sé… –me impidió seguir hablando de nuevo. Sabía bien qué era lo que me iba a decir, pero me merecía oírlo, y él tenía todo el derecho a sacarlo de su interior-. Pero no lo demostrabas. Era como si demostrándotelo sólo yo la relación ya pudiera ser perfecta…

Silencio. Tenía toda la razón. Llegué a olvidar que yo también quería al pelirrojo y se merecía que lo supiera, que se lo hiciera ver como lo hacía él. Pero mi actitud hipócrita en la que era agradable y cariñoso con él en la cama mientras que frío y distante en la calle, no era suficiente para aguantar el peso de una relación.

-Pero no lo era. Y yo temía que esto terminara en enfados y discusiones tontas tan sólo por mi capricho, o necesidad, de que no te escondieras ante nadie de lo que sentías. Incluso llegué a pensar que en realidad no me querías. Tenía tanto miedo que recurrí a Itachi, le pedí ayuda y le dije que te vigilara. Por eso andaba tanto por casa últimamente, incluso te observaba en la distancia cuando salías a la calle. Y me mantenía informado, por supuesto.

-Pero…

-Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo –se disculpó rápidamente-. No debí hacerlo, lo sé, pero me preocupaba todo esto, la situación, tú, la forma en que me fui dejándote aquí…

-… –me quedé en parte sin palabras, aunque en mi interior se atropellaran por salir todas a la vez sin orden ni concierto-. Está bien –salió al fin. Tenía que reconocer que en el fondo, para mi sorpresa, no me importaba. Al menos había recuperado una gran parte de mí-. No volverá a pasar, me he dado cuenta, aunque no haya sido la mejor forma para ello, de que te amo como nunca imaginé, y no voy a perderte. Es más… después de lo que ocurrió esa noche, me apetece gritar a los cuatro vientos mis sentimientos y que los acepten tan bien como ahora acepto yo y como siempre debí haber hecho.

Gaara abrió los ojos lentamente, dejándolos casi como platos, sorprendido, aunque al mismo tiempo apreciablemente emocionado. No podía decir que me alegrase de que me creyese, porque en realidad yo estaba siendo sincero y no era pura palabrería para que me perdonase –si fuese mentira, no ganaba nada mintiendo para volver a una relación que pretendía ocultar-, aunque sí era cierto que me agradó enormemente que confiase tanto en mí como para no poner mi palabra en duda.

Y entonces me estrujó el pecho muy fuerte, aunque sin llegar a hacerme daño, intentando expresarme muchos sentimientos y emociones que yo casi podía tocar junto a nuestros cuerpos unidos por unos simples brazos que llevaban bastante tiempo –demasiado- sin entrelazarse.

---

**Marginado**

**Entre tanto griterío.**

**Hablo en plural.**

**Hablo en masculino**

**Por cuanto pude desear**

**Y nunca he sido.**

**Hablo.**

**Hablo sin querer,**

**Porque al querer**

**Siempre callo.**

**Hablo como un hombre.**

**Hablo como el niño**

**Que por azar no fui**

**Y que, en el fondo, he sido.**

**Y callo.**

**Callo las palabras**

**Desnudas, sin género,**

**Que no me pertenecen.**

**Callo por no hablar**

**De las dudas del destino**

**Que me quiere escuchar**

**Hablar siempre en masculino.**

---

-¡¿Pero tú de qué vas?! –vociferé muy alterado, casi notando en mi frente una pequeña vena palpitando de irritación, completamente fuera de mí y casi agradeciendo poder estar tan furioso y tener el objetivo con el que descargar tal ira.

-Sasuke, espera…

_**Flash Back**_

_-Gaara… -pronuncié al cabo del rato de estar abrazados sin decir ni una sola palabra, respirando monótonamente y bastante acompasados-,. ¿e Itachi?_

_Se separó lentamente de mí y me miró a los ojos, profundamente y en silencio, sin expresión en la mirada y tan neutral que me pareció por un momento un niño autista que veía a través de mí sin reparar para nada en mi presencia._

_-Sasuke, debo decirte antes que…_

_-¿Dónde está mi hermano? –repetí muy serio. Al acordarme de él, un enfado irracional empezó a hervir dentro de mí. Y ahora el pelirrojo me daba excusas y no me decía dónde se encontraba para darle su merecido. Seguro que Gaara tenía que saberlo._

_-Pero es que en realidad…_

_-¡¿Qué dónde está Itachi?!_

_-¿Me llamabas?_

_Gaara ya no tenía porqué contestar. Mi hermano acababa de asomarse por la puerta, con un rostro serio y decidido, sin ningún tipo de miedo en el cuerpo. Debió escucharme desde el principio preguntar por él, sobre todo conforme iba empeorando mi ánimo al querer conocer la respuesta a mi pregunta. Pero lo que peor me sentó en esos momentos no fue verlo –de hecho, estaba deseoso de encontrármelo cara a cara-, sino más bien el que estuviera en mi casa tan campante como siempre y Gaara lo hubiera dejado entrar._

_Giré la cabeza hacia el último, fulminándole con la mirada como si quisiera desintegrarlo en el mismo sitio en el que se encontraba, sin piedad ni contemplaciones, tan sólo por el hecho de sentirme traicionado. Aunque era más dolor lo que envolvía mi corazón entonces, si bien no referido a Gaara, sino a mi hermano, que estaba apoyado en el resquicio de la puerta desenfadadamente y mirándome con aburrimiento._

_-Gaara… ¿qué hace él aquí?_

_-Es lo que trataba de decirte –se justificó bajando la mirada, como arrepentido por haber hecho algo grave y fuera a regañarle, con la misma expresión que la de un niño asustado._

_-¿Qué querías, hermanito?_

_-¡Vete a la mierda! –le grité en cuanto le escuché hablar, sin haberme parado a pensar si era a mí a quien se estaba dirigiendo o no, aunque así fue después de todo._

_-¡Sasuke! –espetó el pelirrojo instintivamente._

_-Gaara, déjanos solos –le hablé sin mirarle a los ojos, fijos los míos en los otros negros tan parecidos a los que yo tenía-. No va a pasar nada, sólo quiero hablar –dije serio aunque más calmado, justo antes de que él reprochara, tal y como vi de reojo que se disponía a hacer para negarse a mi petición-, por favor._

_El muchacho se levantó de la cama y salió del dormitorio con paso lento, dedicando de vez en cuando una mirada errante de mis ojos refulgentes centrados en Itachi a los de éste, tan fríos como de costumbre –salvo en las veces en que estaba junto a Naruto, cuando se volvían cálidos y llenos de un cariño desbordante. Y al pasar por la puerta no pasó desapercibida para mí la leve caricia que Gaara le regaló a mi hermano en el brazo, acompañada de un leve e ínfimo apretón, como si quisiera transmitirle su apoyo._

_¿Pero qué apoyo?. ¿Por qué quería apoyar y darle ánimos a Itachi? No entendía nada. Me resultaba extraño y casi me dolía. El sentimiento de traición iba acrecentándose poco a poco, y me hizo fruncir el ceño contrariado, aunque en parte también debía reconocer que celoso. _

_-Tranquilo, te sigue queriendo sólo a ti, como siempre…_

_-¡¿Pero tú de qué vas?! –vociferé muy alterado, casi notando en mi frente una pequeña vena palpitando de irritación, completamente fuera de mí y casi agradeciendo poder estar tan furioso y tener el objetivo con el que descargar tal ira._

_-Sasuke, espera…_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Cállate –le dije intentando respirar hondo para volver a recuperar la compostura. No quería dejar que su sola presencia me alterase tal y como estaba ocurriendo de aquella manera tan descomunal. Pero me resultaba tan difícil… Apreté los puños con saña y cerré los ojos para no verlo, hasta que volvió a hablar y no tuve más remedio que reabrirlos.

-No saques conclusiones precipitadas.

-¿Y cuáles son, según tú?

-No te he traicionado como te empeñas en creer ahora mismo –me dijo cogiéndome por sorpresa al descubrir tan claramente lo que pensaba, aunque tal vez no fuera tan difícil en realidad, dada la situación.

-Conocías a ese cerdo, no hiciste nada cuando viste que me tenían en el suelo tirado –dije recordando con un poco de humillación-, y me diste una patada sin remordimientos. No me vengas con cuentos,. ¿eh, Itachi?

-Qué sabrás tú de los remordimientos que yo tenga o no…

Lo miré con un deje de comprensión y benevolencia, despertando en mi interior un pequeño sentimiento de alegría y de reproche hacia mi propia persona. Pero en el fondo –aunque muy en el fondo-, tras lo ocurrido, no quería ni plantearme el hecho de perdonarlo, aun cuando esa idea revoloteaba desde hacía un rato.

-Sasuke, no pretendo que me creas, es cosa tuya –dijo secamente, cosa que en el fondo sirvió para que pudiera confiar un poco más en su palabra, aunque sucediera así de forma inconsciente-. Pero si te pegué fue para disimular y poder sacarte de ahí. Gaara se fue de tu casa para daros tiempo y que recapacitaras por ti solo sin su presencia revoloteando al lado y recordándote una y otra vez que podías tenerlo a tu alcance cuando quisieras…

Lo que venía a decirme era exactamente lo mismo que me dijo él, salvo por las palabras más rudas y menos eufemísticas. Pero en el fondo era lo mismo: la misma idea, el mismo reproche, la misma sinceridad. Y yo sabía perfectamente que era cierto. O comenzaba a verlo así.

-Pero aun así acudió a mí y me pidió que te vigilara y te cuidara. Estaba preocupado y quería saber de ti, y dado que había conseguido aprender a confiar en mí, aunque fuera por auto imposición, no se le ocurrió otra persona mejor. Así que así lo hice, y vi cómo peleabas con Kabuto. En cuanto te vi en apuros salí en tu encuentro, hasta que conseguí _apartarlos_ de allí –continuó hablando con la misma voz neutral y sin contenido expresivo de ningún tipo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?. ¿Por qué no me ayudaste sin tener que recurrir a esos métodos? –le dije enfadado, aunque ahora con un tono de voz más apaciguado-. ¿Cómo quieres que te crea con esa explicación?

-Te dije que no pretendía que me creyeras. Es tu elección hacerlo, yo sólo quería decirte lo que pasó y nada más –dijo justo antes de empezar a girarse y echar a andar hacia la puerta.

-¿Por qué? –atiné a preguntar, provocando su parada en seco a mitad de camino, aunque no se dignó a darse media vuelta y mirarme a los ojos. Tan sólo observó el suelo en silencio.

-Porque eres mi hermano –dijo al fin, muy convencido-. Y te quiero…

Me quedé callado, observando cómo se marchaba dejándome solo en la habitación, un tanto pensativo y sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Ni siquiera tenía claro si debía creerlo o no, porque de algún modo llegó a convencerme en cierta medida. Noté la sinceridad escondida con la que hablaba, incluso una pequeña parte de arrepentimiento. Quizá el haberlo apreciado tan claramente era lo que me hacía dudar sobre mis anteriores ideas de traición y _odio_ hacia él.

---

Siguió lloviendo ese día. Sin parar ni un solo momento. Al parecer, tan sólo había dormido una noche, la misma en que me sacaron del embrollo. Yo había creído que estuve algunos días como mínimo dormido, pero no fue así después de todo. Y cuando quise salir del dormitorio, la casa estaba vacía, sin nadie. Ni Gaara, ni Naruto… ni Itachi. Me habían dejado una pequeña nota diciendo que salían a dar una vuelta y llevar a Naruto al parque, para así dejarme a mí un poco de tiempo para pensar y estar solo. Tal y como hice, sentado en el sillón con las piernas sobre el mismo y encogidas, de perfil a la ventana y mirando en cambio a través del cristal cómo caían las gotas de lluvia.

"_¿Y con esta lluvia han ido a dar una vuelta?_", pensé muy extrañado, aunque con un pequeño sentimiento de indiferencia en el cuerpo. En el fondo, me daba igual, pues casi agradecía que no estuviesen cerca, al menos al principio. Después empecé a echarlos de menos y a querer verlos. A los tres.

Al fin escuché la puerta de la entrada abrirse, y el primero que entró fue el pequeño rubito que se abalanzó corriendo hacia mí para abrazarme con fuerza y una gran sonrisa envolviéndole el rostro.

-¡Hola, Naru-chan! –exclamé contento, estrujándolo con delicadeza entre mis brazos y deleitándome al mismo tiempo de que él hiciera lo mismo conmigo-. ¿Dónde habéis ido? Llueve demasiado… –dije dejando la frase en el aire, mirando con los ojos un poco apagados hacia Gaara, pasándolos después a mi hermano, que estaba ahí, pero sintiendo casi alivio de que hubiera vuelto con ellos.

-Bueno, al final fuimos a una heladería –me dijo el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a mí y me besaba con cariño como saludo.

-¡Ah, bien! –dije intentando sonar lo más alegre posible, aunque en el fondo me sentía decepcionado con mi hermano por no dedicarme ni una sola palabra, al mismo tiempo que conmigo por no atreverme tampoco a dar yo el primer paso y saludarlo. Además él se hallaba apoyado, como tan normal era en su persona, en el resquicio de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos, en una actitud que parecía dispuesta a marcharse en cualquier momento.

Lo miré un poco de reojo, y descubrí que él estaba haciendo lo mismo, a la vez que fruncía los labios, hasta que al momento desvió la cara hacia el techo mientras se rascaba, descuidado, el mentón en un gesto muy mal disimulado. Y sin embargo, lejos de que pareciese que quería fingir que me estaba mirando, yo lo tomé más bien como una proposición a que yo dijera la primera palabra, exagerando el disimulo hasta rozar el descaro.

Pero no abrí la boca, más cohibido y avergonzado por mi anterior enfado que por orgullo. En realidad me estaba costando no estar nervioso pensando en la posibilidad de dirigirle la palabra. Y de pronto lo vi que se movía. Posiblemente se había cansado de esperar y se iba a ir ya. Me arrepentí entonces de no haberle dicho nada, y me puse más nervioso aún queriendo hacerlo en ese momento.

-Voy al baño –dijo mientras entraba por el pasillo en lugar de irse de la casa-. Hola, Sasuke-chan.

Me quedé boquiabierto. Después de todo, le había dado igual tener que hablar primero o no. Tal y como hizo. Y seguidamente, mis labios se torcieron en una sonrisa complacida que denotaba la alegría de haber abierto los ojos.

-Bienvenido –dije sin mirarlo, haciendo como si no me importase por dónde se moviese en la casa, acariciando el pelito rubio de mi hijo, antes de añadir en un susurro inaudible-: De nuevo…

* * *

_Hala, ya se ha acabado xD. ¿Os gustó? A mí sí, aunque hay otros que me gustan más. Eso sí, éste me fue fácil de escribir, salió solo y sin problemas xD. Además es el más largo de momento, para que veáis xD. ¿Y la poesía? A que es bonita? Ois, qué honor tenerla en mi fic xDDD. Gracias Valen!! (Y perdón por poner los puntitos, pero es que sino la página juntaba las estrofas y no se diferenciaban xD). Bueno, voy a contestar reviews xD._

_**Murtilla:** hola!! Como habrás visto aquí, que se den a entender cosas no quiere decir que sean tal cual. En realidad, Itachi sigue igual de mono y achuchable que siempre, sólo que recuperó su actitud fría por este capítulo nada más xD. Sé que no parecerá que es bueno y se sospechará casi más de él que antes, pero bueno, ahora ya sí puedo afirmar claramente que Itachi es bueno!! xDD Así que no te preocupes. Y no, al final no hubo violación de ningún tipo, llegó superItachiman y salvó a Sasukito xDDD. Ya bueno, Orochimaru dice muchas cosas que no se corresponden luego con la realidad, pero ... qué se le va a hacer, de tontos está lleno el mundo xD. Uno él, aunque sigo diciendo que de pequeñín era una ricura xD. Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo cap, cuídate, bai!!_

_**Sacristhia I. Oscurathy (x2):** bueno, antes de nada, lo siento muchíiisimo!! No sé cómo se me pudo pasar tu review, debía estar en la inopia, perdóname, de verdad. Aquí te contesto a los dos reviews a la vez, que no se diga. En fin, vamos a ello. Bueno, sé que no es muy normal que haya chicos que escriban yaoi, al menos por lo que me dicen. Pero ya ves, yo soy la excepción que cumple la regla xDDD. Y muy orgulloso que estoy de ello, ea!! A quien no le guste que no lea xD. También tienes 17? Vaya, qué casualidad xD. Pues nada, edades aclaradas ... xD. Bueno, con lo de esperar intentaré que sea lo menos posible, como puedes ver. De momento lo sigo llevando bien, salvo por un pequeño percance que hubo xD. Así que nada... Bueno, siento que se te hagan cortos, pero es lo que hay xDDD. Yo tengo que escribir como me sienta cómodo, cierto? v.v xDDD Y me alegro que te guste el SasuGaa xD. Y bueno, no sé yo lo de que haya tantos a quienes les encante, pero si así es, me alegro entonces y les doy las gracias a todos. Pues bueno, actualiza pronto que no te pase nada xD. Y gracias por leer el mío xD. Bueno, aquí ya salió más Gaara, otra vez con su habitual protagonismo xD. Así que a ver qué me dices de este cap. Espero que te haya gustado cuando estés leyendo esto xD. Y nos vemos en el siguiente review si te apetece mandarlo, sino da igual xD. Bai!!_

_Bueno, creo que no me dejo ningún review esta vez, pero por favor, si alguien ve que no le he contestado, que me lo diga y me indique qué cap es y se lo contesto, o simplemente que me avise para estar más pendiente la próxima vez. Es que ahora sobre todo como están llegando tantos de otros cap anteriores, me vuelvo un poco loco y ya no sé a quién sí se lo he contestado y a quién no xD. Eso sí, los logueados sé que os los contesto, sino también avisad. Bueno, pues nos vemos en el siguiente cap, que tengo que avisar que ya se va acercando el final ... y siento decir que ya es el final del fic... Así que espero que os siga gustando y que os quede un buen sabor de boca... Cuídaos muchooo!_


	18. Abrazados Al Recuerdo

_Bien, aún me queda tiempo suficiente antes de que se acabe el Sábado. Así que esta semana vengo con el capítulo correspondiente como prometí. Y sin retrasos xD. Si es que soy un sol, a que sí? xD (Que a nadie se le ocurra decir que sí ¬¬ ). De todos modos, sea como fuere, aquí está el capítulo 18. Ahora vamos a ver si sé borrar el aviso ése que puse y si no se pierden los reviews que me han dejado ahí, que no hacía falta, sinceramente, total, un aviso ... bueno, cuando estéis leyendo esto ya habréis descubierto el resultado final xD. Un consejo... cuando leáis este capítulo, aunque haya tres rayitas de separación (para no salirme del formato del fic, y en el final no hay que los párrafos son de una línea nada más xD) leed los párrafos seguidos, sobre todo cuando os encontréis con los puntos suspensivos, que así se hace más interesante, al menos desde mi punto de vista xD. Y ahora mi opinión ... xD. El principio, los dos primeros párrafos, son una mierda, lo reconozco, pero luego me gusta, aunque sea un poco pesado, porque lo es (ah, y es más largo que el resto de capítulos, para que luego os quejéis xD). A leer!!_

_**Nota:** fic yaoi y con partes explícitas (mucho). Vuelve esta "nota" ... ¿por qué será? xDDD_

**

* * *

****18. Abrazados Al Recuerdo**

Unos días de descanso eran los que habían bastado para recuperar un poco de estabilidad mental. Tampoco podía considerarse demasiado inestable la situación anterior, pero al menos ya habían pasado los pensamientos oscuros, las desconfianzas y las a veces ansias de aislarme del mundo, incluso de matar a Itachi por creerlo un traidor a su propio hermano. Ahora ya podíamos estar tranquilamente sentados en el mismo sofá sin sentir que el de al lado pudiese abalanzarse sobre uno de un momento a otro. De hecho, seguíamos –como quien dice- nuestras vidas con tranquilidad y sin problemas, en un estado neutro en el que no había altibajos de ningún tipo.

Eso era lo que yo necesitaba. Sin contar, por supuesto, lo que yo quería. Porque me venía muy bien un poco de pasividad, de no tener que pensar en nada. Ahora que se había solucionado todo el asunto con Gaara y con el mío propio, podía pasar el día sin quebraderos de cabeza. Y me alegraba por ello.

---

_¿Una espera eterna? No, más bien había sido tan sólo una leve pausa. Giré la cabeza despacio, observando con deleite la mano que sujetaba la mía mientras ambos cuerpos yacían tumbados uno junto al otro, pegados de la manera más sutil posible. Sasuke estaba dormidito, con sus párpados cerrados convulsionando imperceptiblemente bajo el calor de lo que pudiera estar soñando, mientras su respiración pausada y casi insonora, más llamativa por el subibaja de su pecho, me transmitía una paz que me invitaba a dormir como él hacía._

_Yo, por mi parte, descansaba a su lado sin llegar a conciliar el sueño, en un estado de duermevela, acercándome cada vez más hacia la calidez del mundo creado por Morfeo con sus tiernos y acogedores brazos que me llamaban para sujetarme entre ellos y mecerme hasta rendirme. De hecho, así lo acabé haciendo, acurrucándome más si se podía al cuerpo del moreno, rodeando su pecho fuerte con uno de mis brazos –el que me quedaba libre al tiempo que dedicaba el otro para sujetar su mano con la mía-, y apoyando en su hombro mi cabeza, cercanos ambos rostros._

_Había esperado tanto tiempo aquello, después de haberme ido. Las noches en solitario se me hicieron pesadas, después de haber estado acostumbrado a abrazarlo hasta que me dormía. Y ahora que podía volver a hacerlo, notaba que algo había cambiado. Por suerte, para mejor. Se sentía mucho mejor todo eso, como si fuera más real en una sola vez que todas las demás juntas._

_-¿Estás bien, Gaara? –susurró muy quedo una voz sobre mi cabeza, en la coronilla, indudablemente proveniente de Sasuke. Debí despertarlo sin darme cuenta._

_-¡Oh,. ¿te he despertado?! –exclamé igualmente en murmullos, apartando mi cara para poder mirarlo mejor y así además dejarle hablar con más facilidad-. ¿Pero por qué lo dices?_

_-Tranquilo, no estaba dormido en realidad, sólo pensaba –me contestó con una voz sosegada, dejando apreciar un pequeño seseo en su pronunciación al hablar tan bajito-. Y bueno, es que de pronto me estrujaste fuerte. Pensé que algo te preocupaba._

_-Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte daño…_

_-No lo hiciste. Sólo me sorprendió._

_Sonreí divertido, sin saber realmente la verdadera razón por la que lo hacía. Sin más, me habían hecho gracia todas esas últimas palabras enlazadas entre susurros tan audibles en mitad del silencio como claros gritos._

_-No me pasa nada, tranquilo –lo besé en la mejilla superficialmente, sin hacer durar apenas nada el contacto-. Me apetecía abrazarte fuerte mientras tú dormías y yo intentaba hacerlo, nada más. Llevaba mucho tiempo echando de menos tus brazos a la hora de dormir._

_-¿En serio? –me preguntó con un pequeño tono pícaro en la voz, mientras me soltaba la mano y empleaba los dos brazos para envolverme de repente con una descarada malicia que ni intentó disimular-. Creo que yo también…_

_-¿Sólo crees?_

_-Sólo creo._

_Me forzó para colocarme encima de su propio cuerpo, de manera que quedamos tumbados uno encima de otro y mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, mientras sus brazos se enroscaban alrededor de mi cintura y los míos se apoyaban en la almohada para evitarle un poco de peso, a ambos lados de su cabeza. _

_Alzó ésta un tanto y me besó en los labios con tan sólo un toque apenas apreciable, aunque expandió por toda mi cara un ardor incontrolable que me envolvía por dentro sin querer detenerse ni poner trabas a algo más profundo e impulsivo que empezaba a apoderarse de mi cuerpo mientras…_

_---_

… mientras le acariciaba la espalda con movimientos pausados pero incesantes, frotando los músculos de sus hombros y cintura, y bajando de vez en cuando hasta las nalgas, dando pequeños apretoncitos con mis dedos.

Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido la primera vez que hice esto, mirándome muy intensamente. Me trataba de preguntar qué pasaba, tal vez incluso qué era lo que había cambiado. A lo mejor, quién sabe, un porqué. Pero yo me limité a sonreírle cordialmente y con una pizca depillería que no fui capaz de esconder. A fin de cuentas, yo solo era quien estaba entrando en la boca del lobo, con la diferencia de que era mi voluntad y de verdad lo quería.

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Hum?

-… –el pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo, como si no llegara a alcanzar las palabras adecuadas y correctas para expresar la duda que nadaba en su mente en esos momentos. Aunque tampoco hacía mucha falta que materializara esa pregunta con sonidos, porque yo podía imaginarla perfectamente bien, tanto como para darle una respuesta clara y sencilla.

-Calla –le dije poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios sensualmente, haciendo que él se desconcertase más aún, puesto que sus manos empezaron a temblar ligeramente y él se retorcía involuntariamente como tratando de escapar de mi agarre-. Es lo que quiero.

-¿Cómo que es lo que quieres?

-Oh, Gaara, lo sabes bien…

-Pero,. ¿y tus reticencias? –quiso saber, supongo que más por precaución a seguir adelante para que luego yo lo parase que por el hecho de saber la respuesta-. No tienes que forzarte a hacerlo, no hay problema…

-¿Cómo que no hay problema? –lo corté, fingiendo descaradamente para que apreciara un enfado caprichoso y de improviso-. En todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos aún no lo hemos hecho,. ¿te parece normal? Claro que es un problema.

-Oye, no habrá sido culpa mía.

-Lo sé, lo sé, ha sido mía –respondí rápidamente. No intentaba reprenderle; por supuesto que el culpable de la situación que yo mismo acababa de citar era yo, pero también era yo el que había decidido poner fin a esa etapa de mi vida-. Pero eso ya no va a pasar más. Quiero empezar de nuevo. ¿Se te ocurre otra forma mejor de hacerlo?

-Pero…

---

…

_-Gaara, te quiero. Nunca he podido estar más seguro que ahora de lo que digo. Y quiero demostrártelo, como sea. Quiero que demos este paso que tanto has esperado y que yo tanto he rechazado. Cuando me vi a merced, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, de esos capullos, me di cuenta de veras de lo que quería en esta vida. Y si no lo quisiese realmente, no te lo estaría proponiendo, como siempre hice…_

_Algunas imprudentes lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, pero sin llegar a salir. No me reprimí, pero por sí solas se quedaron estancadas justo cuando iban a rodar por mis mejillas. Y, por supuesto, lo agradecí con creces. Me sentía henchido de gozo e ilusión, más por saber que al fin Sasuke parecía aceptar la situación que vivíamos con total normalidad. Porque aunque no fuese la norma, sí era lo normal. Me alegraba saber que ahora él empezaba a verlo también de este modo. _

_Me apreté fuerte contra su cuerpo, puede que incluso haciéndole daño. Pero en ese preciso instante no me importaba. Después de lo que había dicho, estaba bastante emocionado como para andarme con precauciones que pudiesen interrumpir mi efusividad hacia él. Así que le empecé a dar muchos besos rápidos y un tanto violentos si cabe por todo el rostro, en un desesperado intento de llevar a cabo la típica expresión: _te voy a comer a besos.

---

Me resultó imposible no reírme ante la forma de expresarme su alegría. Parecía que quería dejarme exhausto tan sólo con sus labios, rozando mi piel de aquella manera tan acalorada. Agarré entonces su nuca con una mano y tiré de su cabeza hacia mí, hasta que se topó con la mía, la cual yo encajé a la perfección para depositar un delicado beso en su boca que poco a poco tornó más apasionado, pasando a ardoroso y terminando en un jugueteo húmedo entre nuestras lenguas.

Nos separamos para recuperar el aliento, siempre sin apartar nuestros ojos del otro, él tumbado encima de mí y yo rodeando su cintura posesivamente. Respirábamos sobre el otro, notando la calidez que perduraba del momento anterior. Me aproximé de nuevo hasta él y volví a besarlo, aunque en esta ocasión se apartó antes, con una expresión seria en el rostro.

-¿Estás seguro, Sasuke-kun?

Yo le devolví la misma mirada seria, sin articular palabra alguna. No me sentaba mal que insistiera en el mismo tema, de hecho hasta casi me gustaba que se preocupara por mis deseos, anteponiéndolos a los suyos propios –porque yo sabía que él llevaba esperando ese instante desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Deslicé mi mano, suavemente y acariciando su cuerpo por encima de la ropa, hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, el cual no sirvió para interrumpir el recorrido de mis dedos, que se colaron por dentro y siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a la piel tersa y suave de sus glúteos. Y sin conformarme con eso como respuesta a su pregunta, me atreví a introducir un dedo entre ambas nalgas para acariciar aquella zona desconocida para mí, provocando una reacción sorprendida e inconsciente por parte del pelirrojo, hasta que aceptó el gesto como bueno y sonrió complacido.

---

_Definitivamente, me había dejado clara su determinación. No tenía porqué seguir preocupándome por la razón que lo estaría impulsando a alcanzar ese nivel en nuestra relación. Realmente, él solo había tomado aquella decisión. Mis dudas se despejaron por completo y me propuse –y dispuse- hacer que no olvidara nunca su primera vez con un hombre, dándole un placer suficientemente grande como para cumplir mi propósito._

_Fui yo ahora quien se arrimó a él para probar el sabor de sus labios, compartiendo el mío con él, mientras su dedo seguía estimulando esa zona de mi cuerpo que hacía que algo en mi interior explotara y se desatara indomablemente. Hasta que sustituí mi boca por mi dedo corazón. Lo moví sensualmente por su barbilla, muy cerca de su labio inferior, justo antes de que acabara por sacar su lengua y lo rozara con ella, invitándome a introducírselo en la boca. Y nunca dejábamos de mirarnos a los ojos, hablando en silencio, conectados por un puente de sentimientos infinitos._

_Accedí al final a meter mi dedo en su cavidad bucal, la misma en la que habitaba su lengua, que lo acogió con brío y con sutiles jueguitos que valían más que mil palabras en ese entonces. Sonreí para mí y volví a besarlo, encaminando mi mano, por debajo ya de su camiseta, hacia su pecho, hasta agarrar entre dos de mis dedos una de sus tetillas. Me puse a pellizcársela, con cuidado pero al mismo tiempo aplicando cierta fuerza para que sintiera mi decisión. _

_Noté con mi piel cómo su pezón se iba tornando duro, al igual que debía estar ocurriéndole al otro. Pero eso era tan sólo una reacción de su cuerpo ante el estímulo; a Sasuke no debía estar desagradándole en demasía, porque –creo que inconscientemente- empezó a acelerar levemente las caricias que su mano me dedicaba en el trasero, llegando incluso a insinuar que se disponía a entrar en mí sin ningún tipo de pudor. _

_Yo le sonría con cariño,…_

_---_

… al tiempo que mi cuerpo empezaba a pedirme a gritos más acción, viendo saciado su deseo y queriendo más y más.

-Gaara, no puedo más –susurré junto a su mejilla, una de las veces en que nos separamos para poder respirar con tranquilidad. Por su parte, él se encontraba igualmente junto a la mía, de modo que noté cómo sonreía divertido por mi comentario al darme un tierno beso en el moflete.

-Entonces, no hay necesidad de esperar…

Y fue aquí entonces cuando ya comprobé que se estaba llevando a cabo lo que yo mismo había pedido. Me asaltaron nuevamente las dudas, las ganas de apartarlo de mi lado y salir corriendo para huir. Huir como siempre había hecho. No obstante, no lo hice. Inconscientemente, sonreí para mí, complacido, y decidiendo así, sin darme cuenta, que ya había llegado el momento de dejar de seguir huyendo. Ése era mi camino, el que yo había tomado y en el fondo quería tomar. No me apetecía mirar atrás y desandarlo.

El pelirrojo agarró con cierta timidez prudente el borde de mi camiseta y la empezó a subir con lentitud, mostrando cada vez una porción mayor de mi torso ahora desnudo. Y a la vez que iba apartando la tela, se dedicaba a deleitarse con las caricias que me regalaba, haciendo que yo también disfrutara con su piel sedosa. Levanté los brazos y permití que me despojara de la prenda sin impedimentos. Ahora, sin obstáculos, mi pecho se postraba ante él, que se abalanzó con sutileza a lamerlo y, especialmente, a besarlo las más de las veces. Se concentró entonces en ensalivar el mismo pezón que anteriormente había pellizcado, logrando que mi cabeza se echase hacia atrás cuanto podía –por estar tumbado- a causa del placer tan insólito que me regalaba.

No podía evitar que algún que otro sonido incontrolable escapara de mis labios, acompañados de una respiración cada vez más frenética y entrecortada. No quería ni pensar cómo llegaría a estar una vez entrados en acción. De todos modos, tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, ya que Gaara parecía ensimismado en hacerme disfrutar al máximo, algo que conseguía con poca dificultad.

Tiró ahora de mi pantalón del pijama, uno de hilo fino y un poco ancho; se deslizó por mis piernas, tal vez por ese hecho, mejor de lo que se hubiera pensado. Me quedé tumbado, boca arriba y con unos calzoncillos ajustados como único recurso para taparme ante él. No es que quisiera pasar desapercibido, pero todo a su debido tiempo. El pelirrojo, ya no encima de mi cuerpo, sino más bien de rodillas y observándome ilusionado, en medio de mis dos piernas un tanto separadas, parecía como petrificado, recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo con su mirada.

-No me mires así –pronuncié cohibido, con un apenas existente tinte rojizo en la cara-. Me pones nervioso.

-¿Te da vergüenza? –sonrió él-. ¡Qué lindo!

Se echó sobre mí, besándome cada rincón que pillaba por el camino mientras intentaba llegar hasta mi cara para volver a compartir su sabor conmigo en un beso hambriento y ansioso.

Ya me tocaba el turno a mí; lo coloqué debajo de mi cuerpo y lo desnudé con la misma velocidad sosegada de la que se valió él, memorizando sus contornos con los dedos y descubriendo las zonas que pocas veces podía ver –cómo no, por mi propia culpa. Lo dejé a él también en calzoncillos: unos boxers de un color rojo intenso, con la goma y los bordes, al mismo tiempo que algunos detalles, de color negro. Le quedaban bien, sintonizándose ligeramente con el matiz de su cabello alborotado; se veía tan sexy y provocativo, tumbado boca arriba y mirándome únicamente a mí, a los ojos, mientras los míos dejaban a veces de observar éstos para contemplar el esplendor de su delicado cuerpo desnudo, remarcándose el creciente bulto de su entrepierna hacia un lateral.

Sin más miramientos, lo dejé al fin sin nada de ropa para cubrirse. Me quedé apreciando todo su cuerpo sin nada que pudiera estorbar a mi vista. Gaara se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo, supongo que al comprobar lo que era ser observado tan atentamente, pero no llegó a taparse ni a pedirme que no lo mirara.

Me aproximé a su barriga y posé mi boca sobre ella, besándola con cuidado y de forma pausada, haciéndole…

---

… _unas cosquillas que me sacaron una pequeña carcajada, haciéndome convulsionarme levemente. Sasuke sonrió ante esto, pero continuó bajando poco a poco hasta alcanzar mi ingle, que se puso a besuquearla dibujando un círculo alrededor de mi miembro. Sin embargo, finalmente llegó hasta él y, sin dudar, lo lamió sutilmente primero para acabar introduciéndoselo en la boca por completo. _

_Estuvo bastante rato arrebatándome gemidos y resoplidos, acompañados de algún que otro grito que me era imposible disimular. Ahora se le veía más confiado, más seguro de sí mismo, que la vez anterior. Quizá se debiera a que lo hacía por propia voluntad y habiendo tomado las riendas, en lugar de por una especie de obligación de devolverme el _favor_, como pasó la primera y hasta entonces única vez; pero se trataba, tan sólo, de una hipótesis sin fundamente. Sus movimientos eran un poco más firmes y expertos, aunque aún le faltara lo suyo por aprender. Pero sea como fuere, los roces que me daba su lengua frenética hacían que no pudiera resistir la cantidad de emociones placenteras y agradables que me invadían. _

_-¡Sasuke… kun…! –exclamé al fin, sintiendo que mi cuerpo iba a explotar de excitación. Me aferraba a las sábanas con fuerza y apretaba los párpados sin ser capaz de abrirlos, como si así pudiera paliar un poco de la desbordante satisfacción._

_Y entonces, mientras seguía con esta tarea, me introdujo un dedo ensalivado y lo movió con un nerviosismo pasivo sin sacarlo, tan sólo acariciando las paredes internas, volviéndome loco. Me arqueé hacia arriba involuntariamente, pero si no lo hacía no iba a ser capaz de aguantar más tiempo impasible –impasible a sus ojos, porque por dentro hacía rato que yo me moría por acabar, no queriendo en cambio ponerle fin a aquella situación. Y se suponía que iba a ser yo quien le iba a dar placer a él…_

_Después de un rato con la misma tarea, tras haber llegado a incluir dos dedos más, los cuales acabó por mover circularmente mientras los sacaba y metía, se fue calmando paulatinamente hasta quedarse quieto y un poco apartado de mí; yo, por mi parte, recuperaba el aliento como podía, aunque mi cuerpo reclamaba de nuevo su atención, asqueado de que hubiera parado en ese preciso momento._

_Lo vi trasteando en el cajón de la mesilla, hasta que finalmente comprobé cómo se colocaba un preservativo y lo embadurnaba después, una vez puesto, con un poco de lubricante, ensimismado en esta tarea sentado como estaba, con las piernas cruzadas._

_-¿Desde cuándo tienes tú ese lubricante? –pregunté extrañado-. Se supone que no… ¿Sasuke?_

_-Tranquilo, es la primera vez que lo uso –me dijo sin mirarme a la cara-. Pero lo tenía preparado porque tarde o temprano lo íbamos a usar… Ven, pequeño._

_Me acerqué a su lado e, inconscientemente, me senté sobre sus piernas cruzadas, pasando las mías por ambos lados de su cintura y envolviéndosela después. Sentí sus dedos acariciándome la entrada, seguramente aplicándome un poco más del famoso lubricante. Sin darme cuenta siquiera, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me pegué a él, abrazándolo como si tuviera miedo. No obstante, aunque me pusiera un poco nervioso la primera vez con él –la enésima de tantas-, confiaba en el resultado; tan sólo quería sentirlo muy cerca de mí._

_Poco a poco fue entrando en mí, con mucho cuidado y sin prisa. Cuando hubo culminado esta primera fase, se quedó inmóvil esperando, me besó con cariño mientras me agarraba por la cintura y entonces, despacio, empezó a mover mi cuerpo arriba y abajo, ayudado por un pequeño vaivén que realizaba yo para facilitarle la tarea. Un profundo calor empezó a ascender por mis venas hasta alcanzar mi rostro. Se sentía tan bien. En esto sí tenía más experiencia, y eso era algo que se hacía notar. _

_Nuestras respiraciones se acompasaban igual de entrecortadas y jadeantes, suspirando en nuestras respectivas nucas y gimiendo el nombre del otro de vez en cuando. Yo me agarraba con fuerza a él, abarcando un poco de su espalda conforme lo abrazaba. Nuestros latidos se aceleraban cada vez más, conforme los gritos del moreno se hacían un poco más fuertes._

_Decidí cumplir con mi propósito entonces; comprimí mi entrada, estrujando con delicadeza su miembro. Entonces noté un calor nuevo y envolvente que me llenaba por dentro, mientras Sasuke echaba la cabeza hacia atrás clamando mi nombre. Nos quedamos un rato parados, en esa misma posición. Sasuke descansaba su cabeza gacha ahora en mi pecho, respirando con violencia, a cada segundo un poco menos. Y yo le acariciaba la cabeza con mimo, dándole algún que otro beso en el pelo, calmándome igual que hacía él. Pero, aunque no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar, yo no tenía intención de detener ese momento ahí aún…_

_---_

Poco a poco, el pelirrojo se fue levantando, liberándome de la opresión tan placentera que sentí apenas minutos antes. Y sin previo aviso, agarró mi miembro con ambas manos y me quitó el preservativo, centrándose en la tarea de limpiarme los restos con los dedos, para llevárselos a la boca después. La misma que utilizó finalmente con el mismo objetivo.

-Gaara…

-¿Quieres probar? –me cortó, mirándome a los ojos muy serio. Al principio me dio miedo por no saber qué quería decir, con ese rostro tan circunspecto. Después, me dio miedo al entender a qué se refería. No estaba seguro de querer probar, aunque en el fondo había de reconocer que sentía curiosidad.

-Pero…

-Tendré cuidado.

Sin percatarme apenas de lo que hacía, asentí una vez, muy lentamente.

Me tumbé en el colchón, boca arriba, con cierto temor en el cuerpo. De pronto había pasado de tener el control de la situación y una seguridad en mí mismo inigualable, a verme sumiso e intimidado. Pero confiaba en Gaara más de lo que yo mismo pensaba, por lo que me movía sin ambages.

---

_Imité a Sasuke en lo que al preservativo y el lubricante se refiere, y estimulé un poco su entrada para que se fuera relajando. No quería hacerle el menor daño, a la vez que deseaba hacerle recordar esa vez como si fuera la única. Le introduje un par de dedos para que experimentara la invasión que sentía el cuerpo y la molestia inicial del proceso._

_Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de incomodidad y casi desagrado, por lo que incluso me sentí mal conmigo mismo por lo que estaba haciendo. Pero sabía que acabaría por acostumbrarse._

_---_

No podía creer que aquello se sintiera tan mal. Sólo me apetecía gritar y decirle a Gaara que sacara sus dedos de mí. Y pensar que aún no había hecho apenas nada; todavía quedaba lo peor. Mas no dije nada, pensando en que yo había hecho lo mismo con él y no se quejó. Es más, se notó que había disfrutado. Tal vez sólo era cuestión de esperar un poco.

De hecho, cada vez era un poco menos molesto. El pelirrojo frotaba mis paredes internas con los dedos, y misteriosamente cada vez me producía más placer, haciendo que casi me temblaran un poco las piernas que, por cierto, yo mantenía abiertas en una posición que de primeras se me antojó casi humillante –muy lejos de la realidad.

---

_Lo escuché soltar unos pocos gemidos apagados y disimulados además, por lo que me atreví a sustituir los dedos por mi miembro, con suma delicadeza y una parsimonia casi exasperante. Sasuke frunció el ceño de dolor, aunque lo vi forzarse por no rechistar, al tiempo que me miraba con una expresión casi suplicante, como un niño chico desamparado. _

_Se me encogió el corazón al verlo así, de modo que me incliné hacia delante apoyándome en los brazos a cada lado suyo. Y como si hubiera estado esperándolo ansiosamente, rápidamente pasó sus brazos por detrás de mi espalda, estrechándome con fuerza mientras hundía su cara en mi hombro, donde terminaba mi cuello…_

_---_

… sintiéndome un poco aliviado de poder sentirlo junto a mí, dándome su calor. Acabó tumbado sobre mí, sin ejercer apenas presión. Y tras un rato de vacilación, empezó a moverse con un ritmo pausado que yo casi odiaba. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y él aumentaba la fuerza con que acometía, mi cuerpo fue aprendiendo a disfrutar del momento. Mis resoplidos y gemidos pasaron del dolor y la molestia al placer y la excitación.

Eso debió incitar a Gaara, ya que aceleró su ritmo, dando de vez en cuando ciertas embestidas violentas que ahora distaban mucho de producirme daño alguno, mientras yo le acariciaba los músculos de la espalda invitándole a que siguiera sin preocuparse y…

---

… _yo tocaba en esos momentos una zona en su interior que lo hacía arquearse y apegarse más a mí, gritando poseído por un ente ajeno a él, llegando incluso al punto de clavarme las uñas en la piel. _

_Sentirlo así era un incentivo para mí para no parar, para seguir por ese camino e incluso acelerar mi ritmo cada vez más. Realmente estaba consiguiendo que todo aquello fuese inolvidable para el moreno. Y así, tan ensimismado me encontraba entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, llegó el momento en que exploté en su interior…_

… inundándome por dentro con una calidez extrema que me cubría hasta el último rincón y me hacía imaginar y dejar volar mi mente por lo que pudiera estar pasando dentro de mí…

… _hasta que acabé por deslizarme lentamente hacia fuera para dejarlo descansar, ya finalizado y suponía que cumplido mi propósito._

Y así, dormimos por primera vez satisfechos y seguros de nuestros sentimientos, permitiendo que éstos estuvieran igual de abrazados que nosotros…

* * *

_Hala, se acabó xD. ¿Os ha gustado? Joder, qué pervertido soy, todo un capítulo para lo mismo, igual que el capítulo 7, si es que no puede ser conmigo ... pero en fin, al menos parece que se arreglan las cosas... no? xDDD Quién sabe, eso para posteriores capítulos, que se acerca el desenlace, espero que no me mate nadie, porque ya lo tengo escrito y me gusta, no lo pienso cambiar ... xD. Voy a contestar los reviews, aunque se pierdan dos de ellos al quitar el aviso, que no sé qué pasará, la verdad xD._

_**Murtilla:** holaaa!! Sí, ya has visto que se arregló, pero como digo, ya se verá qué pasará ... _

_**Sacristhia I. Oscurathy (x2):** hola! Para empezar he de decir que no sé si entendí el review ... puf, de veras que me costó, qué cantidad de palabras que no se usan en España y que ni conocía ... ¿"chingón"? ... ¿uh? Bueno, sobre lo que he entendido, muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y por tu review. Ya viste que volvió a salir Gaara, y en éste también, y de qué manera ... xD. Sobre Itachi... puede que haya perdido ya un poco de su protagonismo, pero seguiré saliendo, ya se verá xD. Y yo también amo a Gaara, es míooo!! Lo siento, pero como lo digo, es mío, de mi propiedad, "Nano's Gaara" ... ¬¬ xDDD. Bueno, que muchas gracias de nuevo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Sobre el último review, creo que no entendí nada xD. Bueno, me hago una idea, pero prefiero que me digas lo que significa antes de equivocarme xD. Cuídate, bai!_

_**Katary Kanae:** holaaa!! Bueno, actualizo, sí, pero no me gusta retrasarme ni nada por el estilo. Por eso lo avisé, para que se supiera la razón. Y bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. Sobre la poesía ... creo que no leíste el principio, porque no es mía, es de Valentina, quizá la viste dejando algún que otro review xD. A que escribe bien? xD Así que le salió de dentro a ella xDDD. Mira, en este capítulo han culminado su reconciliación, para que veas ... xD. Yo también quiero pelearme y reconciliarme así!! xD Orochimaru es de todo, ése de avaricioso se lo lleva todo, que no le falta nada oye ... xD. Tranquila, yo sigo actualizando porque soy responsable y porque temo por mi vida xD. Pero sí, no sabes dónde vivo, muahahaha xDDD. Sí, cumpliré 18 en breve ... concretamente ... bah, da igual, los cumpliré en breve, qué más da xD. Pero bueno, yo no soy sensei de nadie, no puedo considerarme eso. Y no me admires mujer, que hay mejores escritores para admirar, en serio. Yo me cuido, pero tú también, bai!!_


	19. Hablando Con Las Palabras Del Silencio

_Ni haooo!! Bueno, pese a que pensaba que no iba a poder actualizar esta semana porque empecé a escribir ayer, al final aquí estoy, para mi sorpresa xD. No me ha costado apenas nada escribir este capítulo, así que hay suerte (sí, seguro? xD). Bueno, este capítulo no ha sido gran cosa, para qué vamos a mentirnos, pero en fin, sucede algo bastante importante. Pero no me matéis, que a mí me costó mucho tomar esa decisión, va? xD En fin, me dejo ya de tontería y a leer, hala xD._

**

* * *

****19. Hablando Con Las Palabras Del Silencio**

Me fui alejando poco a poco de aquel mundo vacío e irreal, creado tan sólo por momentos de inconsciencia pasajera. Mi cuerpo parecía no querer seguir descansando por más tiempo, reclamando actividad y negando los deseos de mi propia mente, que se sumía en la pereza y en la posibilidad de permanecer en la cama, remoloneando y sin hacer nada. A pesar, incluso, de lo avanzado de la hora. Para mí no era tarde, pero para Naruto quizá sí, y debía llevarlo a la guardería como era obligación. Así que no me quedó más remedio que resignarme y salir de debajo de las mantas.

Me di cuenta que Gaara no estaba. Se habría despertado antes que yo; seguramente estuviese en la cocina preparándome el desayuno, como tantas otras veces había hecho. Aunque me sentía un poco mal que lo hiciera, como si yo me aprovechase de él, en el fondo me agradaba sobremanera. Sus atenciones me hacían feliz en pequeñas cantidades que, al sumarlas, no era capaz de devolver.

Al llegar a la cocina, quedé un tanto sorprendido. Era cierto que sobre la encimera había una bandeja con mi desayuno, claramente recién hecho. Pero no había rastro del pelirrojo. Seguramente se acababa de ir, ya que de la taza aún salía un hilillo de humo. Vi, pillado con una cucharilla, un trozo de papel con la cuidada letra de Gaara.

_Voy a llevar a Naru-chan a la guardería y después a comprar algunas cosas. Desayuna y acuéstate si quieres de nuevo. No tardaré mucho. Un beso,_

_Gaara._

Sonreí para mis adentros, mirando el papelito durante unos segundos más, antes de volver a dejarlo en la bandeja y agarrar ésta para llevármela al dormitorio. Realmente mi cuerpo me pedía acostarme de nuevo, de manera que pensaba desayunar en la cama. No podía creer que permitiera que Gaara me mimara tanto, sin hacer yo lo propio con él. Quizá fuera momento de ir cambiando las tornas o, al menos, de actuar recíprocamente. Pero por el momento, yo tenía mis objetivos puestos en la comida tan apetitosa y en volver a caer rendido a merced del sueño que aún tenía.

Más adelante, quién sabría qué…

---

_-¿Luego vas a venir? –me preguntó el rubito, ya en la entrada de la guardería apunto de entrar, mirándome fijamente y como si astutamente estuviera retrasando el momento de separarse de mí. _

_-No, no vendré yo –le contesté sonriendo, añadiendo rápidamente al comprobar que sus ojitos se agitaban entristecidos mientras su ceño se fruncía debido a su contrariedad-: Pero vendrá Itachi a por ti y te traerá a casa –sus cejas se arquearon ligeramente por la impresión, formándose al mismo tiempo una tímida sonrisita que acabaría por acentuarse en breve-. Y además se quedará a comer con nosotros._

_Naru-chan se lanzó a mi cuello, tan fácil lo tenía al estar yo inclinado hacia delante para reducir la diferencia de estaturas. Me rodeó con fuerza como si yo fuera el causante de esa situación, mostrando su alegría en un gesto bastante simple. Le devolví el abrazo durante un corto período de tiempo y después me separé de él, percibiendo ciertas miradas un tanto impacientes desde la puerta de la guardería._

_-Venga nenito, entra ya. Luego te veo a la hora de la comida y te doy todos los abrazos que quieras –le sonreí. Él asintió con energía y me dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que, como en todas las ocasiones, algo se deshiciera en mi interior de la emoción, al sentir que me quería tanto como para besarme como hacía con su padre. Le revolví el cabello y le di una pequeñita palmadita en el trasero conforme se alejaba de mí__, dirección al interior-. ¡Hasta luego, Naru-chan!_

_El pequeño se paró__, se dio la vuelta y agitó la mano en el aire bastante feliz, mientras una de las muchachas se acercaba ya a él para recogerlo e introducirlo en el edificio de una vez._

_-¡Te quiero!_

_Al fin, me fui de allí, pensando en la suerte que había tenido. Aunque tal vez esa suerte era bien merecida y yo mismo la había provocado al haber seguido luchando por lo que quería. Sea como fuere, me sentía feliz por la situación actual, sin importar casi nada más de alrededor. ¿Cuánto iba a durar eso?_

_---_

_Me dirigí, como le había indicado a Sasuke, a hacer algunas compras; fue sobre todo por caminar un poco solo bajo el frescor de la mañana, observando a la gente de la calle sin prestarle en realidad gran atención. __Esto me sirvió para despejarme un poco del mundo real y poder así regresar después con más ímpetu._

_Caminaba tranquilamente con una o dos bolsas -¿qué más da?-, sin preocuparme por nada más que por mis propios pensamientos. En realidad tenía ganas de volver a casa y encontrarme con Sasuke. Ahora que las cosas iban tan bien, me hallaba –nos hallábamos- en ese estado de empalagamiento del primer mes, o a veces primeros, de todas las parejas felices. Aunque intentaba pensar fríamente con la cabeza y ser realista, había momentos en que llegaba a echarlo de menos si pasaba mucho tiempo sin verlo. Parecía un adolescente atontado, pero no podía evitarlo._

_Tan ensimismado iba que no me di cuenta que me chocaba con alguien. El impacto fue más fuerte de lo que debiera haber sido, porque caí de espaldas al suelo, apretando los ojos por la impresión. Al abrirlos, me encontré con una mano blanquecina que se tendía hacia mí en actitud amistosa, prestándome su ayuda para ponerme en pie. La agarré agradecido sin cerciorarme de a quién pertenecía, aunque esto se me desveló conforme me levantaba. Mi rostro se desencajó de la impresión al comprobar el dueño de esos dedos que ahora se me antojaban repugnantes en lugar de afables. Y su sonrisa sardónica no hizo sino revolverme el estómago._

_-Hola, Gaara-chan._

_Levanté una ceja por la sorpresa, mezclada con una diversión nerviosa. No sabía desde cuándo Orochimaru tenía tanta confianza conmigo para hablarme así –recordaba misteriosamente su nombre desde la última vez que lo vi a la salida del cine con Sasuke. _

_-Nadie te dio permiso para que me trates de esa forma –le espeté desafiante, recogiendo las bolsas del suelo para marcharme, ya que por suerte no se salió nada de ellas y no iba a tener que pararme a recoger las cosas. _

_No podía creer que la pesadilla no pareciera querer terminar aún. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, ese tipo no se daba por vencido. Estaba casi seguro de que no me había encontrado por casualidad en mitad de la calle. Pero tampoco deseaba ponerme nervioso en su presencia; sería como mostrar debilidad y casi sentirme inferior, cuando en verdad lo que tenía que hacer era aguantar firme e intentar salir de aquel embrollo cuanto antes._

_Me iba a resultar un tanto complicado, sin embargo, puesto que me di cuenta, ni siquiera sé cómo, que no muy lejos de ahí estaban Kimimaro y Kabuto, esperando pacientes a que sucediese algo o tal vez una señal del moreno para acercarse hasta donde estábamos nosotros _hablando_ –por llamarlo de algún modo. _

_-No hace falta que te alteres, pequeño –dijo meloso, acariciándome con la yema de dos dedos una mejilla de mi cara, en un gesto pausado y demasiado cariñoso. _

_Tanto esto como el adjetivo que usó para referirse a mí me recordaron en exceso a Sasuke-kun; pero ese recuerdo estaba distorsionado por el asco que me provocaba Orochimaru. Era como manchar la imagen de mi novio con la de esa serpiente humana que me miraba con ojos centelleantes. _

_Le aparté su asquerosa mano con un movimiento brusco de la mía, retirando al mismo tiempo mi cabeza de su alcance. De reojo vi que los otros dos se agitaban en su relativa lejanía, como si fueran a abalanzarse sobre mí. Pero en realidad no se movieron. _

_-¿Qué coño quieres? _

_-Qué malos humos tienes,. ¿no?_

_Puse los ojos en blanco, hastiado. Qué manía tenía de ignorar las preguntas y montar las conversaciones a su gusto en función de sus ridículas ironías que no venían a cuento. Lo miré durante un rato para ver si contestaba, pero no se sintió obligado, al parecer, a hacerlo._

_-¿Qué coño quieres? –repetí exactamente igual, incluso poniendo el mismo tono enojado en la voz._

_-Nada. ¿Por qué voy a tener que querer algo? –dijo exageradamente ofendido, como si le doliese que lo acusara de lo que estaba diciendo-. Yo también tengo derecho a caminar por la calle, me parece a mí._

_Ese comentario me sentó peor incluso que el habérmelo encontrado; parecía que trataba de hacerme sentir mal por acusarlo de algo sobre lo que no estaba del todo equivocado. Eso sí, no consiguió su propósito, ya que en realidad sólo me enfadó más aún, haciéndome resoplar para dar media vuelta y marcharme. No quería seguir más en presencia de ese tipo y con los otros dos observando. Aunque tuviera que dar un poco de rodeo para volver a casa al tomar la dirección contraria por la que iba, lo prefería a tener que esquivarlo._

_Di apenas dos pasos, concentrado en escuchar los suyos si posiblemente me seguía. Pero no oí nada fuera de lo normal, por lo que me relajé un tanto. Y fue entonces cuando noté que algo me agarraba del brazo con fuerza, deteniendo mis pasos e impidiéndome seguir adelante. Realmente me hacía daño._

_Desvié la mirada hacia aquella zona, observando pues los mismos dedos blancos__, que me aferraban con violencia, clavándose en mi piel por encima de la ropa, como si no quisieran dejarme escapar. De hecho, posiblemente ésa era su intención, ya que no se molestó en liberarme ni en pedirme disculpas, ni siquiera me dio una explicación. Tan sólo permaneció en silencio hasta que me di la vuelta para volver a encararlo, pero siempre sujeto por él. Tampoco quería forcejear en mitad de la calle para no llamar la atención, además de para no parecer asustado sólo con que me agarrara –en realidad no tenía nada de miedo, Orochimaru no me asustaba, pero me ponía nervioso el descaro con que actuaba a plena luz del día._

_-¿Hemos perdido la educación, Gaara-chan? _

_-¡Que no me llames así, joder! –espeté perdiendo los nervios. Realmente conseguía sacarme de quicio._

_-Itachi-san me habló mejor de ti –dijo, intentando obviamente hacer que me debatiese conmigo mismo sobre la confianza que habíamos depositado en el hermano de Sasuke. Pero Itachi ya nos había contado todo, no me sorprendió nada, y así lo reflejó mi cara, para decepción suya-. Al menos podrías despedirte cuando te marchas,. ¿no crees? Dar la espalda e irte sin decir nada… muy mal hecho por tu parte –añadió después, cambiando de tema. _

_-A mí me parece mal hecha tu cara y no lo voy predicando a los cuatro vientos. Y si te parezco maleducado, ni me hables, cabrón._

_Volví a hacer el intento de irme, moviendo el brazo bruscamente para que me soltara. Pero no parecía estar eso en sus planes, ya que apretó con más ahínco aún. Fruncí el ceño porque ahora sí llegó a dolerme de veras, pero no le di el gusto de oír mis quejas. Tan sólo aguanté y lo miré a los ojos con un odio profundo. Las cosas parecían ponerse feas._

_-Creo que a ti te hace falta un poco de disciplina y mano dura –amenazó con una voz inusualmente seria. Era como si empezara a tomarse las cosas menos a la ligera. _

_-Inténtalo –desafié aguantándole la mirada…_

_---_

Gaara estaba tardando más de lo esperado. Me había dejado escrito que volvería pronto, pero casi era ya la hora de la comida y no había regresado aún a casa. No estaba preocupado, pero me parecía extraño que no cumpliera lo que había dicho, conociéndolo. Se habría encontrado con alguien o se habría entretenido en algún lugar. Seguro que ya no le quedaba mucho para aparecer por la puerta.

Yo aproveché la mañana para recoger un poco el piso, un tanto desordenado especialmente en el salón con los juguetes de Naruto y nuestro dormitorio con la ropa del pelirrojo. Me puse a preparar la comida para que estuviera lista cuando llegara todo el mundo, ya que mi hermano se pasaría a comer con nosotros tras recoger al pequeño de la guardería. Comeríamos todos juntos.

Escuché la puerta abrirse.

-¿Dónde has estado, Gaara?

-¡¡Papá!! –de repente me vi con un rubito en brazos que se había lanzado sobre mí sin avisar, abrazándome con fuerza hasta que me dio un beso en la cara y pidió que lo devolviera al suelo.

-Hola hermanito.

-¿Y Gaara?

Itachi se encogió de hombros, mostrando su desconocimiento sobre ese asunto. Pasó cerca de mí, dándome un golpecito en la frente con dos dedos, y se aventuró a coger un poco de comida para probarla. Rápidamente yo le di un golpe, molesto.

-¡No comas! –exclamé-. ¿Cómo has entrado, Itachi, si no viene Gaara con vosotros?

-Tú me diste unas,. ¿recuerdas? –me contestó enseñándome un juego de llaves de mi propia casa.

-Pues no, no recuerdo, pero en fin, qué más da… -dije distraídamente, rememorando la vez en que me encontré con Gaara en mi salón después de salir del pub y de nuevo tuvieron que recordarme que había sido yo quien había dado las llaves de mi casa. Voy a tener que dejar de regalar llaves a diestro y siniestro , pensé sin prestar atención a mi hermano, que volvió a coger algo de comida antes de dirigirse al frigorífico para beber agua.

-¡Itachi! –vociferé-. ¡Anda, pon la mesa!

-Sí, señor –se burló de mí, riéndose a carcajadas.

De nuevo se escuchó la puerta abriéndose, aunque esta vez fue de una forma más pausada, casi con esfuerzo. Y al cerrarse se produjo un sonido sordo, como si la persona que acabara de entrar se hubiera molestado en hacer el menor ruido posible para que no se notara su presencia.

-¿Eres tú, Gaara-kun? –grité desde la cocina, intrigado.

-¡Sí, soy yo!. ¡Siento haber tardado tanto! –contestó con energía mientras se iba acercando a la estancia en la que yo me encontraba. Oí que saludaba a mi hermano al cruzarse por el pasillo y luego entraba en la cocina-. Hola.

-Hola –contesté levantando una ceja, fijándome cómo sacaba el pan de una bolsa. Me acerqué a él para darle un beso, cosa que él no había hecho, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando él, distraídamente –pero yo no soy tonto-, se apartó de mi lado evitando así ser besado.

Intenté no darle gran importancia a este hecho y terminé de preparar la comida. Tampoco era tan grave como podía creerse. De modo que seguí a lo mío sin notar que el pelirrojo se había ido.

Nos pusimos a comer los cuatro juntos, mientras Itachi, una vez más, dejaba de vez en cuando su tenedor en el plato para darle la comida a su sobrinito, mimándolo en exceso y jugueteando incluso en la mesa con él. En el fondo, había que reconocer que era muy lindo verlo actuar así, haciendo reír a mi hijito con sus tonterías. Qué lejos quedaba del Itachi serio y frío cuyos ojos mostraban un muro infranqueable para el resto del mundo –aunque en ciertas ocasiones despertaba ese lado antiguo de su personalidad.

-Estás muy callado, Gaara –le dije mientras comíamos, mirándolo por encima del tenedor. Él, por su parte, mantenía la cabeza agachada y sin levantar la mirada del plato, algo un tanto extraño en él.

-Hoy no tengo mucho para contar –respondió, pero siguió sin alzar la cabeza.

Me fijé en que Itachi nos miraba de reojo, como pendiente del amago de conversación que yo intentaba comenzar. Pero me iba a costar horrores conseguirlo tal y como se presentaba la situación.

-¿Y qué has hecho esta mañana?

Silencio.

-¿Gaara?

El pelirrojo se quedó inmóvil; dejó de comer y no me hubiera extrañado que hubiera dejado incluso de pestañear y respirar. La única parte de su cuerpo que parecía moverse era la mano con la que agarraba el tenedor, que se puso a temblar en el aire, a mitad de camino hacia su boca. Itachi no dejó de dar de comer a Naru-chan, pero ya se dedicó a mirar a su cuñado más atentamente, frunciendo el ceño.

-Esto…

-¡Llevé al niño a la guardería y me fui a comprar, lo dejé claro en la nota,. ¿no?! –gritó enfadado, aunque se apreciaba más cierto deje de nerviosismo en su voz. En realidad parecía estar asustado, más que enojado.

Se creó entonces una ligera tensión en el ambiente que nos envolvió por completo, incluyendo a Naruto, que miró al pelirrojo asombrado por escucharlo gritar de esa forma. Itachi intentó distraer su atención, sin apartar la suya propia de Gaara, el cual se enjugó una lágrima intrépida sin importarle que supiéramos que iba a empezar a llorar. Aunque él se aguantó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lo siento –susurró entonces sobre el silencio de la habitación-. Lo siento de veras, no quería gritarte… Sasuke-kun –añadió segundos antes de levantarse de la mesa y apresurarse, sin llegar a correr, a meterse en el dormitorio, siempre con la cabeza gacha y sin mirarme a los ojos.

Me fijé entonces en que mi hermano me observaba desconcertado, sin llegar a entender nada, al igual que yo. Centré mis ojos en los suyos y entonces, imperceptiblemente y sin saber porqué, asentí. Me levanté yo también y seguí los pasos de Gaara, hasta el cuarto.

Golpeé la puerta con los nudillos esperando una respuesta. La misma respuesta que nunca llegó, por lo que me dispuse a entrar con lentitud. Vi al chico tumbado en la cama, encogido sobre sí mismo. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y casi no pestañeaba, como en un estado de trance. Pero no lloraba. No sabía qué era peor, si verlo derramar lágrimas o verlo tan ajeno al mundo como si nada a su alrededor existiera.

-Pequeño,. ¿qué ocurre?

No contestó.

-Hey, sabes que puedes confiar en mí y decirme qué te ocurre,. ¿verdad?

Él asintió una vez, sin decir nada ni mirarme. Se dejó abrazar cuando me eché sobre su cuerpo con cuidado y lo rodeé con mis brazos. Sin embargo, reaccionó un poco temeroso ante el contacto: tembló.

-No he sido fuerte, Sasuke –habló con la voz trémula y más grave de lo normal-. No he podido pararlos como hiciste tú. Lo intenté, pero eran tres… los tres a la vez…

Fruncí el entrecejo, sin entender nada. Sus palabras se me antojaban incoherentes y sin sentido. Pero no iba a decírselo, tenía que mostrarme lo más comprensivo posible y darle mi apoyo, sin importar lo que hubiera pasado. Le acaricié la cabeza y le di un tierno beso en su pelo rojizo, con cierto temor a su reacción, pero no pasó nada.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Vinieron y me obligaron a seguirlos. Intenté irme, pero no pude. Tú conseguiste plantarles cara, yo no…

De pronto caí en la cuenta de a quiénes se refería. Orochimaru y compañía de nuevo. ¿No iban a dejarnos tranquilos nunca? Me hirvió la sangre al cerciorarme de eso, pero intenté mantenerme tranquilo para no ponerlo más nervioso a él.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. ¿Te pegaron? –pregunté como si estuviera hablando con un niño chico. Él asintió en silencio.

Me dispuse a quitarle la camiseta pese a sus intentos por que no lo hiciera. Le vi el torso golpeado, con algunas marcas y rasguños. Incluso ya empezaban a aparecer algunos cardenales en su blanca piel. No pude reprimir el impulso de tirar de sus pantalones hacia abajo, aunque esta vez él sí que opuso verdadera resistencia. Las piernas estaban en unas condiciones ligeramente mejores, aunque un fino rastro de sangre reseca descendía por debajo de sus calzoncillos hasta la mitad de sus muslos interiores, aproximadamente.

-Gaara… esto… -le quité los calzoncillos –ahora ya le dio igual lo que hiciera con su cuerpo- y comprobé de dónde venía la sangre.

-Me violaron…

* * *

_Bueno, ya se acabó el capítulo por esta semana. Sé que éste ha sido un poco más corto, pero en fin, no quería alargar las cosas cuando en realidad no hacía falta, así que espero que me lo perdonéis xD. Ya sabéis que yo escribo más bien cosas cortitas pero con fundamento (menos lobos caperucita ¬¬ xD). En fin, esta vez no tengo para contestar aquí ningún review, ya que me había acostumbrado yo ... pero bueno, da igual, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y espero que os haya gustado. Hasta prontooo!! _


	20. Familia

_Hola. Vengo un poco tarde, lo sé, pero... en fin, aquí estoy, que es lo que cuenta. O eso espero. De todos modos tengo una mala noticia... este capítulo es mucho más corto que el resto (al menos no más que el primero) y no es gran cosa. No es muy importante y algunas partes son un poco malas, pero en fin, espero que aun así os guste y sigáis leyendo, no sé. No tengo nada más que decir esta semana, así que os dejo ahí el capítulo._

**

* * *

****20. Familia**

-¿Qué has dicho?

El pelirrojo se giró levemente escondiendo el rostro. Parecía querer ocultarse para que yo no pudiera verlo, tal era la vergüenza que sus ojos me mostraban claramente como el cristal. Soltó un gemido ahogado por la almohada, la cual mordía con saña para ensordecer los incontrolables sonidos que escapaban de su boca, a veces, al respirar. Pero seguía sin llorar. Eran como simples quejidos de un niño caprichoso y enfurruñado.

-¿Gaara? –lo llamé en silencio, sintiéndome en cierta forma comprensiblemente ignorado. Le rocé la espalda muy despacio, a lo que él reaccionó arqueándola para intentar escapar del contacto, como si no quisiera que lo tocara, a diferencia del abrazo que me permitió en un primer momento.

Fruncí el ceño y volví a intentarlo, logrando que él se diese media vuelta y me mirase asustado, casi suplicando clemencia. Y entonces se arrojó a mis brazos casi a punto de estallar en un llanto copioso. Me apretó con fuerza y hundió la cabeza en mi pecho, suspirando de vez en cuando –no sé si de alivio o de resignación. Yo me limité a corresponderle lo mejor que sabía y podía, pero no me atrevía ya a hacer nada más. Ni siquiera sabía qué decirle.

-Si no te veo, no consigo recordar que eres tú quién me está tocando… –habló muy bajito, como si se justificase por su anterior reacción-, sólo me acuerdo de ese momento tan repugnante que no puedo sacar de mi memoria –dijo. No me miraba en ningún momento. Yo no llegaba a comprenderlo del todo. Me resultaba un poco incoherente lo que me decía, aunque tuviese su cierta lógica, pero si quería o necesitaba hablar, que lo hiciera, daba igual cómo o diciendo qué-. Ahora, al menos, puedo apreciar tu olor y saber que eres tú quien me toca, quien me abraza y protege, quien está a mi lado.

Me quedé en silencio y sin saber qué decir. Realmente aquello me pilló completamente desprevenido. Me hacía una ligera idea de lo que pudiera estar pasando por la mente del pelirrojo, pero en ningún momento me atreví a decirle que lo entendía. Hubiera sido una presunción por mi parte, aunque en el fondo sabía que era eso lo que él necesitaba escuchar. ¿Cómo hacérselo saber?

-Pequeño…

Al oír mis palabras se acurrucó más contra mí, encogiendo las piernas y metiendo la cabeza por el hueco de uno de mis brazos con mi torso. Se me estremeció el corazón al verlo así, como un cachorrillo asustado e indefenso, sabiendo que siempre había sido fuerte como un león enfadado –aunque tuviera de vez en cuando sus momentos tiernos. Lo apreté más, con delicadeza y todo el cariño que podía, acariciando de vez en cuando sus cabellos rojos.

Entonces me vino a la mente una imagen atroz: imaginé a Orochimaru tocando su cuerpo, acariciándolo de esa manera como si a Gaara le gustase mientras intentaba forcejear con los otros dos que le sujetaban. No tenía ni idea de cómo había ocurrido, pero en cualquiera de los casos, no creía que hubiese sido mucho mejor que como pensé. Se me revolvió el estómago, más por él que por mí.

Me sentía impotente y frustrado, sin poder hacer nada y sabiendo que tampoco pude hacerlo en su momento. Debía ser yo el encargado de llevar a Naru-chan a la guardería, no él. De haber sido así, no hubiera ocurrido nada. Pero tampoco podía torturarme echándome la culpa de algo que no podía controlar. Había pasado… no podía retroceder en el tiempo por más que fuese lo que más deseaba en ese instante. El daño ya estaba hecho. Yo fui capaz de escapar a ese final cuando me _tocó_ el turno, pero la situación fue distinta. A mí me subestimaron y tan sólo vino uno a por mí. Seguramente después del escarmiento, no quisieron arriesgarse con el pelirrojo. Y ahora era él quien sufría. No entendía porqué había ocurrido todo, ni siquiera conocía el inicio.

Suspiré sin poderlo evitar, rozando mi exhalación la nuca del muchacho, que se revolvió levemente en mis brazos. Supongo que se hallaba demasiado susceptible como para tolerar algunas cosas tan simples de las que yo ni siquiera me daba cuenta. Le di un beso en la cabeza y dejé que durmiera, arropado por mi propio calor, intentando que éste fuera suficiente para descongelar su extraño momento de temor.

---

_Fingía que dormía. Había cerrado los ojos para hacer que Sasuke creyese que me había dormido mientras él velaba mi sueño. Pero en realidad no podía dormir, me era casi imposible. Tenía el recuerdo grabado a fuego y el estigma dolía y me ardía en la piel. Me sentía como un animal marcado como propiedad de una víbora repugnante. Y si a alguien le pertenecía era a Sasuke, pero éste fue__ tan delicado frente a la rudeza del otro, que mi mente no podía imponer al que yo más quería. _

_Si me paraba a pensar… casi preferí pertenecer a aquella época en la que tenía que recurrir a Itachi para mantenerme relativamente cuerdo. Además él, a su manera, me mantenía protegido. Había sido tan doloroso. Orochimaru no se paró a pensar en mí en ningún momento como hizo la noche anterior Sasuke-kun. Fue directamente al grano de una manera brutalmente áspera y dolorosa. _

_Me hizo tanto daño que no pude aguantar unas cuantas lágrimas y los gritos desesperados. Creo que eso lo excitó más aún, porque aceleró el ritmo, aumentando al mismo tiempo el dolor. Pude notar en mi piel cómo la sangre corría lentamente por mis muslos internos, haciéndome cosquillas incluso. Aunque yo estaba más preocupado en el hecho de que, precisamente, hubiera sangre. Tenía miedo de muchas cosas entonces, mientras millones de imágenes se cruzaban libremente por mi mente. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba usando preservativo. Y cuando noté el líquido caliente en mi interior, saliéndose ligeramente y siguiendo el recorrido de la sangre, supe entonces que no, que no había usado ninguno. Me asusté de que pudiera contagiarme de algo._

_Pero ya estaba hecho, ya daba igual. No quise moverme. Ni siquiera sabía si hubiera podido. Había sido rápido, pero se me hizo eterno. Una sola eternidad antes de las otras dos más que vinieron después, cuando Kabuto y Kimimaro imitaron al moreno. E, igualmente, no se molestaron en usar ningún tipo de protección. Me dejaron en el suelo temblando ligeramente; no de miedo, sino más bien del dolor punzante que subía muy despacio por mi espalda desde mi trasero. _

_Recordé cómo Orochimaru se arrodilló a mi lado. Yo estaba boca abajo, mordiéndome el labio y con la frente pegada al suelo, apretando los párpados para intentar que todo desapareciera. Creo que incluso me hice una pequeña herida con los dientes, pero no lo sé. Y el muy bastardo me giró la cabeza con delicadeza y me acarició la cara, como si depositara algún tipo de cariño en mí. Me frotó__ descaradamente con una mano la zona que habían maltratado los tres sin contemplaciones y la condujo hasta mi cara. Me dijo, literalmente, que lamiera lo que sobraba de dentro de mí y se escapaba. Y como no lo hice, me metió los dedos en la boca a la fuerza. Me dieron náuseas. Tan sólo el tacto con la lengua me dio asco. _

_Acabaron por irse. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero tampoco me molesté en averiguarlo. Prefería seguir en la ignorancia antes que martirizarme calculando todo el tiempo que se habían tomado. El sabor agrio del resultado aún perduraba en mi boca, e incluso notaba yo mismo el mal aliento que me había dejado. Me dieron arcadas mientras intentaba levantarme, hasta que, cuando al fin conseguí ponerme de rodillas, vomité, gustoso de expulsar algo de mí, por muy nauseabundo que fuera percibir el paso de aquella sustancia por mi garganta._

_Abrí los ojos de sopetón, sin realizar ningún movimiento. El recuerdo, una vez más, me había hecho daño. Casi no podía cerrar los ojos sin revivir aquel momento. Y esta vez ni siquiera los brazos de Sasuke a mi alrededor me consolaban. Lo estrujé con todas mis fuerzas, sin ser consciente de que podía estar haciéndole daño. En ese momento yo sólo pensaba en buscar un bálsamo para las heridas que llagaban y que me pedían a gritos un mar de lágrimas que yo no pensaba dejar fluir._

_Escuché un quejido ahogado y quedo proveniente de arriba. Quise pedirle perdón a Sasuke, pero no me salió la voz. Ni siquiera pude mirarlo. Pero él no dijo nada ni se quejó verbalmente. Sólo me frotó la espalda y me volvió a besar la cabeza. Era tan extraño el cariño y el amor que me regalaba con un simple gesto, tan lejano a lo que había vivido horas antes, que me perturbaba y me descolocaba completamente. _

_-¿Por qué? –salió de mi boca sin querer, materializando la pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza entremezclada con todos los demás pensamientos. _

_-No lo sé… -me respondió con un susurro. Me encogí sobre mí mismo al escucharlo, como si me hubiera dolido su contestación. Por muy buenas intenciones que tuviera. _

_Me atreví a depositar un pequeño beso en su torso, allá donde mis labios llegaron; los dejé caer cerca de su pectoral, en el costado, próximo a la axila. Tampoco es que me importara mucho el lugar en el que lo besaba. Tan sólo me apetecía dar un poco de cariño a quien me lo estaba dando a mí, para ver si de esa manera conseguía liberar un poco del rechazo que sentía._

_-¿Me quieres? –pregunté entre susurros, impulsado por una fuerza extraña y curiosa que necesitaba hacer expirar una duda sin fundamento y creada a raíz del imborrable suceso de ese mismo día._

_Como respuesta, tan sólo recibí un beso en la frente, más pausado y prolongado de lo normal. El tacto de sus labios era suave y cálido. Me acarició con ellos apenas unos milímetros; casi ni noté que los deslizaba tenuemente por mi piel, hasta que terminó el beso y me volvió a abrazar con fuerza, hundiendo despacio los dedos en mi cuerpo._

_-Te quiero…_

_---_

Esta vez sí durmió tranquilamente, respirando con tranquilidad mientras sus párpados se agitaban de vez en cuando con el peso del sueño que, casi a todas luces, debía ser un tanto angustioso para él. Sólo esperaba que no recordase demasiado vivamente aquel momento que lo habría marcado inevitablemente.

Me fui despegando de su lado con parsimonia, tratando de no importar el sueño que al fin lo había dominado. Necesitaba descansar. Lo miré un instante, ya de pie. Se le veía tan tierno y sosegado sobre el colchón, con los ojitos cerrados y respirando monótonamente. Apreté los puños con fuerza, controlando la ira que me invadía al saber quiénes habían hecho aquello. Tenía ganas de hacérselo pagar.

Salí del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ni pizca de ruido. Encontré a Itachi en el salón, jugando con Naruto, aunque en esta ocasión se le veía distinto, como distraído y ausente del juego que ni siquiera conseguía divertir al niño, el cual se encontraba en el suelo sentado con una cara demasiado triste para su edad. Los miré en silencio, justo a la vez que mi hermano levantaba la cabeza y me devolvía la mirada, interrogándome en silencio y notablemente preocupado.

-¿Cómo está?

Me encogí de hombros. No estaba seguro de qué responder. Quería decirle que bien, que tranquilamente dormido y sin problema alguno. Pero hubiera sido mentirle a él y a mí mismo. Mi pequeño no estaba bien por mucho que me doliera y debía encontrar alguna forma de hacer cambiar esa situación, sino no estaría contento yo viéndolo así.

-No te diré que bien…

Silencio.

Itachi se puso en pie, con un esfuerzo mal disimulado. No entendía esa actitud suya. Me lo quedé mirando extrañado, intentando adivinar lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos. Pero me resultaba imposible. Esperé sin hacer nada, observando sus movimientos. O ésa era mi intención, porque él tampoco se movía. Se mantenía con el ceño fruncido y apretando la mandíbula.

-Sasuke,. ¿tú quieres a Gaara?

Ese día debían haberse puesto de acuerdo o algo parecido. No llegaba a comprender qué tenía esa pregunta y si no terminaba de dejarlo claro como para que me lo anduvieran preguntando tan insistentemente.

Le sostuve la mirada, con un rostro lo más inexpresivo posible. Si me paraba a pensarlo detenidamente, casi me ofendía aquella cuestión, como si dudara de mí. Podía entenderlo de Gaara, tal y como estaba, pero de mi hermano, que debía conocer la respuesta bastante bien… Sin embargo, tan sólo me limité a contestar sin decir nada más, lo más lacónico posible:

-Sí.

-Bien… -dijo él tan sólo, justo antes de dar media vuelta y echar a andar hacia la puerta, dándome la espalda sin más explicaciones.

-¡Itachi! –él se paró, pero no se giró a mirarme-. Quiero saber porqué lo preguntas.

Se encogió de hombros mientras bajaba la cabeza. Su voz parecía haberse extinguido, porque no hacía acto de presencia en la estancia aun cuando le había pedido que me explicara a qué vino aquella interrogación tan extraña. Era como si ni él mismo supiera la razón, o tal vez no quisiera decírmelo.

-Él es tu novio,. ¿no?

-Sí.

-Es como un padre para mi sobrinito, además de mi cuñado. En el fondo, lo aprecio bastante –dejó caer, arrastrando las palabras. Se notaba que no estaba cómodo hablando tan seriamente de sentimientos. Concretamente, de los suyos propios. Pero a algún lado quería ir a parar hablando de esa manera.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso, Itachi?

-Os he oído hablar –comentó como si nada-. Sé lo que le ha pasado. Y porqué… No quiero que seas tú quien haga nada.

-… ¿Itachi?

-Sé lo que estás pensando. Quieres ir a vengarlo y así no sentirte tan culpable como impotente –habló apretando los puños, conteniendo posiblemente una rabia que lo embargaba desde la punta de los cabellos. Realmente, agradecía que Naru-chan no diera importancia a nuestra conversación y jugueteara en el suelo distraídamente-. Pero si lo haces, cerrarás un círculo vicioso que difícilmente tendrá fin. Y nadie te garantiza que vayas a salir mejor parado.

-¿Adónde quieres llegar?

Volteó la cabeza para mirarme. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, mientras una única lágrima se había parado en mitad de su mejilla, brillando apagadamente al reflejar la luz que entraba por la ventana. Nunca había visto a mi hermano así; me desconcertó.

-Yo también quiero vengarlo. Lo quería como a un hermano incluso cuando lo tenía atado a mí tan rastreramente. Por eso lo protegía. Y yo sé cómo terminar con esta situación y hacer que os dejen.

-Pero,. ¿qué…?

-Tan sólo espero que no te importe que sea yo quien lo haga…

Se puso a caminar rápidamente, posiblemente para evitar que lo detuviera. Cerró la puerta con un leve portazo, no lo suficientemente alto. Yo me quedé parado en mitad del salón, mirando el suelo y sin saber qué hacer. Vi a Naruto en el suelo, que a su vez me miraba a mí asombrado y sin entender nada. Parecía querer conocer muchas respuestas; respuestas que a lo mejor yo no tenía.

-¿Qué le pasa a Gaara, papá?

-Es algo muy complicado, Naru-chan. Pero no te preocupes, se pondrá mejor y volverá a jugar contigo como siempre,. ¿vale?

-Pero es que…

-Anda, ven –lo llamé, haciendo que se levantara del suelo y al mismo tiempo que no continuara la frase. Quizá fue un mecanismo de defensa para eludir su curiosidad sin tener que mentirle.

Lo cogí en brazos y lo abracé con fuerza, dándole mi cariño y recordando lo poco que lo hacía últimamente. Me lo reproché a mí mismo y me prometí volver a hacerlo con más frecuencia. Las cosas habían cambiado tan drástica y rápidamente que ni siquiera me había fijado. No iba a dejar que eso pasase así como así.

Después de todo, tenía ya una familia por la que preocuparme y a la que cuidar. No podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que se le hacía daño. Tenía que protegerlos mientras ellos me protegían a mí. Una familia…

* * *

_Se terminó. Espero que nadie me mate por la brevedad de este capítulo, pero ha faltado inspiración esta vez. Además, hace unos 10 minutos que lo terminé, pero no quería retrasarme más... así que por eso está aquí ya el capítulo. Sé que a lo mejor más vale tarde y "bueno" que a tiempo y malo, pero no estoy seguro de que actualmente fuera a salir mejor que como salió, así que lo siento mucho a todo el mundo (con un poco de suerte se apunta un chico a leer, que ya era hora xD)._

_**Murtilla**: hola. Sí, se supone que eran muy machos ellos, pero ya ves, a veces las apariencias engañan. Si que los estereotipos son los estereotipos ... cuídate mucho, bai._


	21. Helado De Sangre Caliente

_Helloses!! Bueno, ya no sé qué cosas poner aquí, me repito más que el ajo, la verdad xD. En fin, ya he terminado el capítulo 21, que yo pensaba que no iba a poder publicarlo (me ha pasado como la semana pasada xD). Pero no, finalmente aquí estoy, incluso a tiempo. Tengo que decir que ahora ya sí sé cuándo llegará el final del fic. El definitivo y sin continuación posible. Creo que, si mis cálculos son correctos, para el capítulo 23. Ése será el último, y si no es así, yo aviso, eso queda por descontado xD. Así que nada, como se acerca el final, quiero daros las gracias a todo el mundo por seguirme desde Junio (fue ahí cuando empecé? xD) y hacer que llegue a más de 140 reviews. Valéis mucho, fei chang xie xie!! (es decir, "Muhas gracias!!" en chino xD). Espero que os guste este capítulo. El final no es del todo bueno, pero en fin, el principio a mí me gusta bastante (hasta que aparece la conversación con Itachi, vamos xD). Que lo disfrutéis si podéis xD._

**

* * *

****21. Helado De Sangre Caliente**

Encerrado en el dormitorio, el pelirrojo se pasaba las horas meditabundo, sin percatarse siquiera del paso del tiempo sobre su propia persona. Hablaba poco conmigo y dormía menos aún, pero ni siquiera en la oscuridad de la noche, cuerpo junto a cuerpo, se resignaba a dirigirme la palabra. No era como si estuviese enfadado, sino más bien una desgana general y constante que denotaban sus palabras las escasas veces que no tenía más remedio que contestar a mis preguntas; eran ese tipo de conversaciones en que uno pregunta, buscando entablar un diálogo coherente, mientras el otro se limita a responder lacónicamente con monosílabos, imposibilitando la tarea del primero.

Esta situación me recordó sobremanera a aquel período de nuestra vida en que Gaara luchaba contra sí mismo para repeler y rechazar las drogas que él mismo había empezado a consumir, voluntariamente. Era extraño: no conseguía encontrar ningún punto en común entre ambas cosas, pero sin embargo, algo había envolviendo el ambiente que me hacía tener esos momentos en mente. Independientemente de que reaccionara de la misma forma _autista_ y solitaria, no había ningún punto de comparación.

De vez en cuando me adentraba en la penumbra de la habitación, para intentar conseguir algo más que unos simples bocados por su parte a la hora de la comida. Pretendía hacerlo hablar, que reaccionase, que no se sumiera en el recuerdo de algo que le hacía hundirse cada vez más, en lugar de superarlo asumiéndolo como él solo pensaba. Había intentado persuadirlo de que fuese al médico, tanto por la parte física en que estaba dañado como por la psicológica; seguro que allá la ayuda sería más grande que la mía. Pero entonces se enfurecía y me gritaba, advirtiéndome que no pensaba hacer lo que le estaba pidiendo. Se disponía a afrontarlo él solo. Tan sólo permitió que, al menos, yo echase un vistazo a la herida que tan brutalmente le causaron, para el repugnante placer de otros.

No vi a Itachi en todo ese tiempo. Fueron unos días extraños, como ralentizados con respecto a la velocidad normal del transcurso de las horas. A veces los segundos se me hacían eternos mientras que otras las horas se me antojaban efímeras. Pero mi hermano no aparecía en ningún momento por casa, ni siquiera daba señales de vida. A ratos me preocupada por él, creyéndolo en un problema semejante o en otro ocasionado por él mismo buscando a la panda, pero en otros momentos casi me olvidaba de él, centrándome en el pelirrojo. De hecho, casi pensaba en Naruto tan sólo para estar pendiente de él. No lo podía evitar, así que acabé por llevarlo con Chiyobaa-sama porque mi mente parecía a punto de explotar con la infinidad de cosas que revoloteaban por ella.

---

Se iba haciendo tarde para sentirme despreocupado. Conforme el reloj seguía su curso sin importarle lo que ocurriese alrededor, yo me iba convirtiendo lentamente en un ente vacío y alarmado por todo. Me estaba desmoronando sin control y mi familia, la que había llegado a reconocer felizmente, estaba cada vez más degradada. Naruto pasaba ya casi todo el tiempo con la vecina. No me molestaba en recogerlo para que viera a Gaara; total, éste apenas mostraba interés por nada, ni siquiera por él. Me limitaba a ir yo a verlo y poco más. El pelirrojo seguía sin salir del dormitorio y algunas noches incluso dormíamos separados –yo en el sofá- porque ese día había resultado mortal en su cabeza. Había languidecido de lo poco que comía, y ese poco era fruto de mis insistencias que culminaba en un ligero forcejeo, obligándolo a comer. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ojeras, mucho más de lo habitual, y sus mofletes hundidos le daban un aspecto de muerto viviente escalofriante. Itachi, por su parte, había desaparecido del mapa. Desde que se fue no volvió por casa ni se dignó a hacer una simple llamada telefónica. Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, aunque en realidad ya podría estar en el mismo portal de mi casa, que yo no me iba a dar cuenta. No salía para nada salvo escasísimas ocasiones para comprar lo necesario, y me daba tanta prisa que a veces me sorprendía a mí mismo corriendo sin resuello por volver junto a Gaara. Me asustaba que pudiera hacer cualquier tontería tras sorprenderlo, en una ocasión, murmurando algo incomprensible pero semejante a: "_si me muero, la serpiente se irá de mi cabeza_". Así acabé yo, del mismo modo con ojeras, sin poder descansar nada aunque durmiese casi siempre a su lado y abrazándolo.

Tanto trabajo y esfuerzo para estar unidos, para aceptar lo que no quería… tantas esperanzas en una nueva vida en la que poder borrar de mi mente el doloroso recuerdo de mi esposa; y ahora, en un soplo de viento, todo se había deshecho como un castillo de arena. Todo a lo que había aspirado, en realidad, había expirado.

---

Algunos días, quizá semanas, pasadas ante mis ojos como quien ve llover. No tenía noción del tiempo siempre metido bajo un techo que me apretaba las entrañas y me cortaba la respiración, las alas para volar y las ansias de querer seguir caminando. La casa se había ido convirtiendo paulatinamente en un _seudo-zulo_ involuntario, lleno de penumbras y con un silencio sepulcral. Algunas pocas veces me sentía demasiado cansado mentalmente como para seguir soportando aquello y abría algún resquicio en una ventana y me quedaba durante horas aspirando un poco de aire y deleitándome con la luz del Sol; otras, me encendía la televisión y me tiraba en el sillón, sin mirarla siquiera, al menos para poder sentir un poco de sonido que no fuese mi propia voz. Pero siempre acababa dormido sin más.

Cada día que pasaba se me hacía más largo que el anterior. Había pensado que podría llevarlo yo solo y sin ayuda, que conseguiría apartar los fantasmas de un pasado demasiado cercano de la vida del pelirrojo. Por ello accedí a su petición –exigencia- de no llevarlo a un hospital o hacer venir al menos a un psicólogo a casa. Pero me empezaba a dar cuenta que yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar aquello sin nadie a mi lado. Los sentimientos oscuros y de pesadumbre habían recubierto las paredes de la casa y flotaban en el ambiente, contagiándome incluso. Y ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás y obviar los gritos de Gaara al mencionarle dicha ayuda. Ahora tampoco yo me veía lo suficientemente capacitado para aceptar que alguien entrase en casa pretendiendo ser el salvador.

---

¿Las tres de la tarde?

Quién lo hubiera dicho. Acababa de abrir un ojo para mirar el despertador de la mesilla. Mi cara estaba adormecida, aplastada sutilmente contra la almohada de la cama. Mi visión se reducía a la tenue lucecita roja que refulgía en el aparatito a veces molesto. Mis músculos no querían reaccionar con normalidad ante los estímulos de mi cerebro. Era como si me hubieran sacado de mi propio cuerpo y ahora éste no me obedeciese a mí. Me hundía en el colchón pesadamente y me agobiaba la aparente incapacidad que sentía para cambiar al menos de postura.

Con un gran esfuerzo, conseguí girarme para observar a Gaara. Como una estatua de mármol, se mantenía de medio lado, dándome la espalda y encogido sobre sí mismo. No se movía. Parecería muerto de no ser por el leve vaivén de su respiración incontrolada. Y a pesar de su pasividad, yo sabía, indudablemente, que no dormía.

Me dolía verlo en aquel estado. No podía evitar compungirme cuando me quedaba simple y llanamente parado, mirándolo sin saber qué hacer o decir ni poder mostrarle el cariño que tanto acumulaba para con él y que tanto me dolía retener.

Suspiró. Arqueé las cejas sorprendido. Sabía que había sido un suspiro demasiado intrépido y espontáneo que incluso a él debió sorprenderle, haciendo que no pudiese detenerlo a tiempo. Pero al menos un rayito de esperanza brotó en mi interior, resquebrajando la oscuridad que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo. Un suspiro significaba ahora, para mí, al menos una vía de escape para que desahogase todo lo que llevaba guardando.

Me acerqué a él y le rodeé el cuerpo con un brazo, apegándome todo lo que pude a su cuerpo y hundiendo la cabeza en su espalda. No sabía si le hacía daño, posiblemente sí, pero aunque así fuera, no dejé de aprisionarle el pecho con vehemencia, atrayéndolo a mí con determinación. Él se sobresaltó, acostumbrado ya a que yo respetara su espacio personal, ampliado enormemente en ese tiempo. Pero no me importaba incomodarlo. En ese instante concreto, no.

-Gaara, por favor… -supliqué al borde, para mi sorpresa, de las lágrimas-, dime algo. Levántate de la cama y vuelve a ser tú. Sonríe como siempre lo has hecho. No te quedes ahí parado sin importar cómo pasa el tiempo.

Sin reacción.

Me quedé un rato callado, dándole un poco de tiempo para que asimilase mis palabras y pudiese contestarme. Pero en el fondo de mi ser sabía que eso no iba a pasar, que él seguiría ausente del mundo y de mí y continuaría sumiéndose en su sombra personal.

-Pequeño, tienes que ser fuerte y olvidarlo. Empecemos de cero, sin importar todo lo que ocurriese. Intentemos cumplir un sueño silencioso y que sobre todo tú llevabas acumulando tantísimo tiempo. Deja que te quiera como siempre quisiste que lo hiciera.

-Llega un momento… -habló. Para mi sorpresa, al fin había dicho algo ajeno a gritos incoherentes en contadas y limitadas ocasiones-, en que una persona deja de tener sueños. Pero sobre todo, llega un momento en que una persona deja de querer e intentar cumplirlos.

No era la respuesta que esperaba. De hecho, me asustaba incluso las palabras que había utilizado. Pero, como se suele decir, la curiosidad mató al gato…

-¿Qué momento es ése?

-El momento en que el sueño más ansiado, el que te impide dormir –dijo con la voz queda, arrastrando los sonidos como si no le apeteciera hablar. No se había girado para mirarme, sino que seguíamos sin vernos las caras, tan sólo escuchándonos en mitad de la nada de la habitación-, es el de arrebatarte a ti mismo la vida en la que ya no quieres más sueños estúpidos.

Me quedé en silencio mientras, despacio, iba mojando levemente la espalda de Gaara con las lágrimas que se disputaban el primer puesto por salir de mi cuerpo en un vano intento por expulsar, además, un dolor tan arraigado y profundo que ni llorando se desvanecía.

---

Otro inútil intento. Nuevamente mis esfuerzos por hacerle cambiar habían sido en balde. Ya no sabía qué más hacer. No es que hubiera probado de todo hasta la saciedad, pero mi imaginación parecía brillar por su ausencia, impidiéndome dar con una manera para sacar a Gaara de su estado de trance forzado y de abandono poco voluntario, al parecer.

Acabé por dejarlo solo, una vez más. En ese momento preferí paliar mi propio dolor antes que el suyo. A fin de cuentas, no podría ayudarlo a él si antes no me ayudaba a mí mismo. Sabía después de todo que en el dormitorio no podría hacer nada ni llevar a cabo ese _sueño_ que tanto parecía atormentarlo últimamente, sin salir de sus ideas tan enraizadas. Ni siquiera sabía cuándo empezó a pensar así, pues al darme la noticia se le veía como deseoso de poner fin a esa etapa de su vida, no a ésta en su conjunto.

De pronto la puerta de la casa se abrió con precaución, de un modo tranquilo y paciente, como si no le importase tardar una eternidad en mostrar lo que había en el interior. Me asomé a la entrada y, para mi sorpresa, vi a Itachi cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, con Naru-chan en brazos y enganchado a su cuello. Se me quedó mirando un ratito muy breve y después paseó la vista por las paredes y el techo, fijándose indudablemente además en el ambiente y en la oscuridad.

-¿Se puede saber qué es esto?

Abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendido ante la pregunta. Como si eso fuera lo único discordante en toda aquella situación. No parecía haberse parado a pensar que él llevaba semanas sin aparecer ni dar señales de vida.

-¿Qué? No,. ¿mejor se puede saber dónde has estado tú? No sabía nada de ti. Pensé que te había ocurrido algo. ¡¿Es que no podías avisar?!

-Vale, vale, perdona –se excusó un tanto despreocupado, como si todo aquello no fuera con su persona-. Pero no te pongas así, hermanito, que no ha sido para tanto.

-¿Qué no ha sido para tanto? Echa un vistazo en el cuarto y luego dime –dije yo señalando con el pulgar por encima del hombro, sin volver el rostro hacia atrás.

-Oye, oye –se apresuró a decir él, a la defensiva-. Eso no es culpa mía. Que yo me haya ausentado tanto tiempo no tiene nada que ver, salvo el que encima lo hice precisamente por eso a lo que te refieres. Fue una consecuencia, no una causa.

Me quedé en silencio.

-De acuerdo, lo siento. No puedo más…

Me tiré en el sofá, abatido. En el fondo, me aliviaba ver a mi hermano y sin problemas. Eran bastantes las dudas y preocupaciones las que se fueron de golpe al cruzar unas pocas palabras con él. Además me sentí impulsado por un pequeño sentimiento de esperanza al verme, quizá, ayudado y respaldado por alguien más que pudiese colaborar para con Gaara.

-Estuve dándole una paliza de no te menees a esos gilipollas –explicó de repente mi hermano, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo lo que decía. Al principio me sentí un poco sorprendido, pero en el fondo, me daba igual-. Pero eran tres, no me fue tan sencillo como pensaba. Yo no salí de rositas al final.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ya sí.

No me gustó nada que empleara ese "_ya_", pero imaginar el pasado cuando el presente estaba tan claro, en este caso, era absurdo. Mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y alegrarme por tener a mi hermano de vuelta y de una sola pieza. Suspiré profundamente, como si me hubiera quitado de encima uno de los grandes pesos que llevaba bastante tiempo cargando a las espaldas.

-Bien,. ¿ahora ya me vas a decir qué está pasando?

Me encogí de hombros, apesadumbrado. No me atrevía a materializar con palabras todo lo que sentía. Habría sido como reconocer mi propia incapacidad para hacer las cosas bien. Dejé que las cosas se explicasen por sí solas, que bien podían hacerlo sin problemas.

-Sasuke-kun… –me habló muy serio, aún con el niño sobre sus brazos, que lo miraba todo intentando reconocer, supongo, la casa en la que vivía-,. ¿te parece normal que haya tenido que recoger a tu propio hijo de la casa de tu vecina porque no has sido capaz de estar pendiente de él?

-¡Oye, si…!

-No me vengas con ésas –me reprendió, casi enfadado. Era muy fácil predecir cuáles iban a ser mis palabras antes de que él las cortase-. No hay excusa que valga. Y el autista de tu novio tampoco tiene excusa ninguna. Ahora mismo lo vas a levantar de la cama y os vais a ir los tres a la calle.

-Pero…

-Ni _peros_ ni leches… -habló autoritariamente-. Yo me encargaré de volver a hacer habitable este… _esto_. Ya basta de encerrarse y auto-compadecerse, joder. La vida sigue, a ver si aprendemos a no obcecarnos en la mierda del pasado.

Miré a mi hermano aturdido, sin llegar a entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Para ser más exactos, lo entendía bien, pero me resultaba extraño, tanto que casi prefería no comprenderlo. Tenía que reconocer que había sido más cómodo dejar las cosas surgir lentamente, ya fuera por el lado bueno o no. El tener que moverme yo para guiarlas por el correcto se me antojaba una tarea tediosa y casi irrealizable.

Pero ya estaba bien de seguir, como decía Itachi, obsesionados con algo que debía ser olvidado. Había que levantarse y luchar por lo que queríamos; si era un poquito de felicidad momentánea, el conseguirla sería mucho más meritorio cuando la habíamos provocado nosotros.

---

Tras unos cuantos gritos y finalmente un empujón bastante brusco de mi hermano, el pelirrojo _aceptó_ salir a la calle a dar un paseo con Naruto y conmigo. La situación era rara: él no decía nada a no ser que le preguntase, no miraba a ningún lado. Tan sólo caminaba cabizbajo. El rubito ya no correteaba cerca de nosotros, sino que iba despacio dándome la mano, mientras yo trataba de mantener una conversación, ignorando el hecho de que eso se trataba, más bien, de un monólogo bastante vergonzoso.

Por suerte la calle no estaba atestada de gente. Hubiera sido un palo un poco duro para Gaara, que ya de por sí se le veía nervioso y con un ligero temblor de hombros al intentar esconder el de todo el cuerpo. Quise rodeárselos con mi brazo, infundiéndole valor y apoyo, pero él se zafó, creo que más histérico aún. Seguramente en la calle le costaba más aceptar cualquier tipo de contacto, aunque viniese de mí.

-¿Queréis un helado? –pregunté intentando hacerlos reaccionar un poco a ambos, ya que había llegado a sentirme solo, como si anduviera por la calle con dos muñecos sin personalidad ni vida.

Naruto se puso entonces como loco a decir que sí mientras sus ojitos brillaban de emoción y daba saltitos delante de mí, repentinamente motivado. Gaara, por su parte, tan sólo se encogió de hombros con un silencioso "_vale_", al tiempo que se paraba en mitad de la acera. "_Bueno, al menos parece que algo sí tienen claro_", pensé resignado.

-Bien, esperad entonces aquí –les dije mientras me dirigía a la heladería más cercana, que se encontraba tan sólo a unos metros de donde estábamos nosotros. Precisamente se me ocurrió aquella idea porque la vi en la insignificante distancia. Después, seguiríamos con nuestro apacible paseo…

Me interné en la tienda al fin y esperé a que atendiesen al resto de clientes que, como yo, había pensado en la opción del helado para ir caminando por la calle tranquilamente. En el fondo, me sentía un poco más contento que cuando me hallaba encerrado en casa, tan avasallado por el pesimismo y las pocas ganas de cambio. Me giré para mirar adonde estaban ellos dos, esperando verlos al menos igual de tranquilos y silenciosos que como los dejé, no de aquella forma tan grotescamente hiperactiva.

El pelirrojo corría detrás del rubito con la cara desencajada, la misma que se me quedó a mí mientras del mismo modo salía embalado del establecimiento para alcanzarlos, sabiendo de antemano que no iba a conseguir nada más que cansarme en la carrera; pero en ese momento a mi mente no le importaba nada excepto correr, correr, correr…

-¡¡Naruto!!

El pelirrojo gritaba como vuelto a la realidad, preocupado más por lo que se avecinaba que por lo que hubo pasado anteriormente. Y no era para menos. Mi hijo se había adentrado en la carretera, justo cuando un coche avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia él, como si estuviera dispuesto a llevárselo por delante.

Mi corazón se me iba a escapar por la boca, mientras unas pocas lágrimas volaban por el aire marcando el recorrido que habían seguido mis pies en el desenfrenado propósito de llegar hasta él a tiempo. Cuán optimista podía ser al pensar eso, pues ni siquiera Gaara fue capaz de alcanzarlo a tiempo.

Esos escasos segundos se alargaron por toda una eternidad que quedó grabada a fuego como las huellas en el asfalto al acelerar, sin el más mínimo interés en pararse. Fueron unos segundos armados con puñales que acuchillaban por allá donde pudiesen, sin compasión, sin orden ni concierto, hiriendo con saña y hundiéndose en la piel hasta acariciar los órganos que permitían sobrevivir.

Llegué a darme cuenta, sin darle importancia, que el sudor me provocaba un escozor insoportable en las heridas que mis propias uñas habían ocasionado en las palmas de mis manos. ¿Y todo para qué?

* * *

_Aquí llega el final del capítulo. Sé que lo dejé un poco impreciso, pero prefería que así fuese. De todas formas creo que quedó bastante claro, no? Sino, pues ... en el siguiente se aclararán dudas, de eso estoy más que seguro xD. Ahora voy a contestar un review que me ha hecho ilusión (finalmente, como pronostiqué, se unió un chico al fic, aunque haya sido ya para el final, pero bueno xD). Muchas gracias a todo el mundo, de nuevo._

**_..:://Agatsuma Soubi\\::.._ **_: hola!! Bienvenido, es todo un honor xD. Muchas gracias por lo que dices, espero que sigas leyéndola, total, para dos capítulos que quedan ... como ves, aquí la continuación, más rápida de lo que podrías pensar quizá, no sé xD. De todos modos, a ver si volvemos a coincidir por el msn y hablamos, solecito xD. Cuídate tú también, baaai!!_


	22. No Ha No Ha ¡No!

_Buenas tardes de nuevooo. Bien, esta vez vengo sin prisas, aunque el capítulo lo acabo de escribir. Eso sí, vengo con un poco de estrés por todas las cosas que tengo por hacer y porque el ordenador está raro y hace cosas muy extrañas, no sé qué coño le pasa. Pero en fin, espero que me deje publicar el penúltimo capítulo del fic. Porque sí, me parece que el siguiente ya será el adiós para esta historia. Espero que os guste y que no me mate mucha gente, pero bueno. Me encanta el final, y de hecho lleva meses escrito. Así que a ver si os gusta xD. Gracias a todo el mundo por leerme.

* * *

_**22. No Ha…No Ha…¡No!**

Me desperté con jaqueca en medio de un profundo océano de luz blanquecina. El resplandor era tal que casi tuve que volver a cerrar los ojos por el daño que me hizo su contemplación tan repentina. Mi mente desorientada se debatía consigo misma la incertidumbre de descubrir dónde se hallaba, sin prestar atención a nada de lo que, a mi alrededor, pudiera servirle como pista.

Todo se veía impoluto, blanco, claro; la luminosidad se reflejaba por los cuatro costados en aquel lugar. Pero al mismo tiempo era una zona sencilla, sobria, sin ningún tipo de ostentación de ninguna clase. Eso me relajó, me hizo querer volver a cerrar los ojos y sumirme en el mismo sueño cubierto de paz. Pero sentía miradas, susurros, ajetreo silencioso. No entendía nada.

Finalmente, vencido por mi propio deseo, dejé de forcejear contra mí mismo y cedí a los instintos de mi cuerpo y cerré definitivamente los párpados, sin tratar de volver a cerrarlos, para así dormirme y olvidar la confusión que me embargaba inevitablemente dentro de mí aquella parte que luchaba con la otra que deseaba fervientemente despertar.

---

Cuando volví a abandonar mi mundo interior, ése creado por mi subconsciente en los momentos más apacibles de mi tranquilidad, me invadió de nuevo ese desconcierto por no saber dónde me hallaba, porqué, qué era aquella luz tan resplandeciente. Al final me desperecé despreocupadamente, más tranquilo al no notar demasiada presencia cerca de mí. Tan sólo había una persona a mi lado; la misma a la que rocé con mi brazo mientras me estiraba para desentumecer los músculos.

Era Gaara.

Entonces, como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo, distinguí las características propias de la sala de espera de un hospital. Una vez despierto completamente, no me era tan complicado analizarlo inconscientemente. Era algo automático. Pero seguía sin comprender mi presencia en aquel lugar.

Me levanté del incómodo asiento –al principio se me antojaba tan mullido y agradable como mi propia cama- y di unos cuantos pasos. Me sentía agarrotado y necesitaba hacer que la sangre corriera por mis venas. Me dolía la cabeza, por lo que me vi obligado a dar pequeños pasitos de forma pausada, ya que de lo contrario yo mismo ocasionaba una especie de temblor que ascendía por mi cuerpo y me golpeaba con fiereza en las sienes.

No había nadie. Tan sólo el pelirrojo dormido y mi propia persona andando lentamente. Deseaba despertarlo y marcharnos a casa, pero algo me lo impedía. Algo dentro de mí me obligaba a esperar pacientemente y dejarlo dormir sin prisa alguna. Tan sólo quería descubrir el qué. Me era insoportable no tener clara conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo. Habíamos pasado de aquel momento de pesimismo exacerbado en la casa a una confusión inquebrantable en un hospital. Era como si hubiera algo en medio que no llegara a recordar.

Se abrió una puerta, silenciosa, con tranquilidad. En ella apareció, vestido como siempre de negro, la figura estilizada e imponente de mi propio hermano. Sus ojos refulgían tristeza y casi ganas de llorar, cosa que aparecía haber estado haciendo por las venitas enrojecidas que se intuían incluso en la distancia. Su coleta estaba, de forma casi exclusiva para aquella vez, a medio hacer y con mechones rebeldes y despeinados que escapaban espalda abajo. Para tratarse de mi hermano, tenía que reconocer que se encontraba en un estado lamentable.

Entonces caí en la cuenta. Seguramente hubieran sido Orochimaru y los otros dos. La última vez que vi a mi hermano dijo que iba a buscarlos para vengar a Gaara. Ahora, la estética que presentaba no se correspondía para nada con la perfección y minuciosidad de las que él solía presumir.

-Itachi,. ¿estás bien?

-Sí –respondió lacónicamente, apartando la mirada hacia algún lugar del suelo muy apartado de donde estaban mis pies. Me llamó mucho la atención que precisamente él huyese de mis ojos-. Y tú,. ¿cómo estás?

Arqueé una ceja.

-¿Yo? Bien, bien –dije extrañado-. ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Me tenías preocupado.

-¿Cómo que dónde he estado? En tu casa. Me dijiste que me quedara ahí porque quedaba más cerca del hospital. Y he estado viniendo todos los días, ya lo sabes.

Algo no iba bien. Su respuesta no se acercaba lo más mínimo a la que yo esperaba que me diese. De hecho, ni siquiera se parecía ni un poquito.

-¿Cómo que en mi casa? De ahí no hemos salido nosotros en estas semanas y tú no apareciste en ningún momento.

-Hermanito, sólo han pasado tres días…

-¿Tres días?. ¿Pero en qué mundo vives? –Itachi debía estar muy desorientado para pensar que sólo pasaron tres días desde el momento en que se marchó, tan decidido como estaba a darles un escarmiento.

-Sasuke,. ¿estás bien?

-¡Claro que estoy bien! –dije alzando levemente la voz, sin preocuparme siquiera por si despertaba o no al pelirrojo, que pareció removerse en su asiento, aunque yo no presté atención-. Eres tú quien está hecho un asco. Han sido ellos,. ¿verdad? No tuviste que haber ido a buscarlos, mira cómo has acabado.

-¿De quién estás hablando?

-Orochimaru, Kabuto y… -mi voz se fue deteniendo poco a poco conforme analizaba el rostro de mi hermano-, … Kimimaro.

-Sasuke,. ¿qué te pasa?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-A que no es normal que estés así. Hace semanas que les di la paliza que se merecían. ¿Pero qué está sucediendo?

-Creo que no te encuentras bien, Itachi –le dije muy confiado, completamente seguro de llevar la razón. Era como si mi hermano estuviese borracho y se hubiese pasado días enteros dormido-. Me voy a casa, Naruto lleva ya mucho tiempo con la vecina.

Salí de aquel odioso lugar, pasando junto al cuerpo inmóvil de mi hermano, que me miraba escandalizado y con los ojos desorbitados, temeroso de detenerme y sin ser capaz de articular palabra alguna. Parecía estar aterrorizado, pero no quise seguir hablando por más tiempo. Simplemente, me fui.

---

Otra vez. Ya volvía a despertarme en aquella sala de espera blanca, ahora con alguna que otra persona de más, en silencio y con la mirada clavada en el suelo, como si las baldosas atrajeran toda su atención. Me ponía nervioso no saber porqué estaba allá, y sobre todo cómo había ido a parar. Yo recordaba haberme marchado a casa la última vez. No entendía porqué de nuevo mis ojos se encontraban con aquellas paredes desquiciantes al abrirse a la luz.

Ahora, sin embargo, no tenía a nadie a mi lado. Me habían dejado mi propio espacio personal en uno de los asientos, sin que nadie se atreviera a acercarse, quién sabe por qué razón. No obstante, me gustaba que así fuera, y no me agradaba ni siquiera pensar en el posible hecho de que alguien se sentara.

Pero, si antes lo pienso, antes ocurre. Una silueta fugaz se cruzó por delante de mí y se posó a mi derecha, de una forma tan rápida que ni apenas me dio tiempo a verlo. O tal vez se debiera a mi gran ensimismamiento lo que hizo que no me percatara de nada y se me antojara veloz e instantáneo. Mas sea como fuere, me intrigaba saber quién era la persona que había decidido irrumpir en mi tranquilidad solitaria. Demasiado osado tenía que ser, aunque en el fondo estuviera en todo su derecho de sentarse donde se le viniese en gana.

-¿Gaara?

-… Sasuke-kun –me contestó él con un susurro quedo y quejumbroso. Fue sencillo entender, pues, la razón por la que se acomodó a mi lado. Toda mi indignación se había disipado y empezaba a nacer la esperanza de que alguien me explicase de una vez lo que estaba pasando entorno a mí y porqué yo parecía ser el único siempre que no sabía nada.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-¿No lo sabes?

-No.

Me miró largo rato, escudriñando mi mirada en busca de pistas, de respuestas, de algo a lo que agarrarse para seguir hablando. Sus ojos mostraban tanta inseguridad y temor a empezar a narrar algo…

-Estábamos en la calle,. ¿recuerdas?

-No. ¿Qué intentas decirme?

El pelirrojo suspiró profundamente, abatido. Lo que yo sí tenía bastante claro es que él no sabía cómo explicarme lo que tuviera en mente por explicar. Y yo me estaba impacientando ya; no sabía si por verlo a él callado e intuyendo que sabía lo que yo deseaba, o bien simplemente por anhelar un conocimiento que cada vez se reducía más, en contra de mi voluntad.

-No entiendo qué te pasa, Sasuke –dijo tan triste que se me encogió el corazón. Posé mi mano en su mejilla, intentando infundirle confianza para continuar, mientras acariciaba su piel con uno de mis dedos-. Me obligasteis a salir a la calle contigo y Naruto. Yo no quería, estaba demasiado deprimido por la… violación… Pero lo necesitaba, claro que lo necesitaba –sonreí débilmente, recordando ese momento. Realmente parecía haberse repuesto rápido en tan poco tiempo. Pero,. ¿cuántos días se estaban sucediendo sin yo saberlo?-. Pero en la calle… cuando fuiste a por los helados…

-¿Qué helados?

Gaara ni me miró. No prestó atención a mi pregunta, sino que siguió hablando como si, una vez arrancado a hacerlo, no le fuera posible detenerse y tuviera que ponerle un punto y final a sus palabras.

-Naruto corrió hacia la carretera. Yo debí haber prestado más atención. Me di cuenta tarde. Entendí que no podía seguir encerrado en mí mismo por un suceso de mi vida. Todo fui muy rápido. Salí corriendo detrás de él, pero ya era tarde.

Mis ojos se habían desorbitado de sus cuencas y mi dedo ya no se movía delicadamente por su moflete. Se produjo un silencio entre nosotros sólo interrumpido por una respiración acelerada y jadeante. No sabía si era la mía o la suya, pero no importaba. Mis oídos dejaron de oír nada a partir de ese momento, puesta su atención al zumbido interno que provocaba mi corazón con violencia dentro de mi pecho. Mi mano se deslizó primero despacio, hasta que cayó pesadamente al lado de mi cuerpo.

En mi cabeza se formaban imágenes como en una película surrealista donde nada tiene un orden ni una lógica. Era como si todo fuera fruto de una ficción absurda y sin coherencia. Aquellas palabras dolían, por muy inciertas que fuesen. Yo sabía que Naruto estaba en casa, con Chiyobaa-sama. ¿Por qué Gaara me decía aquello?. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en herirme con aquellas palabras tan verídicas?

-¡Eso es mentira!

-Sasuke… –el pelirrojo me acarició el rostro con cariño, reprimiendo las lágrimas que podía mientras el resto rodaban hacia abajo-, tú lo viste. Corriste igual que yo hacia él. Te arrodillaste en el suelo gritando…

-¡Cállate! –lo aparté de mí y me levanté bruscamente. Notaba las miradas de la escasa gente sobre nosotros, pero no les hacía caso.

-¿Por qué no quieres recordarlo?. ¿Por qué no me crees?

-¡Estás mintiendo!

Salí corriendo con toda la velocidad que mis piernas me permitían. Fue tanta que casi me pareció inclinarme hacia delante a punto de caer al suelo. Pero mantuve el equilibrio como me fue posible y no paré de correr. Me choqué incluso con Kakashi-san, mi antiguo jefe, pero no supe hasta rato después que se trataba de él. No pensaba en nada; mi mente se empeñaba en quedarse en blanco e impedirme reflexionar con claridad sobre lo que había escuchado.

Todo tenía que ser mentira.

---

No… ¡Maldita pesadilla que me torturaba con puñales de fuego! Aquella repugnante sala de espera de nuevo. ¿Por qué seguía volviendo al hospital y no recordaba el momento en que hacía esto? Lo que me había dicho el pelirrojo tenía que ser a ciencia cierta erróneo. Una broma demasiado pesada para… para que él me la gastara.

Apreté los párpados deseando con todas mis fuerzas que al abrirlos aquel odioso lugar desapareciese y no volviese a existir. Que fuese todo parte de mi mente y allí quedase arrinconado y olvidado. Sin embargo, me engañaba a mí mismo si pensaba que eso podía ser posible; todo seguía en su sitio, con la misma disposición que yo empezaba a aborrecer. Y yo, como de costumbre, me hallaba sentado en el mismo asiento que las veces anteriores, con el pelirrojo apoyado sobre mi hombro.

-¿Has despertado ya?

-¿Qué?

-Te quedaste dormido de nuevo –me dijo él con la voz apagada por el cansancio y la desgana-. Cuando te calmaste, viniste otra vez al hospital. Tienes que estar muy cansado, te la pasas durmiendo… pero no bien, murmuras en sueños y te quejas. ¿Tienes pesadillas?

-Sí –dije fríamente-. Se repite una y otra vez, cada vez que despierto en esta mierda de sitio. ¿Qué cojones hacemos aquí?

-Naruto…

-¡Que no digas eso!. ¡¿Por qué quieres engañarme?!

-¿Crees que querría hacerlo con algo así? –me preguntó entristecido, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, como si sus ojos pesaran demasiado para mantenerlos alzados hacia mí.

-…

-Sasuke, se está recuperando…

Mis cejas se arquearon, como si esta vez mi mente estuviese dando mayor credibilidad a las palabras de Gaara. Pero yo me negaba a hacerlo; creer en estas últimas sería creer por tanto en las primeras. Y no quería, no podía hacerlo aunque me lo propusiese. Aunque, claro está, ni siquiera me lo proponía.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, con un chasquido sordo y que casi pasa desapercibido por mis sentidos. No obstante, mi cabeza prefería atender a cualquier cosa que no fuera Gaara en esos momentos, con la esperanza de que el resulto fuese más alentador que la estúpida manía de éste de mentirte como si le fuera la vida en ello –y sin ningún beneficio aparente a cambio.

-Kakashi-san.

-Hola a ambos –dijo muy serio, con las manos en los bolsillos de la bata. Nos miró respectivamente a ambos y después posó su mirada en mí, que me levanté rápidamente impulsado por un ente extraño y que me empujaba hacia arriba.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, el peliblanco se echó sobre mí y me abrazó con fuerza, obviando toda la antigua prudencia de jefe y subordinado. Por sus gestos, eso parecía dar igual. Me apretó la espalda con las manos y escondió la cabeza en mi hombro, en silencio. Sólo se escuchó el sollozo del pelirrojo a mi espalda.

-Sasuke… siento decirte…

Lo empujé, impidiéndole hablar. Mi ceño estaba fruncido y el odio bullía en mi interior. Él también se había propuesto herirme con embustes y palabras falsas, cargadas de un sentimiento oscuro que no tenía razón de ser.

-No sientas nada –le dije con voz amenazante-. No hay nada que sentir.

-Naruto acaba de…

-¡Que te calles, joder!

Aquello no podía ser cierto. Mi mente me estaba engañando. Algo iba mal dentro de mí y me quería castigar. Me quería torturar falsamente para no volver a equivocarme. Para lo que fuera. La razón me daba igual. Lo único que quería era saber que todo era un sueño. Que me despertaría abrazado a Gaara, sudando nerviosamente para despejarme de esa maldita pesadilla. Una pesadilla que no me dejaría dormir en adelante, puesto que se trataba, para mi desgracia, de una pesadilla demasiado real para soportarla. Para aguantar con los ojos cerrados durante mucho tiempo, ya que vería esas imágenes constantemente. Y efectivamente, las vi una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué me mientes? –le espeté a Kakashi-san, con los ojos desorbitados y con ambas manos entrelazadas para que me dejaran de temblar tan molestamente.

-Sasuke-kun, él no… –intervino el pelirrojo, a mi lado, posando su mano en mi brazo. Yo me zafé violentamente. No quería que me tocara. Lo miré a la cara y lo vi a punto de romper a llorar, aunque sus ojos enrojecidos me dijeron que ya lo había estado haciendo. Quizá mucho tiempo, pero sobre todo, más que yo. Porque yo no había derramado ni una sola lágrima aún. Tan sucio y rastrero me sentí por ello que no es posible describirlo exactamente, aunque, sin razón, me sentí traicionado y me enfadé con él. Suspiró-. Cariño... –era la primera vez que me llamaba así, y eso creo que me alteró más aún.

-¡Déjame!. ¡No me llames así! –le grité enfurecido, pagando los platos rotos con él. No había hecho nada malo. ¡Pero yo tampoco!. ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir entonces eso precisamente?-. ¡¿Por qué?!

-Sasuke, deberías descansar –me habló Kakashi-san, pero yo no lo veía. O no quería verlo. ¡No quería ver a nadie!. ¡Yo sólo quería a mi niño! Verlo, tocarlo, abrazarlo de nuevo. ¡¿Por qué me lo negaban?!

-¡¡No!! No pienso descansar. ¿Dónde está Naruto? –exclamé fuera de mí. No podía ser cierto-. ¡Dadme a Naruto!

-Escucha, Sasuke… -Gaara se me volvió a acercar, alargando las manos hacia mi rostro para intentar sujetarlo y, me imagino, consolarme. Pero otra vez lo aparté de mí. ¡Qué manía con querer tocarme! Todo me sentaba mal, no aceptaba ningún gesto de cariño. No aceptaba nada-. Por favor, tienes que aceptarlo cuanto antes… es difícil pero…

-¡No! –grité preso de una cólera irracional que estaba dispuesto a apagarla con él si hacía falta. Si así me devolvían mi rayito de esperanza-. ¡No te atrevas a decirlo!. ¡Él no está muerto…!

Al final, había sido yo quien lo había dicho. Negándolo, pero lo había dicho. No podía creer que mi Naru-chan hubiera muerto. No era posible, ni siquiera aceptable. Tenía que haber algún error. Tenía que ser mentira. No podía permitir que él también se hubiera marchado de mi lado y me hubiera dejado solo. Los dos se me fueron de repente sin despedirse de mí. Primero mi esposa y ahora mi hijo. Era un mal sueño. Necesitaba que así fuera.

-Lo siento mucho, Sasuke, pero no se pudo hacer nada –dijo Kakashi, casi a punto de llorar. No sé qué era exactamente lo que le dolía, pero se le veía sincero. Y eso no hizo sino aumentar más aún mi dolor. ¿Por qué ellos podían llorar su muerte y yo no?. ¡No era justo!

-¡Eso es mentira! –ya no sabía ni lo que decía. Sólo me empeñaba en negarlo todo. Hubiera negado incluso mi propia existencia si con ello se solucionaba toda aquella equivocación-. ¡Él no está muerto!. ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! –mis piernas empezaron a temblar imperceptiblemente. Pero para mí era un temblor exagerado que poco distaba de hacerme caer al suelo en breve. Tanteé en el aire cerrando los ojos, buscando un punto de apoyo para sujetarme. Me topé con una mano, cálida, suave, tranquila. Y sin pensarlo, la agarré fuerte, esperando que me diera el poder que requería para mantenerme en pie y mirar adelante con la cabeza bien alta. No obstante, al momento vi a Naruto en mi mente, llorando y llamándome asustado. Abrí los ojos de sopetón y empujé al pelirrojo, que era quien en verdad me había ofrecido su mano-. ¡¡Narutooo!!

Comencé a gritar desesperadamente, a despotricarle al aire, a lanzar furiosas exclamaciones sin sentido, sin pararme a pensar que estaba en un hospital. Aunque eso tampoco me importaba gran cosa. Sólo me interesaba mi hijo, aquél que no podía retirar de mi cabeza y que sin embargo ya no volvería a ver más. Porque lo quisiera o no, definitivamente había muerto. Mi niño… Naru-chan se había ido. Se había marchado a su lado, con su madre. Suspiré.

Y entonces, lloré. Mis mejillas parecían el fondo de un mar bravío que corría hacia abajo buscando el descanso del suelo que le dio cobijo. Las lágrimas se atropellaban en mis ojos y me impedían ver. Llegaron las convulsiones a mi cuerpo mientras seguía llorando escandalosamente, tambaleándome hasta que no aguanté por más tiempo mi propio peso. Me tiré al suelo, sobre las lágrimas que había derramado apenas unos minutos antes, y golpeé el piso, me retorcí esquizofrénicamente y me fui relajando, hasta el punto de alcanzar un llanto quedo y delicado. Y dejé de moverme, un poco más tranquilo, aunque por dentro seguía sintiéndome vacío y desconsolado. Pero ahora había algo más; quería que alguien me diese su cariño y me acogiera en sus brazos para descansar la mente de la tortura que me había deparado el destino.

-Ya pasó –susurraron en mi oído-, tranquilo, nene, ya… -su voz era tan delicada y afable. Miré hacia el lado y descubrí, a través de las aún fluyentes lágrimas, a Gaara rodeándome cariñosamente, también llorando. Me apretaba fuerte, a pesar de que yo apenas si notaba el contacto.

-Gaara… -susurré muy quedo-. Gaara, él… Naruto…

-Sch –posó un dedo en mis labios, impidiéndome hablar, intentando sonreír para darme fuerzas. Pero fue una sonrisa forzada por la impotencia y poco creíble. Aunque, eso sí, de todos modos me reconfortó un tanto. Me sujetó la cabeza y me acarició con ternura. Yo suspiré de nuevo y hundí el rostro en su pecho, buscando su calor, pretendiendo aislarme del mundo y de la realidad.

* * *

_Bueno, ya se ha acabado el capítulo. Pensé en hacer éste bastante más largo de lo normal, ya que se lo merece. Pero al final, sin darme cuenta, fue como todos los demás, igual de largo que todos xD. Así que lo siento mucho, pero espero que de igual modo os guste a todos y no os haya decepcionado en ningún momento. Esperaré las amenazas de muerte... vv_

**_..:://Agatsuma Soubi\\::.. :_**_ hi hi hi. Bueno, fui capaz de dejarla así, como hago siempre. No tengo remedio. Igual que esta vez xD. ¿Han sido contestadas todas tus preguntas? De todos modos espero que no dejes de hablarme por esto xD. Ya sabes, tú me entiendes... sino, da igual, yo tampoco lo entiendo ... xD Y eso, tú mejor a tu estado normal que estás más mono (porque no eres malo ... muajaja xD). En fin, espero verte pronto y hablamos. Cuídate mucho y que te vaya todo bien. Baaai:_


	23. Epílogo

_Bien, después de todo, ha llegado el final. Antes de nada, quiero decir que siento mucho que el Epílogo sea tan cortito, pero bueno, si lo miramos por el lado positivo, tiene la misma extensión que los primeros capítulos. Además, no quería extenderme mucho porque este capítulo ha sido un poco de reflexión y algo muy largo con eso hubiera sido aburrido. Además, no ha quedado tan bien como yo esperaba, pero espero que de todos modos os guste. He intentado hacerlo lo más bonito posible._

_Y ahora, para terminar, quiero agradeceros a todos vuestros reviews y vuestro apoyo. Esta vez será la última vez que pueda responder a los reviews no logueados (a los que sí os responderé igual) y en fin, no sé... soy muy malo para las despedidas xD. Que me ha gustado mucho veros por aquí este mi fic, me ha hecho verdadera ilusión. Así que muchísimas **gracias a TODOS**._

**

* * *

****Epílogo**

¿Sabes, acaso, que los sentimientos no mueren con el tiempo ni se desgastan de usarlos?. ¿Sabes, acaso, que al morir una persona, lo que sentimos por ella se estanca en nuestro corazón para no perder ese cariño?. ¿Sabes, acaso, que cuando cerramos los ojos observamos la última sonrisa que apareció en su rostro?. ¿Y sabes, oh, acaso sabes que los demás morimos temporalmente junto a la persona que queremos?

A veces el tiempo va pasando lento y monótono; se hace pesado e insoportable. Pensamos que nunca acabará todo, que no cesará el dolor y que nada cambiará. Nos desesperamos y frustramos, nos sentimos impotentes por no poder hacer nada, mientras día tras día lo único que sabemos hacer es recordar, cerrar los ojos y ver en nuestra mente lo que tanto deseamos modificar. Cerramos los puños y golpeamos la pared, pero las cosas siguen igual, avanzando en su curso habitual y torturándonos un poquito más cuanto más las rememoramos.

No queremos hablar, no podemos ver a veces a nadie a nuestro alrededor, nos encerramos en nosotros mismos y hasta casi nos aislamos de todos y de todo. No acudimos a ningún tipo de ayuda, creyéndonos los únicos que sufrimos y que seremos unos incomprendidos ante los ojos de los demás. No nos atrevemos a materializar nuestros miedos porque el hacerlo nos asusta más incluso.

Nos vamos consumiendo lenta y perezosamente, sin remedio y sin buscar una solución alternativa y más agradable. ¿Para qué?, pensamos. No vemos salida; la oscuridad se ha quedado tan grabada en nuestros párpados que ya ni siquiera sirve abrirlos para que la luz del Sol nos ciegue, para que nos guíe con sus pequeños rayitos por los senderos que nosotros solos no sabemos caminar –y mucho menos somos capaces de dar el primer paso para echar a andar.

Tropezamos, perdemos el equilibrio, caemos. Nos manchamos de tierra y nos aruñamos la piel con las piedras. Inhalamos el polvo y nos ahogamos tosiendo. Y ni tan siquiera somos capaces de intentar levantarnos porque en realidad es mucho más cómodo permanecer tumbado, llorando o golpeando el suelo, como si éste fuera el culpable de nuestra caída. Una caída más profunda y metafórica de la que acabamos de sufrir.

Mas llega un momento en nuestra vida en que decidimos dejar de estar tirados sobre la arena. Nos ponemos en pie y nos damos cuenta de que dar un paso hacia delante no es tan difícil como creíamos. Podemos andar solos, sin nadie a nuestro lado que nos coja de la mano para guiarnos. Sabemos llegar hasta el destino tranquilamente y sin problemas. Porque la vida sigue, porque el dolor sí se pasa y porque aprendemos que somos felices para vivir, no vivimos para ser felices.

---

Te me fuiste sin decir _adiós_, sin que pudiera volver a besarte una vez más. No te dije que te quería. El niño que diste a luz quizá lo demostraba, pero me hubiera hecho tanta ilusión que partieras con un simple "_te quiero_" de mis labios. Alguien quiso que no pudiera decírtelo, que nos separásemos para siempre y no volviésemos a vernos nunca más, a pesar de nuestros deseos de llevar una vida tranquila y alegre.

¿Conoces ya mi historia? No me importaría volver a relatártela entera. Al principio, tan sólo quería callarla, guardarla dentro de mí para que nadie se atreviese a mancillarla. Pero me he dado cuenta de que es parte de mí. Tú lo fuiste en su momento, por eso quería compartirla contigo.

En este día tan especial, no podía dejar de venir a verte. Cuando nos casamos pensaba que nuestra vida juntos sería bella, feliz, sin complicaciones. Quería creer que todo nos iba a salir estupendamente como se ve en esas estúpidas películas. No me paré realmente mucho a pensarlo, pero llegado el momento supe que era así como quería vivir a tu lado. A veces pensamos cosas que en otros momentos no se nos ocurrirían, y ése era mi caso. Nunca hubiera dicho que pudiese desear algo tan cursi y remilgado. Pero era lo que sentía de verdad.

Sin embargo, la realidad puede ser otra muy distinta si nos descuidamos,. ¿verdad? Llegó el período que más me hizo llorar por las noches. Ni siquiera Naruto me consolaba, ya lo sabes. Te añoraba tanto a cada instante que yo mismo estaba cavando mi propia tumba hacia lo más hondo de mi tristeza. No quería aceptar que hubieras muerto.

Y es que todo había sido tan maravilloso desde que nos conocimos, que el cambio había sido demasiado drástico para mí. No podría volver a verte, a tocar tu piel ni abrazar tu cuerpo dormido, a besarte o sentir el olor de tu perfume mientras dormíamos juntos. Me costaba levantarme sin ti. Pero poco a poco fui viendo que no me quedaba más remedio, que tenía que hacerlo fuese como fuese. Y ahí estaba Gaara para ayudarme a conseguirlo, en silencio.

Su silencio fue quizá lo que más me hizo reaccionar. Yo sabía que estaba ahí; él se empeñaba por estar ahí. Pero ninguno de los dos lo materializaba con palabras o gestos. Tan sólo, era así y nada más. Ahora, sin querer pecar de hipócrita, me podría atrever a decir que fue entonces cuando empecé a tenerlo en alta estima. Es posible que más que antes. Eso derivó en un cariño tierno y arraigado, pasando a un sentimiento más profundo que nunca descubrí ni fui capaz de indagar. Ni siquiera más adelante quería aceptar.

Pero él siempre lucha por lo que quiere, por lo que cree correcto, por lo que piensa merecer la pena para él. Luchó por y contra mí. Y, para mi suerte, alcanzó su propósito. Me di cuenta que no valía la pena esforzarme por negar lo que era tan evidente dentro de mí. Tanto que incluso él se daba cuenta para atacar con tanto ahínco. Así que le abrí las puertas a mi vida. Se las abrí de par en par, en lugar de esa pequeña rendija que nunca le permití traspasar.

Has oído cada palabra, cada sentimiento puesto en mi boca para hacértelo llegar. Todo el tiempo que llevo aquí de pie, hablándote de mi existencia tras tu partida y de mi vida con Gaara, has estado escuchando. Siempre fuiste mi mejor y casi única confidente. Esta vez no iba a ser menos. Quería que supieras de mí por mi propia voluntad. Aunque no haga falta que te hable para que ya sepas todo sobre mí.

Ahora quisiera pedirte un favor. No creo que sea necesario siquiera que te lo diga, pero aun así, no puedo evitarlo. Cuida de Naruto allá donde estéis. No lo dejes solo como hice yo en bastantes ocasiones. Nunca podré perdonarme el no pasar más tiempo a su lado. El no poder haberle dicho por última vez que lo quería. Las cosas suceden tan repentinamente que apenas se nos da la posibilidad de darles un fin más agradable. Creo que eso será algo que pese sobre mi conciencia durante toda mi vida. Pero no hay marcha atrás. Al menos me reconforta saber que os habéis encontrado. Estoy completamente seguro de que estáis juntos. Eso me hace feliz.

En estos dos años las cosas se han tranquilizado. El destino ha querido poner fin a ese círculo sin final ni retorno en que nos veíamos envueltos. Tan sólo lamento la manera en que tuvo que ocurrir. Pero ahora toca volver a empezar, sabiendo que nunca voy a ponerle un punto y final a mi vida anterior. Porque esa vida debe permanecer latente todo el tiempo.

Y te prometo que dedicaré lo que me queda de vida a vivir en paz y junto a Gaara, y que le haré saber cada día cuánto lo quiero. No volveré a perder a nadie sin que sepa el cariño que les tengo. Y él especialmente se lo merece como pocas personas. Ha sabido ganárselo. Espero estar a la altura. Lo cuidaré por siempre y no dejaré que nada malo le ocurra. Y si lo necesito, dame fuerzas para seguir adelante, yo que sé que tú estás contenta de que haya vuelto a empezar.

Voy a ir a ver a Naruto. Quiero hablar un poco con él antes de regresar a casa. Gaara me espera más alejado, mirándome. Debe pensar que estoy muy triste acordándome de los dos a la vez en este día tan señalado. Pero sin embargo me siento liberado, contento. Sé que vosotros recuperaréis todo el tiempo perdido. Al menos, mejor de lo que lo hice yo.

Y si las flores se marchitan, si los pétalos se desprenden y persiguen al viento, yo continuaré viniendo para que tu ausencia sea tan bella como lo fue tu presencia. Alimentaré el cariño del tiempo con un poquito de esperanza y unas rosas que brillen bajo la luz de la Luna.

---

¡Oh, Naru-chan! No quiero llorar, no quiero que sigas viendo a tu padre derramando más lágrimas por algo que ocurrió hace, relativamente, tanto tiempo. Pero me cuesta tanto aguantarme. Cuánto daría en estos momentos por poder volver a abrazarte. Tu vocecita se ha quedado grabada en mi memoria a fuego. Y cómo me alegro de que así sea. Así no podré olvidar jamás que me hablabas a mí como a nadie más lo hacías.

Hoy hace exactamente dos años que te marchaste. Siento no venir más a menudo a verte, pero ya sabes que no me gusta tener que recordar a cada instante lo que ocurrió. Éste es un lugar deprimente. Y no quiero recordarte entre más lágrimas de las que ya te recuerdo, ni entre suspiros de angustia o lamentos.

Te recuerdo siempre desde casa, desde donde vivimos tanto juntos. Allí empezaste a hablar, a andar, a sonreír, a darme tu cariño y hacerme feliz. Eso será algo que quedará por siempre en mi corazón. No quiero que estés triste si me ves a mí así. Mi tristeza se debe tan sólo a lo que te quiero y, eso, debe ponerte contento. Sobre todo porque a mí me alegra saber que te he querido más de lo que pude saber en su momento. En mí siempre existirá un huequito enteramente para ti, que no se te olvide. Y siempre serás parte de mi vida. Y de la de Gaara.

Él fue como un segundo padre para ti. Te quiso tanto como yo. No sabes lo que pudo llegar a reprocharse el no haber estado más pendiente ese día. Pero todos sabemos que te adoraba y no habría permitido aquello si le hubiera sido posible. Y yo sé que tú no se lo reprochas. Lo querías tanto como él a ti. Eso es otra de las cosas que me hacen feliz. A fin de cuentas, conseguimos ser una gran familia. Extraña, pero familia de todos modos.

Incluso con Itachi. ¿Sabes que incluso él lloró tu muerte? Nunca antes había visto llorar a mi hermano. Ni siquiera en mi memoria tengo una imagen semejante. Realmente te quería, y quizá tú fuiste una de las causas más fuertes por las que cambió sólo por nosotros. Se propuso pertenecer a nuestras vidas, y vaya si lo consiguió.

Estuvo un tiempo ausente, perdido en su propio mundo y sin relacionarse con nadie, hasta que decidió que ni siquiera quería que los demás viésemos su presencia. Se marchó durante mucho tiempo, supongo que para pensar. Y al cabo del tiempo regresó, más tranquilo y complacido de saber que estás en un lugar mejor.

Espero que disfrutes con tu madre tanto como lo hiciste con nosotros. Ahora será ella quien tenga que responder a tus preguntas, quien tenga que cogerte en brazos cuando te enfades, quien te bese por las noches antes de dormir. Al fin y al cabo, aunque las cosas hayan cambiado, siguen siendo las mismas de siempre. Aprendamos a verlo de este modo. Aprendamos juntos, en la distancia, tú allá y yo acá. Aprendamos a sentirnos muy cerca.

Ahora cierra los ojos por un momento y siénteme a tu lado. Eso estoy haciendo yo en estos momentos. Tus manitas siguen igual que siempre, sujetándome con fuerza mientras te abrazo. Y tu cariño no ha cambiado para nada. Muchas gracias por haber conseguido en tantas ocasiones que fuese una persona feliz, aunque haya tenido que pasar cierto tiempo para que me haya dado verdadera cuenta de ello.

---

No quiero tener que despedirme. Si no se me permitió en su día, no quiero yo que se me permita ahora. Seguiré viniendo a veros, para hablaros como el primer día. Prometo no olvidaros nunca, pase lo que pase. Aunque en realidad no sé si sería posible: habéis significado tanto en mi insignificante vida. Habéis hecho feliz a un hombre solitario y habéis conseguido que le encuentre sentido. Ahora me toca pagároslo.

Aquí estaré yo, con un ramo nuevo cada día, con una sonrisa sincera maquillada de esperanza y con los brazos abiertos para abrazaros en la distancia. Yo no necesito nada más. ¿Y vosotros? Supongo que con que venga para estar a vuestro lado un rato os basta. Y traeré a Gaara, igual que hoy. Él también velará por vosotros en este mundo mientras vosotros lo hacéis por nosotros en aquél. Y cerraremos un círculo luminoso en mitad de la penumbra de la noche, a la luz de la Luna, cuando brille con más fuerza y nos dé su protección, sabiendo que detrás está el Sol dándole la luz que refleja, porque al igual que nosotros no podemos vivir sin vuestro recuerdo, sabemos que…

… **no hay Luna sin Sol**.

* * *

_NOTA: no sé qué me pasó, quizá fue desconcentración o ilusón por poder usar al final el trozo de la desesperación de Sasuke que llevaba tanto tiepo escrito, pero no puse un dato importante y que ya ha quedado como una idea casi rechazada del fic. Quien quiera, que la acepte como válida. Y es: Orochimaru atropelló a Naruto como venganza. Hale, eso es todo!!_

_**..:://Agatsuma Soubi\\::..** : bueno, Naruto se murió porque tenía que morirse. Vale, no, porque me dio la gana a mí, de acuerdo. Pero no quería que todo fuese de color de rosa... y como he podido comprobar, has seguido hablándome xD. Si es que eres una Lunita muy mona xD Y sabes que no me puedes matar buajajaja xD En fin, ya se terminó. Se acabó la tortura de que tengas que leerme xD. Y sí, éste el último, ya me contarás qué te ha parecido y si ha entrado dentro de tus expectativas xD. En fin, te me cuidas mucho va? Chau!!_

_**Bojik Ivanov**: hola, cuánto tiempo. Pensaba que te habías enfadado o algo desde aquella vez. La verdad es que me gustó bastante ver tu review de nuevo, muchas gracias. Jo, yo no maté a Naruto, sólo hice que eso pasara. No me tachéis de asesino. Ya dije quién fue xD. Pero sí, es mejor no tener que saber lo que se siente cuando se pierde a un ser querido, la verdad. En fin, a ver si te veo de nuevo, cuídate mucho, bai!!_


End file.
